Dia de los Inocentes
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Capitulo Extra !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! el año nuevo por fin esta por llegar y los santos lo celebran en grande
1. Dia de los Inocentes

**DIA DE LOS INOCENTES**

CAPITULO 1 EL MAS INOCENTE DE TODOS

-N/A- esta es una historia alterna a mi fic posesión lo estoy haciendo para ver que tan bueno soy en el campo de humor y darme un ligero break después seguiré con la continuación del fic posesión aunque claro será fic aparte

Pues 28 de diciembre día de los santos inocentes y quien puede ser mas santo e inocente que el pequeño y tierno shun para quien desde que tiene memoria este día ha sido un martirio y nada mas faltaría que le pusieran el "día de Shun" pero por eso mismo de ser inocente nunca recuerda esa fecha por lo que solo le viene a la mente después de las bromas que le gastan sus hermanos y es que aunque algunas han sido cosas sin importancia hay algunas veces que se han pasado de la raya pero bueno no entraremos en detalles

menos mal- dijo shun aliviado-

-Autor- como cuando seiya de niño le metió a shun en su camisa un sapo grande y feo-

el pobrecito parecía que tenia una joroba viviente jajajaja- dijo divertido hyoga-

OYE dijiste que no entrarías en detalles- dijo molesto shun-

-Autor- ejem ups sorry shun pero bueno luego ikki agarra a patadas al malvado seiya-

eso si lo recuerdo bien jejejeje- dijo shun sonriendo-

yo también no me pude sentar en una semana- dijo seiya molesto-

o la vez que ikki agrego toda una caja de levadura en el pastel que shun estaba haciendo no se me va olvidar como quedo la cocina parecía zona de guerra había pastel por toda la cocina- comento shiryu-

¿niisan? Pero si el me dijo que fue hyoga- dijo el joven confundido-

esa fue una vil calumnia- dijo molesto hyoga-

entonces ¿por que dijiste frente a todos que tu fuiste?- pregunto el dragón-

por que el pavo ahumado secuestro a mi patito de hule... que diga me amenazo de muerte- corrigió el cisne-

Los presentes miran al cisne con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y entonces ikki habla

no te hagas al inocente ganso que no recuerdas cuando pusiste una salchicha en los pantalones de correr shun y todos los perros de la cuadra lo persiguieron al pobre cuando salió a trotar si no lo alcanzaron fue de milagro-

¡HYOGA TU ME DIJISTE QUE NO SABIAS QUIEN HABIA SIDO!- grito molesto el joven-

OYE si ikki lo vio por que entonces no quito la salchicha- dijo hyoga defendiéndose-

bueno es que quería ver si era efectiva esa broma y no pensé que hubiera tantos perros en la cuadra lastima que no pudimos sacar una foto- comento ikki tratando de contener la risa-

¡NIISAN QUE CRUEL ERES!- grito shun a punto de llorar-

o la vez que shiryu puso mucho picante en las palominas de shun hay que ver como corrió el pobre por toda la mansión echando lumbre y buscando agua casi se tira a la piscina- recordó hyoga

¿fuiste tu shiryu? No lo puedo creer de ti- dijo shun decepcionado del dragón-

un momento esa salsa me la dio seiya me dijo que era salsa dulce y como se que a shun le encantan las palomitas dulces por eso le eche bastante- se defendió shiryu-

¡SEIYA COMO PUDISTE!- le grito shun a seiya-

oye yo claramente le dije que no se pasara no fue mi culpa que el pequeño dragón sabelotodo ya casi te daba la salsa para tomar- comento seiya echándole la culpa a shiryu

-Autor- esto de... oigan no creen que es hora de que inicie la historia-

pues bueno ya que, haber que me hacen ahora- comento shun resignado-

-Autor- ejem ejem bien en que iva ha ya me acorde

Pues bien era 28 de diciembre seiya y hyoga se confabularon para gastarle una (según ellos) muy buena e inocente broma al pequeño santo así que esa mañana invitaron el joven al centro comercial y el como siempre olvidando esa fecha acepto gustoso llegando ahí visitaron varias tiendas por espacio de hora y media cuando llegaron a la tienda donde habían planeado el golpe hyoga hablo mientras llegaban a la sección de caballeros

oye shun dime no te cansa siempre tener el mismo estilo de vestir digo no es por que sea un experto pero creo que un cambio en tu look no te vendría mal- dijo hyoga-

¿Tu crees?- pregunto como siempre inocente el joven-

claro vamos haber- digo pegaso eligiendo unas prendas disque al azar pero era obvio que ya habían elegido desde hace mucho la ropa- Pruébate esto, esto, esto, esto, también estos guantes y me parece que estos lentes también combinaran-

¿están seguros?- pregunto el joven bastante incrédulo al ver las prendas- de veras creen que esto me quede-

Claro te aseguramos que te veras muy bien- dijeron hyoga y seiya-

bueno si ustedes lo dicen- se limito a decir shun

El joven entro al probador mientras se cambiaba de ropa hyoga fue con la cajera y después de coquetear descaradamente algo de rato con ella pago todo lo que shun se entro a probar mientras cuando el joven estada distraído viéndose al espejo no muy seguro de su imagen seiya tomo sus ropas sigilosamente, bastante apenado el joven salió del probador pero esta de mas decir que no hubo mujer en toda la tienda que no se quedara viendo al joven

Y es que la verdad ver a shun vestido completamente de negro camisa tipo playera sin ningún logo, pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos y con una gabardina del mismo color que llegaba al suelo (vamos quítenle la ropa a neo de matrix y póngansela al santo) y unos pequeños lentes negros que apenas ocultaban sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda además de unos medios guantes negros de peleador (tipo kyo 99) esta de mas decir que la imagen inocente del niño había sido sustituida por una imagen mucho mas rebelde pero en sus ojos aun conservaba esa inocencia que lo caracteriza y eso era lo que ejercía la gran atracción a todas las presentes

la verdad yo no creo que esto me quede- dijo bastante apenado el joven al ver que todos (mas bien todas) lo miraban-

Pero que dices si te ves muy bien- le dijeron sus hermanos al levantar sus pulgares en señal de aprobación pero seiya tenia a sus espaldas las ropas del santo-

Mejor me cambio me siento ridículo con esta ropa-

Al decir esto el santo y entrar al probador no hace falta que diga que sus "buenos hermanos" no tardaron mas de un segundo en desaparecer de la tienda si no es mucho decir del centro comercial, el joven al no ver sus ropas inocente como siempre salió del probador a preguntarles a sus hermanos pero al no verlos supo de inmediato que le habían vuelto a gastar una broma

¿otra vez? no puede ser seiya, hyoga esto me lo van a pagar muy caro- murmuro bastante molesto el joven lo que llamo la atención de todas las clientas y el estaba tan molesto que no le importo en lo mas mínimo-

El santo hablo con la cajera (muy nerviosa al ver al apuesto santo) y se tranquilizo un poco al saber que todo estaba pagado por que hubiera sido demasiado que esos huyeran y no hubieran pagado la ropa pues en los pantalones del joven estaba su billetera y hubiera sido muy penoso tener que llamar a su hermano por culpa de esos 2, sin embargo como ellos tenían su billetera esto hizo pensar al joven que tendría que regresar caminando a la mansión aunque no le molestaba mucho caminar de echo era una de sus actividades favoritas pero de pronto recordó algo que hizo que su enojo volviera como rayo

¡OH NO! hoy me quede de ver con June- el miedo en la mirada del joven fue sustituido por una mirada que ira y sed de venganza que hasta ikki envidiaría mientras salía de la tienda grito muy fuerte- ¡HYOGA, SEIYA JURO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!

El joven salió bastante molesto del dentro comercial teniendo que pasear por la calle vestido de esa forma era algo que de por si para alguien conservador como el era insoportable pero que mas le podía hacer ni modos que saliera desnudo a la calle eso hubiera sido peor (lo siento por las fans pero ni shun ni yo les vamos a dar ese gusto y tampoco quiero que shun me mate jejeje), el joven mientras caminaba meditaba bastante en que forma se vengaría de sus hermanos y los haría sufrir pues para el eso había sido el acabose, la gota que derramo el vaso, había 2 cosas con las que no se debían de meter su cocina y su imagen por lo que sus hermanos habían sobrepasado el limite de la increíble paciencia del santo, por suerte el lugar donde había quedado con June no estaba lejos

El joven estaba tan molesto que ni se dio por enterado que toda las mujeres (jóvenes, no tan jóvenes, maduras, altas, bajas, gordas, flacas, feas, bonitas, preciosas creo que dije todas ¿no?) se le quedan viendo por su forma tan "provocativa" (para ellas) de vestir y mas de una aventada le tiraba los perros al joven pero este estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de venganza que ni cuenta se dio hasta que le pregunto a unas jovencitas de secundaria la hora

¿disculpen señoritas alguna tiene hora?- pregunto el santo

Las jóvenes que se encontraban muy entretenidas en su platica ivan a mandar a volar a quien las estaba molestando pero al ver a shun todas se quedaron en estado se shock y con la boca muy abierta pero siento tan inocente el niño pensó que esas ropas habían asustado a las jóvenes por lo que con una gota de sudor en la cabeza opto por retirarse y seguir pensando en su venganza para desgracia de las pobres colegialas que tardaron bastante en reponerse y todas hicieron berrinche por dejar ir semejante "cuero"

Por otro lado seiya y hyoga habían ocultado sus cosmo y estaban siguiendo al joven sorprendiéndose ante el gran "pegue" que tenia su hermanito pero también se sorprendieron al ver a shun tan tranquilo y no ponerse rojo como tomate ante todos los comentarios y piropos que todas las mujeres que pasaban junto a el le decían que ivan desde lo mas cursi y tímido hasta proposiciones indecorosas (yo diría indecentes) de ir a algún hotel u similar, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la razón de shun no hiciera caso a las pobres era que el tierno santo estaba planeando su cruel venganza contra ellos

te dije que con esa ropa nuestro hermanito seria irresistible ahora págame- dijo hyoga-

quien diría que un pequeño cambio (¿pequeño? Mas bien yo diría que se mandaron) en la forma de vestir de shun pudiera provocar esto si de por si ya tiene muchas admiradoras tenemos suerte que alguna loca no quiera robárselo para violarlo- dijo pegaso boquiabierto sin creerlo mientras le pagaba al cisne-

bueno por eso lo seguimos para salvarlo por si algo así llega a ocurrir- dijo tranquilo el cisne mientras contaba sus ganancias-

Mientras june estaba muy tranquila tomando un jugo natural en el restaurante donde había quedado con shun pero la pobre casi se ahoga al verlo entrando vestido de esa forma es mas la escena paso en la mente de la joven en cámara lenta como si fuera algún héroe de hollywood entrando a escena al inicio de la película creo que todas las mujeres acompañadas y no acompañadas tuvieron la misma visión de la amazona quien tardo bastante en reaccionar mientras una temerosa camarera se acerco y pidió la orden de shun pues se sentía la molestia del joven aunque eso también parecía hacerlo mas atractivo, el santo pidió un jugo de naranja mientras hablaba en voz baja

Pero esos 2 $/&&$/&/& (wow yo me pregunto donde habrá aprendido el santo esas palabras) me las van a pagar en cuanto los vea, dime june ¿esperaste mucho? ¿June? ¿hola tierra llamando a June?- el joven miro a la amazona que no reaccionaba paso su mano frente de ella pero nada esto solo molesto mas al joven que le grito aunque claro solo era para que le hiciera caso- ¡JUNE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

¿que? ¿shun? ¿En verdad eres tu shun? Por que estas vestido así- pregunto intrigada pero a la vez fascinada la joven-

pues veras...- luego de las explicaciones pertinentes y de mas palabras altisonantes que no viene al caso decir pero que hicieron al cisne y al pegaso estornudar como locos el joven se relajo un poco pero solo eso un poco- y eso fue lo que paso ahhhh pero cuando los agarre los infiernos de hades se van a quedar chicos comparado con lo que les haré a esos 2 $&&&/&/$&/&/& (si ya se si me preguntan es raro que el santo mas dulce quiera venganza pero vamos después de todo es humano y esta en su derecho ¿no?)-

AAA AAAA AAAACHHHUUUUU- estornudo seiya

AAAA AAAACHUUUUUUU- estornudo hyoga

vamos tranquilízate yo creo que te ves muy bien estas mas apuesto y atractivo que nunca jejeje- le dijo la joven amazona haciéndole un guiño al santo-

tu...- tu crees- pregunto sonrojándose y tímido como siempre el joven olvidando su enojo por un momento pero solo fue un momento por que la tonta camarera volvió con un jugo de manzana y solo logro echarle mas leña al fuego-

¡DIJE QUE QUERIA UN JUGO DE NARANJA! ¿QUE NO ESCUCHO BIEN SEÑORITA?- grito el joven muy molesto a la apenada camarera-

shun por favor tranquilízate- dijo sorprendida la amazona al ver actuar asi al santo-

yo...- esto de...- discúlpeme señorita no fue mi intención- dijo el joven mientras la camarera también pidió disculpas y fue por lo encargado-

june perdóname pero estas ropas me molestan no van conmigo me siento ridículo- dijo shun-

no te preocupes ya te dije que te ves muy apuesto por que mejor no vamos a ver una película- dijo la joven animadamente-

pero...- pero esos 2 se llevaron mi billetera y no tengo dinero- murmuro el joven apenado-

No te preocupes por eso yo te invito jejeje- dijo la amazona volviéndole a guiñar el ojo al caballero de atena-

bue...- bueno creo que eso me tranquilizara un poco- dijo sonrojado y apenado el joven-

Pues bueno al santo por fin le llevaron su jugo de naranja y después june y el fueron al cine a ver una película de comedia aunque claro con esa forma de vestir del joven la amazona tuvo que estar muy pendiente y fuertemente abrazada del brazo de shun para que no se lo bajaran pues por donde pasaba el niño cautivaba a cualquier mujer y algunas querían hacer su lucha por llamar la atención del joven y claro también esos que "batean del otro lado" pero no viene al caso hablar de eso, después el joven llevo a la amazona al departamento donde se estaba quedando junto con marin y shaina, esta de mas decir que a las otras amazonas casi se les cae la mascara al ver al joven vestido de esa forma lo cual volvió a encender la ira del santo y mas aun cuando apenado tuvo que prestarle a june para el taxi pues era un poco tarde para ir caminando

Llego a la mansión entrando tranquilamente y cuando lo vieron todos las reacciones no se hicieron esperar a saori se le cayo el celular y se quedo con la boca muy abierta (yo diría hasta el suelo) a shiryu los libros que estaba estudiando mientras se quito los lentes y se froto los ojos varias veces hasta convencerse que ese era shun y pues ikki trato de ocultar su asombro sin mucho éxito pues sabia que por la fecha cualquier cosa le podía pasar a su hermanito y se alegro que eso haya sido eso y no algo peor

shun ¿por que estas vestido así?- dijo la diosa muy sorprendida-

a mi se me hace muy obvio esto es obra del caballo alado y el patito siberiano- gruño ikki molesto-

se podría esperar esa forma de vestir de ikki pero no de ti shun, aunque déjame decirte que no te queda nada mal- dijo el dragón mirando detenidamente las ropas del santo-

bueno que mas le puedo hacer lo hecho hecho esta- dijo el joven sonriendo como siempre-

esta muy tranquilo eso me da mala espina- dijo seiya-

no te preocupes que mas nos puede hacer shun si acaso nos gritara como siempre y ya- respondió el cisne que estaba junto a seiya escondidos en la parte alta de la mansión-

Momentos después los 2 bromistas bajaron saori, shiryu e ikki los miraban bastante desconfiados y ellos saludaron como siempre, shun les sonrió y los miro tranquilo realmente parecía que se había olvidado de su venganza pero los presentes no sabían que el santo tenia un As bajo la manga que se le ocurrió en el ultimo momento cuando seiya hablo

bueno creo que es hora de cenar ¿a quien le tocaba cocinar?- dijo seiya con cara de hambre-

me tocaba a mi pero le pedí de favor a shun que me enseñara a preparar esas crepas con curry tan ricas que hace- dijo shiryu-

es cierto son deliciosas y mis favoritas ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que esten listas shun?- pregunto saori-

De pronto seiya y hyoga se quedaron de piedra ante el incomodo silencio que se produjo después de la pregunta de la diosa hasta que el joven santo hablo pero la respuesta fue como la "sentencia de muerte" para el cisne y el pegaso

lo siento niisan, shiryu, saori-san pero hoy no estoy de humor para cocinar discúlpenme pero estoy cansado- dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada muy fría dirigida a ya saben quien- pueden darle las gracias a seiya y a hyoga cuando me vaya-

A esto los aludidos se quedaron con los ojos y boca muy abiertos pues solo vieron cuando el joven santo tranquilamente subió las escaleras hasta desaparecer de su vista, fue entonces que pudieron sentir 3 poderosas presencias muy agresivas detrás de ellos y el miedo se apodero de ellos

te puedo dar un consejo hyoga- dijo seiya dirigiéndose al cisne-

dime mi buen seiya- dijo hyoga-

¡CORRE POR TU VIDA Y NO TE DETENGAS!- grito pegaso-

¡ES EL MEJOR CONSEJO QUE ME HAN DADO EN MUCHO TIEMPO!- grito hyoga desapareciendo junto con seiya-

¡REGRESEN COBARDES NO ESCAPARAN DE LA IRA DEL FÉNIX!- grito ikki furioso-

¡NI TAMPOCO DE LA IRA DEL DRAGON ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO CONVENCER A SHUN PARA QUE ME ENSEÑARA A PREPARAR ESE PLATILLO YA QUE EL GUARDA CELOSAMENTE SUS SECRETOS DE COCINA CUANDO LOS AGARRE NO LES VA A QUEDAR HUESO SANO!- grito mas furioso shiryu-

¡MAS VALE QUE SE DETENGAN ES UNA ORDEN!- grito saori (como si a ella le hicieran mucho caso)-

esto es tu culpa hyoga no debí hacerte caso ¡AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE NOS QUIEREN MATAR!- grito presa del pánico seiya-

claro échame la culpa ¡PERO TE JURO QUE SI CAIGO VAS A CAER CONMIGO CABALLITO SOCORRO MAMA DONDE ESTAS MAMAAAA!- grito hyoga igual de asustado-

¡PUEDEN CORRER Y ESCONDERSE TODO LO QUE QUIERAN PERO TARDE O TEMPRANO CAERAN EN MIS GARRAS MUA JAJAJAJAJA!- grito shiryu-

¡Y EN LAS MIAS VAMOS SEAN HOMBRES Y MUERAN CON HONOR MUA JAJAJAJA!- grito ikki-

La escena es bastante peculiar ver al pegaso y al cisne perseguiros por un fénix y un dragón que parecía que habían sufrido una posesión demoníaca tipo saga mientras saori opto por un atajo y cuando las presas estuvieron cerca les puso una cuerda en los pies que hizo que los desafortunados santos barrieran el suelo

Esta de mas decir que cuando termino la cacería y lograron agarrar a los pobres bromistas aparte de casi lincharlos en el árbol mas alto del jardín ambos tuvieron que pagar la cena de los 3 afectados por su bromita y no crean fue una cena ordinaria si no una de esas donde te llevan a chef y todo pero ese no fue todo el castigo si no que aparte los dejaron sin cenar para que aprendieran a no volver a meterse con el inocente santo

Shun al llegan a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar el enorme estruendo que se genero y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente había conseguido su venganza y ni siquiera había tenido que mover un solo dedo lo cual fue bastante satisfactorio para el joven que se vio al espejo y pensó que después de todo no se veía tan mal y hasta podía acostumbrarse aunque luego se arrepintió un poco al ver que sus hermanos le dejaron la ropa que había llevado esa día doblada en una mesita a un lado de su cama y también su billetera en eso llego shiryu

oye shun te traje algo para que comas pruébalo esta muy rico- dijo shiryu degustando la comida-

gracias shiryu pero como dije estoy cansado y no tengo apetito dime ¿por que hubo tanto ruido? ¿ya cenaron todos?- pregunto el joven con su característica carita inocente de no saber nada-

bueno no viene al caso que te diga lo que paso pero les dimos una lección a esos 2 por molestarte haber si así aprenden a no volver hacer bromitas y no les dimos de cenar- comento shiryu-

eso no esta bien shiryu por favor llévale a ellos esta comida que me trajiste yo no tengo hambre- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa-

pero shun...- trato de decir shiryu-

hazme ese favor ¿si shiryu? Te prometo que si lo haces te enseñare otro dia a preparar las crepas- dijo shun con una gran sonrisa-

de acuerdo es una promesa- dijo el dragón que bajo a llevarles la comida a los castigados antes de llegar con ellos comento- que suerte tienen esos 2 de tener un ángel como hermano-

Esta demás decir que en cuanto shiryu llego seiya y hyoga se tiraron encima de la comida como perros callejeros que tenían días sin comer y mientras tragaban shiryu les explicaba que de no ser por shun no hubieran probado bocado lo cual hizo sentir mal a los caballeros por su bromita y decidieron hacer algo al día siguiente para recompensarlo y claro pedirle una sincera disculpa

Pero para shun su venganza había sido consumada y para alguien tan noble como el seria demasiado dejar sin cenar a sus hermanos eso si seria muy cruel de su parte y se conformaba con lo que ya habían sufrido aunque no pudo negar que lo que le llevo shiryu se veía muy rico y tenia ganas de probarlo pero como el mismo dijo estaba cansado y no tenia mucho apetito, se recostó en su cama sin cambiarse con las mismas ropas de todo el día y sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido

Fin de capitulo 1

-Autor- pues no se creo que no es muy gracioso mi fic ¿ustedes que opinan?-

¡INTERPRETA NUESTRO SILENCIO!- gritaron los santos molestos-

-Autor- que pesados no aguantan nada-

oye como que perros callejeros eso es indignante- dijo seiya-

si pobres perros callejeros los insultas al compararlos con seiya jajajaja- se burgo hyoga del caballito

eso si no te lo paso pato de granja ven acá- dijo seiya muy molesto persiguiendo al gansito siberiano-

Por que siempre yo tengo que ser la victima que no puedes poner a otro- se quejo shun-

claro solo dile donde buscar a alguien mas inocente y el autor te dejara en paz- dijo shiryu-

...- shun se quedo mudo-

y eso que le caes muy bien al autor imagínate si no AYYY- se quejo el cisne por la metida de pie que le dio ikki y aparte por que le cayo encima seiya que lo perseguía- ¡QUITENME ESTE COSTAL DE ENCIMA!

ni modos hermanito por lo menos deberías alegrarte de ser el protagonista y en cuanto a ustedes 2 ya verán lo que les espera- dijo un fénix que terminaba de amarrar a seiya y a hyoga-

hermano no los lastimes- dijo shun-

-Autor- si ikki no los lastimes que no ves que todavía me van a servir luego les haces lo que quieras

...- shun se volvió a quedar callado-

esta bien esta bien no los lastimare (por ahora jejejeje)- el fénix le dirige una de sus famosas miradas asesinas a los santos mientras los libera-

bueno espero les haya gustado este fic hasta el próximo- véase aquí a shun leyendo un papel que le dio el autor- por atena lo que tengo que hacer-


	2. Dia de los Inocentes 2

CAPITULO 2 DESAYUNO CON LOS DIOSES

no entiendo el titulo- dijo seiya rascándose la cabeza-

¡TU NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA!- le gritaron todos al pegaso-

-Autor- ejem mejor comenzamos antes de que seiya siga diciendo tonterías-

yo sigo sin entender...- véase aquí a los 3 santos de bronce y algún otro colado agarrando a patadas al caballito alado mientras shun trata sin mucho éxito de detenerlos-

Como decía en el capitulo anterior el joven santo se quedo profundamente dormido y cerca de las 4 de la madrugada cuando todos aun dormían y tenían cada quien sus sueños saori por ejemplo que soñaba con lo que mas quiere en la vida dinero (ni modos seiya jejeje), hyoga soñaba con su querida mama, shiryu con adorada sunrei, ikki con esmeralda y por la mente de pegaso pues... (pero ¿que es esto?) no hay nada mas bien era como ver una pagina en blanco

Mientras shun soñaba ¿con quien? Pues con quien mas con June y era un sueño donde le declaraba lo mucho que la amaba (algo que solo en sueños podía lograr) pero en eso el cuerpo del santo se levanto por si solo un aura oscura lo rodeo por un momento y después se dirigió al espejo hubo un momento de silencio hasta que se escucho una voz

vaya hasta que el niño se viste con algo decente nada mal nada mal- dijo DW que se veía en el espejo y hacia giros y poses seductoras con los ojos cerrados si alguien hubiera tomado fotos estas valdrían muy buena lana

De pronto el sujeto abrió la ventana sin esperar nada se tiro por esta y antes de tocar siquiera suelo su armadura oscura de lobo se formo en su cuerpo y aterrizo elegantemente con las alas extendidas camino unos cuantos pasos antes que la mascara del casco se cerrara y sus alas lo envolvieran para desaparecer por completo

Mientras en el olimpo nos encontramos al jefe de jefes el mismísimo Zeus quien ese día había invitado a desayunar a sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades quien tenia como escolta a Thanatos y Hipnos, así como también invito a Abel, Eris, Apolo y Artemisa también mas que por compromiso que por otra cosa invito a Lucifer y lo que ivan a discutir con el omnipotente dios no era otra cosa mas que su participación en la guerra contra atena

y dime hermano ya decidiste cuando vas a luchar contra tu hija- dijo un rey de los mares que estaba desayunando su cereal "bob esponja"-

bueno pues...- pero al omnipotente dios le quitaron la palabra por su hermano Hades-

debes reprenderla es una niña malcriada mira que oponerse a sus mayores- dijo el rey del inframundo con un café en mano mas o igual de negro que su cabello-

aparte de malcriada es desagradecida yo que todavía la quiero salvar y ella se hace la victima- dijo abel mientras que con su cosmo tostaba un pan aunque a quien quería tostar era a cierta joven de largos cabellos morados-

esa vieja egoísta mira que no querer compartir el mundo disque lo esta cuidando pero yo se que lo quiere solo para ella- dijo eris la diosa de la discordia que estaba pintando una manzana de color dorado y es que cuando ella quiera algo lo quiere como lo pide y al no haber manzanas doradas pues pinto la suya-

y parte se enamora de un humano pero que vulgar- dijo la diosa artemisa que se atraganto con la fruta que comía cuando escucho hablar a su hermano apolo-

el burro hablando de orejas no te hagas que se que te mueres por icarus no hermanita- dijo un dios del sol a quien la silla le quedaba como a un adulto le queda una silla para niños y le costaba mucho estar sentado mientras desayunaba Hot Cakes-

no hables de burros que me recuerdas al burrito alado y me da dolor de cabeza- dijo lucifer mientras desayunaba ¿enchiladas?-

Los dioses se enfrascaron en una fuerte discusión que aunque molestaba a Zeus este se desentendió y siguió desayunando tranquilamente (o lo mas tranquilo que podía estar con semejante escándalo de todos los dioses) pero todos se callaron al ver aparecer una figura oscura sobre la mesa la cual estaba cubierta con unas enormes alas que se abrieron para revelar a Dark Wolf claro que ninguno reconoció quien era pues la mascara cubría su rostro

vaya aquí esta toda la bola de dioses inútiles que no pudieron con atena- dijo telepáticamente el guerrero oscuro-

Claro que ante este comentario los aludidos quisieron lanzarle todo su poder a ese sujeto que los insultaba pero algo les decía aparte de su poderoso cosmo que no se trataba de alguien ordinario sin embargo Poseidón y Hades palidecieron al reconocer al sujeto o mas bien la armadura del sujeto no así Zeus que le hablo al hombre

¿quien rayos es usted y por que interrumpe este desayuno privado?- pregunto molesto el dios-

¿QUE? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO ME RECUERDAS?- grito perplejo el sujeto-

no- dijo tranquilamente el dios lo cual hace que DW casi se vaya de espaldas-

¡COMO ES POSIBLE HACE 4 MIL AÑOS ME ENCERRASTE EN MI ARMADURA CON LA AYUDA DE LOS INÚTILES DE TUS HERMANOS!- grito molesto el caballero oscuro-

con mas razón como quieres que me acuerde de algo que paso hace tanto tengo que ocupar la mente en otras cuestiones mas importantes jovencito- dijo Zeus-

¿como que?- dijo el sujeto muy molesto y con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

como las olimpiadas, los partidos de fútbol de la eurocopa o la champions ligue y demás deportes- dijo muy sereno Zeus-

Esto hizo que DW, Hades y Poseidón se estamparan la mano derecha a la cara al mismo tiempo mientras que los demás dioses se quedaron pensando que a lo mejor seiya también era hijo del omnipotente dios y había heredado toda la estupidez de su padre o que mejor explicación le buscarían a alguien que era tan estúpido pero que había tenido (para su vergüenza) el poder de derrotarlos a todos ellos (bueno casi a todos pues Apolo es punto y aparte) después de todo esa posibilidad no era tan descabellada

¡AHORA VERAS COMO TE REFRESCO LA MEMORIA DIOS DE PACOTILLA!- grito molesto el sujeto bajándose de la mesa y elevo su cosmo pero repentinamente su cuerpo no le respondió y en ese momento la mascara del casco se abrió-

¡ANDRÓMEDA!- gritaron al unísono todos los dioses (excepto Zeus) al ver el rostro del sujeto parpadeando y frotándose varias veces los ojos al no creer lo que estaban viendo-

que bien huele- se escucho que murmuraba la voz del joven que no habiendo cenado tenia hambre y aun estando dormido le arrebato fácilmente su pan dulce a un sorprendido Hades-

OYE- dijo muy molesto el rey del inframundo y reclamo- no solo te robas el cuerpo que había sido destinado para mi sino que también te robas mi pan ¡THANATOS TRAE MI PAN AHORA!-

ya voy ya voy algo me dice que hoy no será mi día- comento thanatos resignado siguiendo las ordenes de su jefe-

El dios de la muerte se lanzo contra DW solo para verlo desaparecer y volver a verlo aparecer metiendole el pie y haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo luego tranquilamente el caballero oscuro se paro encima del dios quien trato varias veces pero no pudo levantarse y pidió ayuda

¡HIPNOS AYUDAMEEEE!- pero su hermano un poco mas listo que el se hizo al seiya que diga se hizo al tonto y se alejo mientras silbaba-

pero que muchacho- dijo sonriente Zeus ante el espectáculo que le estaba alegrando el día-

¡HIPNOS ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR!- le grito thanatos a su hermano-

estas muy rico mmmmm- dijo el joven quien pensaba estar soñando la comida-

Mientras el rey el inframundo observo con impotencia como un dormido shun se comia su pan muy contento pero el joven no conforme con eso y con la ayuda de los poderes de DW le arrebato a todos lo que estaban desayunando empezando con Poseidón

¡MI CEREAL!- se quejo Poseidón al ver desaparecer su cereal "bob esponja"

¡MI PAN TOSTADO PERO QUE DESCARO!- grito abel

¡MIS MANZANAS DORADAS!- puesto que la diosa de la discordia no se conformo con una así que pinto varias-

¡MIS FRESAS CON CREMA!- grito artemisa

¡MIS HOT CAKES ESTO ES UN ABUSO!- grito apolo molesto

este tipo parece barril sin fondo- dijo lucifer mientras seguía desayunando tranquilamente pues fue al único que no le quitaron su desayuno (yo me pregunto quien en su sano juicio desayuna enchiladas ni shun estando dormido se atrevió a probar eso)-

Los dioses trataron de salvar lo que pudieron viendo que ya casi no quedaba nada Hades por poco salvo una taza de café, Poseidón un poco de su cereal favorito, Abel un pequeño pedazo de pan tostado sin nada, Eris una mísera rebanada de manzana, artemisa una pequeña fresa mientras Apolo y shun se peleaban por el ultimo Hot Cake pero este se rompió quedándole la mayor parte a shun y casi nada a Apolo, los únicos que seguían tranquilos eran lucifer y Zeus que se divertía de lo lindo con el espectáculo

que divertido jajajajajaja- –pero la diversión para el dios se acabo y los demás dioses casi se mueren cuando shun le quito su jugo de naranja al susodicho- ¿QUE? ¡MI JUGO NATURAL DE NARANJA ESO SI QUE NO LO PERMITO ATRAPENLOOOO!-

Y es que no había peor ofensa para el omnipotente dios que le roben su jugo favorito y como los demás dioses no querían ser victimas de su furia optaron por seguir las ordenes y tratar de atrapar a shun el primero fue Poseidón que arrojo su lanza contra el joven pero DW nada tonto la esquivo para desgracia de Hades que fue atravesado como brocheta y como se viene repitiendo una y otra vez los dioses son inmortales por lo que esto lo único que provoco fue la ira del rey del inframundo

¡ERES UN INÚTIL AHORA VEO POR QUE ATENA TE VOLVIO A ENCERRAR PRIMERO APRENDE A USAR LA LANZA!- ante esto Hades saco su legendaria espada y la lanzo contra su hermano pero este reacciono moviéndose a un lado para mala fortuna de Abel que fue el atravesado ahora-

¡AMBOS ESTAN CIEGOS CON ESA PUNTERIA CON RAZON LES GANO LA TONTA DE ATENA!- grito furioso el dios que al no tener arma alguna lanzo su lira con fuerza pero esta fue a parar a la cabeza de Apolo-

¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA EL QUE USURPA EL TITULO DEL DIOS SOL TITULO QUE ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO!- al decir esto alzo sus manos en dirección a abel pero este se quito para mala fortuna de lucifer quien había terminado sus enchiladas apareciendo en las manos de Apolo-

¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA FENÓMENO DE CIRCO!- grito por primera vez molesto el sujeto que lanzo un rayo con su mano pero Apolo lo soltó a tiempo desapareciendo y fue la pobre artemisa quien recibió el ataque quedando mas quemada que un pan mal horneado-

¡AHORA VERAS REMEDO DE ANGEL CAIDO!- dijo la diosa que hizo aparecer su arco y fecha aterrorizando a lucifer que aun estaba traumado por perder contra seiya-

¡AH NO BASTANTE TUVE CON EL BURRO ALADO A MI NO ME VAS A DAR CON ESO VIEJA LOCA!- grito el sujeto al agacharse para la desgracia de Eris quien recibió el fechazo en la retaguardia-

¡AYYY MALDITA LOCA! ¿CON QUE ATACANDO A TRAICION NO? ¡PUES TOMA ESTO!- dijo indignada la diosa arrojando con fuerza su lanza pero artemisa se movió y esta fue derechita al desafortunado Poseidón-

¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!- dijo Poseidón que había sido atravesado y agarro lo que tenia a la mano que no fue otra cosa que el pobre hipnos y lo lanzo con fuerza-

¡ECHEN PAJAAAAA!- grito el dios del sueño antes de caer encima de abel-

¡NO ESTEN TIRANDO PORQUERIAS!- grito abel antes de volver a lanzar a hipnos-

¡AUXILIOOO THANATOS AYUDAMEEEE!- grito hipnos antes de caer encima de lucifer-

¡ESO TE PASA POR NO AYUDARME JAJAJA!- le grito thanatos a su hermano-

¡OIGAN EL UNICO QUE TIENE DERECHO A HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON ESOS 2 SOY YO!- grito molesto el rey del inframundo antes de agarrar a Thanatos y lanzarlo contra Poseidón-

¡POR QUE A MIIIIII!- grito el dios de la muerte antes de caer esta vez para variar contra el blanco correcto-

¡ESTO ME LO PAGAS DIOS PANTEONERO!- grito el rey de los mares antes de regresarle su lacayo a su hermano-

¡DEFINITIVAMENTE HOY NO ES MI DIAAAAAA!- grito el dios antes de aterrizar sobre su hermano hipnos y dejar mas plano al pobre lucifer-

¡JAJAJA FALLASTE DIOS DE LOS CRUSTÁCEOS!- dijo Hades burlándose de su hermano-

¡AHORA VERAN DIOSES DE CUARTA!- grito lucifer al levantar al mismo tiempo a los pobres gemelos y lanzarlos contra los hermanos con una puntería excelente pero estos se levantan y atacan juntos a lucifer-

¡MEDICOOOOO!- gritaron al unísono thanatos e hipnos que se encontraban en el suelo y los habían dejado peor que trapeadores usados-

Ahora se ve una pelea todos contra todos agarrandose a golpes de todo tipo que van de puñetazos, patadas, mordidas, escupitajos, arañazos, tirones de cabello hasta llaves de lucha grecorromana y demás variantes mientras Zeus observa con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza y shun esta a su lado terminándose tranquilamente el ultimo vaso de jugo de naranja

y así ellos quieren reinar la tierra me imagino que en menos de una semana ya la habrán dejado peor que un campo de guerra- dijo DW moviendo la cabeza negativamente y con los brazos cruzados-

¡AHORA ME ACUERDO DE TI POR ESTA RAZON TE ENCERRE EN LA ARMADURA POR QUE TENIAS UN INCREÍBLE TALENTO PARA QUE LOS DIOSES SE PELEARON ENTRE SI!- dijo el dios del rayo señalándole el lugar de la pelea-

vamos no me puedes negar que todos se llevan muy mal y yo solo les di un empujoncito para que arreglen sus diferencias "civilizadamente"- dijo DW con los ojos cerrados sonriéndole al dios-

mmmm que rico estuvo todo- se escucho susurrar a shun que seguía en el séptimo sueño-

¡BUENO YA GOTASTE MI PACIENCIA AHORA VERAS!- grito Zeus

El dios molesto lanzo un poderoso rayo al caballero oscuro que por muy poco esquivo saltando muy alto y el poderoso ataque fue a parar al lugar de la pelea después de la descarga y de que todos quedaron negros como carbón dejaron de pelear y se cuadraron como buenos soldados frente a su general incluso lucifer bueno todos excepto Thanatos pues al aterrizar DW se volvió a parar encima de el

¡BIEN AHORA ES MI TURNO LA REVANCHA SERA MIA!- dijo el guerrero oscuro elevando su cosmo para atacar pero de pronto este empezó a disminuir y fue sustituido por otro que los presentes conocían y el joven abrió los ojos lentamente-

¿eh? ¿Donde... donde estoy?- pregunto el santo al mirar a todos lados y ver a los dioses que habían derrotado (excepto Apolo) sorprendiéndose bastante- Abel, Eris, Artemisa, Apolo, Lucifer, Poseidón; Hades, Hipnos y ¿Thanatos? ¿donde esta Thanatos?-

Aquí abajo Andrómeda- dijo el dios de la muerte

ahh hola Thanatos ¿que haces ahí?- pregunto el joven sonriendo inocentemente-

bueno es algo largo de explicar pero solo quiero pedir algo si no es mucha molestia- dijo thanatos sonriendo también-

dime (sonriendo)- dijo shun-

bueno solo quiero ¡QUE TE ME QUITES DE ENCIMA AHORAAAA!- grito muy molesto el dios-

ahhh perdona no fue mi intención- dijo el joven mientras se movió para que thanatos se pusiera de pie y shun se fijo en las fachas de los dioses por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿por que parece que todos se pelearon con alguna fiera salvaje?-

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AGARRE POR QUE LO MATO!- grito el dios tratando se atacar a shun pero Hades lo tenia agarrado del cuello como si detuviera por su collar a un perro rabioso-

vaya ni a cancerbero le dan estos ataques de rabia- dijo Hades que le costaba trabajo detener a su hermano-

pero bueno ¿alguien me puede decir donde estoy?- pregunto inocentemente el joven sin darle importancia a las caras de los dioses que reflejaban las ganas de agarrar al santo de piñata navideña-

estas en el olimpo jovencito- dijo Zeus algo sorprendido ante el cosmo tan puro del joven-

¿el olimpo? ¿Y quien es usted?- pregunto el joven mirando detenidamente al hombre que era bastante grande-

Yo soy el todo poderoso e omnipotente dios de los cielos Zeus quien gobierna con verdad y justicia a todos los dioses- dijo Zeus-

y muy humilde si me lo preguntan- dijo Hades entre dientes-

hermano dijiste algo- dijo Zeus lanzando un rayo a los pies del rey del inframundo-

no hermanito como crees- dijo el dios subido encima de su hermano Poseidón-

¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA PESAS MUCHO MUERTO VIVIENTE!- grito molesto Poseidón-

huy que carácter ya cásate ¿no? A perdón olvide que lo intentaste con Atena pero te boto ¿no es cierto?- dijo Hades bajándose de su hermano-

estas sacando boleto así que mejor no le busques- dijo el dios de los mares rojo por la furia-

¿Zeus? Entonces ¿eres el padre de saori no?- ante esta pregunta todos se van de espaldas menos el aludido-

jajajaja si así es muchacho- dijo divertido el dios-

lo que son las cosas con unos tíos tan malvados uno creería que eres peor que ellos- dijo el santo pensativo-

no te confíes por que te arrepentirás el es peor que nosotros 2 juntos- dijeron Hades y Poseidón y ante este comentario Zeus mira muy feo a sus hermanos quienes desean poder convertirse en hormigas-

bueno solo quisiera saber una cosa- dijo shun dirigiéndose a Zeus-

dime muchacho- dijo el dios del rayo-

¿como salgo de aquí?- esta pregunta hace que todos los dioses tengo una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

El dios le iva a responder pero en ese momento llegan 3 amazonas doradas que habían escuchado el tremendo estruendo que se armo con la pelea además de que habían sentido un cosmo muy poderoso que no pertenecía a los dioses fue entonces que para desconcierto del santo la mascara del casco se cerro

¿quien es usted y que hace molestando a los dioses?- pregunto Leida la amazona dorada-

como que llegan algo tarde no les parece- comento Poseidón pero solo por eso de que era el hermano de Zeus la amazona no lo mataba por el comentario-

¡RESPONDA!- grito la amazona pero por respuesta las alas de DW lo envolvieron y se tele transporto fuera del templo- ¡ESCAPA VAMOS TRAS EL!-

¿como me fui a meter en esto?- pregunto el joven inocente como siempre quien se encontraba sentado y de brazos cruzados en el techo del templo de Zeus-

Las amazonas siguieron su cosmo y moviéndose a velocidad luz le dieron alcance fácilmente pero solo para ver que DW se tele transporto mas lejos aun para ser mas precisos a un campo de entrenamiento de amazonas donde las jóvenes que se encontraban entrenando se sorprendieron y asustaron ante la aparición de ese sujeto con esa armadura extraña y no le podían ver el rostro la entrenadora de las amazonas se acerco sigilosamente pero se puso en guardia cuando la mascara del santo se abrió

disculpe señorita ¿sabe como puedo salir de aquí?- pregunto el joven mientras las aprendices y la misma entrenadora no pudieron dejar de notar lo guapo y atractivo del santo-

esto de...- si...- mire...- debe de...- la mujer no buscaba palabras para indicarle la salida pues estaba en shock así que opto por hacerle una seña indicando el lugar- es por ahí-

es muy amable disculpe por interrumpir su entrenamiento y gracias- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia y sorprendiendo a las presentes por lo educado que era-

Sin embargo su mascara se volvió a cerrar y las alas envolvieron al santo y así como llego se fue, segundos después llegaban las tres amazonas doradas a una velocidad increíble la líder le pregunto a la entrenadora donde había ido el sujeto pero como estaba en shock no le respondía, la amazona le grito para que le hiciera caso pero sirvió de poco aunque después le señalo a sus compañeras el mismo sitio que le señalo al joven

bien vamos por ese tipo esta vez no se me escapa- dijo con desprecio la amazona-

si hubieras visto lo guapo que era dirías esas palabras en otro tono- dijo la mujer que al fin había reaccionado-

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaron las jóvenes aprendices de amazona-

¡CALLANSE VAMOS TRAS EL!- grito leida furiosa-

Mientras los dioses veían por un espejo especial todo lo que acontecía y estaba divirtiendo bastante a Zeus no así los otros dioses que querían que DW recibiera su merecido por arruinarles su desayuno y aparte todavía estaban arreglando sus elegantes ropas que habían sido reducidas a trapos que apenas si cubrían lo indispensable claro que Poseidón y Hades nada tontos optaron por llamar a sus armaduras

vaya que tiene "pegue" el niño por eso me cae bien y también por eso lo elegí para ser mi cuerpo jejeje lastima que Atena tuvo que meter su nariz donde no la llaman- dijo el dios envestido en su armadura-

oye Hades si te cae tan bien como esta eso que le dejaste un mal en el cuerpo a Andrómeda- pregunto el rey de los mares también con su armadura-

ese es un cuento que invento el autor del fic anterior que no ves lo bien y lucido que esta shun en Tenkai Hen oh oh ya valí- véase aquí a hades corriendo como loco por todos lados tratando de huir del borrador de un lápiz gigante- ¡THANATOS, HIPNOS HAGAN ALGO INÚTILES!-

esto autores de hoy ya se sienten dioses- dijo Poseidón con una gota de sudor mientras que veía huir a su hermano mientras pedía ayuda-

Pero sus lacayos se hacen a los mismos y se alejan silbando, mientras tanto shun aparece como a 500 metros de un gigantesco portón que parece ser la salida el joven hace el intento de acercarse pero al momento siente que se acercan velozmente 3 poderosas presencias lo cual hace que se ponga en guardia y sorprendido ver llegar a las amazonas doradas que estaban en el templo de Zeus

¡ALTO NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR TAN FACIL RECIBIRAS EL CASTIGO POR MOLESTAR A LOS DIOSES!- grito leida-

A esto las amazonas sacan lo que parecen espadas de luz (por favor no comparen con star wars) y atacan a shun claro que DW no se iva a dejar vencer tan fácilmente así que volvió a tomar el control y saco las espadas que tenia con lo que se defendió de los ataques incesantes de las amazonas sin ningún problema

vaya esto esta mejor que el canal de deportes- dijo Zeus muy divertido-

-DW- lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar así que...-

El sujeto no termino la frase por que canalizo su cosmo a sus espadas y sin ningún problema destruyo las espadas de luz de las amazonas que se asombraron aunque a la líder lo único que consiguió fue molestarla esta forma de actuar hizo que shun a quien le habían devuelto el control de su cuerpo la comparara con shaina mientras en otro lugar

AAA AAAA AAACHUUUU- estornudo shaina-

¿estas bien shaina?- pregunto marin

si creo que si- véase aquí a la amazona con varios signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza-

Pero como a nuestro buen santo no le gusta tener ventajas en las peleas guardo rápidamente las espadas formando de nuevo sus alas lo que hizo que las amazonas pensaran que tenían una oportunidad para vencer al santo e hicieron el intento de acercarse pero para su asombro el cosmo del guerrero oscuro que había vuelto a tomar el control se elevo por encima del suyo y saco de ambos puños las letales garras de lobo que hizo que las amazonas retrocedieran excepto la líder que no se iva a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente

seas quien seas no creas que me asustas con eso y solo por que superas un poco mi fuerza- dijo leida-

El comentario no le gusto a Dark Wolf que hizo el intento de poner en su lugar a la amazona pero shun le estaba impidiendo que moviera el cuerpo, la amazona iva a atacar al sujeto que no se movía pero en eso una voz que retumbo la detuvo

¡YA ESTUVO BIEN DEJEN EN PAZ AL MUCHACHO ES MUY OBVIO QUE NO ESTAN A SU NIVEL!- se escucho la voz de Zeus-

pero mi señor cometió una grave falta y por eso lo perseguimos- dijo la amazona que se postro al igual que sus compañeras-

¡ESAS SON PEQUEÑECES Y EN NINGUN MOMENTO LES DIJE QUE LO PERSIGUIERAN!- dijo Zeus-

entonces ¿por que no nos detuvo?- pregunto la amazona intrigada-

¡BUENO LA MAÑANA ESTABA MUY ABURRIDA Y NECESITABA ENTRETENERME CON ALGO JAJAJAJA!- esto hace que a las 3 amazonas y a DW les saliera una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

¡YA ARREGLAREMOS CUENTAS DESPUÉS VIEJO INÚTIL!- se escucho la voz de DW-

¡INSOLENTE TEN MAS RESPETO POR ZEUS!- la amazona hizo el intento de atacar

¡BASTA REGRESEN AHORA!- ordeno Zeus

Antes de irse las amazonas observan que la mascara de DW se abre y se sorprenden ante lo guapo del santo pues la entrenadora les había dicho la verdad era muy guapo pero la líder tratar de aparentar frialdad lo mas que pudo

Te... TE juro que yo Leida amazona dorada de la Garza te derrotare la próxima vez que nos encontremos-

espero que eso no ocurra nunca señorita no me gusta pelear y no me perdonaría si la lastimara- dijo el joven esbozando una sonrisa por demás seductora (cosa que fue sin querer claro) y que ruborizo a las amazonas incluso a la líder pero no se pudo notar debido a sus mascaras-

Las amazonas se retiraron y shun guardo las garras en la armadura pues a pesar de tener poco tiempo usando esa extraña armadura estaba adaptándose a usarla y había descubierto que si pensaba en algo la armadura lo hacia al momento entonces se concentro y las alas lo envolvieron para desaparecer del olimpo y regresar a la tierra

Fin de capitulo 2

-Autor- bueno creo que este esta un poco mejor que el otro ¿no?-

¡A NOSOTROS NO NOS PARECIO GRACIOSO!- gritaron los dioses molestos-

-Autor- a ustedes no les pregunte

por cierto que carácter solo fue un comentario- dijo el dios del inframundo muy cansado pues parecía haber corrido un maratón-

como esta eso que shun solo puede decirme en sueños que me quiere ¡SHUN DILE A TODOS CUANTO ME AMAS!- exigió june

yo...- esto...- de...- bueno...- pues...- el joven no podía articular palabra y estaba tan rojo como un tomate-

¡TODO TIENE QUE HACERLO UNA!- véase aquí a la amazona quitándose la mascara y estampándole un sonoro beso al santo aunque mas bien parecía querer extirparle las amígdalas-

no cabe duda que el muchacho tiene un gran "pegue"- dijo Hades con algo de envidia

mmmhhhhpppp- véase aquí al santo tratar de hablar y luego desmayarse en los brazos de la amazona-

¡AY NO CREO QUE SE ME PASO LA MANO! ¡SHUN ESTAS BIEN SHUN RESPONDE!- grito june

estoy en el cielo- comento el joven con corazoncitos en los ojos pero se escucha al pegaso metiendo no una sino las cuatro patas de nuevo-

pues yo no entendí nada- véase aquí a 3 santos de bronce y a los dioses agarrando al caballito como piñata navideña y dándole con todo mientras shun trata de nuevo sin éxito de detenerlos-

por que nunca me hacen caso dejen al pobre seiya- de pronto el cabello shun cambia de color-

que pobre ni que nada ¡POR QUE NUNCA TE MUERES!- grito DW mientras estrangula a pegaso-

¡BRAVO ESO ESO CON FUERZA!- gritaban todos eufóricos-

-Autor- ejem podrían dejar al caballo en paz todavía me va a servir-

¡BUUUUU AGUAFIESTAS!- gritaron todos-

esperamos les haya gustado esta segunda parte hasta la próxima- véase de nuevo al autor dándole al santo un papel para que lea- Por Atena lo que tengo que hacer-

-Autor- ¿dijiste algo shun?-

nada no dije nada jejejeje- véase aquí a shun poniendo la cara mas inocente que tiene-

-N/A- para quienes no conozcan a Dark Wolf (DW) deben leer el fic Posesión y así conocerán a este personaje y su relación con Shun

Pasando a otras cosas vamos haber Gabe Logan si ya había subido antes el fic pero por cuestiones de formato me lo borraron, Olimpia-Mg muchas gracias por tus observaciones ¿que es eso de OOC? Espero me puedas decir pues la de shiryu fue confusión mas que broma, por lo del carácter de shun lo lleve a un punto en el que su paciencia ya había expirado y perdona si lees esta continuación se que te cae muy bien seiya a mi igual aunque no lo creas pero vamos esto es humor quiero tratar de hacer reír a los lectores sin embargo se que tienes razón en que debo tratar de dejar igual el carácter de los personajes espero poder lograrlo, marcyesan como ya dije volví a subir este fic y posesión por que me los borraron y si DW es un personaje de mi invención, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic y tener tiempo de dejar reviews bye


	3. Dia de los Inocentes 3

CAPITULO 3 LA RESURRECCION DE LOS 12 DORADOS + 2

no entiendo el titulo- dijo Zeus confundido

verdad que no se entiende- secundo el caballito-

¡OH NO SE ESTAN MULTIPLICANDO DEBEMOS DETENER LA PLAGA ANTES QUE SE EXTIENDA!- véase aquí a los santos de bronce y los dioses buscando algo con que matar a seiya mientras el autor y shun observan con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

¿que buscamos?- dice un pegaso que esta ayudando a los demás sin saber que eso puede significar su mas rápida extinción-

-Autor- por una vez en su vida pueden comportarse-

no les estarás exigiendo demasiado- dijo shun-

¡SHUN!- gritan todos indignados-

¿que? yo solo digo la verdad- dijo seguro y tranquilo el santo-

eso es lo malo de shun el nunca miente es mas fácil hacer que seiya se vuelva un genio antes que shun diga una mentira- comento ikki-

me consta pues alguna vez el fue mi cuerpo pero claro la metiche de Atena tenia que meterse donde no la llaman- dijo Hades recordando cuando lo separaron de shun-

por que te cae tan mal Atena es muy buena gente y muy hermosa- dijo Poseidón-

¿DE DONDE?- preguntaron los santos de bronce-

yo no se que le ves aparte es tu sobrina aunque te quisiera lo cual nunca pasara no te puedes casar con ella- dijo Hades mirando como bicho raro a su hermano-

soy un dios y puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo Poseidón-

¡DEPRAVADO!- le gritaron todos al dios-

-Autor- ejem les molesta si empiezo la historia- por respuesta hay un silencio total- creo que no-

yo opino que...- pero Hades solo observa la mirada asesina de todos y que el autor tiene la intención de usar el borrador- decía que puedes empezar-

Pues bien shun había salido del olimpo y había regresado a la tierra se ve una escena en un paraje desolado donde se ve a la policía persiguiendo un camión blindado que ha sido robado y de pronto aparece algo frente al camión y el chofer no puede frenar por lo que atropella a un sujeto extraño CORRECCION mas bien parece que el sujeto extraño que es nada menos que shun atropello al camión

Solo imaginen un camión de plástico corriendo a una velocidad de 190 k/h y chocando contra un muro de acero sólido con eso entenderán que las alas de la armadura oscura dejaron sin cofre si no es mucho decir sin motor al camión (yo diría que el motor quedo como una bonita calcomanía muy detallada) y gracias a que llevaban el cinturón los ladrones no salieron volando aunque si se llevaron un buen golpe que los dejo inconscientes mientras shun solo observa con una gota de sudor en la cabeza el accidente

ups espero que no les haya pasado nada malo tendré que practicar mas con esta armadura- dijo el joven mientras desaparecía del lugar momentos antes de que llegara la policía a quienes dejo muy confundidos cuando llegaron-

Dicen que la practica hace al maestro pero la verdad es que por mucho que estaba practicando nuestro joven amigo no parecía estar logrando mucho progresos pues se tele trasportaba a los lugares mas diversos desde islas desiertas, desiertos, tundras, montañas hasta que por mera suerte mas que por otra cosa se tele transporto a un trasatlántico donde lo que podría ser un paraíso para sus hermanos para el fue algo que lo dejo mas rojo que un tomate y muy nervioso

El barco estaba lleno nada mas y nada menos que de muchas mujeres muy hermosas todas ellas con unos trajes de baño que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y se estaba celebrando un concurso de belleza, shun trataba de concentrarse para salir de ahí pero su vista parecía estar concentrada en "otras cosas" aun cuando el no quería ver pero no podía evitarlo y en eso sucedió algo bastante malo (bueno eso pensó shun)

¿que?...- ¿que esta pasando?- dijo el joven cuando vio que la armadura abandono su cuerpo y desapareció- dios ahora como voy a salir de aquí-

Ingenuo como siempre el joven pensó que su presencia molestaría a las mujeres que estaban ahí pero lo que no sabia era que ellas estaban molestas con el organizador del evento por que había una etapa donde debían posar junto a un modelo masculino pero en el barco no había ninguno bueno eso fue hasta que una de las chicas vio a shun

Miren creen que ese guapo joven nos pueda ayudar- dijo la mujer al ver a shun quien estuvo viendo a todos lados hasta que comprendió que se referían a el-

¿yooo? ¿Es a mi?- pregunto el santo con su carita inocente que hizo que todas las presentes suspiraran pues shun aun tenia puesta la ropa con la que le hicieron la broma-

si es a ti podrías ayudarnos por favor di que si- dijo la joven-

bueno yo...- pues...- el joven no podía articular palabra menos aun viendo a todas esas bellezas-

¡POR FAVOOOOOR!- dijeron todas las mujeres con cara de querer llorar si el joven se negaba-

esta bien díganme ¿que es lo que quieren que haga?- pregunto el joven pues el era un caballero ante todo y no podía negarse ante la petición de aquellas damas-

-Chica- bueno pues...-

Mientras en el olimpo todos los dioses que habían seguido lo que estaba haciendo shun con el espejo tenían la quijada hasta el suelo y mas de uno quería estar en el lugar el joven que estaba posando para unas fotos junto con todas esas esculturales mujeres pero el mas afectado fue Hades quien azotaba su cara una y otra vez contra un pilar mientras su hermano Poseidón lo veía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¡MALDITA ATENA ELLA TIENE LA CULPA YO DEBERIA ESTAR AHÍ! ¡YO DEBERIA ESTAR AHÍ!- repetía el dios como disco rayado mientras seguía en su auto castigo-

hermano no es que me importe mucho pero aun cuando seas un dios te puedes lastimar si sigues haciendo eso- dijo Poseidón que regreso su vista al espejo-

creo que yo también haría eso si viera lo que el cuerpo destinado para mi esta disfrutando sin mi- dijo abel quien no apartaba la vista del espejo ni por un segundo-

están como me las receto el doctor- dijo lucifer quien no podía dejar de babear-

que suerte tiene Andrómeda ni nuestras ninfas estaban así de "buenas"- dijo thanatos-

maldición por que no abre traído mi cámara oye hermano ¿en que revista crees que salgan las fotos?- pregunto hipnos a su gemelo mientras ninguno perdía detalle del evento-

¿QUE TIENEN ESAS QUE NO TENGAMOS NOSOTRAS?- gritaron Eris y Artemisa muy molestas-

yo podría responder pero prefiero no sufrir un doloroso castigo por decir la verdad- dijo apolo que tampoco apartaba la vista del espejo-

¡HADES DEJA DE AZOTAR TU CABEZOTA CONTRA MI PILAR!- grito Zeus muy molesto-

hermano no creí que te preocupara el dios panteonero- dijo el rey de los mares incrédulo-

¡CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE PERO ESTA ARRUINANDO MI PILAR Y ACABAN DE LIMPIARLO LA SEMANA PASADA!- grito el dios del rayo haciendo que Poseidón se vaya de espaldas-

y eso que eres nuestro hermano que seria de nosotros si no lo fueras- dijo Poseidón mientras se levantaba del suelo-

apaguen eso que vinieron aquí a discutir la guerra contra mi hija- dijo Zeus mientras guardaba el espejo (tamaño familiar por cierto)-

¡AHHHH NO SE VALE!- dijeron los dioses decepcionados-

¡MACHOS LUJURIOSOS!- gritaron las diosas molestas pero a la vez alegres por que les quitaron la televisión que diga el espejo a los dioses-

pasando a lo que nos importa díganme ¿donde están las almas de los caballeros dorados alguien sabe?- pregunto el dios pero todos estaban en silencio hasta que hablo Hades-

vamos a ver...- debe estar por aquí...- si...- si...- aquí esta...- pues sus almas están siendo torturadas y no volverán a renacer en este mundo como castigo por revelarse contra los dioses- dijo el rey de la muerte que había sacado un guión de Tenkai Hen Overture (todos los derechos reservados etc, etc)-

¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto el rey de los mares con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

es que me dieron un pequeño papel en la película aunque solo salí como una sombra que atravesaba al burro de seiya no fue mucho pero fue algo satisfactorio dejar casi muerto al burrito ese- comento el dios con una sonrisa diabólica y haciendo que la gota de sudor de su hermano se hiciera mas grande-

ahhh vaya que suerte tienes por haber "casi" matado al burrito- dijo el dios con algo de envidia pero luego se dirigió a Zeus- dime hermano ¿por que quieres saber donde están las almas de los caballero dorados?-

bien si voy a luchar contra mi hija creo que deberé devolverle a sus santos mas fuertes a los caballeros dorados para que así la lucha sea pareja y luego no digan que uno es un aprovechado- dijo el dios que estaba leyendo atentamente un pequeño papel-

¿y ese papel?- pregunto el dios de los mares intrigado-

me lo dio el autor del fic para que memorizara pero como no pude lo estoy leyendo aunque me dijo que no lo debía mostrar a nadie- dijo el dios sin dale importancia mientras que el autor (o sea su servilleta) se estampa la mano derecha en la frente-

bien si lo que quieres es resucitarlos Hades puede hacerlo- dijo Poseidón poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano-

yo no voy hacer nada para ayudar a esa niña fea- dijo Hades quitando la mano de su hermano de su hombro y mirándolo feo-

¡HADES LO HACES O SI NO TE VOY A USAR EN MIS PRACTICAS DE TIRO DE RAYO!- grito Zeus muy molesto-

pidiendo las cosas así por "las buenas y tan amablemente" uno no tiene por que negarse ¿verdad?- dijo Hades que había quedado mas blanco que un fantasma por el susto que le dio Zeus pero después solo trono los dedos de su mano derecha- ya esta hecho he devuelto sus almas a sus cuerpos y los he resucitado, ahora ¿puedo seguir viendo que hace shun?-

Sin esperar respuesta el rey de la muerte saco el televisor que diga el espejo y vio que shun se estaba tomando las ultimas fotos con dos hermosas chicas una en cada brazo mientras lo abrazaban y hacían toda clase de poses sensuales junto al joven mientras Hades mordía y trataba de doblar el filo de su espada y si no la rompió fue un milagro, cuando el joven termino con lo que pidieron se dirigió a las mujeres

bueno...- este...- espero haberles sido de ayuda pero ya me voy tengo algo que hacer- dijo shun bastante apenado aunque eso decepciono a las chicas que querían estar mas tiempo con el santo y molesto mucho a los dioses que querían estar en su lugar-

Shun entonces se alejo a un sitio que no lo vieran y concentrándose pudo lograr que la armadura de Dark Wolf apareciera y se armara en su cuerpo entonces volvió a concentrarse logrando tele trasportarse a otro sitio y esperando tener por fin la suerte de regresar a su casa

Mientras en la mansión kido estaba vacía pues todos habían salido por lo que nadie se dio cuenta como del cielo cayeron 14 cuerpos de unos sujetos que aunque eran bastante populares y fuertes nunca tuvieron un gran papel en la serie (espero no morir después por este comentario) y como estaban inconscientes todos quedaron regados por diferentes partes del jardín hasta que uno de ellos despertó quejándose

ayy mi cabeza es la ultima vez que acompaño a milo en una de sus parrandas- dijo el santo dorado de acuario mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Pero lo que Hades no le había dicho a Zeus es que al resucitar a los santos dorados les había hecho olvidar lo que paso cuando estuvieron muertos y algunos otros acontecimientos lo que provocaría bastantes enredos, esto vendría siendo como una venganza en contra de Atena por parte del rey del inframundo

si no querías ir lo hubieras dicho yo no te obligue- digo indignado el escorpión que había despertado por el comentario de su compañero-

pero si te lo repetí mil veces pero aun así me llevaste a rastras- dijo molesto el santo de acuario-

pero que escándalo no lo dejan a uno dormir en paz- dijo el santo de piscis que había caído en un lecho de rosas literalmente-

disculpen alguien podría ayudarme a bajar de aquí- comento el santo de capricornio que estaba en la parte mas alta de un árbol-

yo te ayudo solo tirate y yo te recibo- dijo un caballero de géminis con el cabello azul-

ok ahí te voy- dijo el santo de oro que se tiro del árbol-

mua jajajaja- rió el santo cuando su cabello se volvió gris y se quito provocando el inminente encuentro del santo de capricornio con el suelo-

ay- apenas pudo decir shura al chocar con el suelo-

mua jajajajaja eso te pasa por no cumplir con tu misión de matar a aioros- dijo el malvado saga mientras echaba tierra con su pie al caído santo-

ya quisieras como si fuera tan fácil matarme- digo el santo de sagitario mirando feo a saga-

que alguien lo agarre que tengo que darle su medicina para la loquera- comento el gemelo de saga sacando una pastilla-

aquí lo tienes dale su medicina que no lo soporto cuando esta así- dijo el santo de cáncer que sujeto por detrás al poseído saga-

suéltame traidor te había ordenado que fueras a los cinco picos a matar a dokho- dijo el santo de géminis mientras forcejeaba por liberarse mientras el santo de libra roncaba-

seiya, shun, shiryu ZZZZZZZ hyoga, ikki QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMmpphhh- el santo de libra no pudo terminar la frase por que apareció shion tapándole la boca-

Por Atena aun estando dormido nos causa problemas el maestro yod...- que diga el viejo este- aunque eso de "viejo" era solo en espíritu pues dokho conservaba su cuerpo joven-

¡UN MOMENTO AIOROS, SHION, MM, AFRODITA, CAMUS, SHURA Y SAGA TODOS USTEDES ESTABAN MUERTOS!- grito asustado el santo de escorpión-

¡FANTASMAS! ¡FANTASMAS!- grito aldebaran que apareció corriendo asustado por todos lados mientras que los aludidos lo veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

oye mi buen aldebaran ¿que a ti no te había matado un espectro de Hades?- pregunto aioria-

¿estoy muerto?- pregunto el caballero de tauro con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza-

es verdad estaban muertos pero mi maestro, afrodita, mm, camus, shura y saga fueron resucitados por Hades para matar a Atena- comento mu-

¡Y SI MAL NO RECUERDO ESTOS 3 TRAIDORES MATARON A SHAKA!- grito molesto el santo de escorpión-

como si alguien pudiera matar tan fácilmente a la reencarnación de buda- dijo el santo de virgo tranquilamente sentado en su clásica posición y con los ojos cerrados-

oye shaka me haces un lugar para que duerma contigo- pregunto el caballero de libra que había sido despertado por shion y quería volver a dormir-

¡YO NO ESTOY DURMIENDO ESTOY MEDITANDO!- grito molesto shaka-

¿así se le dice ahora?- pregunto en tono burlón el santo de cáncer-

nosotros solo queremos ayudar a Atena en su lucha contra Hades- dijo un caballero de géminis quien había vuelto a la normalidad con ayuda de la medicina-

y como vas ayudar a Atena matando a tus compañeros de armas- dijo molesto el santo de aries golpeando el suelo con la punta de su pie repetidas veces-

Pero por respuesta empezó una fuerte discusión donde todos gritaban y decían de cosas esto solo provoco molestia en el antiguo patriarca que como siempre impuso el orden con serenidad y calma o sea de este modo

¡CÁLLENSE TODOS NO LOS SOPORTO CREO QUE HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE ME QUEDARA MUERTO!- grito shion con fuerza haciendo que todos callaran al instante-

pero que carácter solo era un "pequeño debate"- dijo tranquilamente kanon-

oye kanon calla a tu hermano loco- dijo MM dirigiéndose a saga-

¡YO NO SOY KANON SOY SAGA!- grito molesto el santo-

cualquiera puede equivocarse- dijo tranquilo el caballero de cáncer-

mas aun cuando tienes escrito en la frente KANON con plumón permanente- comento el santo de capricornio señalando la cara de saga-

¿QUE?- grito molesto el santo mientras le arrebataba su espejo al santo de piscis-

¡OYE ESTABA ARREGLANDO MI MAQUILLAJE!- grito molesto (¿o será molesta?) afrodita-

¡SEGURO QUE FUISTE TU KANON!- grito furioso el santo de géminis después de haberse visto al espejo-

como crees hermano yo seria incapaz- dijo kanon mientras a sus espaldas tenia escondida la prueba del delito o sea el plumón-

ya van a empezar, con el escándalo que siempre arman en su casa uno nunca puede dormir es lo malo de tenerlos como vecinos- dijo MM mientras veía a saga persiguiendo a su gemelo-

Claro que en eso estaban todos cuando sintieron una poderosa presencia que se acercaba cada vez mas, al instante todos hasta el dormido dokho llamaron a su armaduras que se armaron elegantemente en sus dueños y shion saco (no me pregunten de donde) sus ropajes de antiguo patriarca sin embargo la armadura de géminis estaba en un dilema

¡VEN AQUÍ ARMADURA ACASO NO RECONOCES A TU DUEÑO!- grito molesto saga-

¡NO LE HAGAS CASO ARMADURA VEN A MI!- grito igual el gemelo-

¡LA ARMADURA ES MIA!- grito saga-

¡ES MIA!- grito kanon

¡QUE ES MIA!- repitió saga-

¡NO QUE ES MIA!- repitió kanon-

Véase aquí a la armadura dorada de la tercera casa con una gota de sudor en el casco mientras veía a "sus dueños" pelear por ella, hasta que la armadura se canso y se dividió provocando una fuerte luz, sin embargo cuando los demás santos vieron al lugar todos ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS se tiraron al suelo muriéndose de la risa pues la armadura se dividió quedándole la parte superior a saga y de la cintura para abajo a kanon lo que provoco que los gemelos gritaran furiosos al unísono

¡CÁLLENSE NO ES GRACIOSO!-

¡DEVUÉLVEME MI ARMADURA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo saga y kanon-

¡NO TU DEVUÉLVEME MI ARMADURA!- volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo ambos-

¡QUE ES MIA!- gritaron saga y kanon-

¡NO QUE ES MIA!- repitieron los gemelos-

Los gemelos forcejeaban entre si tratando de quitarle al otro la parte de la armadura que tenia para diversión de los presentes que seguían en el suelo muertos de la risa con el espectáculo olvidándose del "peligro" que se acercaba a ellos pero de pronto los gemelos se alejaron y se dispusieron a usar su ataque especial

GALAXIAN EX...- sin embargo alguien apareció en medio de los gemelos y con sus alas los mando a volar antes de que usaran la técnica-

kanon quítate de encima que pesas- se quejo el santo de virgo pues le había caído encima saga-

¡QUE NO SOY KANON SOY SAGA!- le grito molesto el santo de géminis-

entonces que alguien me quite de encima a la copia barata de saga- se quejo el santo de piscis a quien le había caído el otro gemelo-

Mientras los demás santos miraron al extraño sujeto que había llegado incluso Mu y Shion no sabían nada acerca de esa armadura que portaba el sujeto a quien no le veían el rostro pues una mascara lo cubría y pudieron sentir un poderoso cosmo aunque parecía que lo conocían

los santos dorados y el patriarca- dijo shun sorprendido claro que por la mascara su voz sonaba bastante diferente y no lo reconoció ninguno de ellos-

¿quien eres tu? Identifícate- pregunto el patriarca tranquilo pues no era de los que empezaban una pelea sin antes conocer a su rival-

Mua jajajajaja no se quien seas pero pagaras por haberte atrevido a atacarme- dijo el santo de géminis con el cabello de nuevo gris-

otra vez la burra al trigo que no le habían dado ya su medicina- se quejo el santo de cáncer-

pues si pero si alguien lo ataca la medicina pierde su efecto y tengo que darle otra o si no me volverá a encerrar en cabo sumion- comento algo asustado el santo-

Muere ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! (Explosión de Galaxias)- grito el santo haciendo que los demás santos saltaran para salvar el pellejo pues estaban en la trayectoria de su ataque-

no puedes usar un ataque que ya conozco- dijo shun seguro atrapando fácilmente la técnica de saga con una mano y sorprendiendo a todos-

a mi no me metan en esto yo mejor sigo durmiendo- dijo el santo de libra alejándose del lugar y recostándose bajo un árbol-

a mi tampoco voy a seguir durmiendo que diga meditando- dijo el santo de virgo mientras se sentaba en su clásica posición bajo otro árbol-

¡TRAIDORES NO IMPORTA DESPUÉS ME ENCARGO DE USTEDES KANON AYUDAME SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ENCIERRE DE NUEVO EN CABO SUMION MUA JAJAJAJA!- grito saga-

me encanta cuando pides las cosas tan amablemente hermano- dijo el gemelo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Entonces los gemelos atacaron al sujeto mientras los demás santos miraban con atención como el sujeto evitaba sin ningún problema los ataques y esto hizo que se preguntaran como era que ese "desconocido" podía leer los movimientos de los poderosos gemelos de géminis en eso estaban cuando volvieron a lanzar a kanon sobre el desafortunado milo y a saga sobre camus haciendo que estos también entraran a la pelea

esto no se queda así a mi nadie me arroja basura- dijo indignado el escorpión-

¡OYE!- se quejo kanon-

que diga no voy a perdonar que hayas humillado vilmente a mi compañero ¿esta mejor así?- pregunto milo al gemelo-

interpreta mi silencio animal ponzoñoso- dijo molesto el santo de géminis-

toma esto extraño SCARLET NIDDLE (Aguja Escarlata)- exclamo el santo de la octava casa-

y esto DIAMOND DUST (Polvo de Diamantes)- grito el santo de acuario-

Pero los ataques fueron desviados con las alas del guerrero oscuro hacia los desafortunados santos de capricornio y tauro respectivamente

¡AYYY FIJATE DONDE APUNTAS CON ESO ALACRAN!- grito molesto y sobandose la retaguardia el santo de la décima casa-

¡BRRRR esta haciendo frió eso significa que ya pronto va a ser navidad!- dijo el toro quien parecía tocarle de algo a seiya-

¡SON UNOS INUTILES FIJENSE COMO LO DERROTO! ¡EXCALIBUR!- grito shura al unirse a la pelea-

yo también juego ¡GREAT HORN! (Gran Cuerno)- grito entusiasmado el caballero de la segunda casa sin saber en que se metía-

Se ve a shun esquivando sin ningún problema los ataques de los santos eso llamo la atención de Shion y de Mu pues veían que el sujeto no tenían ninguna intención de pelear y solamente esquivaba los ataques trataron en varias ocasiones de detener la pelea pero lo demás santos no les hacían el menor caso atacando sin cesar al guerrero sin saber su identidad y a la pelea se unieron los santos de leo y sagitario quienes habían recibido los ataques de shura y aldebaran respectivamente

¡FIJATE CABRA LOCA MIRA COMO LO VOY A DERROTAR YO! ¡LIGHTNING PLASMA! (Relámpago de Plasma)- grito aioria-

¡SERAS MIOPE BUEY YO LO VOY A DERROTAR! ¡ATOMIC ATTACK! (Ataque Atómico)- grito aioros-

¡FIJATE PARA DONDE APUNTAS GATO SOBREALIMENTADO! ¡TEN MA KOU HUKU! (Capitulación del Demonio)- grito molesto el caballero de la sexta casa pues lo habían interrumpido en su sueño que diga en su meditación-

¡SI SERAS ANIMAL AIOROS! ¡PIRANHAS ROSES! (Rosas Pirañas)- grito molesto el santo de piscis pues le habían arruinado su maquillaje-

creo que deberé darles una lección para que no me sigan molestando- dijo el guerrero oscuro que había tomado el control del cuerpo de shun y no tenia la paciencia del santo de Andrómeda mientras esquivando los últimos ataques-

¡TE TENEMOS TOMA ESTO! ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!- grito kanon-

¡MUA JAJAJA GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!- grito saga-

Gritaron los gemelos al atacar al unísono a DW que por muy poco logro cubrirse con las alas y con esto se acabo la poca paciencia del guerrero oscuro pues una cosa era que no le gustara pelear a shun y otra muy distinta que lo estén atacando sin cesar y tratando de matarlo eso si que no lo iva a permitir

bueno ya estuvo bien les demostrare mi fuerza- dijo molesto el sujeto tomando del cuello a los gemelos y lanzándolos a un sitio amplio para lo que tenia planeado-

¡OYE ESO ES MIO!- se quejo el santo de piscis con DW que le había quitado su kit de cosméticos arrojándolo donde estaban tirados los gemelos y limpiándose la mano no fuera a ser que "la conducta" del santo de piscis fuera contagiosa-

ser o no ser esa es la cuestión ¡OYE!- se quejo el santo de cáncer que no tenia velo en este entierro pero a quien le quitaron su cráneo con el que estaba practicando para hamlet y fue arrojado a donde estaban los gemelos-

¡AJA! ¡VENGA TORITO!- dijo el sujeto mostrándole a aldebaran una capa roja (que quien sabe de donde saco)-

¡PREPARATE A VISITAR EL HOSPITAL!- grito aldebaran tratando de cornear al guerrero oscuro sin éxito y llevándose de corbata a shura-

¡VIRGEN DE LA MACARENA AYÚDAMEEEEE!- grito shura recordando su nación-

¡OLEEEE!- exclamo DW ondeando la capa antes de desaparecer-

¡AUXILIOOO QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE ESTE BICHO!- grito desesperado el santo de acuario pues DW le había metido en la armadura la mascota favorita de milo-

¡CAMUS NO VAYAS A LASTIMAR A PANCHITO!- grito el santo de la octava casa mientras seguía a su compañero-

¡ABRAN CANCHAAAA!- grito el santo de sagitario que había sido pateado por DW y voló a donde estaban tirados los demás pero antes le metió una foto de marin en la armadura-

¡HERMANO DAME ESA FOTO O MARIN ME VA A MATAR!- dijo el santo de leo que fue a buscar a su hermano-

¡MI ROSARIO!- se quejo el santo de virgo cuando DW arrojo el objeto a donde se encontraban los demás santos-

¡AQUÍ LES VOYYYYYYY!- grito el caballero de libra a quien DW agarro de bola de boliche arrojándolo contra los demás-

¡CHUZAAAA!- grito el guerrero oscuro cuando vio que el antiguo maestro tiro todos los pinos que diga tiro a todos los santos-

Mientras shion y su pupilo observaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza el ridículo que hacían sus compañeros y ambos se preguntaban por que habían derrotado tan fácilmente a los supuestos santos mas poderosos de los 88 caballeros pero la respuesta era muy sencilla por llevar algo de tiempo muertos digamos que se oxidaron un poco y se les olvido como se pelear correctamente

ahora verán de lo que soy capaz- dijo DW al juntar sus manos y crear un remolino alrededor de los santos caídos-

¡PERO QUE VA HACE...!- pero shion y mu no pudieron terminar la frase por que vieron al sujeto saltar muy alto en el cielo cerrando el remolino y dejándole poco espacio a los santos dorados-

¡AHORA PAGARAN SU ATREVIMIENTO AL QUERER DESAFIARME JAJAJAJAJAJA!- grito el guerrero oscuro quemando su cosmo al máximo y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-

no quiero ver- dijo el santo de la primera casa poniendo su mano en los ojos-

ULTIMATE HOWLING (el Ultimo Aullido)- grito el guerrero oscuro el enviar su mas poderoso y letal ataque con sus alas extendidas al máximo-

Todos los santos que se encontraban atrapados no pudieron hacer otra cosa que esperar el impacto del ataque pero a medio metro de que la técnica los alcanzara el guerrero elevo sus manos al cielo y la técnica cambio su trayectoria hacia la estratosfera para alivio de los santos que vieron al sujeto descender

¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto preocupado shun que había tomado el control de su cuerpo en el ultimo momento y había logrado cambiar el curso del letal ataque-

pero ¿dime quien eres tu? tu cosmo se me hace familiar- pregunto el patriarca intrigado-

eso es por que soy el Caballero de Andrómeda soy shun- dijo el santo y la mascara del caso se abrió para sorpresa de todos-

¿ANDRÓMEDA?- preguntaron todos sin poder creerlo-

¿acaso es una broma?- pregunto el santo de virgo sin entender nada y teniendo que abrir los ojos para estar seguro de que ese era shun-

¿de verdad eres Andrómeda?- pregunto el santo de cáncer mirando muy desconfiadamente a shun-

shun dime de donde sacaste esa armadura- pregunto el santo de aries mirando detalladamente la armadura-

bueno yo...- trato shun de hablar pero lo interrumpió dokho-

lo bueno es que nos perdonaste y no nos hiciste ningún daño- dijo mas tranquilo el santo de libra-

yo no estaría tan seguro maestro- comento mu-

¿por que lo dices mu?- pregunto intrigado el santo de acuario-

Por respuesta el carnero utilizo el lente rojo en las armadura doradas y les mostró a los santos las pequeñas grietas que se formaron en las mismas, esto hizo pensar a los santos que de haber recibido el ataque no hubieran vivido para contarlo y se alegraron de que fuera shun el portador de dicha armadura por que si hubiera sido su hermano ikki los habría mandado a todos de regreso al inframundo sin dudarlo

bueno pero lo que ahora importa es ayudar a Atena en su lucha contra Hades- comento el santo de géminis que había vuelto a la normalidad-

¿que? pero si ya derrotamos a Hades- comento el santo de Andrómeda haciendo que los presentes dudaran bastante en sus palabras-

¿QUE? ¿CUANDO PASO ESO?- preguntaron sorprendidos los santos dorados-

¿en verdad no lo recuerdan?- pregunto shun-

¡NO!- respondieron los santos-

cielos entonces hay mucho que debo explicarles- comento el santo resignado a tener que contar los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos-

solo tengo una duda shun- dijo milo-

dime- dijo shun-

¿podemos entrar a la mansión por comida? Panchito y yo tenemos hambre- dijo tranquilo el escorpión mientras tenia en su mano a su escorpión mascota-

Yo también tengo hambre- dijo el santo de tauro con la lengua para afuera-

Bueno esta bien- dijo el santo con una gota de sudor en la frente-

Fin de capitulo 3

-Autor- y bien que tal estuvo-

¡NO PODEMOS CREER QUE NOS HAYAN HUMILLADO ASI!- gritaron indignados los santos dorados-

-Autor- pero que exagerados no aguantan nada-

el revivirlos no mejoro su carácter- dijo tranquilamente shun-

¡SHUN!- gritaron los santos dorados-

¿que? ya les dije que yo siempre digo lo que pienso- dijo shun sin siquiera mirarlos-

como que ya no salimos en los últimos 2 capítulos- comento hyoga-

-Autor- no te preocupes hyoga tengo algo muy especial para ustedes 4- véase aquí al autor con una sonrisa diabólica viendo a los santos de bronce-

no debiste preguntar nada ganso inútil- dijo molesto ikki-

no te permito que me hables así pavo de monte- dijo hyoga-

ya van a empezar de nuevo- dijo el dragón fastidiado mientras veía a los santos ahorcarse mutuamente-

Esperamos les haya gustado este fic hasta el próximo- esta vez el autor no le ha dado nada a shun pues se ha aprendido el dialogo de memoria-

-N/A- vamos a ver **nayu **gracias por el apoyo y como dije antes por cuestiones de formato me borraron el fic de la pagina, **Olimpia-Mg** me alegra que te haya gustado este vez y espero que este capitulo que estoy subiendo te guste igual gracias a todos los que leen el fic y se toman la molestia de dejar review bye


	4. Dia de los Inocentes 4

CAPITULO 4 ¿MAS CONFUSIONES Y ENREDOS?

de verdad tus títulos cada vez se entienden menos- critico Hades-

-Autor- tengo ganas de borrar algo o a alguien- mirando fijamente a Hades-

no dije nada- el rey del inframundo se aleja silbando-

-Autor- bien ¿en que nos quedamos en el ultimo capitulo?-

pues bueno...- dice el santo del dragón señalando el lugar donde hyoga e ikki aun se siguen ahorcando el uno al otro-

¡NIISAN HYOGA DETÉNGANSE EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!- grita muy molesto nuestro joven amigo shun-

mas que un cisne y un fénix parecen 2 gallos de pelea jajajaja- comento divertido el pegaso-

¡NADIE PIDIO TU OPINIÓN BURRO ALADO!- gritan hyoga e ikki mientras mandan a volar muy lejos a seiya y luego se dan la mano haciendo las pases

pobre seiya- murmura algo triste shun-

si hubiera lanzamiento de burro en las olimpiadas habrían ganado el oro- comento el dragón mirando el horizonte y tratando de localizar a seiya pero sin éxito-

bueno creo que es hora de empezar este capitulo como iva...- pero shun es interrumpido-

-Autor- ejem esa era mi línea shun y además yo soy el que esta contando esto no tu-

disculpa jejejeje no fue mi intención- dice el santo de Andrómeda con su mas brillante sonrisa y carita mas angelical-

-Autor- no importa me caes demasiado bien como para hacerte algo pero ya me desquitare con otros- mirando diabólicamente a los demás santos-

¡GULP!- se podía percibir el miedo en el rostro de los santos-

Pues bien los santos dorados habían sido revividos por Hades pues su hermano Zeus se lo pidió "muy cordialmente" sin embargo el rey del inframundo le había borrando ciertos recuerdos a los santos dorados lo cual provoco bastantes enredos y los que faltan...

aldebaran muévete me estas aplastando- apenas puede decir el santo de leo pues esta sentando en el mismo sofá que el toro pero este ocupa casi todo el lugar-

quien quiere gato a la plancha- comenta divertido el santo de la cuarta casa-

eso me lo pagaras sepulturero- dice aioria tratando de mover la enorme masa que lo esta sofocando-

¿pero que es esto? El refrigerador esta vació- comenta muy molesto cerrando la puerta del aparato con un portazo y haciendo un puchero el santo de la octava casa-

todos ya sabemos que camus esta vació por dentro milo eso no es noticia- dijo kanon de géminis lo mas serio que podía pero la risa le estaba ganando-

yo no me refería a ese refrigerador con patas si no al de la cocina- dice el santo de escorpión mientras juega con su mascota-

milo ya te oí- comenta el santo que tiene un porte muy serio pero su ojo derecho mira muy feo a su compañero-

Vamos a ver como les explico la escena de la sala pues bien hay 3 sofás grandes y 2 sillones en un sofá se encuentra shaka, dokho y shion, en otro kanon, shura (quien esta muy nervioso de estar entre los 2 gemelos por eso de caer en "fuego cruzado") y saga, en el otro aldebaran y luchando por su vida el santo de leo que hace lo posible por quitarse de ahí, en un sillón esta Mu y en el otro sentado cómodamente nuestro joven amigo que mira apenado a los demás santos que no alcanzaron lugar

lo siento espero no les moleste estar de pie habrá que pedirle a saori-san que compre mas muebles- dice shun pidiendo una disculpa a los santos de pie-

no te preocupes shun no nos molesta estar de pie estamos acostumbrados- comenta tranquilo el santo de sagitario que esta reposado en una pared pero una gota de sudor se forma en su cabeza-

hermano...- ayúdame...- me muero...- apenas dice el santo de la quinta casa-

es verdad es parte de ser guardián de una casa la mayor parte del tiempo estamos de pie- comenta tranquilo también el santo de acuario-

que alguien me haga caso- comenta desesperado el santo de leo-

además esos muebles son muy feos Atena tiene muy mal gusto yo jamás me sentaría en algo así- comenta el santo de piscis con aires de grandeza-

a mi lo que me interesa es saber donde esta la comida- comenta milo que se había rendido de buscar en la cocina-

disculpa milo se me olvido que hoy es el día en que los muchachos van al centro comercial para llenar la despensa habrá que esperarlos- comenta el santo de Andrómeda disculpándose de nuevo-

deja de fastidiar alacrán lo que interesa ahora es saber como esta eso de que Hades fue derrotado- dijo el santo de cáncer mientras empuja a milo y aun mira con desconfianza a shun-

es verdad y también el origen de esa armadura que tienes- comento el santo de aries que no habia quitado la vista ni un segundo de la armadura que traía shun

bueno pues empecemos...- dijo shun-

Pero dejemos estas explicaciones que todos sabemos como terminan y mejor nos dirigimos al centro comercial donde se encuentran los 4 santos haciendo exactamente lo que shun dijo estaban en el centro comercial comprando la despensa pero por alguna extraña razón estaban comprando bastante de mas lo cual les era extraño y nuestro observador dragón lo noto

oigan ¿por que estamos comprando de mas? Esto es como para alimentar a un ejercito- dice el dragón que empuja con mucho esfuerzo un carrito de súper que mas bien parece una montaña con todo lo que trae-

no lo se tengo un mal presentimiento- dice el fénix pensativo mientras lee una caja de cereal-

¿que rayos haces ikki? Ven a ayudarnos con esto- comenta molesto el cisne que esta empujando otro carrito igual o mas lleno que el de shiryu-

no recuerdo cual es el cereal favorito de shun- véase aquí un estante gigantesco con varias marcas de cereal y a un fénix con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras comenta resignado- esto va a llevar tiempo-

compra cualquiera si tu eres el que se lo compra ten por seguro que shun lo comerá- dice tranquilo el pegaso que esta leyendo atentamente un libro lo cual asusta a los otros 3 santos-

¡EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAR!- gritan muy asustados y abrazándose los 3 santos-

vaya no sabia que existían comidas de microondas- comenta el pegaso que seguía leyendo el pequeño libro de cocina-

cielos que susto nos dio seiya- dijo aliviado el dragón-

bueno déjense de tonterías hay que pagar por todo esto y llevarlo a la mansión- dijo en tono imperativo el fénix-

yo me pregunto como va a caber todo esto en la camioneta- comenta bastante escéptico el cisne mirando las 2 montañas de productos-

de eso se encargaran saori y los empleados nosotros nos quedaremos aquí vamos a ir a la tienda donde le compraron esa ropa a mi hermanito- dijo el fénix mirando muy feo a seiya y a hyoga-

Pues bueno la cuestión es que al bajar a desayunar y no ver a shun esa mañana todos se preocuparon y mas cuando no lo encontraron por ningún lado y aprovechando que ivan a realizarse las compras de la semana shiryu pensó que a lo mejor shun fue a devolver esa ropa que no le gusto pero ikki les advirtió a seiya e hyoga que si no encontraban a su otouto se preparan para un terrible sufrimiento aclarado esto volvamos con los santos que habían salido del súper y se dirigían a la susodicha tienda

oye hyoga- dijo seiya susurrando- crees que shun haya ido a la tienda a devolver la ropa-

no lo se pero si no ha ido tendremos que salir muy rápido del centro comercial o ikki lo puede demoler con nosotros adentro- comenta asustado el cisne-

Bueno dejemos a estos con sus problemas y volvamos con shun y los santos de oro que escucharon atentamente la historia del joven santo (bueno casi todos) hasta el momento en que los vio en la mansión (omitiendo el "problema" que tuvo en el trasatlántico) después de eso hay un pequeño silencio que es interrumpido por...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- se escucho roncar fuertemente a dokho y shaka-

Por Atena esto es importante despierten- dice el patriarca dándole un golpe con la palma de la mano en la nuca a los "bellos durmientes" -

mami hoy no quiero ir al santuario- véase al santo de libra chupandose el dedo-

quien osa interrumpir la meditación de la reencarnación de buda- dice el santo de virgo volteando su rostro a todos lados pero entonces grita- ¡ESTOY CIEGO! ¡ESTOY CIEGO!-

¡ABRE LOS OJOS IDIOTA!- le gritaron los otros santos dorados a shaka-

bueno pues eso fue lo que ha pasado hasta ahora- comenta el santo de Andrómeda tranquilo sin prestar atención a las tonterías que hacen sus superiores dorados-

yo sigo con una duda- dice serio el escorpión-

dime milo- dijo shun-

a que hora van a llegar con la comida panchito y yo tenemos hambre ayy- véase aquí al santo de acuario dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero-

no te preocupes milo ya deben de estar por llegar mis hermanos- comenta el joven sonriéndole al caballero-

oye shun ¿tu no tienes hambre?- pregunto kanon que también empezaba a escuchar a su estomago y veía muy tranquilo al joven-

pues ahora que lo preguntas es algo extraño ayer no cene nada y hoy tampoco desayune pero no tengo hambre- comenta shun bastante confundido pero sin saber todo lo que habia desayunado en el olimpo-

con razón te vez tan bien- comenta con envidia el santo de piscis al ver la esbelta figura del santo de Andrómeda-

yo espero que vengan pronto tengo mucha hambre tanta que me comería- el caballero de tauro hace una pausa para mirar de una forma extraña a la mascota de milo-

¡ALBEBARAN DEJA DE MIRAR ASI A PANCHITO LO ASUSTAS!- grita molesto el caballero de la octava casa adivinando las intenciones de su compañero y sin querer acerca su mascota a otro caballero-

¡KYAAAA ALEJA A ESA HORRIBLE CRIATURA DE MI MILO!- grita asustado el santo de piscis-

no le digas así a camus el no tiene la culpa de tener esa cara- contesta el escorpión pero siente una presencia muy fría detrás de el-

se refiere a tu mascota ¡CASANOVA DE TERCERA!- grita el santo de acuario dándole un golpe bajo a su amigo-

por lo menos las chicas no se alejan de mi por ser ¡ABURRIDO Y MUY FRIO!- comenta defendiéndose milo y apunto de empezar una pelea-

¡BASTAS DE TONTERÍAS EL PROXIMO QUE ARME UN ALBOROTO SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!- grita autoritario el patriarca shion-

oye shun te puedes quitar la armadura quiero verla mas de cerca- comenta el santo de aries pues su hobby por si no lo han notado son las armaduras-

bueno pues...- el joven dudaba bastante pues no quería que los santos dorados lo vieran con las ropas que traía ya que se sentiría muy apenado-

Pero la armadura al parecer tiene mente propia pues hizo que shun se pusiera de pie y abandono su cuerpo para asombro de todos una fuerte luz ilumino toda la sala y cuando pudieron ver los santos dorados tenían la quijada hasta el suelo sin poder creer lo que veían mientras la armadura de lobo oscuro se habia formado al lado del apenado santo

oye shun ¿desde cuando te vistes así?- pregunto asombrado el santo de aries por las ropas de shun-

creo que estuvimos demasiado tiempo muertos- comenta el santo de virgo con los ojos muy abiertos y aun sin poder creer que ese era shun-

oye shun donde compraste esa ropa yo quiero un modelo igual- comenta el santo de cáncer mirando detalladamente la ropa del santo pues el color negro era su favorito-

Vaya te ves muy bien shun- comento el santo de leo que habia salido de la trampa mortal del sofá-

es verdad esa ropa resalta tu figura te hace ver mas esbelto y contrasta con el color blanco de tu piel- comento el santo de piscis que seguía teniendo envidia del joven caballero y de lo bien que lucia-

Los demás santos estaban mudos por la impresión aunque claro después felicitaron al santo por esa ropa y shun se sintió algo apenado pero a la vez contento por todos los halagos de los santos dorados, después se eso Mu estuvo paseando alrededor de la armadura del lobo oscuro y entonces saco el lento rojo para observarla mas de cerca

esto es muy interesante- comento fascinado el santo de aries-

¿que cosa Mu?- pregunto el patriarca-

Mire maestro- dijo el santo dejando lugar a shion-

Asombroso- dijo el patriarca al ver como las pequeñas fisuras y grietas que tenia la armadura se estaban reparando por si solas-

como les habia dicho se repara sola- comento el santo que se habia vuelto a sentar y estaba con los ojos cerrados pensativo (para ser exactos pensando en june)-

¿en que piensas shun?- pregunto kanon de géminis no teniendo otra cosa mejor que hacer-

¿eh? No en nada- comento el santo poniéndose algo rojo pero seguía con los ojos cerrados-

eso es fácil seguro que shun esta pensando en una bella chica- comento milo-

el no es un lujurioso como tu milo ¿verdad shun?...- ¿shun?- dijo el santo de acuario al ver que el rubor en las mejillas del santo se habia vuelto mas fuerte pues milo habia acertado-

en quien estarás pensado jejejeje- dijo malicioso el santo de leo-

es obvio que esta pensando en esa amazona de bronce creo que su nombre es June- comento el santo de piscis que estaba quitando el arreglo floral de la mesa y lo sustituyo con rosas rojas (sus favoritas)-

¿esa niña es la novia de shun?- pregunto sin mucho tacto el caballero de tauro-

ahhh bueno...- pues verán...- dijo shun que estaba bastante rojo tratando de responder a esa pregunta-

eso quiere decir que no- dijo kanon con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

me parece que eres muy tímido shun debes decirle lo que sientes por ella- dijo en tono de experto saga de géminis-

pero yo...- sin embargo a shun le quitaron la palabra-

también debes estar seguro que le gustas a ella por que si te le declaras y no le gustas puedes quedar muy mal- dijo aioros-

creo...- creo que tienes razón aioros- dijo shun apenado y pensando en esa posibilidad de que june solo lo viera con un buen amigo-

bien entonces tendrás que practicar como declarártele- dijo saga-

pero...- trato de decir shun-

pero nada, afrodita ven un momento- dijo kanon-

ahh no, ya se lo que pretendes copia pirata ni se te ocurra que shun practique conmigo- dijo el santo adivinando las intenciones del gemelo-

¿por que no? Eres lo mas parecido a una mujer que tenemos a mano auuchh- se quejo el santo de escorpión por el fuerte golpe que le dio el aludido santo y que le provoco un chichón-

saben yo creo que mejor lo dejamos así no es necesa...- pero el joven no pudo decir nada mas por que los demás santos lo empujaron para que practicara con afrodita-

Mientras en el centro comercial los santos de bronce estaban saliendo de la tienda y no tuvieron éxito al preguntar en ella por shun fue entonces que ikki empezó a quemar su cosmo para cumplir su promesa pero en ese momento se toparon con lo que fue la salvación de seiya y hyoga momentáneamente

muchachos ¿como estan?- pregunto animadamente june al acercarse a los santos-

hola june como estas- pregunto amablemente el santo del fénix algo raro en el pero esto se debía a que sabia de sobra que su hermanito y la joven se querían-

bien aunque- la joven cambio su alegre rostro por uno muy serio y dijo- quisiera saber quien hizo que shun se vistiera de esa forma-

pues bueno- dijo el dragón señalando a los culpables-

june solo era una broma- comento algo asustado el pegaso-

si una bromita no es para que...- pero el santo no pudo terminar la frase por que el y seiya fueron abrazados por una muy alegre amazona-

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS NO SABEN LO GUAPO QUE SE VEIA SHUN CON ESA ROPA HICIERON UN BUEN TRABAJO JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo muy emocionada la amazona mientras asfixiaba a los santos-

a...- ai...- aire- apenas pudieron decir seiya y hyoga que estaban a punto de desfallecer-

ayy discúlpenme no fue mi intención- comento ruborizada la joven pero entonces noto lo que debió notar desde un principio- ¿y shun? ¿Donde esta shun?-

pues veras...- el santo le explico que esa mañana no habían visto a su hermanito y lo estuvieron buscando sin éxito-

dios mío ¿donde puede estar?- dijo muy angustiada la joven amazona-

no te preocupes lo encontraremos- dijo seiya-

¡SEIYA HYOGA MAS LES VALE POR QUE SI NO!- véase aquí una nube de pensamiento de la amazona con su armadura y látigo torturando cruel y sádicamente a seiya y hyoga-

¿deberíamos de ver eso?- pregunto el santo del cisne muy asustado y señalando la nube de pensamiento de la amazona-

pues tendrás que esperar en la fila june por que yo soy el primero- dijo el santo del fénix que tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras veía lo salvaje que puede ser la jovencita-

esperen volvamos a la mansión si shun no ha regresado entonces podremos torturarlos sin misericordia- dijo seriamente shiryu-

¿podremos?- preguntan asustados y confundidos hyoga y seiya-

pues si les dije que si shun no me enseña a preparar ese platillo les iva a costar muy caro- comento con una mirada asesina el santo del dragón-

bueno en marcha mientras mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto acabare con estos dos- dijo el fénix con una mirada asesina nunca antes vista hacia el cisne y el pegaso-

Mientras regresamos a la mansión y vemos a un muy avergonzado shun que trata de declararse pero cualquiera que viera la escena y no supiera que el santo estaba practicando pensaría muy mal de nuestro joven amigo

june...- yo...- quiero decirte...- que...- pues bueno...- que tu...- shun apenas si podía hablar-

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO MUY MAL SHUN DEBES DECIRLO CON MAS SEGURIDAD!- dijo por enésima vez kanon-

así es no debes dudar ni un segundo- dijo saga-

vaya no puedo creer lo tímido que eres Andrómeda debes tratar de concentrarte jejeje- dijo MM entre apenado por shun y divertido por ver a afrodita-

pero yo no creo que se pueda jejeje concentrar mucho con la pareja jejeje que le dieron para practicar jejejeje- dijo shura tratando de contener la risa al igual que los otros santos que miraban a afrodita-

¡CÁLLENSE TODOS MILO, SAGA, KANON JURO QUE NO SE LA VAN A ACABAR!- grito muy molesto e indignado el santo de piscis pues le habían puesto un vestido de saori y una peluca rubia (que quien sabe de donde sacaron)-

realmente no creo que shun pueda lograr muchos avances ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- dijo el santo de escorpión que se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa-

además June siempre esta al natural nunca usa tanto maquillaje- comenta shun algo incomodo viendo todo lo que se pone el santo de la ultima casa en el rostro-

realmente este es el sueño mas bizarro que he tenido- comenta el santo de libra que piensa que esta durmiendo-

yo digo lo mismo y eso que he tenido sueños de lo mas bizarros- comenta el santo de virgo que mira la escena muy confundido-

¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS ATENA YA DEBE ESTAR POR LLEGAR AFRODITA QUITATE ESO!- grito shion harto de las ocurrencias de los santos dorados-

Pero la advertencia del patriarca llego algo tarde por que en ese justo momento entro saori a la sala por el gran alboroto que escucho al haber regresado del centro comercial eso la asusto un poco pues si shun habia regresado sabia que era muy tranquilo y no era de los que armaban escándalo como sus insoportables hermanos pero lo que vio la diosa la sorprendió de sobremanera

¡SHUN QUE HACE ESA MUJER RUBIA USANDO MI VESTIDO!- grito la diosa furiosa aunque ese comentario hace que todos los santos (shun incluido) se esforzaran al máximo para no tirarse al suelo a reír-

¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA MUJER!- grito ofendido el santo de piscis-

¿afrodita?- pregunto confundida la diosa y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás santos- shion, caballeros dorados pero ¿como es posible?-

entonces ¿si es cierto que estábamos muertos?- pregunto el toro que seguía sin entender nada-

Atena hemos vuelto para protegerla- dijo el patriarca mientras se postraba ante saori al igual que todos los santos o bueno casi todos los santos-

mm, afrodita, aldebaran arrodíllense- les susurro mu a los santos que aun seguían en pie-

no me da la gana- dijo el santo de cáncer pero viendo la miraba furiosa de sus compañeros cambio de parecer- rayos como fastidian-

Atena ¿tu trajiste la comida?- pregunto al toro haciendo que todos los santos se estamparan la mano en la frente-

esperen un minuto debo retocar mi maquillaje- dijo el santo que se habia quitado el vestido y la peluca pero seguía igual o mas maquillado-

y después no quiere que le digan niña- dijo el santo de escorpión moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

ya te oí animal ponzoñoso- dijo afrodita mirando feo a milo-

¿alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando?- pregunto la diosa confundida-

pues bueno al parecer Zeus te devolvió a tus santos dorados para la próxima batalla que tendrás contra el- dijo tranquilo el guerrero oscuro que tomo el control sobre el cuerpo de shun y estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón-

¿y sabes cuando será eso?- pregunto la diosa intrigada-

oye ¿ves en mi algún letrero de "información"? Yo solo se lo indispensable nada mas y con su permiso me retiro- dijo el guerrero oscuro desapareciendo su cosmo y entonces shun hablo-

hola saori-san ¿vinieron contigo mis hermanos?- pregunto el joven sonriendo inocente como siempre-

no se quien esta peor shun o mi hermano- dijo kanon-

decías algo hermanito Mua jajajaja- dijo el santo de géminis con el cabello gris-

no hermano como crees- dijo kanon temiendo lo peor-

que tienes hermano estas enfermo- dijo el santo de géminis con el cabello azul-

creo que eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo shura que opto por levantarse del sofá antes de caer envuelto en una pelea de gemelos-

shun tus hermanos tardaran un poco en regresar mientras me podrías explicarme la situación- dijo saori-

sip no hay problema saori-san- dijo el santo de Andrómeda sonriendo-

Atena tengo una duda- dijo milo-

¿si milo?- pregunto la diosa-

¿podrán preparar algo de comer mientras llegan los hermanos de shun? auuchh por que todos tienen esa manía- dijo el santo de escorpión que se sobaba la cabeza-

de verdad que no tienes remedio- dijo el santo de acuario que había vuelto a golpear a su amigo en la cabeza-

Pues bueno ante la insistencia del santo de escorpión por comer shun y mu fueron a la cocina para empezar a preparar algo con lo que habían traído del súper mientras vemos a ikki, shiryu y june llegando a la mansión con un seiya y un hyoga con correas en el cuello como si de perros se trataran

oigan esto es necesario- dijo indignado y muy molesto el cisne-

se ve que no confían en nosotros- dijo un pegaso que realmente parecía un perro desobediente y estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por shiryu-

seiya camina si no vas a ver lo que te hago- dijo el dragón muy molesto y fastidiado de tener que estar arrastrando al burro de seiya-

mas les vale que shun este aquí por que si no- dijo la amazona al mismo tiempo que volvemos a ver la misma nube de pensamiento de hace rato-

tranquila june ya te dije que yo seré el primero en acabar con ellos- dijo el fénix pero de repente sintió la presencia inconfundible de su hermanito-

¡IKKI ESPERA NO ME PUEDES DEJAR CON ESTOS DOS!- grito el dragón al ver correr al santo del fénix a la mansión seguido de june por lo que tuvo que arrastrar el solo a los 2 santos pues hyoga también empezó a portarse como un perro desobediente

¡SHUN! ¡SHUN HERMANITO! ¿DONDE ESTAS?- grito el fénix al entrar a la mansión pero cuando llego a la sala no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-

vaya pero si es el pajarraco estúpido- dijo la reencarnación de buda pues ikki no era de su agrado-

pero ¿que demonios? Se supone que todos ustedes ya estan muertos- dijo ikki sorprendido-

¿y que? si seiya puede regresar de la muerte siendo un completo idiota por que nosotros no podemos- dijo el santo de leo algo molesto-

no te veo muy alegre de que estemos vivos- dijo el patriarca viendo el rostro inexpresivo del fénix-

a mi me da igual si siguen vivos o muertos de todos modos nunca ayudan en nada- dijo el santo que con ese comentario incomodo a los aludidos-

y dime fénix ¿Donde esta el pequeño dragón? tengo algunas cuentas que saldar con el- dijo el santo de cáncer con una mirada diabólica y tronando sus dedos-

no quiero ninguna especie de pleito cualquiera que arme escándalo le daré un terrible castigo- dijo shion por enésima vez-

lo mismo va para ti ikki y para los otros 3- dijo la diosa viendo desconfiadamente al fénix y en ese justo momento entro shun a la sala-

bueno pronto va a estar la comida ahh NIISAN ya llegaste- dijo el joven sonriendo alegremente al ver a su hermano mayor y en ese justo momento entro de golpe june a la sala-

¡SHUN! ¿NO TE PASO NADA?- grito la amazona rodeando e inspeccionando al joven santo para después abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN ME ALEGRA MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO!

creo que las lecciones que le dimos sirvieron de algo- dijo kanon al ver como shun estaba entre los brazos de la amazona que no lo soltaba-

eso demuestra que a la chica si le interesa shun- dijo perspicaz el santo de sagitario mientras veía como el "pobre" shun estaba hundido en el pecho de la amazona-

cielos que suerte tiene shun- dijo el santo de la octava casa mientras le salía sangre por la nariz viendo la suerte del santo de Andrómeda-

ju...- june- contrabajo dijo shun-

¡SI SHUN!- dijo la amazona feliz mientras seguía abrazando con fuerza al joven santo-

a...- ai...- aire…- ne…- nece..- necesito respirar aire- apenas pudo decir el joven rojo tanto por la falta de oxigeno así como también por la pena de estar tan cerca de la amazona-

ay shun perdóname soy una tonta- dijo june ruborizada y muy apenada dándose cuenta de lo que habia hecho sin pensar-

no...- no digas eso estoy bien- dijo shun apenado y tratando de no ver a la amazona a los ojos-

y...- y dime ¿como has estado?- dijo june haciendo lo mismo que shun pues miraba a todos lados tratando de no verlo a la cara-

bien he estado muy bien jejeje- dijo shun sonriéndole a la amazona pero como estaba muy nervioso opto por regresar a la cocina- bueno ire a ayudar a Mu con la comida-

yo...- yo también te ayudo- dijo la amazona siguiendo al santo-

pero ¿que rayos fue todo eso?- pregunto kanon viendo la escena que no le agrado-

creo que tendremos que ayudar a shun para que logre algo con la jovencita- dijo saga moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

por que mejor no se ocupan de sus vidas y dejan en paz a Andrómeda- dijo MM a quien no le parecía que los demás se metieran en vidas ajenas-

¿realmente eres MM?- pregunto el santo de la décima casa dudando ante el comentario que habia hecho su compañero y era muy extraño en el-

shura hazme un favor y muérete otra vez- dijo fastidiado el santo de cáncer-

ese si es el sepulturero que conocemos jejeje- dijo el santo de leo divertido por la actitud del santo de la cuarta casa-

yo estoy de acuerdo con el maniático homicida shun debe ser quien decida cuando se le va a declarar a esa niña- dijo tranquilo ikki pero de pronto cambio su actitud y dirigió una mirada asesina a los santos dorados- ¡SI ALGUIEN SE ENTROMETE EN ESO Y LASTIMA A MI HERMANITO JURO QUE LO APLASTARE SIN COMPASIÓN!

pero que carácter solo queremos darle una "ayudadita"- dijo el santo de escorpión pero vio como toda la furia de la mirada del fénix se dirigió a el- mejor me callo-

no puedo creer que shun sea hermano de este pajarraco salvaje ¿no será adoptado?- dijo shaka haciendo que los demás santos se quedaran pensativos-

pues realmente podría ser una posibilidad- dijo el santo de sagitario mirando detenidamente al fénix y comparándolo con shun-

por lo menos kanon y saga tienen el mismo carácter- dijo camus bastante serio-

yo no se como un niño tan bueno y amable puede tener semejante "animal" por hermano- dijo el santo de piscis que con ese comentario podía haberse ganado un pase al inframundo-

¿me hablaban?- dijo el pegaso a quien habían arrastrado hasta la sala-

seiya no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido yo me largo- dijo fénix que opto por retirarse de ahí y volver cuando su hermanito lo llamara a comer pues era al único al que le hacia caso en eso entraron a la sala shiryu y hyoga-

¡MAESTRO!- gritaron emocionados el cisne y el dragón al ver a sus tutores-

hyoga- dijo camus-

shiryu- dijo dokho-

Véase una escena de los jóvenes corriendo alegres y con lagrimas en los ojos hacia sus tutores algo que los demás pueden ver con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero justo cuando los discípulos llegan con sus maestros estos hacen un comentario que hace que la gota de sudor de los presentes se haga mas grande

¡ACASO HAS DESCUIDADO TU ENTRENAMIENTO!- gritan los maestros viendo según ellos la mala condición de sus discípulos- ¡AL SUELO QUIERO MIL LAGARTIJAS!

pero maestro...- trataron de hablar hyoga y shiryu-

¡PERO NADA AHORA!- gritan los caballeros dorados-

Vemos ahora a los santos acatando las ordenes de sus tutores mientras estos estan de pie con los brazos cruzados y dándoles un sermón de disciplina, mientras pasamos a la cocina y vemos a mu y shun que están terminando de cocinar pero la habilidad natural del joven santo en la cocina se ve afectada por la obvia razón de que la amazona se encuentra cerca de el incluso para el santo de aries estaba muy claro que la sola presencia de esa jovencita tenia un efecto perturbador en shun

shun ten cuidado no te vayas a cortar- dijo el santo de aries al ver tan nervioso al joven-

auuu- la advertencia del santo llego tarde pues el joven se corto un dedo mientras cortaba una zanahoria-

ay no rápido shun- dijo la amazona preocupada tomando la mano del joven y llevándola al grifo de agua-

no...- no te preocupes june estoy bien- dijo el santo bastante nervioso al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de la amazona-

debes tener mas cuidado- dijo la amazona mientras le ponía una bendita en el dedo al santo y después le sonrió alegremente- ya quedo shun-

gra...- gracias june- dijo ruborizado el joven-

de nada shun- le sonrió la amazona al santo y siguieron preparando la comida-

Lo que sucede es que el joven santo siempre se portaba normal cuando estaba con la amazona pero el hecho de haber estado practicando para declararle su amor a la joven lo habia dejado muy nervioso mas aun que tenia que verla y tenerla tan cerca mientras en la ventana que da a la cocina vemos a saga, kanon y milo que no hicieron caso de las amenazas de fénix

definitivamente tenemos que ayudar a shun con esto- dijo saga de géminis mirando a sus cómplices los cuales asintieron mientras sonreían maliciosamente-

Fin del Capitulo 4

-Autor- cielos por fin acabe-

esto ya no me esta gustando- dijo temeroso nuestro buen amigo shun-

-Autor- no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada (que no sea muy malo)-

¿por que nos tratas tan mal?- preguntan los santos del cisne y el dragón que aun siguen haciendo lagartijas-

-Autor- no tengo por que responder a eso- indignado-

pero que carácter ya ni el pesado de camus se porta así- dijo el santo de cáncer-

estas buscando que te ponga en un ataúd de hielo- dijo muy molesto el santo de acuario-

paso primero tendrás que alcanzarme hielera con patas jejeje- dijo el santo de la cuarta casa que se pone a correr seguido del santo de acuario-

saga y los otros 2 deberán cuidarse de ikki- dijo aioros mientras veía con una gota de sudor al santo de acuario perseguir al santo de cáncer-

yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo así que si algo malo le pasa a shun yo...- el santo hace una pausa para ver a saga, milo y kanon con su mirada asesina patentada-

definitivamente no se como shun tiene por hermano a un "animal" como tu- volvió a decir afrodita-

¿me hablaban?- pregunta un pegaso inoportuno como siempre-

¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron todos mirando muy feo al inútil de seiya-

-Autor- shun has tu trabajo por favor que a mi me da algo si sigo escuchando a estos locos-

esta bien ejem ejem esperamos les haya gustado este fic nos vemos en el próximo- vemos al santo de Andrómeda hacer una reverencia y despidiéndose cordialmente-

-N/A- bien vamos a haber **nayu** gracias por tu apoyo al leer los fics y tener tiempo de dejar reviews espero te guste este capitulo, **Olimpia-Mg** igualmente quiero agradecer tu apoyo y me alegra que te este gustando el fic, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y tienen tiempo de dejar review bye


	5. Dia de los Inocentes 5

CAPITULO 5 OPERACIÓN "AYUDEMOS A SHUN"

ven aquí MM me las vas a pagar- dijo el santo de acuario que aun seguía persiguiendo sin mucho éxito al santo de la cuarta casa-

pero que pésima condición tienes hielera que ejemplo le estas dando a tu alumno el gansito de las nieves jajajajaja- dijo el santo de cáncer burlándose por enésima vez del santo de los hielos-

¿donde estará seiya?- pregunta el santo de Andrómeda sin prestar atención a lo que pasa con camus y MM

¿me hablaban?- pregunto seiya-

noooo que diga si perdona seiya es la costumbre- dijo shun disculpándose-

y para ¿que me buscaban?- pregunto como siempre despistado el burrito-

¡PARA ESTO BURRO JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo el fénix golpeando a seiya y mandándolo muy lejos-

¡NIISAN POR QUE HICISTE ESO!- le grito muy molesto shun a su hermano-

el autor y yo estábamos aburridos es todo- dijo el santo del fénix indiferente pero vio la mirada entre triste y molesta de su hermanito- shun por favor no me mires así-

disculpe a alguien se le perdió "esto"- dijo el santo de aries sobandose la cabeza y mostraba como un trapo viejo a seiya que le había caído encima-

seiya, seiya ¿estas bien?- pregunto el santo de Andrómeda preocupado ante el deplorable estado del payaso que diga del pegaso-

hasta la pregunta es necia shun ¿que no vez como esta?- dijo el dragón que seguía en los ejercicios que le dejo su maestro al igual que hyoga-

de aquí a que reaccione ya habrá acabado el fic- dijo el cisne que miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a su maestro persiguiendo al santo de cáncer-

-Autor- y hablando del fic es hora de empezar-

Bien pues shun y mu después de algunos contratiempos terminaron el almuerzo y lo sirvieron de forma impecable en la mesa, esta de mas decir que solo basto una llamada de shun para que todos los santos llegaran a velocidad luz y se sentaran frente a la mesa la cual por suerte si dio para la cantidad de gente que había, los santos apenas probaron el primer bocado felicitaron a los cocineros

mmmm esta vez te luciste mu esto esta delicioso- dijo el patriarca sentado en un extremo de la mesa mientras saboreaba su platillo-

gracias maestro pero shun fue el que hizo casi todo yo solo lo ayude- dijo el santo de aries-

shun eres muy buen cocinero ojala podamos probar mas platillos hechos por ti- dijo el patriarca complacido-

muchas gracias patriarca yo también espero poder seguir cocinando platillos deliciosos para todos- dijo shun sonriendo-

todo se ve muy sabroso por cierto Mu, Shaka ¿solo eso van a comer?- pregunto el santo de la décima casa viendo los platos de ambos santos-

eso es comida para conejos- dijo el santo de cáncer como siempre burlándose de sus compañeros-

creo que han olvidado que Mu y yo somos vegetarianos- digo algo molesto el santo de virgo ante el comentario de su compañero-

así es- comento el carnero que empezó a comer su ensalada-

vaya esto esta muy rico te felicito shun- comento el santo de leo-

si realmente eres muy bueno deberías abrir un negocio- secundo el santo de sagitario-

no puedo negar que cocinas bastante bien shun y eso que yo soy muy exigente con la comida te felicito- dijo el santo de piscis que empezó a comer-

vaya shun eres muy bueno cocinando deberías ser chef- dijo el santo de libra-

y ustedes kanon, saga, milo ¿que no van a felicitar a shun por esta exquisita comida?- pregunto el santo de acuario viendo a los 3 santos que solo comían-

lo siento jejeje es que teníamos mucha hambre pero es verdad todo esta delicioso- dijo kanon que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta-

yo opino lo mismo es lo mas exquisito que he probado en mucho tiempo- dijo saga-

suuhhhns extooo staaaa moyyy roooociiiiii (traducción: shun esto esta muy rico)-

por dios milo no hables con la boca llena que modales son esos- dijo la diosa viendo como el santo de la octava casa trataba de hablar con todo lo que tenia en la boca-

pero que desagradable- dijo el fénix mirando repugnado al santo de escorpión-

si ya ni yo como así- dijo el santo de pegaso que miraba con desagrado a milo-

mmmmm que rico definitivamente tienes que enseñarme como lo haces shun- dijo el santo del dragón volviendo el tema de la comida-

shiryu sabes muy bien que mi hermanito no comparte con nadie sus secretos de cocina tuviste suerte para convencerlo de que por lo menos va enseñarte a preparar un platillo- dijo el fénix tranquilo mientras seguía degustando su almuerzo-

cielos no me cansare de repetir que eres el mejor cocinero que haya conocido shun- dijo el cisne que también estaba encantado con la comida-

muchas gracias muchachos- dijo el joven bastante apenado pero feliz por los halagos-

oye gato pásame la sal- dijo el santo de cáncer refiriéndose al santo de la quinta casa-

te la pasare "con gusto" sepulturero- dijo el santo de leo al tiempo que arrojaba la sal con una fuerza increíble directo a la cabeza del santo de la cuarta casa pues aun le debía una-

gracias gato- dijo MM que con reflejos increíbles atrapo la sal sin ningún problema y la puso en su comida tranquilamente para disgusto del santo de leo-

ni modos hermano te fallo será para la próxima- dijo el santo de sagitario-

¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!- grito el santo de la segunda casa que mas que un humano parecía una aspiradora que devoraba todo lo que pasaba cerca de el-

tranquilo aldebaran dejamos algo- dijo shura viendo como comía su compañero mientras saga le hablo a la amazona-

por cierto ¿tu eres june verdad?- dijo el santo de géminis refiriéndose a la jovencita-

si así es señor- respondió la joven respetuosa a saga

june tu aun no das tu opinión sobre la comida que preparo shun- dijo kanon que vio como la joven se sonrojo-

pues...- pues todo lo que hace shun siempre esta muy delicioso- dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa la joven-

lo oíste shun jejejejeje- dijo saga de géminis viendo a shun quien había escuchado atentamente a la joven-

mu...- muchas gracias june- dijo el joven igual de sonrojado que la amazona y en eso hablo MM-

definitivamente eres un gran cocinero shun deberías ser chef profesional muchas gracias todo estuvo delicioso- dijo el santo de cáncer que había terminado de comer pero noto como todos se le quedaron viendo lo cual le molesto- ¿que tengo algo en la cara o que?-

¿de verdad eres MM?- pregunto shura viendo como un desconocido al santo de la cuarta casa-

es muy raro que tu felicites o agradezcas a alguien- dijo sorprendido el santo de leo-

yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana así que muéranse y dejen de fastidiarme- dijo el santo de cáncer mirando muy feo a sus compañeros-

muchas gracias a todos me esforcé mucho para hacer esta comida pero les aseguro que la cena estará mejor- dijo el santo de Andrómeda sonriendo alegremente-

eso no lo dudo por cierto otouto ¿que te paso en la mano?- dijo el santo viendo la bendita en el dedo de su hermanito-

ahh no es nada niisan solo me corte cuando cortaba una zanahoria- dijo shun tranquilo y luego tomo sus platos para llevarlos a la cocina- bueno hay que limpiar todo-

nada de eso shun tu cocinaste los que van a limpiar son otros- dijo el santo del fénix mirando fijamente a los santos dorados-

pero niisan...- en eso hablo el santo de sagitario-

el tiene razón shun tu te esforzaste para cocinar esto será mejor que descanses un rato nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo aioros que levanto sus platos-

claro que vamos a limpiar la mesa como agradecimiento a shun no por que el pavo de monte lo diga- dijo el santo de virgo que abrió sus ojos y miro muy feo a ikki-

¡JA! tienes algún problema "budita"- dijo el santo mirando al caballero dorado y por donde sus miradas chocaban se producían rayos casualmente paso por ahí una mosca y quedo achicharrada-

esto se pone bueno jejejeje- dijo el santo de capricornio mientras veía divertido la escena-

ya les dije que nada de pleitos- dijo el patriarca con los ojos cerrados mientras terminaba lo ultimo de su plato-

¿y que habrá de postre?- pregunto el santo de escorpión y todos se le quedaron viendo- ¿que? yo todavía tengo espacio para el postre-

yo igual- dijo el santo de la segunda casa-

que les parece si después de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos todos vamos al centro comercial por unos helados- dijo animadamente saga-

oye hermano que buena idea- dijo kanon mirando a su hermano pero al parecer había algo de complicidad en sus miradas-

y que estamos esperando entre mas pronto terminemos mas pronto iremos por los helados- dijo el santo de la octava casa que se apresuro a recoger sus platos-

june deja eso nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo saga que vio a la joven tomar sus platos-

pero...- en ese momento el otro gemelo también intervino-

así es que clase de caballeros seriamos dejando a una dama recoger la mesa ¿verdad shun?- dijo el santo mirando al joven caballero-

es verdad, june será mejor que no insistas pues ellos siempre han sido así deja que se hagan cargo- dijo el santo de Andrómeda sonriendo-

de acuerdo shun- dijo la joven amazona dándole los platos a saga-

ustedes 2 vayan a sentarse en la sala nosotros nos haremos cargo jejeje- dijo el santo viendo a la pareja de jóvenes-

¿realmente eres MM?- pregunto el santo de la décima casa al ver a su compañero de la cuarta casa ayudando a recoger la mesa-

shura de verdad estas buscando que te envíe de nuevo a una tumba- dijo bastante fastidiado el santo de cáncer-

Pues bien los santos dorados recogieron la mesa y fueron a lavar los platos, saori se fue a su despacho "disque" a trabajar, mientras seiya, shiryu, hyoga e ikki salieron al jardín a tomar un respiro june los acompaño pero después fue a ver a shun que se quedo sentado en el sillón de la sala con los ojos cerrados, la amazona iva a sentarse en el otro sillón al lado del joven pero una "sombra" paso rápidamente dándole un pequeño empujón a la joven que no fue muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer sentada encima de las piernas de shun

ay dios- dijo june al ver en donde se encontraba y se sonrojo bastante- shun disculpa yo...- yo...- yo no quise...-

n...- no...- no...- no te...- pre...- pre...- preocupes june- dijo shun con mucha dificultad pues estaba muy nervioso pero trato de ocultarlo sonriéndole a la joven-

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente perdidos en la mirada del otro mientras sentían la calidez el uno del otro y sin que se quieran cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco y hubiera pasado algo de no ser por que en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala

de veras shiryu nosotros no que...- el santo del cisne se quedo mudo al ver la escena tan "comprometedora"-

disculpen no quisimos interrumpir nada- dijo el santo del dragón que jalo al cisne para salir de la sala-

no...- no...- no...- no es lo que ustedes piensan- dijo el joven que se sonrojo bastante al igual que june-

jejejeje si claro shun y siberia es un paraíso tropical ¿no?- dijo hyoga sarcásticamente-

vamos no tienes que avergonzarte shun es normal que una pareja quiera estar un momento a solas- dijo el dragón que se sonrojo pensando en sunrei-

¿pareja?- preguntaron shun y june al unísono para después verse a la cara pero rápidamente voltearon sus rostros para no verse y se pusieron mas rojos-

June entonces se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la sala para desconcierto del cisne y el dragón, shun también salió de la sala y fue a su habitación mientras pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran entrado sus hermanos mientras vemos a milo de tras de un florero gigante maldiciendo

me lleva la...- todo iva muy bien hasta que llegaron esos metiches del patito y la lagartija gigante- dijo milo molesto-

tendremos que ser mas cautelosos si queremos lograr que shun y esa jovencita se declaren su amor- dijo saga que había aparecido de la nada detrás de milo el cual se asusto-

¿de donde saliste?- pregunto el santo de escorpión asustado-

ya terminamos de lavar los platos ¿vamos a seguir con el plan?- pregunto kanon que apareció al otro lado dándole otro susto al pobre escorpión-

rayos avisen me van a matar de un infarto- dijo milo agitado y con una mano en el pecho por el susto que le dieron sus compañeros-

oigan ustedes 3 ¿que hacen juegan a las escondidas?- pregunto el toro viendo a sus colegas escondidos-

déjense de tonterías ya terminamos con los platos ¿vamos a ir al centro comercial o no?- pregunto el santo de cáncer viendo muy feo a sus compañeros pues nada tonto conocía las intenciones de estos-

¿quienes vamos a ir? No creo que demos todos en la camioneta menos si va aldebaran- dijo el santo de sagitario mirando escépticamente al toro-

¿insinúas que estoy gordo?- pregunto molesto el caballero de tauro-

aioros nunca insinúa nada el siempre es directo jejejeje- dijo el santo de piscis queriendo provocar problemas-

¿entonces si esta diciendo que estoy gordo?- pregunto mas molesto aldebaran-

claro que no mi buen amigo no estas gordo es solo que eres de complexión gruesa y huesos grandes- dijo el santo de leo ayudando a su hermano-

ahh bueno así la cosa cambia- dijo el santo de la segunda casa mas tranquilo en eso llegaron dokho y camus-

yo me quedare para supervisar los ejercicios de shiryu y hyoga, así que no te preocupes camus- dijo el santo de libra al tiempo que tenia tomados del cuello a hyoga y shiryu-

oiga maestro ¿que no confía en nosotros?- pregunto el santo del dragón asustado-

por como nos tiene agarrados no lo creo- dijo el santo del cisne resignado a tener que hacer los ejercicios que encargo su maestro-

muy bien hable con shaka, mu y shura ellos al igual que shion y atena se van a quedar aquí pero me encargaron sus helados- dijo el santo de la undécima casa-

ahora que recuerdo para que vamos al súper por helados si tenemos una hielera que los hace- dijo el santo de cáncer que como siempre quería molestar a alguno de sus compañeros-

haré de cuenta que no escuche eso pero la próxima vez ten por seguro que dormirás en un ataúd de hielo "mascarita"- dijo camus mirando feo a su compañero-

maldito camus no me interesa que me digan sepulturero o maniático homicida pero eso de "mascarita" no se lo perdono a nadie- dijo el santo muy molesto tomando del cuello de su camisa al santo de acuario-

tranquilo MM no es para tanto- dijo saga-

si recuerda que no podemos pelearnos o el patriarca nos castigara- dijo kanon haciendo reflexionar al santo de la cuarta casa-

bah no vale la pena esperare en la camioneta- dijo MM molesto y soltando del cuello a su compañero-

vaya es una de las pocas ocasiones que lo veo tan molesto- dijo el caballero de escorpión que vio salir al santo de cáncer y azotar la puerta-

si normalmente no le interesa como le digan o lo que piensen de el y siempre le ha gustado burlarse de todos nosotros- dijo aioros-

bueno a veces si es muy molesto pero creo que el santuario seria muy aburrido sin el sepulturero jejejeje- dijo kanon-

si hay ocasiones en que sus bromas son bastante buenas- dijo el santo de leo-

bien entonces de nosotros vamos a ir- empezó a decir camus-

Y bueno de los santos dorados irían, aldebaran, afrodita, camus, milo, saga, MM y kanon pues aioria y aioros decidieron quedarse de los caballeros de bronce ivan a ir ikki que conduciría, seiya, shun y june mientras vemos al santo de cáncer recargado en un costado de la camioneta y en eso llega shun que había salido de su cuarto después de cambiarse de ropa por la que siempre utiliza

hola MM- saludo el joven santo de Andrómeda animadamente al acercarse al santo-

shun ¿tu también vas a ir al centro comercial?- pregunto sin mucho animo el santo de cáncer con los ojos cerrados-

sip quiero ver que sabores de helado hay- dijo sonriente shun- y dime ¿que sabor de helado te gusta?-

ninguno- dijo mascara mortal bastante serio

¿no te gusta el helado?- pregunto shun-

lo detesto- dijo el santo que seguía igual de serio con los ojos cerrados-

vaya ¿y entonces que vas hacer al centro comercial?- pregunto intrigado shun-

pues...- el caballero de cáncer le iva a responder al joven pero en eso llego june-

hola shun, hola señor MM- saludo la joven respetuosa ante el santo de oro-

no me digas señor no estoy tan viejo solo llámame MM- dijo el santo sonriéndole a la joven amazona-

esta bien MM- dijo la joven animadamente-

bueno creo que entrare a ver que hacen esos ya se están tardando- dijo el santo de cáncer dejando a los jóvenes pero se detuvo un momento y estando de espaldas a ellos les hablo- no debería pero les daré un consejo cuídense de saga, kanon y milo-

¿por que?- pregunto shun pero entonces MM siguió su camino dejando muy confundidos a los jóvenes sin embargo enseguida escucharon mucho ruido y gritos-

¡IKKI VEN AQUÍ ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR YA ME CANSE DE QUE SIEMPRE ME ESTES ARROJANDO ESTA PORQUERIA!- véase al santo de aries cargando como un muñeco de trapo a seiya-

¡OYE YO QUE CULPA ME TENGO DE QUE SIEMPRE TE ATRAVIESES EN EL CAMINO JEJEJEJE!- dijo el santo del fénix que huía del carnero dorado-

¡QUE ALGUIEN LO ATRAPE!- grito muy molesto el santo de aries-

ya mu no es para tanto además ikki nos va a llevar al centro comercial- dijo saga palmeando la espalda de mu-

PERO...- PERO...- véase al pobre santo de aries con un tic en el ojo derecho-

si no podemos dejar que lo mates todavía tal vez cuando regresemos- dijo milo mientras subía a la camioneta-

¡MUY BIEN PERO YA ME LAS PAGARA DESPUÉS!- grito el santo de la primera casa aventando al suelo a seiya que se incorporo rápidamente-

yo voy adelante yo voy adelante- dijo seiya que corrió a la camioneta-

vaya es cierto lo que dicen el burro siempre va por delante- dijo el caballero de cáncer burlándose del caballito-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rieron todos-

como dije algunas de sus bromas si son buenas ¡JAJAJAJA!- dijo aioria-

¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿de que nos reímos?- pregunto el pegaso que como siempre estaba en la luna o en algún lugar mucho mas lejano-

de verdad seiya no se como puedes ser el estúpido numero uno de este planeta- dijo el fénix moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

siempre me he esforzado por ser el mejor- ante este comentario por parte del caballito ikki se estampa la mano derecha en la frente-

y vaya que lo has conseguido muchacho jejejeje- dijo el santo de cáncer palmeando la espalda del burrito-

creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo el santo de Andrómeda para cambiar el tema y así no se sigan burlando de su hermano-

Pues bien los santos se dirigieron al centro comercial y poco después que se fue la camioneta llegaron marin y shaina que andaban de paso y querían saludar a atena y a los muchachos tocaron a la puerta y a marin por poco se le cae la mascara al ver quien le abrió

¿aioria?- pregunto confundida la amazona del águila-

hola marin como has estado me extrañaste- dijo el gato animado pero la reacción de la amazona no fue la esperada por el santo de la quinta casa-

ya decía yo así que no estabas muerto de seguro te fuiste de parranda con ese animal ponzoñoso de milo- dijo la amazona mientras jalaba de una oreja al santo de leo-

ayyy ayyyy marin suéltame eso no es cierto ayyyy si estaba muerto ayyyy pero fuimos resucitados todos ayyyy- dijo el santo ante el doloroso castigo de la amazona-

es verdad marin por favor suelta a mi hermano que lo vas a dejar sin oreja- dijo el santo de sagitario

¿aioros? Ahora me dirán que también revivieron a shura y compañía- dijo shaina-

eso mero- dijo el santo de la décima apareciendo atrás de shaina y por poco la mata de un susto-

de acuerdo les creo- dijo la amazona del águila soltando al gato-

yo...- yo también- dijo la amazona del ofidio asustada por la aparición del santo de la décima casa-

pero por que no me llamaste en cuanto te resucitaron aioria- pregunto marin esperando una explicación-

pues...- pues...- aioria trato de buscar una excusa-

es que quiera sentirse libre de compromisos aunque sea por un rato jejejeje- dijo el santo de capricornio metiendo su cuchara-

si fue eso que diga ¡NOOOOO! ¡SHURA NO ME AYUDES!- grito molesto y asustado a la vez el santo de leo-

pues ahora no te vas a salvar de mi furia- dijo la amazona del águila al tiempo que tomaba del brazo al santo y lo arrastro a la parte alta de la mansión-

pobre de mi hermano- dijo el santo de la novena casa triste-

¡DEJA DE COMPADECERTE DE MI Y AYUDAME HERMANO!- grito el santo de la quinta casa tratando de zafarse de la amazona sin mucho éxito-

lo siento hermanito pero no puedo intervenir en pleitos "maritales"- dijo aioros con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

¿que le ira a hacer marin?- pregunto shura viendo que se llevaban a su compañero a una de las recamaras de la mansión-

es mejor que no lo sepan jejejeje- dijo la amazona del ofidio intuyendo lo que iva a hacer su amiga con el santo dorado-

¡AUXILIOOOOOO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUUUDEEEEE!- gritaba el santo de leo desesperado-

¡CÁLLENSE! ¡CON TANTO ESCANDALO UNO NO PUEDE DORMIR QUE DIGA MEDITAR!- grito desde otro cuarto molesto la reencarnación de buda por el alboroto-

Pero bueno regresamos con los otros santos que ya habían llegado al centro comercial y después de algunos problemas para encontrar estacionamiento pudieron entrar al lugar y esta de mas decir que no hubo mujer que no se fijara en el singular grupo de hombres tan atractivos que habían llegado y muchas se acercaron a ellos excepto a milo del que guardaron cierta distancia

por que estas niñas no me hacen caso- dijo el escorpión indignado-

es por que creo que estas chicas si reconocen lo bueno- dijo kanon guiñándole el ojo a unas jovencitas que se desmayaron-

muérete kanon- dijo milo sacándole la lengua a su compañero-

será mejor que nos apuremos a comprar los helados- dijo saga sin prestarle atención a las jovencitas que le hablaban, chiflaban y hasta le tiraron prendas intimas para que hiciera caso-

cielos estas puertas están muy pequeñas- dijo el santo de tauro que apenas acababa de entrar al lugar y al verlo muchas personas tuvieron miedo por que era inmenso-

no es eso lo que pasa es que eres muy alto aldebaran- dijo el santo de pegaso que de alguna extraña forma se había trepado encima del santo de tauro-

seiya ¿que demonios haces haya arriba?- pregunto el santo de la octava casa con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

es que así será mas fácil encontrar la heladería miren es por haya- dijo el caballito como si estuviera encima de un barco y hubiera encontrado tierra-

bueno que esperamos hace mucho que no pruebo un helado- dijo campante el santo de la ultima casa-

pues le aseguro que los que venden aquí son los mas ricos que he probado ¿verdad june?- dijo el santo de Andrómeda sonriéndole a la amazona-

si es verdad vamos- dijo june que ya había ido a ese sitio anteriormente con shun-

Al decir esto todos emprendieron el camino a la heladería y después de comprar cada quien el sabor que mas le gustaba se sientan a degustarlo, mientras vemos a MM que se había separado del grupo entrar a un banco pero pasamos de nuevo con los santos algunos de ellos ya habían terminado rápidamente sus helados y decidieron dar una vuelta por el lugar

bueno yo iré a ver como están las tiendas de cosméticos- dijo el santo de la doceava casa-

y después no quiere que le diga niñ...- ayyy- se quejo milo al recibir un golpe del caballero de piscis-

¡CALLATE ALACRAN PONZOÑOSO!- grito molesta que diga molesto Afrodita tras lo cual se retiro-

pero que carácter- dijo el santo sobandose el chichón que le dejo su compañero-

bueno nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron al unísono los gemelos de la tercera casa mientras jalaban a milo para llevárselo-

oigan pero yo todavía no termino mi octavo hela...- pero el santo vio la mirada asesina de los gemelos- si ya nos vamos nos vemos luego-

bueno creo que yo también iré a dar una vuelta- dijo el santo del fénix que tenia pensado vigilar a esos 3 pues no les tenia nada de confianza- te veré luego otouto-

si niisan- dijo shun sonriendo mientras degustaba su helado de chocolate y le invito a la amazona- june ¿quieres probar?-

si- dijo june tímidamente al probar el helado- mmmm esta muy rico-

jejeje verdad que si- dijo shun sonriéndole a la joven-

bueno nos vemos luego cuídense- dijo el santo del fénix sonriendo pues le agradaba mucho ver la escena de su hermanito con la amazona-

aldebaran y yo daremos una vuelta para ver que mas hay por aquí- dijo alegre el pegaso que se fue con el toro dejando a los jóvenes casi solos-

tienes razón shun estos helados están ricos aunque me hubiera gustado que estén mas fríos- dijo el santo de acuario que había terminado su helado-

eso mismo siempre dice hyoga se ve que es su alumno- comento shun-

en siberia hacíamos concursos el y yo para ver quien podía comer mas helado sin que se le congelara el cerebro naturalmente yo siempre le ganaba- dijo presumiendo camus de sus victorias sobre su alumno-

vaya eso no lo sabia- dijo shun divertido imaginando dicha competencia-

bueno voy a dar una vuelta nos vemos después que se diviertan jejejeje- dijo el santo de acuario guiñándole un ojo a shun-

vaya nos hemos quedado solos- dijo el santo de Andrómeda un poco nervioso mirando de reojo a la amazona entonces se le ocurrió una idea- june ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a ver una película? Digo aprovechando que estamos por aquí-

es una buena idea shun vamos- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie al igual que el santo-

Los jóvenes caminaron juntos aunque algo nerviosos pues como dije siempre se habían llevado bastante bien pero lo que paso en la sala los había dejado bastante nerviosos respecto a lo que sentían el uno por el otro en eso estaban cuando se vuelve a ver una sombra que empuja levemente a la amazona haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y para no caer tiene que tomar del brazo a shun

¿june estas bien?- dijo el santo el ver que su amiga por poco se cae-

si no te preocupes- dijo la joven extrañada pues es la segunda vez que le pasaba eso-

Pero ambos se dieron cuenta de cómo se encontraban y al instante se pusieron rojos mientras vemos a saga, kanon y milo detrás de un cartel muy cerca de los jóvenes y viendo divertidos pero a la vez algo defraudados la escena

vaya shun es muy tímido aun con todo lo que hemos hecho no ha avanzado nada con la jovencita- dijo el santo bastante decepcionado ante la timidez del santo de bronce-

y eso que nos fue difícil perder a ikki que nos estaba siguiendo- dijo kanon-

creo que tendremos que intentar algo mas esto de empujar a la chica parece que no ha dado resul...- pero el santo de escorpión no pudo seguir hablando-

Pues milo se sorprendió al igual que sus compañeros al ver como shun y june se habían quedado mirándose fijamente y sus rostros se ivan acercando poco a poco a un milímetro de unirse sus labios se escucha un gran alboroto, disparos y gritos que llaman la atención de los jóvenes y de los 3 santos al igual pues vieron a un tipo con una mascara salir volando como unos 8 metros y chocar contra una pared quedando inconsciente

pero ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto shun al tiempo que corría en la dirección de donde vino ese sujeto y justo cuando llego al banco vio al santo de cáncer-

no fue muy buena idea que vinieran a robar este banco justamente el día que yo vengo- dijo MM que se encontraba en medio de 4 tipos con metralletas-

A continuación vemos la habilidad de santo de cáncer que en fracciones de segundos golpea a esos sujetos antes que siquiera puedan disparar sus armas pero hay un sujeto que estaba escondido y pretende dispararle por la espalda y shun se da cuenta

¡MM TEN CUIDADO!- grito el santo al tiempo que con un rápido movimiento rompió con su mano izquierda el arma y con su mano derecha golpeo en la nuca al tipo

bien hecho shun te debo una- dijo el santo de cáncer que seguía golpeando a los otros tipos- ahora vamos a darles lo que se merecen-

bien- dijo el santo de Andrómeda sumándose al combate-

vaya esto esta interesante- dijo saga viendo como shun y MM hacían equipo para darle su merecido a los ladrones-

y que lo digas- dijo kanon que estaba comiendo unas palomitas y tenia puestos unos lentes de tercera dimensión-

¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto el santo de escorpión extrañado-

mas que un santo pareces mago hermano- dijo saga que estaba comiendo de las palomitas de su gemelo mientras veían la escena del banco-

cielos eso debe doler jejejeje- dijo kanon viendo como MM tomo a uno de los ladrones para usarlo de arma contra los otros-

el que me preocupa es shun- dijo milo viendo como el joven solo esquivaba los ataques de los ladrones- no creen que deberíamos ir a ayudarlos-

no te preocupes estarán bien- dijo saga-

shun ten cuidado- dijo la amazona que con un golpe mando a volar lejos a un sujeto que quiso atacar al santo por la espalda-

gracias june- dijo el santo de Andrómeda sonriéndole a la joven-

bien niños es hora que acabemos con estos tipos fastidiosos- dijo el santo de cáncer que pateo a uno de los ladrones-

eso acaben con esos tipos no tengan compasión- dijo kanon como si estuvieran viendo lucha por la tele-

no sabia que shun peleara tan bien- dijo saga asombrado-

bueno creo que ya termino todo- dijo el santo de escorpión viendo como se formo en fracciones de segundos una pila de cuerpos que habían dejado los santos y la amazona-

bueno eso fue todo por cierto MM me podrías decir ¿que hacías en este banco?- pregunto shun intrigado-

solo vine a hacer un retiro de mi cuenta- dijo MM-

¿tu tienes una cuenta de banco?- dijo shun confundido-

¿MM tiene una cuenta?- dijo saga mas confundido-

¿el sepulturero tiene una cuenta?- dijo kanon mucho mas confundido-

¿ese loco homicida tiene una cuenta?- repitió milo pues al parecer nadie podía procesar esa información-

¿por que me ves así shun? ¿es tan extraño que yo tenga una cuenta de banco?- pregunto el santo de cáncer bastante incomodo por la mirada de asombro del joven santo-

pues siendo sincero si se me hace muy raro, de los 12 santos serias el ultimo que pensaría que tiene una cuenta bancaria- dijo shun-

jejejeje bueno eso no importa, señorita me puede dar lo que vine a retirar antes de que entraran esos tipos- dijo MM dirigiéndose a la cajera-

cla...- claro señor- dijo tímida la joven cajera pero después se dirigió al santo- si...- si le interesa yo salgo en una hora señor-

tal vez- solo se limito a decir el santo de cáncer pero viendo fijamente a los ojos a la jovencita que apenada decidió desviar su mirada a otro lado para diversión del santo-

que te parece milo al parecer el sepulturero tiene mas "pegue" que tu- dijo saga palmeando la espalda del escorpión que se había quedado con la boca abierta-

y la jovencita es muy bonita- dijo kanon viendo a la joven cajera de ojos azules y cabellera pelirroja-

creo que me voy a dar un tiro- dijo el santo de escorpión viendo que tan mala suerte tenia con las mujeres-

un momento ¿que piensa hacer MM?- dijo saga que vio al caballero de cáncer dirigirse a donde estaban los ladrones-

bien ahora les daré el golpe final a estos infelices- dijo el santo de cáncer al elevar su cosmo y asustando con eso a los pobres sujetos- los enviare al infierno jejejeje-

MM no lo hagas- dijo el santo de Andrómeda interponiéndose en el camino del santo-

eso no es bueno- dijo saga de géminis nervioso-

si a MM no le gusta que lo contradigan se enoja bastante- dijo kanon temiendo lo peor-

no quiero ver- dijo milo tapándose los ojos-

¡SHUN QUITATE O TE QUITARE A LA FUERZA!- grito molesto mascara mortal-

no lo haré- dijo shun firme-

¡BIEN ENTONCES SERA A LA FUERZA!- grito MM al elevar su cosmo y enviar su ataque- ¡SOKISHIKI MEIKAI HA! (Ondas Infernales de Hades)-

Sin embargo este paso al lado de shun y salió del banco para impactarse directamente donde se encontraban escondidos saga, kanon y milo que no pudieron hacer nada y salieron volando mientras maldecían

¡ESTO NOS LO VAS A PAGAR SEPULTUREROOOOO!- gritaron los 3 santos antes de desaparecer por el vitral del techo del centro comercial-

te dije que te cuidaras de esas 3 cucarachas- dijo el santo de cáncer con cara de pocos amigos-

cielos no me había dado cuenta que me estaban siguiendo- dijo el santo de Andrómeda bastante asombrado-

bueno ya no hay nada mas que hacer aquí ¿nos vamos shun?- pregunto la joven que se tomo del brazo del santo-

si nos vemos después MM- dijo shun despidiéndose del santo de cáncer-

aja- se limito a decir el caballero de cáncer que estaba de espaldas y solo alzo su mano sin mucho animo para despedirse de los jóvenes-

creo que ahora entiendo por que nos previno MM- dijo shun pensando en las ultimas cosas que habían ocurrido-

si creo que ahora debemos tener mas cuidado- dijo la joven amazona que se tomo con mas fuerza del brazo de shun-

y bien ¿que película vamos a ver?- pregunto shun sonriéndole a june-

Mientras los jóvenes entraban al multicinema para ver que película había y escoger una vemos a los 3 santos metiches que con la suerte que tuvieron fueron a dar a la parte de atrás del centro comercial donde tiran los desperdicios, muy indignados se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron para entrar al centro comercial de nuevo, encontrar a shun y seguir "ayudándolo"

esto requiere medidas mas drásticas debemos pasar a la fase 2 del plan- dijo saga de géminis mirando a sus compañeros quienes se asombraron al oír estas palabras-

Fin de Capitulo 5

-Autor- ¿que sucede shun?-

estoy confundido no se supone que en fic anterior june ya era mi novia- dijo shun-

es verdad ¿que paso aquí?- pregunto june

-Autor- es que me divierte ponerlos en situaciones embarazosas jejejeje-

pues que humorcito te cargas eres peor que MM- dijo shura-

y hablando de ese loco ¿donde esta? ¿tu sabes donde esta camus?- pregunto aioria-

yo solo se que no se nada jejejeje- dijo el santo de acuario mientras se alejaba silbando-

miren que bonita estatua de hielo y tiene la forma de MM- dijo el pegaso viendo el ataúd de hielo pues camus por fin alcanzo al santo de cáncer-

sáquenme de aquí no me gusta el frió- dijo molesto el santo de cáncer-

-Autor- descuida shiryu te va ayudar-

si como no, por mi que se quede ahí- dijo el santo del dragón mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Autor- bueno creo que tendré que hablarle a dokho-

pensándolo mejor creo que si voy a ayudar al maniático homicida- dijo temeroso el dragón-

tu lo sacas y shun puede ser quien lo caliente ¡OUCHHUUU!- véase aquí a shun, june e ikki golpeando entre los 3 al burrito por ese comentario-

gracias pero paso, prefiero que el fénix me cocine para calentarme- dijo MM-

yo lo haré con gusto en cuanto te saquen sepulturero no te preocupes- dijo el fénix empezando a quemar su cosmo-

esa escena del anime no se como pudieron pasarla- dijo avergonzado e indignado el joven santo de Andrómeda-

y que me dices a mi hubiera preferido que se basaran mas en el manga- dijo molesto el santo del cisne-

después de eso todos dudaban de "las preferencias" de ambos- comento seiya-

¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO BURRITO ALADO?- gritan molestos shun y hyoga, acto seguido vemos al caballito elevarse muy alto en el cielo-

puedo volar puedo volar- decía el pegaso con lagrimas en los ojos y haciendo que todos se estampen la mano en la cara-

no, creo que no seiya- dijo el dragón al ver al caballito formar un cráter en el suelo al estrellarse-

será mejor que dejemos hasta aquí el fic ¿no shun?- dijo la amazona mientras abraza al pobre shun-

si es lo mejor muchas gracias a todos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- véase al pobre santo de Andrómeda muy avergonzado mientras la amazona lo reconforma-

-N/A- muchas gracias a los que han leído el fic se los agradezco mucho, a nayu, lady palas, valsed, zen/kurai kurayami kage, cristal ketchum darklight les agradezco el que hayan dejando reviews y cristal ketchum darklight me gustan las enchiladas pero no en el desayuno jejejeje nos vemos en el siguiente cap bye

bueno esas eran las personas que leyeron el fic antes de que lo borraran en este preciso capitulo, ahh **nayu** que sorpresa me diste no sabia que fueras universitaria pues bueno mucha suerte con el estudio espero te guste este capitulo, por cierto **Olimpia-Mg** espero que te encuentras bien ya que hace días subí el capitulo 4 y pues no has dejado review por cierto adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo los personajes pueden quedar OOC pero habrá buenos motivos para esto, bueno muchas gracias a los que tienen tiempo de leer el fic y se toman la molestia de dejar review, bye


	6. Dia de los Inocentes 6

CAPITULO 6 OPERACIÓN "AYUDEMOS A SHUN" FASE 2

sabes una cosa shaka- le dijo el santo de libra al de virgo

dime mi buen dokho- respondió shaka

siempre he sabido que MM es bien prendido pero...- dokho hizo una pausa

¿pero?- pregunto shaka

pero esto ya es ridículo- dijo el santo de libra señalando a su compañero de la cuarta casa que estaba envuelto en llamas

¡AUXILIOOOOOO! ¡AGUAA! ¡AGUAAAAAAA!- gritaba desesperado el santo de cáncer-

niisan mira lo que le has hecho a MM- dijo shun mirando molesto a su hermano-

jejejeje creo que se me paso un poco la mano- dijo divertido el fénix-

"solo un poco"- dijo sarcástico el cisne-

quieres probar que se me pase la mano en serio patito- dijo muy molesto el fénix elevando violentamente su cosmo-

tienes razón solo se te paso un poco- dijo hyoga que sudaba frió-

así esta mejor jejejeje- pero el caballero vio de nuevo la mirada de reproche de su hermanito- shun por favor ya te dije que no me veas así-

¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! ¡ME QUEMOOOOO!- grito desesperado el santo de cáncer que estaba envuelto en llamas-

camus tu provocaste esto ahora ayuda a MM- dijo autoritario el patriarca-

que remedio- dijo el santo de acuario no teniendo otra opción que obedecer al patriarca pero para esta tarea llamo a su alumno- hyoga apaga al sepulturero-

pero maestro- se quejo el santo del cisne-

acaso te atreves a desobedecerme hyoga- dijo camus mirando feo a su pupilo-

gulp no maestro como cree enseguida ayudo al homicida- dijo hyoga asustado-

¡RAPIDO QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DIA PATO!- grito molesto mascara mortal-

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito el santo del cisne al enviar su ataque que apago las llamas y entonces el santo de cáncer cayo al suelo-

quien quiere cangrejo bien cocido jejejeje- dijo el santo de leo que cobraba la que le debía su compañero-

no te contesto como debiera por que no puedo ahora pero ya me la pagaras después gato sobrealimentado- dijo MM que estaba en el suelo aun con humo en el cuerpo-

¿ya va a empezar la historia?- pregunto shun mientras ayudaba al caballero de cáncer a levantarse del suelo-

-Autor- eso creo si no siguen haciendo estupideces-

¿alguien me hablaba?- pregunto el caballito que salió como relámpago del cráter que había formado en el capitulo anterior

¡NOOOOOOO! ¡A VOLAR BURRO!- gritaron todos al aventar de nuevo al caballito

puedo volar puedo volar- decía de nuevo el burrito que parecía no comprender la ley de gravedad (de por si era algo que nunca entenderá)-

pobre seiya eso debe doler- dijo shun triste al ver como el burro formaba otro cráter en el suelo mas grande que el anterior cuando se estrello de nuevo-

-Autor- ejem, ejem bueno empecemos-

Kanon y milo se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a saga de la fase 2 del plan que habían trazado para "ayudar" al buen santo de Andrómeda a declarársele a la amazona por lo que kanon temeroso le pregunto a su hermano si estaba seguro de lo que decía

hermano ¿de verdad estas seguro de querer pasar a la fase 2?- pregunto kanon-

si saga es bastante peligroso- dijo el santo de escorpión pues era bastante arriesgado ese plan por no decir muy drástico-

no queda otro recurso es la única forma en que lograremos que shun se le declare a la joven- dijo muy serio el santo de géminis-

bueno esperemos que todo salga según lo planeado- dijo kanon pensativo-

pues lo primero será encontrar a la parejita- dijo milo-

Hablando de la parejita ellos estaban en el multicinema y habían escogido una película romántica (cortesía de june) justo cuando entran a la sala llego ikki al cine que no teniendo otra cosa mejor que hacer y habiendo perdido a los 3 santos que estaba siguiendo decidió ver una película de las que le encantan una de terror mientras los 3 santos de oro ven una escena por demás ridícula

Por favor díganme que no son ellos- dijo saga de géminis tapándose los ojos-

pues si lamentablemente si son ellos- dijo el gemelo de saga moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

donde hay una cámara cuando se le necesita- dijo milo mientras veía a los caballero de tauro y pegaso encima de esos juguetes donde suben los niños-

¡WWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba alegre el caballito que estaba sobre otro caballito valga la redundancia-

¡WWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba también el toro que estaba encima de un camioncito de bomberos y era un milagro que soportara tanto peso el pobre juguete-

vamonos de aquí tenemos mejores cosas que hacer- dijo molesto saga mientras se daba la vuelta-

Mientras estos buscan al caballero de Andrómeda vemos al santo de acuario recorriendo tranquilamente el lugar y esta seguido muy de cerca de varias jovencitas pero el santo se caracteriza por ser siempre frió e indiferente por lo que sigue su camino sin prestar atención a las muchachas, de regreso con saga y compañía estos se preguntan donde estará el joven santo de Andrómeda y su acompañante

¿donde podrán estar shun y june?- pregunto el santo de escorpión mientras se habían alejado del lugar donde encontraron a seiya y aldebaran-

eso es fácil no escuchaste que ivan a ir a ver una película debemos buscarlos en el multicinema- dijo kanon recordando lo que había escuchado decir a shun-

bien entonces cuando los busquemos vamos a...- pero saga fue interrumpido por el escorpión

espera saga déjame hacer un ultimo intento y si no pues entonces dejare que pasen a la fase 2 del plan- dijo milo a quien le parecía descabellada esa fase-

de acuerdo solo tienes una oportunidad si no entonces kanon y yo tendremos que pasar a la siguiente fase- dijo saga muy serio mientras estaban llegando al multicinema-

bueno ahora habrá que ver en donde se metieron- dijo kanon con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver un cartel que mínimo tenia unas 80 salas-

haber permíteme- dijo el santo de escorpión que se acerco a la joven que vendía los boletos del cine-

pero ¿que esta haciendo?- pregunto saga desconcertado-

no se auuuch eso debe doler- dijo kanon viendo como la joven le dio una fuerte cachetada al santo de la octava casa-

están en la sala 25- dijo el santo que regreso mientras se sobaba la mejilla-

pero que le dijiste a esa joven- dijo saga que vio como la vendedora aun seguía con una mirada muy molesta lo que hacia el santo de escorpión-

mejor no preguntes y vamos a buscar la sala- dijo kanon imaginando mil posibilidades de lo que habría dicho su compañero-

Bueno mientras estos buscan la sala vemos al caballero de piscis en un salón de belleza que también era una tienda de cosméticos mirando fascinado los diferentes productos que venden y detrás de el hay varias jovencitas que lo miran pues el santo se había quitado del rostro todo el maquillaje que tenia para probar los diferentes productos de la tienda y aunque nadie lo crea debajo de todos esos kilos y capaz de maquillaje estaba el rostro de un hombre (o bueno casi)

vaya este producto debe ser muy bueno- comento afrodita y en eso le hablo una joven del mostrador-

disculpe señor le interesa algo para su novia o esposa- dijo la joven ruborizada pues realmente sin todo el maquillaje el santo se veía bastante varonil-

jajajajaja que graciosa yo no tengo novia mucho menos esposa- dijo el santo divertido pero esto provoco que todas la jóvenes presentes se le acercaran mas-

que pena con lo guapo que es- dijo la joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel que estaba perdida en los ojos del santo de piscis y suspiraba-

muchas gracias preciosa y ahora quien me puede atender necesito un tratamiento completo para mi cutis- dijo el santo de piscis mientras se sentaba-

¿perdón?- dijo la joven intuyendo por que alguien así de guapo no tenia novia al igual que las demás jovencitas que se retiraron de ahí-

si niña ¿no oíste bien? Necesito un tratamiento completo y ten cuidado que mi piel es delicada- dijo afrodita-

esta bien señor- dijo la joven mientras le ponía una mascarilla al santo y muy decepcionada comento- que desperdicio-

¿dijo algo?- dijo el santo de piscis con un tono de molestia en su voz-

no nada señor no dije nada- comento asustada la joven-

Mientras volvemos con los 3 santos que parecía no podían dar con la susodicha sala de cine y como van a seguir un buen rato así pasamos con el santo de cáncer que esta sentado en una banca con los ojos cerrados y en eso una joven se le acerca que es nada mas y nada menos que la cajera del banco

ho...- hola señor- dijo la joven bastante tímida-

vaya pensé que iva a tardar mas en salir- dijo MM con un rostro muy serio-

di...- disculpe no fue mi intención hacerle esperar- dijo muy nerviosa la joven y mirando al suelo

no te preocupes ¿y dime como te llamas?- pregunto MM al tiempo que se ponía de pie y bajando la vista para ver a la joven que apenas si le llegaba a la barbilla-

yo...- bueno pues me...- me llamo yurika- dijo la joven

lindo nombre yo me llamo...- el santo dudo un momento pero después le dio igual- Mascara Mortal-

¿Mascara Mortal? ¿Es alguna clase de apodo?- pregunto yurika extrañada-

bueno te lo puedo explicar mientras te invito algo de comer- dijo MM esbozando una sonrisa a la joven que se sonrojo para diversión del santo-

El santo de la cuarta casa camino seguido muy de cerca de la joven e ivan a buscar un lugar donde tomar un refrigerio, pasamos de nuevo con saga, kanon y milo que aun no han podido localizar la sala de cine donde están shun y june

dios esto parece el laberinto de la casa de géminis- comento milo que ya se estaba desesperando-

pues creo que seria mas fácil salir del laberinto de la casa que de aquí- dijo kanon que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

pues...- ¡MIREN!- grito saga al ver la sala que estaban buscando-

gracias atena muchas gracias- dijo milo mientras besaba el numero 25 de la sala-

ya milo no es para tanto- dijo kanon mientras jalaba a su compañero para que entraran al lugar-

vamos a ver...- miren ahí están- dijo saga que localizo rápidamente a la pareja-

con el color de cabello de shun es bastante fácil localizarlo- comento milo mientras veía a los jóvenes muy atentos a la película-

Rápidamente el caballero de escorpión se movió a velocidad luz y sin que el santo de Andrómeda se diera cuenta tomo su mano y la coloco en el hombro de la amazona, el joven estaba tan atento a la película que paso un momento hasta que se dio cuenta que su mano estaba en un sitio muy cálido y cuando vio donde estaba se puso muy rojo y nervioso al mismo tiempo que june quien apenas igual se había dado cuenta de donde estaba la mano de shun pero para mala suerte del escorpión la película estaba terminando

ya...- ya termino la película- dijo nervioso shun al ver los créditos de esta y a la gente salir-

si...- será...- será mejor que salgamos- dijo apenada la joven amazona al ver que eran los únicos en la sala-

si...- vamos- dijo el santo quitando su mano rápidamente del hombro de la joven-

rayos llegamos tarde- dijo milo molesto por no lograr su cometido-

no queda otro remedio debemos pasar a la fase 2- dijo kanon muy serio

pero...- pero es demasiado peligroso- dijo milo a sus compañeros temiendo las consecuencias de dicha fase-

lamentablemente no nos queda opción- dijo el santo de géminis muy serio mientras los jóvenes habían salido del multicinema-

¿quieres beber algo june?- pregunto el santo de Andrómeda que seguía un poco nervioso-

si un jugo gracias shun- dijo june pero no miro a shun a la cara pues estaba apenada-

ahora vuelvo- dijo shun que se alejo a una maquina expendedora-

hola shun- dijo saga-

ho...- hola saga- dijo el joven nervioso al ver al santo que había salido de la nada-

me parece que aun no te le has declarado a la joven- dijo saga muy serio-

no...- no me siento seguro a lo mejor solo soy un buen amigo para ella- dijo shun bastante nervioso-

bueno shun lamento tener que hacerte esto no quise llegar a estos extremos pero no nos has dejado otra opción- dijo saga al elevar su cosmo-

saga que...- ¿que vas a hacer?- dijo shun muy asustado y retrocediendo-

¡GEN ROU MA OU KEN! (Satán Imperial)- grito saga al atacar la mente shun mientras kanon aparece frente a la amazona-

hola june- dijo kanon-

ka...- kanon hola que...- ¿que haces por aquí?- pregunto la joven asustada-

dime june ¿a ti te gusta shun no es cierto?- pregunto kanon directamente y sin rodeos-

esto...- yo...- pues...- yo...- la joven amazona se puso muy roja por la pregunta-

si te gusta por que no se lo dices- dijo kanon pues ante la reacción de la joven era obvia la respuesta-

por...- por que no sabría que hacer si el me rechaza por eso prefiero que seamos amigos y estar cerca de el- dijo june al tiempo que un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos-

ya veo, june perdóname por esto pero es por tu bien y el de shun- dijo el santo al elevar su cosmo-

ka...- kanon ¿que vas a hacer?- pregunto la joven amazona aterrorizada-

¡GEN ROU MA OU KEN!- grito kanon al atacar la mente de la amazona mientras saga le esta terminando de dar indicaciones al santo de Andrómeda que estaba de rodillas-

shun cuando june te pregunte que significa ella para ti tu le dirás que ella es lo mas importante y que la amas después de eso la besaras y volverás a la normalidad- dijo saga al tiempo que se alejaba del joven-

¿que? ¿que paso?- pregunto shun confundido al ponerse de pie pues saga convenientemente borro la parte en donde aplica su técnica al joven y vemos a kanon dándole indicaciones a june

june cuando veas a shun le preguntaras que significas tu para el y cuando te diga que te ama tu le dirás que también lo amas y en cuanto se besen volverán a la normalidad- al terminar de decir esto kanon se alejo de la amazona-

¿que? ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto la joven extrañada pero en ese momento ikki sale del multicinema y se encuentra con ella-

¿june? Hola- dijo alegre el santo del fénix pero al no ver a su hermano se preocupo- ¿y shun? ¿donde esta shun?-

¿shun?- pregunto la joven tratando de recordar lo que paso con el joven después de que ambos salieran del multicinema pero solo atino a decir- pues estábamos juntos y después me dejo-

¿te dejo?- pregunto sin creerlo el fénix-

Mientras vemos a saga, kanon y milo que están espiando a la amazona y a ikki pero también les extraña las palabras de la joven y también que shun no haya regresado con ella por lo que no pueden evitar preocuparse

maldición sabia que usar esa técnica podría tener consecuencias- dijo preocupado el santo de escorpión mientras veía muy feo a los gemelos-

no entiendo que pudo haber salido mal- dijo pensativo saga y después comento- de todos modos solo debemos hacer que estén juntos y cuando hagan lo indicado volverán a la normalidad-

entonces debemos buscar a shun lo mas pronto posible- dijo kanon-

Los efectos secundarios de la técnica Satán Imperial en june fueron mínimos pero en shun el efecto fue realmente extraño pues el carácter tranquilo y amable del santo cambio a uno muy agresivo y violento mucho mas que el de su hermano ikki y solo podría volver a la normalidad cuando estuviera con june pero nadie sabia de este cambio radical en el santo ahora vemos a shun caminando sin rumbo en el centro comercial y en eso se encuentra con camus que de algún modo logro escapar de todas las jovencitas que lo seguían

hola shun vaya este lugar es fantástico hay muchas cosas interesantes- pero el santo de acuario noto un rostro indiferente en el joven- ¿sucede algo shun?

no fastidies hielera con patas- se limito a decir el joven antes de alejarse del santo el cual se quedo con la boca abierta-

vaya me parece que shun ya no debe juntarse con ikki y MM son una muy mala influencia- dijo camus sorprendido ante la actitud del joven y en eso llego milo-

camus, camus que bueno que te veo ¿has visto a shun?- dijo agitado el escorpión-

si acabo de hablar con el pero me parece que esta de muy mal humor- dijo el santo de acuario al tiempo que le señalaba a su amigo por donde se fue shun- se dirigió en esa dirección pero te advierto de esta de muy, muy mal humor-

gracias camus- dijo el santo de escorpión que empezó a correr en la dirección indicada-

Mientras vemos a shun que se encuentra con seiya y aldebaran a quienes habían sacado de los juegos de niños pues los estaban echando a perder, al ver al joven ambos tontos que diga santos se acercan a shun sin saber el peligro que eso puede implicar

hola shun- dijo animadamente el caballito pero noto que el santo estaba solo por lo que pregunto- ¿y june donde esta?-

¿june?- esto pareció perturbar la mente del joven pero después le contesto al pegaso con una mirada muy fría- no creo que sea algo que te importe burro-

¿shun te sientes bien?- pregunto el santo que era burro pero no tanto como para no notar el cambio de su hermano hacia el, pues shun ere el único que nunca lo trataba mal-

claro que me siento bien burro pero me sentiré mejor en cuanto te desaparezca- dijo el santo de Andrómeda al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo-

mas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo- dijo el caballito que tal vez por primera vez en su vida hacia algo inteligente al escapar-

¡NO HUYAS SEIYA! ¡TE PROMETO QUE SERA RAPIDO Y SIN DOLOR MUA JAJAJAJAJA!- grito shun irreconocible mientras perseguía al pobre burrito-

creo que shun ya no debe juntarse con saga le esta afectando- dijo aldebaran viendo con una gota de sudor la escena y en eso llega milo-

oye alberaran has visto a...- pero el caballero de escorpión se quedo mudo-

el santo de la octava casa miro sorprendido al joven santo de Andrómeda persiguiendo a seiya y aventándole todo lo que encontraba en el camino desde botes de basura, bancas, macetas, maquinas de golosinas y hasta maquinas de refrescos tratando de acabar con el burrito que a duras penas si podía esquivar el bombardeo al que era sometido

shun por favor que no podemos hablar- dijo el burrito que se estaba cansando y pensó que el dialogo podría ser la solución a su problema pero solo dijo algo que avivo la furia de shun- la verdad no pensamos que la broma te molestara tanto y fue idea de hyoga-

¡GRACIAS POR RECORDÁRMELO! ¡AHORA TENGO MAS RAZONES PARA ACABARTE Y DESPUÉS DE TI SEGUIRA EL GANSITO CONGELADO MUA JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo shun con una voz muy parecida a la de Hades-

shun por favor detente- dijo milo interponiéndose en el camino del joven pero eso fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido-

¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO INSECTO RASTRERO!- grito shun al patear y mandar muy lejos al caballero de escorpión lo cual sorprendió a camus, saga y kanon que estaban llegando-

definitivamente shun ya no debe juntarse con MM e ikki- dijo el santo de acuario muy sorprendido por el comportamiento del joven-

¿que podremos hacer para tranquilizarlo?- pregunto saga pensativo-

ya se ¿por que no le damos una de tus píldoras hermano?- le dijo kanon a quien se le prendió el foco-

¿crees que funcione?- pregunto saga a su gemelo-

creo que si pero necesitamos distraerlo con algo para poder dársela- al decir esto los gemelos se le quedan viendo fijamente al santo de acuario-

aaaahhhh no a mi ni me vean- dijo camus que adivino las intenciones de sus compañeros-

sabia que podíamos contar contigo camus- dijo saga mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del santo de acuario-

ya les dije que yo no voy a...- pero el santo de la undécima no pudo continuar por que kanon lo "impulso suavemente" hacia shun-

gracias camus eres un buen amigo- dijo kanon que había pateado al caballero de acuario-

¡YA ME LA PAGARAN! ¡AYYYY!- -grito el santo al estrellarse en el suelo de cabeza y por poco cae encima del santo de Andrómeda-

¡FUERA DEL CAMINO HIELERA ESTORBAS!- dijo shun tomando al caballero de un tobillo y lanzando mas lejos todavía-

¡DE VERDAD ME LAS VAN A PAGAR KANON Y SAGAAAAAA!- grito el santo de acuario antes de desaparecer del lugar-

¡AHORA!- grito saga al moverse a velocidad luz y atrapar a shun por la espalda-

¡SUÉLTAME SAGA! ¡TENGO QUE MATAR A ESE BURRO! ¡TENGO QUE MATARLO!- grito el santo de Andrómeda muy molesto y forcejeando para liberarse-

pues no se yo te dejaría pero...- saga dudaba ante la tentadora oferta de ver morir al burrito-

¡NOOOOOO! ¡SAGA NI SE TE OCURRA SOLTARLO!- le grito kanon a su gemelo al tiempo que metía una píldora en la boca del joven y esperaron un momento-

¿saga? ¿kanon? ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto shun que parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad pero lamentablemente la píldora solo empeoro la situación pues esta haría que por cortos periodos de tiempo shun volviera a la normalidad y luego volviera a ser "malo"-

parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad- dijo kanon-

en cuanto me suelten van a morir muy lenta y dolorosamente- dijo el joven santo de Andrómeda con una mirada asesina marca ikki

no, creo que no- dijo saga y por si las dudas sujeto con mas fuerza a shun-

saga ¿podrías soltarme?- pregunto shun que otra vez parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad-

oye shun ¿como estas?- pregunto el escorpión que había regresado de donde lo mandaron-

estoy bien pero estaré mejor en cuanto elimine a seiya jajajaja- dijo el joven con una sonrisa diabólica-

me parece que "su remedio" solo empeoro al muchacho- dijo el santo de acuario que igual había regresado de donde lo mandaron y movía la cabeza negativamente-

saga en serio por favor suéltame debo ir con june- dijo el joven con una tierna mirada que podría convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que el pide-

pues bueno shun me gustaría pero no creo que sea conveniente- dijo saga a quien le costo mucho resistir a esa miradita inocente-

¡SUÉLTAME O HARE QUE ME SUELTES!- grito molesto shun al elevar su cosmo violentamente-

hermano no lo sueltes- dijo kanon que tuvo que ayudar a su hermano a controlar al joven pues su fuerza era asombrosa-

oigan que hacen suéltenme por favor- suplico a punto de llorar el buen santo de Andrómeda-

no shun perdóname pero no podemos- dijo kanon cerrando los ojos para no ver el rostro de shun pues sabia que podría acabar soltándolo-

¡SUÉLTENME MALDITOS DEBO ACABAR CON SEIYA!- grito el santo de Andrómeda mas molesto todavía-

ya me esta dando miedo- dijo saga que empezaba a sudar frió-

oye shun ¿por que quieres matar a seiya?- pregunto milo-

¿matar a seiya? Yo jamás lastimaría a uno de mis hermanos- dijo shun confundido-

lo sabemos pero debes tener un motivo para querer matarlo- dijo camus-

¡POR QUE ME LO ORDENARON! ¿CONTENTOS? ¡AHORA SUÉLTENME PARA QUE TERMINE MI TRABAJO!- grito shun pero al decir esto todos se le quedaron viendo a saga-

¿qué? ¿Por que me ven así?- pregunto saga por las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros-

esto se me hace raro- dijo kanon que seguía viendo a su hermano y le pregunto- ¿no será que le diste otra orden a shun además de la que habíamos planeado?

por favor suéltenme debo ir con june- volvió a decir shun con lagrimas en los ojos pero esta vez los gemelos estaban ocupados para hacerle caso al pobre-

no como crees hermano yo seria incapaz de...- pero saga ya no pudo seguir hablando por que recibió un golpe en el rostro que le dio shun con su cabeza aprovechando que estaba distraído el santo dorado-

oh no espero que no ocurra lo que creo- dijo kanon temeroso-

mua jajajaja dime shun has matado a seiya como te lo ordene- dijo el santo de géminis con el cabello gris-

lo haré en cuanto me sueltes- dijo el santo de Andrómeda con una mirada de fastidio-

yo mejor me voy o podría volver a cabo sumion- dijo kanon con miedo al tiempo que desaparecía a velocidad luz mientras que milo, camus y aldebaran guardaron una distancia prudente por si las dudas-

mua jajajaja bien ahora shun mata a seiya sin compasión- dijo el santo de géminis que había soltado al joven-

¿matar a seiya? Oye saga se que mi hermano es un burro pero no por eso lo voy a matar- dijo el joven mirando confundido al santo de géminis y en eso aparece el burrito que se había dado cuenta siglos después que shun ya no lo estaba persiguiendo-

hola shun ¿ya me perdonaste o te cansaste de seguirme?- pregunto el caballito sin saber que esas podrían ser sus ultimas palabras-

acércate seiya jejejeje- dijo shun con una mirada asesina-

esa mirada se me hace familiar como cuando ikki me llama para darme una golpiza pero bueno que mas da- dijo el santo que siendo burro no pudo identificar el peligro y cuando estuvo cerca de shun le pregunto- ¿para que me hablabas shun?-

¿yo te hable? ¿Cuando?- pregunto shun bastante confundido-

si me dijiste que me acercara ¿para que?- pregunto el caballito que no noto que el joven volvió a cambiar su actitud-

pues veras seiya tengo un problema- dijo shun que puso sus manos en los hombros del caballito y las acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello-

¿tienes un problema shun? Puedo ayudarte en algo- dijo seiya preocupado por su hermano-

¿problema? ¿ayudarme? ¿tu? Dios que esta pasando aquí- dijo shun que sentía que se iva a desmayar si alguien no le explicaba que estaba pasando-

si tu me dijiste que tenias un problem...- pero seiya ya no pudo seguir hablando por que las manos de shun apretaron su cuello con fuerza-

si tengo un problema que se llama "seiya" pero pronto terminare con el jejejejeje- dijo shun que apretó con mas fuerza el cuello del caballito-

¡SHUN! ¡SUELTA A SEIYA!- se escucho gritar a ikki que había llegado-

¿niisan?- dijo el joven al ver a su hermano, luego vio a seiya y donde tenia sus manos quitándolas inmediatamente- pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Seiya ¿estas bien?-

pues...- pero el caballito no pudo seguir hablando por que ikki lo interrumpió-

lo que hiciste shun esta muy mal- le dijo ikki a su hermano pero después el tomo del cuello a seiya- con la fuerza que tienes no podrás estrangular a este burro-

ikki tomo el lugar de shun apretando el cuello de seiya para desconcierto de los presentes pues ikki pensó que shun estaba estrangulando al burrito por que le había hecho algo, mientras june estaba sentada en el lugar donde había estado esperando a shun antes de que desapareciera pues ikki le dijo que esperara ahí mientras buscaban al santo de Andrómeda

vamos ikki yo se que tu puedes matar al burrito mua jajajaja- dijo saga con el cabello gris animando a ikki a acabar con seiya-

¡NO FASTIDIES SAGA LARGATE DE AQUI!- grito ikki-

oye ya te dije que yo seré quien mate a seiya- dijo shun que también tenia sus manos en el cuello del pegaso-

y yo ya te dije que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para lograr tal milagro shun- dijo ikki que seguía en su labor mientras el pobre seiya ya estaba azul por la falta de aire-

¡NIISAN SUELTA A SEIYA!- grito shun al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su hermano y las logro quitar con mucho esfuerzo del cuello de seiya-

gra...- gracias shun- dijo contrabajo el burrito que estaba en el suelo inhalando la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que le fuera posible-

rayos, todo lo tiene que hacer uno- dijo saga con el cabello gris-

shun mira lo que has hecho ya había logrado que se pusiera azul- dijo molesto ikki-

yo voy a ser el que mate a este burro- dijo shun que tomo por la camisa a seiya-

¡SEIYA PREPARATE A MORIR!- gritaron al unísono shun, ikki y saga al tiempo que elevaron sus cosmos-

seiya yo que tu me pongo a correr- aconsejo milo al burrito-

siguiendo el consejo del escorpión seiya se soltó de shun y salió corriendo del lugar seguido por saga e ikki que tenían las intenciones de acabar con el caballito mientras que shun también los seguía pero había momentos que estaba con ellos y momentos en que quería detenerlos, también los seguían milo, camus y aldebaran que se estaban divirtiendo bastante con lo que pasaba y no querían perderse nada

la persecución llevo a los santos a irrumpir en distintos comercios del centro comercial, tiendas de ropa, jugueterías, zapaterías, tiendas de electrodomésticos y otras mas mientras vemos al caballero de piscis en el salón de belleza y le están dando el ultimo retoque de su tratamiento por una muy decepcionada empleada lo cual hacia rato que había notado afrodita

bueno señor ya termine espero le guste el trabajo- dijo la joven mostrándole su rostro en un espejo al caballero de piscis-

vaya, tienes muy buena mano niña es el mejor trabajo que me han hecho- dijo afrodita mientras se miraba al espejo-

gracias señor- dijo la joven sonriendo un poco pero solo un poco-

bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo el santo dándole un billete a la joven pero se le quedo viendo fijamente-

¿sucede algo señor?- pregunto la joven extrañada-

pues no se me hace justo solamente pagarte creo que también debo darte un premio pues me has hecho un trabajo muy bueno- dijo en un tono por demás seductor el santo de la ultima casa-

¿premio?- pregunto con una tierna carita la joven-

si, que te parece un...- pero el santo de piscis fue abruptamente interrumpido-

De la nada una mesa rompió el vitral del aparador de la tienda e instintivamente y sin pensarlo afrodita abrazo a la joven para protegerla de los cristales cuando parecía que todo se había calmado el santo soltó a la joven que estaba muy roja y mas aun cuando el santo acerco su rostro al de ella para examinar si estaba bien

¿De donde habrá venido esa mesa? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te paso nada?- pregunto afrodita con un rostro algo preocupado-

Si señor estoy bien, muchas gracias por protegerme- dijo la joven sonriéndole al santo aunque bastante ruborizada-

No fue nada me alegra mucho que estés bie...- el suizo no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue empujado sobre la joven haciendo que sus labios de unan-

Permiso, permiso que llevo prisa- dijo un pegaso que paso echo un rayo y sin darse cuenta empujo al santo de piscis sobre la joven-

Esta de mas decir que la joven y el santo se sorprendieron bastante al ver la situación tan comprometedora en la que los habían dejado sin embargo se miraron a los ojos y en vez de separarse se quedaron un momento mas así cerrando ambos los ojos, ese momento hubiera durado mas de no ser por que se escucharon varias voces hablándole al santo de la ultima casa haciendo que este se separara de la joven pues reconoció las voces

¿AFRODITA?- preguntaron shun y compañía que estaban persiguiendo al caballito y no esperaban encontrarse algo así-

lo he visto todo- dijo ikki que de la impresión olvido momentáneamente la cacería al igual que sus compañeros-

voy a buscar una soga- dijo el santo de escorpión que esta vez si tenia pensado matarse viendo que hasta afrodita tenia mejor suerte con las mujeres que el-

oye afrodita yo pensé que "si eras" pero creo que me equivoque- dijo que saga que de la impresión había vuelto a ser normal-

¡COMO QUE "SI ERA"!- grito molesto el aludido-

Si ya sabes que te hacia agua la canoa, que bateabas del otro lado, que te gustaba el arroz con popote, que era líder de una marcha gay que...- dijo kanon que apareció de la nada y enumerando las respuestas-

¡CALLATE COPIA CHAFA DE SAGA!- grito furioso afrodita-

Camus toma creo que perdimos la apuesta- dijo el toro dándole un billete al santo de acuario-

Si yo ya se los había dicho, afrodita es "exótico" pero hasta ahí- dijo camus mientras tomaba el billete de aldebaran y cobrándole también a saga, kanon e ikki- milo a ti te falta pagar ¿milo?-

Adiós mundo cruel, cruel- dijo milo mientras trataba de cortarse las venas con una rasuradora eléctrica mientras los demás lo veían con una gota se sudor en la cabeza-

¡DEJA ESA TONTERÍA Y PAGAME!- grito camus dándole un manotazo a su amigo haciendo que tirara la rasuradora-

Oigan ¿donde esta seiya?- pregunto shun con cara de preocupación-

Shun ¿te preocupa seiya?- le pregunto aldebaran al santo de Andrómeda-

Si me preocupa que alguien me pueda robar la presa- dijo shun con una miraba diabólica-

Olvida la pregunta- dijo aldebaran con una gota de sudor-

Afrodita si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que pasa aquí es el burrito ayudamos a matarlo mua jajajajaja- dijo saga cuando su cabello se volvió gris-

Adiós- se limito a decir kanon antes de volver a desaparecer no fuera a ser que a su hermano le diera por encerrarlo de nuevo-

Bien vamos- dijo afrodita que no lo pensó 2 veces y se unió al grupo de caza pero antes de irse le hablo a la joven- disculpa mis modales no pregunte tu nombre-

Me...- me llamo megumi señor- dijo la joven apenada-

Bueno megumi gracias por todo- al decir esto el suizo le guiño el ojo y después beso la mejilla de la joven- cuídate nos vemos luego jejeje-

s... si- apenas pudo decir megumi pero antes de que se fuera afrodita la joven le dio un pequeño papel con su numero telefónico-

véase a milo agarrando de nuevo la rasuradora eléctrica para matarse y a camus volviéndosela a quitar, los santos emprendieron su camino en busca de seiya y en su afán de acabar con el burrito volvieron a irrumpir en varios locales y comercios causando bastante alboroto cuando lo encontraron en la tienda donde se había escondido la cacería comenzó de nuevo y en su camino se toparon con el desafortunado mascara mortal quien se encontraba tomando un refrigerio con la joven cajera yurika

este helado con galletas esta sabroso- dijo la joven sonriéndole a MM que le había invitado-

que bueno que te guste- dijo MM viendo solamente como comía la joven pues el no pidió nada-

¿no quieres?- pregunto yurika viendo al santo de la cuarta casa el cual negó con la cabeza- ¿no te gusta el helado?-

no y a decir verdad nunca lo he probado- comento mascara mortal-

entonces ¿como sabes que no te gusta si no lo has probado? Vamos prueba un poco- dijo la joven acercando su cuchara a la boca del santo-

esta bien- dijo mascara mortal que estaba apunto de probar el helado cuando...

¡CUIDADO MASCARA!- se escucho gritar a shun-

pues ikki en su afán de atrapar a seiya lanzo un televisor que había tomado como arma de una tienda de electrodomésticos pero este fue directo hacia el santo de la cuarta casa y su acompañante, sin embargo el santo de cáncer no iva a permitir que lastimaran a la joven por lo que la abrazo recibiendo el impacto del golpe del aparato en su espalda

¡AUUUUU¡- grito mascara mortal de dolor-

¡MASCARA MORTAL¡ ¿ESTAS BIEN?- grito la joven entre asustada por lo acontecido y sorprendida por el acto del caballero dorado-

no...- no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo MM reponiéndose del ataque-

¿por qué me protegiste?- pregunto la joven que aun se abrazaba con fuerza del caballero-

bueno eso no importa- dijo el santo quien pareció apenarse pero su mirada cambio cuando miro a sus compañeros y grito- ¡QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ARROJO ESA COSA PUDO LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN!-

a mi ni me vean- dijo seiya que siempre que decían la palabra "idiota" creía que se referían a el-

los santos dorados apuntaron a ikki quien como siempre tenia una cara de indeferencia y solo se limito a seguir en lo que estaba haciendo para desgracia de seiya quien empezó a correr de nuevo

rayos- dijo MM viendo que todos ivan tras seiya por lo que decidió seguirlos y entonces se dirigió a la joven- disculpa por lo ocurrido espérame aquí ¿quieres?-

la joven asintió y el santo fue tras sus compañeros, mientras vemos a los santos perseguir al pobre seiya que ya estaba mostrando indicios de cansancio, en un momento en que shun se volvió "malo" tomo una botella de cera para pisos de uno de los empleados de limpieza y lo arrojo con puntería excelente delante de donde iva a pasar seiya haciendo que el burrito resbalara y cayera al piso

es mío jejejejeje- dijo shun que tomo a seiya por la camisa- di tus ultimas palabras burro-

¿discúlpame shun no lo volveré a hacer?- dijo seiya en forma de pregunta y al instante shun lo soltó-

esta bien seiya te perdono- dijo shun sonriéndole a su hermano-

¿QUEEEEEEEE?- gritaron los presentes-

de eso nada shun, por todo lo que hemos pasado tenemos derecho a por lo menos darle una buena golpiza- dijo ikki quien ahora fue el que tomo a seiya de la camisa y en el instante en que lo iva a golpear...

¡ESTA ES LA POLICIA TENEMOS EL EDIFICIO RODEADO NO INTENTEN NADA!- se escucho a un altavoz decir-

los santos se sorprendieron pues estaban cerca de una de las entradas principales del centro comercial y vieron a varias patrullas, equipos especiales, helicópteros y hasta noticieros pues obviamente con todo el alboroto que causaron los comerciantes del lugar llamaron a la policía, en circunstancias normales podrían haber escapado sin ningún problema con ayuda de sus poderes pero el estado en el que estaban saga y shun era muy inestable por lo que no sabían como reaccionarían ambos si trataban de obligarlos a hacer algo como escapar, y lo que nadie sabia y era peor es que el efecto de la píldora de saga que le dieron a shun se estaba terminando

Fin del capitulo 6

Realmente ya no me gusta las situaciones en las que me pones- dijo shun algo incomodo-

-Autor- no te preocupes la recompensa bien vale la pena-

¿ah si? ¿y cual va a ser mi recompensa?- dijo shun dudando de las palabras del autor-

ella no te parece suficiente recompensa- dijo el autor señalando a june quien se acerco a shun y lo abrazo-

es mas que suficiente- dijo el santo de Andrómeda sonriéndole a la amazona-

-Autor- alguna otra queja-

véase a todos los santos de bronce, de oro y a dioses levantar la mano pero el autor se hace al mismo y no los pela

-Autor- ¿ninguna? Que bueno-

solo por que trata muy bien a mi hermanito si no ya estaría en una tumba- dijo entre dientes ikki-

¿dijiste algo niisan?- pregunto shun con su carita inocente a su hermano-

no hermanito no dije nada- dijo ikki suspirando-

esperamos les haya gustado este capitulo hasta el próximo- dijo shun guiñando un ojo y haciendo que varias fans se desmayen-

-N/A- bueno ya tenia hecha parte de este capitulo antes que me borraran mis fics por lo que relativamente no tarde mucho en terminar este capitulo me tarde mas en darle formato nuevo a lo borrado y volverlo a subir, sin embargo con la carga de trabajo que tengo pues tendré suerte si a finales de mes tengo terminado el siguiente capitulo

a **nayu** le agradezco el apoyo que me ha brindado y espero que le sigan gustando mis trabajos por cierto nayu te hable cuando estabas conectada el jueves de la semana pasada pero creo que no me reconociste ni modos para la próxima que te hable sabrás que soy yo, échale ganas al estudio y espero que pronto seas Ingeniera en Sistemas e Informática jejejeje

a todos los que tiene tiempo de leer el fic y tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews mis mas sinceras gracias nos estamos viendo


	7. Dia de los Inocentes 7

CAPITULO 7 COMO SER UN FUGITIVO DE LA JUSTICIA Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO

¿qué estarás tramando?- pregunta shun al leer el titulo-

-Autor- nada, nada por que no ayudas a seiya a salir del hoyo- véase al autor palmeando la espalda de shun y haciendo que vaya por el caballito-

de acuerdo- dice shun sonriendo y olvidándose del asunto-

-Autor- es lo que me encanta de shun es muy fácil de manipular por eso su hermano lo controla tanto ¿verdad ikki?-

...- el fénix se queda callado, se aleja y con su puño destroza una pared-

la verdad duele- dijo shiryu moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero nota como el fénix lo ve con la intención de hacer con el comida china- gulp-

prepárate a morir lagartija- dijo ikki que iva a lanzarse contra shiryu cuando aparece shun-

niisan ¿quieres una galleta?- dijo el joven sonriéndole a su hermano y mostrando una bandeja llena-

si hermanito- dijo ikki que rápidamente se olvida de shiryu, le sonríe a su hermanito y toma una galleta-

a mi mas bien me parece que el que tiene el control es shun- dijo hyoga a quien también ikki con la mirada le decía que con el haría pato a la naranja-

el único capaz de domar la furia asesina de ikki es su hermanito- dijo camus secundando a su alumno-

como –crunch- (sonido se galleta mordida) voy a –crunch- disfrutar cuando los haga -crunch- pedazos- decía ikki mientras terminaba de comer su galleta-

¿te gusto niisan?- le pregunto shun a su hermano mientras lo veía a los ojos-

claro otouto estaba deliciosa- dijo ikki que le sonreía a su hermanito-

que bueno que te gusto yo mismo las hice ¿alguien mas quiere?- dijo shun sonriendo pero apenas si termino la pregunta y la bandeja ya estaba limpia-

-Autor- bueno –crunch- es hora de –crunch- empezar-

Pues bien los santos estaban en un dilema pues aunque podían escapar no sabían si saga y shun aceptarían algo así, mas aun viendo que la presencia de los polis no les importaba en lo absoluto, poco a poco la gente del centro comercial había salido y solo habían quedado los santos

¡ESTA ES LA POLICIA SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y NO INTENTEN NADA!- se volvió a escuchar decir al altavoz-

niisan ¿por que esta la policía afuera?- pregunto inocentemente shun a su hermano mayor-

no te preocupes otouto todo va a salir bien- dijo ikki para no preocupar a su hermanito-

hay que salir de aquí no les daré el gusto a esos azules de atraparme mua jajajajaja- se escucho decir a saga con el cabello gris-

nada de eso en la familia nadie escapa- dijo kanon sorprendiendo a los presentes-

quien te dijo esa estupidez mua jajajajaja- dijo saga-

tu siempre me lo decías cada mañana cuando entrenábamos- dijo kanon mirando feo a su hermano-

...- saga se quedo callado pero después sonrió burlonamente y dijo- pues mírame y comete mi polvo-

un momento no podemos salir así como así nos atraparan mas fácil- dijo ikki quien tenia experiencia en tratar con los polis-

necesitamos distraerlos con algo- comento saga que con una mirada diabólica se le quedo viendo a MM, afrodita, aldebaran, camus, milo y kanon-

¡SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES PENSANDO NI SE TE OCURRA!- le gritaron los santos a saga quien los miraba como un cebo o algo peor-

bah que delicados- se limito a decir saga mientras afuera del edificio-

jefe akira, jefe akira ya salió toda la gente al parecer los únicos que están adentro son los alborotadores- le dijo un policía al encargado del operativo-

muy bien lancen gas lacrimógeno con eso saldrán- comento el sujeto pensando que todo terminaría pronto pero el pobre estaba muy equivocado-

se ve a varios agentes lanzar las granadas con gas pero no pasa ni medio minuto cuando se las regresan todas haciendo que varios policías que estaban cerca salgan corriendo para no inhalar el gas mientras adentro vemos a camus llamándole la atención a aldebaran

pero como se te ocurre regresarles esas cosas a los policías- dijo camus mientras golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie y veía molesto al santo de la segunda casa-

es que creí que querían jugar- dijo aldebaran que como niño regañado tenia la cabeza baja-

camus no seas tan duro con aldebaran- dijo shun-

¿te parece bien lo que hizo?- dijo camus mirando a shun pero al parecer el santo de acuario se había olvidado del estado de santo de Andrómeda-

no, creo que además de regresar las granadas debió haberte lanzado a ti también enfriador de agua con patas- dijo shun-

hay algo que acabo de notar- dijo ikki mientras veía a su hermanito detenidamente-

¿qué niisan?- pregunto shun con una mirada de curiosidad-

no nada, creo que me equivoque- dijo ikki-

nos vamos a quedar aquí o vamos a acabar con esos policías inútiles- dijo shun mientras dirigía una mirada de desprecio al exterior-

¡SHUN¡ ¿que sucede contigo?- dijo ikki sorprendido por el comportamiento de su hermanito-

no sucede nada conmigo niisan ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo shun confundido-

en ese mismo instante varios agente irrumpieron en el centro comercial y rodearon a los 10 santos a quienes les importo muy poco la presencia de estos, entonces uno de ellos con traje antimotines se acerco a los santos y apuntando su metralleta les grito

¡QUIETOS NO SE MUEVAN ESTAN ARRESTADOS!- pero el pobre poli no sabia lo que le esperaba a el y a sus compañeros

largo de aquí no fastidien- dijo shun al levantar su mano derecha y usar su corriente nebular dejando a los santos con la boca abierta-

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?- grito el jefe akira al ver que todos los agentes que habían entrado salieron violentamente rompiendo los vitrales de la entrada como si alguien o algo los hubiera sacado a la fuerza a todos al mismo tiempo-

creo que exagere- se limito a decir shun y en ese mismo momento el efecto de la píldora de saga se había acabado por completo por lo que shun se quedaría en estado de "malo" por tiempo indefinido-

bien hecho shun mua jajajaja- rió saga diabólicamente-

si bien hecho shun ahora si estamos en problemas- dijo camus que temía las represarías por la acción del santo de Andrómeda-

muy bien, alguien va a tener que darme una explicación ahora- dijo ikki mirando a saga. kanon y milo pues estaba seguro que ellos tenían algo que ver con lo que le pasaba a su hermanito-

si alguien tiene la culpa de la actitud de shun ese eres tu- dijo milo señalando al fénix-

¿yo?- dijo ikki que abrió los ojos sorprendido-

así es shun no hace otra cosa que seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor- dijo kanon apoyando a milo para que así ikki no descubriera lo que realmente había pasado o pasarían a mejor vida

debería darte vergüenza ikki, con el ejemplo que le das a shun tarde o temprano acabaría imitándote- dijo afrodita que sin querer ayudo a sus compañeros-

¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS!- grito MM mientras señalaba afuera del edificio- luego arreglaremos eso lo que importa ahora es salir de aquí-

¿y me puedes decir como haremos eso?- pregunto camus viendo fijamente al santo de la cuarta casa-

pues yo apoyo la idea de shun vamos a hacerlos pedazos jejejeje- dijo MM con una sonrisa diabólica característica de el-

yo también apoyo eso mua jajajajaja- dijo saga-

eso seria muy fácil pero si shion se entera que es lo mas seguro no me quiero imaginar el castigo que nos dará- dijo camus que tenia una mirada de miedo-

lo que nos hizo la ultima vez fue muy cruel y espantoso- dijo aldebaran-

no me recuerdes que voy a tener pesadillas- dijo kanon-

¡FUE HORRIBLE! ¡FUE HORRIBLE!- dijo afrodita mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos-

véase a todos los santos dorados recordando el "terrible castigo" que les dio shion que no fue otro que el de lavar todos absolutamente todos los kilométricos vestidos de saori, tarea que les llevo una semana aun cuando trabajaron los doce santos a velocidad luz (si también pagaron justos por pecadores)

mis manos quedaron resecas de usar tanto detergente- dijo afrodita que veía sus manos con lagrimas en los ojos-

me podrías devolver mi dinero camus realmente estoy dudando de que ganaras la apuesta- le dijo milo a su amigo de la casa de acuario-

lo que yo quisiera saber es por culpa de quien tuvimos que ser castigados todos- dijo camus mirando feo a milo-

acaso no es obvio, seguro fueron la copia barata, el alacrán ponzoñoso, el maniaco homicida, la cabra de monte y el hijo de mu- dijo afrodita-

¿cómo adivinaste que fueron kanon, milo, Mascara Mortal, shura y kiki?- pregunto aldebaran-

¡CALLETE BUEY!- gritaron kanon, milo y MM-

así que fueron ustedes- dijo camus que empezó a bajar la temperatura de su cosmo-

vamos camus no te molestes- dijo milo tratando de calmar a su amigo-

si la verdad es que la broma era para el primero que pasara pero no creímos que shion fuera el que cayera en esa trampa fue algo con lo que no contábamos- dijo kanon-

yo creo que se lo tomo muy a pecho el maestro de mu- dijo MM tratando de contener la risa-

les parece poco haber puesto aceite en el piso para que resbala hacia la piscina que estaba llena de lodo y luego cuando shion salió por la puerta le echaron además plumas y pintura amarilla- dijo afrodita muy molesto-

parecía una especie de pájaro exótico y con todo lo que tenia nadie sabia que era el jejejeje- dijo milo que tenia ambas manos en el estomago tratando de contener la risa-

el primero que lo vio fue afrodita que salió de su casa corriendo y gritando como una loca a la casa de camus- dijo kanon muy divertido-

hasta mi casa llegaron sus gritos- comento aldebaran-

¡CALLATE KANON!- grito ruborizado e indignado el santo de piscis-

si cállate a mi no me parece gracioso ya que afrodita me quería usar de escudo humano cuando shion llego a mi casa- dijo camus recordando a afrodita que estaba pegado a su espalda como sanguijuela-

fue una lastima ese día no estábamos en el santuario- dijo ikki desanimado por que no pudo ver la broma-

además no te hagas al inocente que no te queda camus pues luego querías congelar a shion con la intención de ayudarlo a quitarse todo lo que traía encima- dijo saga que parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad-

el acabose para shion fue que shura con su espada intentara hacer cubitos de hielo con el pues según el estaba ayudándolo a salir del hielo- dijo milo-

y tu al mismo tiempo agujereaste el hielo por que decías que así seria mas rápido- dijo camus que esbozo una sonrisa por un momento-

parecía que hacían competencia por ver quien le quitaba mas hielo- dijo divertido MM-

creo que lo que mas le molesto fue que lo arrojáramos entre todos a su baño sauna para calentarlo y limpiarlo mejor- dijo kanon-

cuando vimos de quien se trataba todos salimos corriendo pero ni siquiera mu se pudo escapar de shion- dijo camus-

y a kiki junto con mu les toco la peor parte del castigo pues tuvieron que secar a mano los vestidos de atena- dijo milo-

si alguien llegara hacerme algo así tengan por seguro que moriría muy lentamente- dijo shun mirando muy feo a los santos dorados-

ejem, bien volviendo a lo que nos interesa ¿como vamos a salir de aquí?- pregunto camus-

yo sigo con mi propuesta- dijo shun mirando afuera del edificio y sonriendo diabólicamente-

nada de eso prefiero estar en la cárcel a recibir otro castigo de shion, así que mejor me entrego y tu vienes conmigo- dijo camus al tiempo que jalo a milo-

óyeme no, yo no quiero ir a la cárcel- dijo milo tratando de zafarse de camus sin mucho éxito-

vamos no seas niña- dijo camus mientras seguía jalando a milo-

no me compares con afrodita- dijo molesto milo-

¡ESO NO TE LO PASO INSECTO!- grito afrodita tratando de golpear a milo pero le pego a camus haciendo que a este se le cayera lo que parecía una foto-

¿quién es la chica?- pregunto kanon que recogió la foto pero después dijo- me parece conocida-

si es la que estaba saliendo con milo- dijo aldebaran al ver la foto-

¡DAME ESO!- grito milo arrebatándole la foto a kanon en esta se ve a camus abrazando a la joven y ambos sonríen a la cámara, esto hizo que el escorpión estallara reclamándole al santo de acuario- ¡CAMUS COMO PUDISTE PENSE QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!

Oye artemisa fue la que quiso salir conmigo y como soy un caballero no me pude negar- dijo camus que parecía no temerle al escorpión-

¡ERES CABALLERO MUERTO HIELARA ANDANTE!- grito milo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre camus y empezó a estrangularlo-

oigan ¿no siente con si ya hubiera pasado esto?- pregunto kanon con puntitos negros en lugar de ojos que parpadeaban y varios signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza-

puede ser, siento que ya había hecho esto antes- dijo milo que tenia la misma mirada de kanon y signos de interrogación en la cabeza-

¿qué no será un dejavu?- pregunto camus que estaba igual de confundido que sus compañeros-

¡ATENAAAAAA!- grito saga al tiempo que corría tratando de atrapar algo en el aire con su mano derecha haciendo que kanon, milo y camus tengan mas signos de interrogación arriba de sus cabezas (N/A: en la OVA 11 de hades cuando atena se mata milo ahorca a camus)-

pero que idiotas- dijo ikki que tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza al igual que shun-

por mi pueden quedarse aquí yo apoyo la idea de camus es mejor entregarse- dijo afrodita al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida-

tu no puedes ir a ningún lado- dijo milo que soltó a camus y tomo del brazo a afrodita-

¡LO QUE YO HAGA ES MI PROBLEMA ALACRAN SUÉLTAME!- grito afrodita forcejeando con milo-

¡BASTA PARECEN NIÑOS!- dijo kanon que intento separarlos-

¡MILO DEJATE DE NIÑERIAS!- grito camus que ayudaba a afrodita y al mismo tiempo estaba jalando a milo-

esto es divertido jejejeje- dijo MM que estaba viendo la discusión-

¡YO TAMBIEN JUEGO!- grito alegre el toro pero se tropezó lo que lo hizo caer y empezar a rodar llevándose a MM y a los demás santos que estaban discutiendo hasta afuera del edificio-

ayyy mi espalda, alguien anoto el numero de matricula del camión que nos atropello- dijo MM sobandose la espalda-

no, todo fue muy rápido- dijo camus que se incorporaba pesadamente-

¡AUXILIO AYÚDENME!- grito afrodita-

¡SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!- grito milo-

¡SI AYUDENMOS QUITENMOS DE ENCIMA A ESTE MASTODONTE!- grito kanon que al igual que afrodita y milo estaba debajo del toro luchando los 3 por que no los dejaran como estampillas-

me rindo me rindo- dijo el toro que se levando rápidamente pues los 6 santos estaban rodeados de policías y les apuntaban muy de cerca con sus armas-

si que son idiotas- dijo ikki al ver como habían capturado fácilmente a los santos dorados-

¿qué hacen ahí afuera kanon y los otros?- dijo seiya que estaba tranquilamente comiendo un hot dog-

¿dónde diablos estabas seiya?- pregunto ikki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pues hacia rato que se había olvidado del caballito (al igual que yo)-

pues como tenia hambre fui a buscar algo de comer y vi a toda la gente salir y también vi salir a june- comento sin prestarle importancia el pegaso-

¿june?- pregunto shun que otra vez se sintió perturbado al escuchar el nombre de la amazona pero después solo se limito a decir- larguémonos de aquí-

y como vamos a escapar mua jajajajaja- dijo saga-

podemos irnos en ese auto- dijo el caballito que seguía comiendo y señalo un vehículo que estaba siendo exhibido e iva a correr en una carrera al otro día-

no esta mal, no esta mal- dijo shun al acercarse al vehículo que era un mustang GT 500 de color plateado modificado con 450 HP, súper cargador y una sorpresita que se revelara en su momento (como ven no se mucho de autos jejejeje)

yo conduzco- dijo saga que se acerco al auto pero ikki lo detuvo-

nada de eso yo soy el que voy a conducir- dijo ikki mal mirando a saga-

yo seré el que conduzca- dijo shun-

tu no tienes licencia otouto- dijo ikki que no quería que su hermanito conduzca-

no creo que eso importe en este momento- dijo shun señalando a sus espaldas la barricada de policías-

bien vamos a dejar que la suerte lo decida- dijo ikki-

yo quiero conducir- dijo seiya pero vio como shun, ikki y saga lo miraron muy feo por lo que cambio de idea- que diga mejor lo deciden entre ustedes-

¿ESTAS LISTO SHUN?- pregunto ikki al elevar su cosmo-

¡LISTO!- dijo shun elevando su cosmo-

¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY LISTO!- grito saga que también elevo su cosmo-

no quiero ver- dijo seiya tapándose los ojos-

¡AHORA!- grito ikki corriendo en dirección de shun y saga quienes hacían los mismo corriendo en dirección de ikki-

¡PIEDRA!- dijo saga-

¡PAPEL!- dijo shun-

¡TIJERAS!- dijo ikki-

¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!- repetían los santos que siempre coincidían por lo que el juego se prolongo un rato-

¡TIJERAS! ¡GANE!- dijo sonriendo shun al ver que ikki y saga sacaron papel-

rayos- se limito a decir saga mientras veía su mano extendida-

esta bien otouto tu ganas puedes conducir- dijo ikki que siendo hombre palabra y que nunca le fallaba a su hermanito se resigno a dejarlo conducir-

que estamos esperando- dijo shun que se subió al vehículo mientras afuera del edificio-

muy bien diles a tus compañeros que se rindan- le decía el jefe akira a un camus que no tenia la menor intención de hacerle caso-

le repito que ellos no me van a hacer caso deje de molestar policía estupi...- pero camus se quedo en silencio al sentir en movimiento los cosmos de los santos que estaban en el edificio, esbozo una ligera sonrisa y volvió a hablar- bien creo que ellos no tardaran en salir-

listos todos para arrestarlos- dijo el jefe de policía-

apenas si termino la frase el jefe de policía se ve al auto romper los vitrales del segundo piso del centro comercial y cayendo por un centímetro de distancia lejos de la barricada que había puesto la policía y saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad mientras que al jefe de policía con lentes oscuros se le cae su cigarrillo de la impresión pasa un momento y uno de sus agentes le habla

jefe akira creo que deberíamos ir tras ellos- dijo en voz baja al oído del sujeto-

¡PUES CLARO QUE HAY QUE IR TRAS ELLOS IMBECIL!- grito furioso el sujeto que rápidamente se subió a su patrulla-

jefe, jefe ¿que vamos a hacer con estos?- pregunto otro agente señalando a los 6 santos-

¡ENCIÉRRENLOS Y TIREN LA LLAVE!- grito el sujeto antes de salir a toda velocidad en persecución de shun y compañía-

quien apuesta a que no los agarran- dijo camus e inmediatamente sus cinco compañeros levantan la mano (como pueden ver camus no puede resistirse a hacer apuestas)-

muy bien muévanse- dijo un agente mientras en el y varios de sus compañeros empujan a los santos a un camión de policía-

esperen por favor- se escucho una voz detrás de los gendarmes-

¿que sucede señorita?- pregunto el policía-

por favor suelten al señor el no ha hecho nada- dijo yurika señalando a MM-

lo lamento pero los vamos a llevar a la delegación- dijo el agente-

no por favor el frustro el asalto del banco del centro comercial el gerente lo puede confirmar- dijo yurika y luego de que el policía corroboro esto soltó a MM-

¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué me ayudaste?- le pregunto confundido Mascara Mortal a yurika-

bueno es que tu me salvaste y ahora yo te salve por lo tanto estamos a mano- dijo la joven sonriéndole al santo y guiñándole un ojo-

gra...- gracias- se limito a decir Mascara Mortal que volteo su rostro a otro lado para que la joven no viera que se había ruborizado un poco-

¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto yurika que se tomaba del brazo de MM y se acurrucaba en el-

pu... pues va... vamos a buscar a alguien- dijo Mascara Mortal quien era ahora el que se sonrojaba pero decidió ir con la joven a buscar a june-

bien páguenme- dijo camus que estaba con sus compañeros en el camión de la policía y todos miraban como MM y la joven se ivan alejando-

rayos yo pensé que esta vez si le ganábamos a la hielera con patas- dijo milo pagándole a su amigo-

si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído nunca- dijo afrodita con la boca abierta mientras igual le pagaba al santo de acuario-

la vida esta llena de sorpresas- dijo aldebaran que igual le pagaba a camus-

jejejeje y todavía falta que me paguen los otros- dijo camus mientras contaba el dinero- kanon tu faltas por pagar ¿kanon?-

sáquenme de aquí- susurro kanon pero después se aferró a los barrotes de la ventana del camión y empezó a gritar- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SAQUENME! ¡SAQUENME!-

¿pero que le pasa?- dijo afrodita asustado mientras veía a kanon colgado de los barrotes como un mono e intentando arrancarlos-

me parece que aun no supera el trauma de estar encerrado en la cárcel de cabo sumion- dijo milo que estaba tan o mas asustado que sus compañeros-

¡SALDRE DE AQUÍ AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA!- grito kanon que iva a utilizar su técnica especial- ¡GALAXIAN EXPLO...!

¡NOOOO!- gritaron sus compañeros al tiempo que lo agarraban entre todos-

¡SUÉLTENME QUIERO SALIR!- grito kanon mientras trataba de liberarse y repitió como disco rayado- ¡QUIERO SALIR! ¡QUIERO SALIR! ¡QUIERO SALIR! ¡QUIERO SALIR! ¡QUIERO SALIR!-

¡CÁLLENLO NO LO SOPORTO ME VA A DAR UNA JAQUECA!- dijo afrodita tapándose los oídos-

¡BASTA! ¡SILENCIO! ¡TRANQUILIZATE!- dijo camus mientras le daba de cachetadas a kanon para "tranquilizarlo"-

¡ASI NO VAS A LOGRAR NADA! ¡SOLO ASI SE VA A CALMAR!- dijo milo que golpeo a kanon en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente- listo asunto arreglando-

pero que brusco- dijo afrodita con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

mientras estos son trasladados a la delegación de policía vemos el auto en el que escaparon shun y compañía corriendo a unos 70 kph seguidos muy de cerca por las patrullas al igual que de un helicóptero de policía y otro de un noticiero

otouto acelera que nos están alcanzando- dijo ikki que veía por el retrovisor a las patrullas acercarse-

tranquilo apenas estoy calentando el motor- dijo shun que se puso unos lentes negros (no me pregunten de donde los saco) y piso el acelerador rebasando en un segundo los 170 kph-

¡MAS RAPIDO! ¡MAS RAPIDO! ¡QUE NO PUEDE IR MAS RAPIDO ESTA CAFETERA!- grito el jefe akira mientras veía al mustang alejarse cada vez mas-

mientras en la mansión kido vemos a shaka, dokho, aioros, shura y shaina frente al televisor viendo que había en los canales mientras hyoga y shiryu le están dando la vuelta numero 367 para ser exactos a la mansión y también se pueden escuchar los gritos de auxilio de aioria que aun seguía con marín en el segundo piso de la mansión

vaya hasta que se callo el gatito de marín- dijo shaka que no había podido dormir que diga meditar con el escándalo del león dorado pero entonces pregunto- ¿por qué esta todo oscuro?-

por enésima vez shaka ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!- dijo shaina fastidiada-

es que no puedo evitarlo jejejeje- dijo shaka

ahora regreso voy por jugo ¿alguien quiere?- pregunto la amazona y vio como todos levantaron la mano y mientras iva a la cocina dijo- no debí haber preguntado

maestro ya podemos descansar- dijo por la ventana un dragón que seguía trotando y estaba bañado en sudor esperando la respuesta de su tutor-

déjame pensarlo- se limito a decir el santo de libra-

miren aquí esta dokho ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo shura riendo mientras señalaba una escena de la película star wars donde luke esta cargando a yoda lo cual hizo que los presentes trataran de contener la risa-

¿dime shiryu así cargabas a dokho cuando entrenabas con el? ¡JAJAJAJAJA¡- pregunto aioros divertido-

¡NO LE VEO LA GRACIA A ESO!- grito dokho molesto e indignado y vio como su pupilo igual se estaba riendo- ¡SHIRYU, HYOGA DENLE OTRAS 200 VUELTAS A LA MANSIÓN!-

pe... pero maestro- trato de decir el dragón pero vio como estaba rojo de la furia su maestro- gulp si lo que diga-

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LARGATIJA SOBREALIMENTADA! ¡TE VOY A ENVIAR A LA EDAD DE HIELO!- grito hyoga furioso al oír el castigo y empezó a perseguir a shiryu-

¿cuál es el chiste?- pregunto shaina que volvía con el jugo y lo sirvió a los santos dorados mientras veía como estos seguían riendo-

pues veras...- dijo shura que señalo al televisor pero de pronto la escena de este cambio-

interrumpimos este programa para llevarle una noticia impactante pues hace un momento unos sujetos estaban armando un gran escándalo en un centro comercial y luego de que estuvieron aislados dentro del mismo 6 de los integrantes se entregaron pero otros 4 escaparon en un vehículo robado y ahora están siendo perseguidos por la policía- dijo el locutor-

a continuación se ven varias imágenes del centro comercial e imágenes de algunos los santos que fueron arrestados pero estas son de espaldas por lo que los que ven el televisor no los reconocen y están tomando tranquilamente su jugo

ahora tenemos unas imágenes desde el helicóptero con nuestro corresponsal- la imagen vuelve a cambiar y se ve al mustang escapando de varias patrullas de la policía-

vamos a hacer un acercamiento para ver al conductor del vehículo quien parece ser el líder de este grupo- dijo el reportero haciendo un zoom con la cual los santos escupieron su jugo de la impresión

¿SHUN?- dijeron todos con los ojos y boca muy abiertos al ver al conductor que sonreía a la cámara del noticiero-

Fin del capitulo 7

Grandioso ahora soy un prófugo de la justicia- dijo shun no muy contento-

-Autor- vamos no te molestes shun ya veras que a tus fans les va a encantar eso-

¿en serio tengo fans?- pregunto el joven santo de Andrómeda que no lo creía-

-Autor- pues...- véase al autor señalando a las jovencitas que se desmayaron en el capitulo anterior y están siendo cargadas por aldebaran-

y eso que solo guiño un ojo ¿que pasaría si hiciera un full monty? auch- dijo seiya y acto seguido ikki le da un golpe en la cabeza-

eso es algo que nunca sabrán- dijo ikki muy molesto-

si alguien puede llegar a saberlo esa soy yo jejejejejeje- dijo june que mira maliciosamente a shun el cual se sonroja por las palabra de la amazona-

¿vas a pedirle un privado?- le pregunta shaina a june-

¡SHAINA-SAN!- grito shun mientras se ponía mas rojo-

¿qué? ¿no creo que se lo niegues a tu amorcito? ¿o si?- dijo la amazona mientras miraba fijamente al santo-

...- shun se queda callado y mas rojo aun-

tu silencio dice mas que mil palabras- dijo marín-

-Autor- bueno, bueno es suficiente shun ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

si muchas gracias a todos por leer este capitulo nos vemos en el próximo- dice shun haciendo una reverencia-

-N/A- antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa si me retrase un poco mas pero como había comentado tengo bastante trabajito y también disculpen si ven algo corto este cap prometo que tratare de hacer mejor el próximo y espero no tardar tanto en sacarlo

agradecimientos **Lady Palas **muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero te siga gustando la historia ¿nuevas reglas? Aun no me aprendo bien las que hay y ya ponen nuevas bueno espero tu me puedas orientar en eso gracias, **Nayu** como siempre me honras en leer mi historia espero este capitulo te guste también y espero me puedas comentar en que horarios mas o menos estas conectada para ver si podemos platicar te mando saludos hasta Perú, **Olimpia-Mg** como siempre igual me honra que leas el fic espero que todo salga bien con lo de tu tesina, en cuanto al carácter de los personajes si marín es una maestra estricta como novia yo creo que seria igual con el pobre novio en este caso aioria y realmente siento que en esta pareja el control siempre lo ha tenido marín, por otro lado siempre he sabido que camus y dokho les exigían bastante en los entrenamientos a hyoga y shiryu y eso de dormilón pues creo que después de 243 años de estar de vigilante merecía un justo descanso el santo de libra, por lo de milo no te preocupes por el que le tengo preparado algo especial, **Kagome-SakuraSaku** gracias por tu apoyo y también por el review que dejaste antes que borraran el fic anteriormente, **shivatatenshi** me alegra igual que te haya gustado el capitulo haber que opinas de este

Mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y tienen el tiempo de dejar review nos estamos viendo cuídense bye


	8. Dia de los Inocentes 8

CAPITULO 8 LA PERSECUCIÓN DEL SIGLO

Persecu ¿qué?- pregunta el burrito mientras se rasca la cabeza-

¡MU ATRAPA ESTO!- grito ikki al agarrar a seiya y lanzarlo con puntería excelente contra el carnero dorado-

véase a los demás santos dorados alzar carteles con diferentes calificaciones que van del 8 al 10

¡IIIIIIIIIKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!- grito mu rojo de furia mientras se quitaba de encima a la mula alada-

pobre seiya- dijo shun que veía al pegasito con la lengua de fuera y una enorme X en lugar de ojos mientras mu persigue a su hermano mayor-

¡VAMOS MU YA CASI LO TIENES!- animaba shion a su pupilo-

por que no tratas mejor a seiya- le pedía shun con carita de cachorrito abandonado al autor quien se queda pensativo un momento y después le responde-

-Autor- pues podría tratar-

también podrías tratar de hacerlo ver mas listo- dijo shun sonriéndole al autor-

-Autor- ¿qué? olvídalo soy escritor de fics no santa claus- véase al autor cruzarse de brazos darse la vuelta y alejarse

shun no pidas imposibles- le dijo june al santo de Andrómeda mientras se tomaba de su brazo y en eso se acerca shaina a ellos-

por que mejor no le pides- véase a la amazona del ofidio susurrándole algo en el oído a shun mientras todos se acercan para ver si pueden escucharlo incluyendo el autor-

eso me gustaría y mucho- dijo june con un tono seductor en su voz pues ella si había alcanzado a escuchar a su compañera-

¡SHAINA-SAN!- dijo shun rojo como un tomate-

que mala eres shaina ¿por qué lo torturas de esa forma?- le dijo marín a su amiga-

es que me gusta ver como se sonroja cuando le hablan de "eso"- dijo shaina-

¿ESO?- preguntan todos los santos con los ojos muy abiertos-

¿por qué será que los hombres son siempre tan mal pensados?- dijo la amazona del ofidio que aun con la mascara se podía percibir que miraba feo a los santos-

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- gritan los santos ofendidos-

-Autor- basta ya es hora de empezar-

pues bien kanon, afrodita, camus, milo y aldebaran han sido capturados, MM fue dejado en libertar gracias a la ayuda de yurika, mientras que shun, ikki, saga y seiya han escapado en un vehículo que "tomaron prestado" del centro comercial, en la mansión kido los demás santos dorados no creen lo que ven sus ojos al ver al joven santo de Andrómeda conducir un vehículo que esta escapando de la policía

¿qué clase de broma es esta?- pregunta dokho muy confundido

no será alguien que se parece a shun- dice shura que no cree que ese sea el shun que conoce-

del pollo al carbón lo creería pero del pequeño shun ¡JAMAS!- dice shaka que tampoco cree lo que ve-

pues hablando de eso yo creo saber por culpa de quien ha pasado esto- dijo aioros que esta pensativo-

¿quién?- pregunta dokho viendo al santo de sagitario-

es mas que obvio que ikki ha corrompido a ese dulce, tierno e inocente niño- dijo shaina a lo cual todos parecen darle la razón-

¿qué sucede?- pregunta marín que había bajado junto con su gatito quien luce muy delgado-

¿qué le paso al gato sobrealimentado? parece como si lo hubieran puesto a dieta- comenta shura viendo el deplorable estado del santo de la quinta casa-

y para la próxima le ira peor- dice marín-

te ves muy relajada marín- le dijo shaina a la amazona del águila-

pues te diré que tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido desde que aioria murió y créeme que lo hice jejejeje- dijo la amazona del águila muy contenta-

no lo dudo- dijo con complicidad la amazona del ofidio-

¿qué sucede aquí?- pregunto shion al ver a todos ahí reunidos pero mira al televisor y después de parpadear unas cuantas veces pregunta- ¿qué no es ese shun?-

¿SHUN?- preguntan marín y aioria que voltean a ver rápidamente el televisor-

el vehículo viaja a unos 170 kph por la carretera norte y las patrullas hacen un intento inútil por alcanzar al mustang- comenta el reportero del helicóptero y agrega mientras mira al conductor o sea a shun- he visto el rostro de ese joven antes pero ¿en donde?-

mientras regresamos de nuevo al olimpo donde Zeus esta cambiando los canales de televisión muy aburrido y sin nada que hacer pero en eso cambio al noticiero y de la impresión hasta su bebida se le cae, se frota varias veces los ojos hasta convencerse de que ese es el joven que había entrado esa mañana al olimpo

¡HADES! ¡HADES DONDE ESTAS!- grita el omnipotente dios llamando a su hermano-

¡VUELVAN AQUÍ TRAIDORES NO VOY PERDONARLOS!- grita Hades quien aparece con su espada en mano persiguiendo a Eris y Abel-

¡TE DIGO QUE SOLO ESTABAMOS SIGUIENDO EL GUION ES TODO!- grita Eris mientras salta para esquivar un ataque de la espada del rey del inframundo-

¡DE ESO NADA! ¡EL UNICO QUE REVIVE MUERTOS SOY YO!- grita el dios furioso-

¿que sucede?- le pregunta lucifer a Apolo-

bueno lo que pasa es que Hades leyó los guiones de las películas de Eris y Abel y en ellos vio que revivieron a varios caballeros para pelear con los santos de atena- explica Apolo-

aja ¿y que con eso?- dice lucifer que no entiende el enojo del dios-

pues que nadie le pidió permiso para revivirlos y tampoco le pagaron el derecho de hacerlo- dijo Apolo lo que hace que a lucifer le salga una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y agrega- pero lo que mas le molesto fue otra cosa-

¡REGRESA Y ENFRENTAME COMO UN HOMBRE COBARDE!- le grita Hades a Abel quien esta escondido detrás de un pilar-

¡SI CLARO COMO TU TIENES UNA ESPADA TE SIENTES MUY MACHO NO!- le echa en cara Abel al dios-

¡TE HARE PAGAR POR TU OSADIA! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR ENVIAR A LA INÚTIL DE ATENA A LOS CAMPOS ELISEOS! ¡MIS CAMPOS ELISEOS!- grita Hades mientras hace pedazos el pilar-

¡YA TE DIJIMOS QUE SOLO ESTABAMOS SIGUIENDO LOS GUIONES Y NO PENSE QUE TE MOLESTARA TANTO!- dijo Abel que había logrado agacharse antes de que el pilar se destruyera-

¡SABES QUE ODIO A ESA ESTUPIDA DIOSECITA HIJA DE PAPI! ¡SOLO POR QUE ES MI SOBRINA NO PUEDO ODIARLA MAS!- grita Hades mientras realiza varios cortes con su espada a diestra y siniestra-

¡FIJATE A DONDE APUNTAS CON ESO! ¡MANIÁTICO!- grita Poseidón que se echa al suelo pecho tierra esquivando varios ataques que iban en dirección de el-

¡HADES ERES UN IDIOTA!- grita furiosa Artemisa que parecías haber ido con un peluquero miope pues la espada alcanzo parte de su cabellera-

¡SALVESE EL QUE PUEDA!- gritan thanatos e hipnos mientras corren desesperados en todas direcciones y buscando refugio-

¡NOS VAS A MATAR A TODOS! ¡MALDITO LOCO!- grita Apolo mientras esquiva lo mejor que puede los ataques perdidos de Hades-

jefecito cálmese- dicen al unísono thanatos e hipnos que están escondidos detrás de un pilar temblando como gelatinas-

¡BASTAAAAAAAA!- grita furioso Zeus que le lanza un rayo a Hades quien quedo mas negro que su armadura-

ay- apenas puede decir el rey del inframundo antes de soltar su espada y caer de espaldas al suelo mientras todos hasta los lacayos de Hades aplaudieron la acción de Zeus-

así esta mejor- dijo Zeus que arrastra a Hades hasta el espejo y le dice- tu que conoces a ese joven ¿me podrías decir como se llama?-

¿shun?- pregunta Hades mientras ve al joven en la televisión que diga espejo-

¿SHUN?- gritan los demás dioses que rápidamente se acercan también para ver la imagen-

¿que no será un doble o algo así?- pregunta Poseidón mientras se rasca la cabeza confundido-

podría ser o como explicarías que un joven tan educado y reservado hiciera algo así- dice Abel tratando de buscar una respuesta

me parece que el estar unido a Hades hecho a perder a ese pobre e inocente niño- dijo Eris mirando feo a Hades-

¡OYE!- dice Hades indignado-

JOJOJOJOJO BUENO NO IMPORTA QUE HAYA PASADO ESTO ME VA ALEGRAR EL DIA JOJOJOJOJO- dijo Zeus mientras los demás dioses lo veían con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

Pasamos ahora con shun y compañía que habían dejado atrás a los policías y por el momento solo el helicóptero de estos los perseguía, como el reportero había dicho iban a una velocidad de 170 kph y eso que estaban en la tercera velocidad de seis que tenia el mustang y en la palanca de velocidades vemos 2 botones uno azul y uno rojo, como siempre seiya no puede evitar preguntar

¿Para que sirven esos botones?- dice el burrito al tiempo que acerca su mano y trata de oprimirlos-

¡NO TOQUES NADA MULA!- grita ikki al tiempo que le da un buen golpe a seiya en la cara-

¡TE MERECES ESO Y MAS! ¡MUA JAJAJAJAJA!- ríe saga diabólicamente-

lo sabremos a su debido tiempo- se limita a decir shun que esta muy concentrado en el camino-

vaya otouto me sorprendes no creí que fueras tan bueno conduciendo- dice ikki-

aun no has visto nada- dice shun mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor-

¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO?- dice ikki al ver la barricada de vehículos de policía que hay delante de ellos-

¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- grito histérico el caballito-

¡CALLATE BURRO NADIE PIDIO TU OPINIÓN!- dijo saga al tiempo que le dio un codazo en el estomago a seiya-

¡SHUN! ¿QUÉ HACES?- pregunto ikki al ver a su hermanito dirigirse directamente a la barricada

se lo que hago- solo eso comento el joven-

ya los tenemos ¿pero que diablos?- dijo el jefe akira al ver al vehículo detenerse a 300 metros de distancia dar la vuelta y alejarse

¡SE ESCAPAN VAMOS TRAS ELLOS!- grita unos de los agentes lo que hace que todos se suban a sus patrullas y la barricada se deshaga-

¡IDIOTAS ESO ES LO QUE EL QUIERE!- dijo el jefe akira que fue el único que no se movió de su sitio-

sujétense- dijo shun al tiempo que giro rápidamente el volante del auto y con lo cual dio un giro de 180 grados deteniéndose por un momento-

ahora vemos a shun pisar el acelerador y poner la tercera velocidad, en cuestión de segundos se encontró de cara a cara con las patrullas que lo perseguían, se siguió de frente y los policías nada tontos se quitaron del camino del joven para no chocar con el, ahora sin ningún problema shun pasa por donde antes estaba la barricada mientras vemos al jefe akira levantar la mano y maldecir al ver al vehículo pasar rápidamente junto a el, pero el policía no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente por lo que se sube a la patrulla y va tras el joven

te dije que lo tenia todo controlado- le dijo shun a su hermano-

¿podríamos regresar? creo que mi estomago se quedo haya atrás- dijo el caballito que estaba blanco como un fantasma-

seiya no aguantas nada esto es muy divertido jejeje- dijo divertido ikki quien realmente estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de su hermanito al volante-

oigan tenemos compañía mua jajajajaja- dijo saga mientras señalaba a sus espaldas la patrulla que los estaba alcanzando-

¿qué no íbamos solos?- pregunta shun fastidiado al ver por su retrovisor que mas patrullas se están acercando-

esta vez no se me escapan esta es una de las patrullas mas veloces de todo Japón- dijo el jefe akira que rápidamente alcanzo los 170 kph-

bueno creo que habrá que enseñarles a estos tipos con quien tratan- dijo shun al tiempo que ponía la cuarta velocidad y pisando el acelerador alcanzado los 200 kph en menos de un segundo y empezando a dejar a las patrullas cada vez mas lejos-

¡NO LES PERMITIRE ESCAPAR!- grito el jefe quien también acelero a la misma velocidad y dejo a las demás patrullas atrás-

si que es necio ese policía- dijo saga mientras veía que la patrulla se acercaba peligrosamente-

odio a la gente necia- dijo shun al tiempo que aceleraba mas el auto alcanzando los 220 kph-

¡NO SE VAN A ESCAPAR! ¡NO SE VAN A ESCAPAR!- dijo el jefe de policía que acelero el vehículo a todo lo que daba-

hay que admirar que no se rinde tan fácilmente- dijo ikki mientras veía que la patrulla se coloco del lado del conductor-

¡DETÉN EL VEHICULO ESTAN ARRESTADOS!- le ordeno el jefe akira a shun-

no lo creo- dijo shun mirando fijamente al policía al mismo tiempo que oprimió el botón azul de la palanca con lo cual activo el súper cargador que empezó a girar, puso la quinta velocidad y piso a fondo el acelerador alcanzando los 280 kph con lo cual rápidamente la patrulla quedo atrás-

¡NO MALDITA SEA NO!- grito el policía golpeando con ambas manos el volante y deteniendo su patrulla-

no se preocupe jefe no lo perderemos- dijo el piloto del helicóptero por la radio-

damas y caballeros esto es sorprendente mas que un fugitivo pareciera que quien maneja ese auto es un conductor profesional de carreras- dijo el reportero mientras mostraba las imágenes de la persecución-

aun nos sigue el helicóptero- dijo ikki mientras miraba al cielo-

eso será por poco tiempo- dijo shun tranquilamente mientras ponía la ultima velocidad y volvió a pisar a fondo el acelerador-

¿QUÉ? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE 290, 300, 310, 320, 325! ¡330 KPH!- grito el piloto del helicóptero al ver como el mustang se alejaba cada vez mas de el por lo que tuvo que reportarlo- je... jefe lo siento se... se escaparon-

¡TODOS SON UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA!- grito el jefe akira al radio antes de aventarlo con furia-

increíble señoras y señores es increíble el vehículo ha alcanzado una velocidad tal que nuestro helicóptero y el de la policía no han podido seguir tras el, estaremos pendientes de esta historia- dijo el reportero y volvió a repetir- estoy seguro de haber visto antes a ese joven

ahora por un lado en la mansión kido vemos a todos con la quijada hasta el suelo y es que aun no creen que el conductor de ese vehículo que escapa de la policía sea el joven santo de Andrómeda en eso dokho habla

yo sigo sin creer que ese sea shun- dijo dokho con escepticismo-

aquí hay gato encerrado- comenta shion pensativo-

no, si vieras que no hace un momento marín soltó a aioria- comenta shura que trata de contener la risa-

esa estuvo buena jejejeje- comenta shaina que le pareció ingeniosa la broma-

muy gracioso cabrito al pastor- dice aioria que mira molesto a shura-

por lo menos yo aun conservo mi orgullo y dignidad- dice el santo de la décima casa-

sin mencionar los pantalones- agrega aioros-

¡HERMANO! ¿insinúas que marín me controla?- pregunta aioria-

no hay por que insinuar lo obvio- comenta acertadamente shaka en su clásica posición-

cuanta sabiduría no hay duda que eres la reencarnación de buda- dice aioros halagando al santo de la sexta casa-

¡LES DEMOSTRARE QUE YO LLEVO LOS PANTALONES EN ESTA RELACION!- grita con fuerza el león dorado-

¿qué tanto dices amor?- pregunta marín con un tono de molestia en su voz-

nada cariño nada- dice en un susurro apenas audible el león que parece haber convertido en un manso gatito-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se ríen todos burlándose del santo de leo-

¡DEJENSE DE TONTERÍAS!- dice molesto y en voz alta shion a los santos dorados quienes se callan al instante-

por otro lado vemos a los dioses celebrando, chiflando y echando porras por la huida del joven caballero y el que esta mas contento de todos es naturalmente Hades

¡BRAVO! ¡ESO SHUN ESO!- grito Hades levantando una copa de vino en alto-

que divertido hacia siglos que no me divertía tanto en un día, ese jovencito esta lleno de sorpresas- decía Zeus mientras veía que volvían a poner imágenes de la persecución-

dicen que los rebeldes y quienes no obedecen la ley atraen mas a las chicas ¿qué hay de cierto en eso?- le pregunta Poseidón a leida-

¡Y YO QUE VOY A SABER!- grita la amazona furiosa pero como tiene mascara nadie nota que se ruboriza mientras ve los acercamientos de la cámara al rostro de shun al igual que sus compañeras

no te negare que ese niño ejerce una fuerte atracción en el sexo opuesto- comenta Eris que igual que las amazonas mira con atención el espejo-

¡YO QUIERO VER QUE MAS VA HACER SHUN!- comenta emocionado Hades-

y ahora nos dirigimos a la delegación de policía donde han encerrado a los santos dorados vemos a aldebaran en una celda solo para el ya que es muy grande y a afrodita, camus, milo junto a un inconsciente kanon en otra celda los habían interrogado a todos excepto a milo y obviamente a kanon que estaba inconsciente pero no habían podido sacar ningún tipo de información por lo que camus hablo con su amigo

escucha milo pase lo que pase no debes de decir nada estoy seguro que pronto nos vendrán a sacar de aquí- le dijo camus al santo de la octava casa-

el sujeto que hizo el interrogatorio era muy feo, gordo y violento pero es un estúpido así que si no le haces caso seguro te envía de nuevo aquí- comenta el santo de piscis mientras camus asiente dándole la razón-

es un hombre malo- dice aldebaran desde su celda mientras llora amargamente-

¿por qué lo dices?- pregunta camus-

estaba comiendo delante de mi y no me quiso invitar- dice el toro con ojitos llorosos mientras sus compañeros lo ven con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

ni hablar, ya entendiste lo que vas a hacer ¿verdad milo?- dijo camus-

quien necesita tus consejos, mal amigo, quita novias, poco hombre- decía milo mientras otra vez trataba de ahorcar a su "amigo"-

¡SUÉLTAME ALACRAN!- grita camus molesto y quitándose las manos de milo del cuello-

quieren dejar de hacer tanto ruido- decía afrodita mientras estaba recargado en un muro-

tu cállate afeminado- dijo milo fastidiado-

no me provoques por que te puedes arrepentir milo- dijo afrodita con una venita saltada en la frente-

huy que miedo mira como tiemblo- dijo con sarcasmo el santo de la octava casa-

afrodita estaba a punto de tirarse sobre milo para rasguñarlo que diga golpearlo cuando llega uno de los carceleros y se lleva al santo de la octava casa al área de interrogatorios donde espera un momento hasta que entra una bella mujer policía que tiene el mismo color de cabello de milo y sus ojos son de un color azul profundo eso sorprendió al escorpión pues esperaba al sujeto que sus compañeros habían descrito

buenas tardes señor yo soy la comandante Venus Mihara quisiera que me respondiera unas cuantas preguntas ya que sus compañeros se negaron a hablar con el oficial decidí realizar el interrogatorio yo misma espero no le moleste- dice la mujer con tono de voz autoritario mientras toma asiento-

aja- bufo milo fastidiado y es que aunque no lo crean en ese momento en lo menos que pensaba el escorpión era en conquistar a la hermosa mujer-

debe entender la precaria situación en la que se encuentra si colabora tiene mi palabra que los cargos pueden ser reducidos- dijo la mujer mientras veía el expediente del caballero y hubo algo en el que le llamo la atención- señor milo-

pierde su tiempo regréseme a mi celda- dijo milo quien estaba molesto con camus pero se desquitaba con la oficial-

quiero ayudarlo- dijo la mujer quien suavizo su tono de voz se puso de pie y se acerco al santo-

no necesito su ayuda ni la de nadie- dijo milo mirando fijamente y con desconfianza a la mujer mientras azoto sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa-

ya veo- dijo la mujer que tomo las manos de milo y le quito las esposas, después volvió a tomar asiento frente al santo-

¿qué pretende?- dijo milo que aun miraba desconfiado a la mujer mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muñecas que habían estado esposadas-

no pretendo nada milo ¿puedo llamarlo milo verdad?- dijo la mujer sonriéndole al santo y le empezó a decir- vera mi madre fue griega he ahí el por que de mi nombre y mi padre es japonés, desde que nací hasta mi adolescencia vivimos en Grecia pero cuando mi madre murió mi padre decidió que volviéramos aquí a Japón es por eso que yo siempre he tenido simpatía hacia aquellos que vienen de Grecia-

milo se quedo mudo le resultaba muy extraño que esa bella mujer le hablara tan abiertamente y como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero después se sintió como basura pues la oficial había sido muy amable mientras que el se había portado muy grosero, después de unos minutos de silencio la mujer se puso de pie he hizo el intento de salir de la habitación pero la voz del santo la detuvo

discúlpeme no quise ser descortés comandante mihara- dijo milo con un tono de voz mas calmado-

no se preocupe- dijo la mujer sonriendo y volvió a tomar asiento- y no tiene que ser tan formal llámeme venus-

bueno señorita venus ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- dijo milo sonriéndole a la mujer-

pues vera...- después de realizar algunas preguntas en cuanto a los sucesos del centro comercial la comandante pregunto sobre las identidades de los santos pero milo respondió-

lo lamento señorita venus pero eso es algo que no responderé conozco a esas personas desde hace tiempo y no voy a traicionarlas- concluyo el santo de la octava casa-

por lo visto es usted una persona leal a sus amigos- dijo la mujer sonriendo pero en eso alguien entro abruptamente-

¡COMANDATE MIHARA! ¡COMANDANTE MIHARA! ¡EL JEFE AKIRA LE HABLA POR LA RADIO!- grito el policía al entrar al cuarto de interrogación-

¡ESTUPIDO TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR! ¡ACASO NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADA! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- grito la mujer que cambio totalmente su carácter tranquilo para sorpresa de milo-

lo... lo siento comandante- dijo el policía antes de salir y cerrar la puerta-

la mujer cerro los ojos puso su mano derecha en el pecho y después de respirar hondo hablo ruborizada- perdone por esta escena que pensara de mi-

no se preocupe yo también pierdo el control en algunas ocasiones- dijo milo para tranquilizar a la mujer aunque si le sorprendió ese cambio de carácter-

bueno creo que es todo muchas gracias por su cooperación- dijo la comandante que estaba por salir pero se detuvo y acercándose a milo tomo su mano y puso algo en ella- ah lo olvidaba cuando acabe todo esto espero que podamos salir a tomar un café, no todos los días tengo la suerte de encontrar a un griego tan apuesto como tu-

al terminar de decir esto la mujer le guiño un ojo a milo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir rápidamente de la habitación, después de un largo rato que es lo que se tardo milo en reaccionar abrió su mano y los ojos casi se le salen incrédulos al ver que la comandante la había dado una tarjeta con su numero de teléfono en el y con la famosa frase "llámame" haciendo que milo casi se desmaye de felicidad pero bueno ahora pasamos con Mascara Mortal y yurika

vaya hasta que logre encontrarte- dijo MM que había estado buscando a june por los alrededores del centro comercial y la encontró sentaba en una banca del parque que estaba cerca-

hola MM ¿no has visto a shun?- pregunto la joven amazona que parecía tener una mirada perdida-

no lo he visto, regresemos a la mansión lo mas seguro es que ya este ahí- dijo el santo de cáncer tendiéndole su mano a la joven y le pregunto a yurika- ¿qué dices yurika quieres acompañarnos?-

me encantaría- dijo alegre yurika al tiempo que se volvía a tomar del brazo de MM-

bien en marcha- dijo MM-

pues bien shun y compañía por el momento han perdido de vista a la policía y el jefe akira tiene que reportar esto y pedir apoyo para agilizar la búsqueda de los fugitivos cosa que al jefe akira no le agrada pues tiene que tratar con su superior que no es otra que la comandante mihara

¿CÓMO QUE LOS PERDISTE? ¡AKIRA ERES UN INÚTIL NO SIRVES PARA NADA!- grita la comandante mihara furiosa pero no por el asunto de los fugitivos sino por que la hayan interrumpido en su "interrogatorio" con milo-

¡UN MOMENTO A MI NO ME VAS A HUMILLAR COMO A LOS INÚTILES DE TU UNIDAD!- responde el jefe akira que se lleva tan bien con la comandante mihara como un perro se lleva con un gato

¡IGUALADO SOY TU SUPERIOR! ¡ADEMAS ME INTERRUMPISTE CUANDO ESTABA ATENDIENDO UN ASUNTO MUY URGENTE!- volvió a grita la oficial-

¡CONOCIÉNDOTE SEGURO TRATASTE DE LIGARTE A ALGUN INGENUO!- dijo el jefe akira para molestar a la comandante-

¡IMPERTINENTE! ¡QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA CON MI VIDA! ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR A TUS SUPERIORES!- grito ofendida la comandante mihara-

¡NO HAY NADA QUE ME PUEDAS ENSEÑAR! ¡COMANDANTE DE TERCERA!- grita akira-

Bien lo que sigue son una seria de palabras altisonantes que no pondremos aquí por atención al publico y mientras estos siguen con su discusión vamos con shun y compañía que están pasando por varios callejones solitarios para no ser descubiertos por la policía aunque la preocupación del santo de Andrómeda es otra-

Rayos- dice shun al ver los indicadores del mustang-

¿qué sucedes otouto?- pregunta ikki al ver la cara preocupada de su hermanito-

el haber utilizado el súper cargador gasto mucho combustible ahora solo queda menos de tercio de tanque- explica shun a sus compañeros-

eso no es suficiente para llegar a la mansión- dice ikki-

¿no hay algún atajo?- pregunta saga que esta igual de preocupado que sus compañeros-

si hay un camino- dice seiya-

olvídalo aun no esta terminado es imposible cruzar por ahí- dice ikki que no quiere arriesgarse-

no nos queda alternativa vale la pena intentarlo- dice shun pero se da cuenta que una patrulla los ha visto y ha encendido su sirena- ¡DEMONIOS!-

¡ERES UNA #&&&!- grita el jefe akira-

¡Y TU UN #$$&&&!- le responde la comandante mihara pero su discusión es interrumpida pues una patrulla ha encontrado a los fugitivos-

bien esta ves no se me escaparan- dice el jefe akira que corta la comunicación con la comandante-

si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tu misma- dice la comandante que tiene pensado participar en la persecución-

ahora vemos a shun pasar rápidamente por los callejones mientras cruza varias calles hasta que llega a una que parece imposible de cruzar pues el trafico en esta es demasiado pero eso no parece asustar al joven santo de Andrómeda que esta decidido a cruzar los que si están asustados son seiya y saga que se encuentran en la parte trasera del mustang

¡VAMOS A MORIR!- gritan seiya y saga que se tapan los ojos-

¡CÁLLENSE COBARDES!- grita ikki molesto-

vamos, vamos- dice shun pisando el acelerador y cruzando la calle a salvo antes de que un gran camión embistiera al mustang pero ese mismo camión se detiene y le cierra el paso a las patrullas lo cual hace sonreír al joven- perfecto-

buen hecho otouto- dice ikki felicitando a su hermanito-

esto aun no acaba- dice shun que mira fijamente al frente y ve una patrulla que no es otra que la del jefe akira-

bien jovencito esta vez estas perdido- dice el jefe akira que ver pasar el mustang y va tras de el-

ese policía si que es persistente y muy molesto mua jajajajaja- dice saga-

veamos hasta donde es capaz de seguirnos-

al decir esto shun gira el vehículo en una calle de sentido contrario causando un verdadero caos y los conductores no pueden hacer otra cosa mas que quitarse del camino del mustang y al mismo tiempo los helicópteros de la policía y del noticiero han llegado al lugar de los hechos

después de haber eludido al helicóptero de la policía ahora vemos al mustang escapar en una calle de sentido contrario perseguido de una patrulla- dice el reportero mientras se ven las imágenes de lo acontecido- ¿qué es eso? Al parecer una patrulla tratara de cerrar el paso del auto-

el reportero esta en lo cierto al vez la patrulla que se dirige de frente hacia el mustang y en esa patrulla va nada mas ni nada menos que la comandante mihara que no tiene la menor intención de dejar escapar a los fugitivos, vemos a shun acelerar el auto mientras que saga y seiya se tapan los ojos de nuevo, ninguno de los conductores al parecer tiene pensado salirse del camino y en eso

¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE?- grita la oficial al ver al auto virar y entrar a un callejón lo cual sorprende a la mujer quien solo atina a mirar al callejón pero regresa su vista al camino y ver que va a chocar con la patrulla que viene pisa el freno pero no puede evitar chocar contra el jefe akira-

eso debió dolerles jejejeje- dice shun con una sonrisa malévola al ver por el retrovisor el choque-

¡TENIAS QUE SER MUJER!- grita akira furioso mientras sale de la patrulla y sacude su cabeza al ver estrellitas frente a el-

ay mi cabeza- dice la mujer que tiene espirales que giran en lugar de ojos pero se recupera rápidamente y le grita a akira- ¡DESPUÉS ARREGLARE CUENTAS CONTIGO!-

¡SHUN EL CAMINO SE CIERRA!- grita saga espantado al ver como lo que falta del callejón por salir es demasiado estrecho como para que el auto pueda pasarlo-

tranquilízate- dice shun al tiempo que realiza el famoso truco de conducir sobre las 2 ruedas del conductor mientras vemos a seiya embarrado en el vidrio derecho del auto-

debiste haber usado cinturón burro ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- le dice muerto de risa ikki a seiya -

ya estamos cerca- dice shun al salir del callejón a una calle y volver a poner el auto en 4 ruedas pero detrás de el aparecen por lo menos 20 patrullas-

¿podremos lograrlo?- pregunta ikki al ver que casi no hay combustible-

no lo se- dice shun quien parece darse por vencido pero recuerda el botón rojo de la palanca- vamos a ver para que sirve esto-

shun aprieta el botón pero no sucede nada por lo que saga pregunta- ¿funcionara esa cosa?-

apenas si termina la pregunta el santo de géminis se abre un compartimiento en la parte superior de la palanca con un botón oculto y shun no puede evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver lo que tiene escribo en letras mayúsculas y grandes nada mas ni nada menos que "OXIDO NITROSO"

¡NITRO! Esto nos será muy útil- exclama el joven santo de Andrómeda entusiasmado-

los caballeros llegan al camino mas rápido a la mansión que es un puente al que le falta una sección por construir, sección que es de al menos 120 metros, solo tienen una oportunidad para cruzarlo y acelerando a una velocidad de 220 kph shun oprime el botón activando el "nitro" y alcanzando los 280 kph velocidad suficiente para cruzar ese salto mortal

¡MAMAAAAA!- gritan saga y seiya aterrados mientras se abrazan al ver lo que shun ha hecho-

damas y caballero esto es increíble el vehículo se ha lanzado en un salto suicida sobre el tramo del puente que aun esta en construcción, esto es demasiado- dice el reportero incrédulo a lo que esta viendo-

pasamos a la famosa cámara lenta en donde unos segundos se vuelven una eternidad, vemos a los santos de la mansión pegados al televisor con la quijada hasta el suelo por la acción de shun e igualmente los dioses ven la escena conteniendo la respiración mientras Hades hecha porras para que shun pueda lograr llegar al otro lado del puente, pareciera como si el mustang pudiera volar y estaba brillando intensamente gracias al reflejo del sol y por fin el auto llega al otro extremo del puente y por un milímetro las llantas traseras alcanzan la orilla mientras que las patrullas del otro lado del puente tienen que frenar para no caer al vació

¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!- dicen al unísono el jefe akira y la comandante mihara al llegar al lugar y ver como el auto ha cruzado sano y salvo-

¡LO LOGRO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡LO LOGRO!- grita el reportero de la emoción que es contagiada a todos los que están siguiendo la noticia-

¡BRAVO SHUN! ¡ERES EL NUMERO UNO! ¡hic! ¡hic!- grita Hades que con esta ya debe ser la copa numero 30 que levanta en alto-

¿SHUN POR QUÉ NO AVISASTE LO QUE IBAS A HACER?- gritan molestos seiya y saga a shun-

¡CÁLLENSE COBARDES! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAN MIEDO A UN SALTO COMO ESE!- dice ikki mientras mira con desprecio al burrito y a saga-

bien volvamos a la mansión- dice shun que no presta atención y vuelve a poner en marcha el mustang-

Fin del Capitulo 8

Pude haber muerto- dice shun al ver lo que ha escrito el autor-

- Autor- vamos shun si todo ya estaba planeado no hay nada de que preocuparse- dice el autor para tranquilizar al joven-

¿en serio?- pregunta shun con su típica carita de niño inocente-

no se ve lindo cuando pone esa cara- dice june que tiene corazoncitos en los ojos-

si igual cuando esta serio, cuando sonríe, cuando llora, cuando se enoja, cuando esta durmiendo, cuando se sonroja para ti cualquier cara que ponga es linda- dice shaina enumerando las facetas de shun-

bueno cambiando de tema ¿que paso con lo que te había pedido?- dice shun al señalar como seiya es usado como un balón por los santos dorados-

-Autor- aun lo estoy considerando ¿qué clase de fic de humor seria este si no se maltrata al protagonista de la serie?-

bueno creo que en eso tienes razón- comenta shun que lo piensa un momento-

¿no seria mejor que le pidieras lo que te dije antes?- le dice shaina a shun-

no... no creo que... que sea lo apropiado- comenta shun a quien se le sube el color al rostro-

a mi me da igual jejejeje- dice june que se sonroja ligeramente-

¿DE QUE HABLAN? ¿DE QUE HABLAN?- preguntan los santos a quienes la curiosidad los esta matando-

solo le dije a shun que le pidiera al autor una cita en la playa con june ¿contentos?- dice shaina que ya no soportaba que los santos la estén hostigando-

¿ES TODO?- preguntan los santos decepcionados y no entienden como algo así puede hacer que shun se sonroje tan fácilmente-

deberían saber que para un niño como shun ver a june en traje de baño es suficiente para hacer que se ponga todo rojo- explica marín a los santos-

pero si tuviéramos una cita en la playa yo también podría ver a shun en un traje de baño- dice june que al sonrojarse pone sus manos sobre sus mejillas-

son tal para cual- dice shaina con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver a los jóvenes rojos como tomates-

-Autor- ni que lo digas bueno shun ya sabes que hacer-

sip, gracias a todos por leer el fic nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡OIGAN DEJEN A SEIYA!- dice shun mientras trata de ayudar sin mucho éxito a la mulita-

-N/A- bueno espero les guste este capitulo y como siempre debo informar que por cuestiones de trabajo a lo mejor tenga el siguiente para finales de mes espero me disculpen

vamos a los agradecimientos y haber si no me borran el fic por eso jejejeje **La Trinidad del caos** yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo en el manga shun era mas seguro de si mismo y también mas fuerte es una pena que en el anime lo dejaran tan mal al pobre muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero te siga gustando el fic** Lady Palas** pues yo espero que por agradecerle a la gente que me apoya no me borren la historia y te pido una disculpa si vez que me tardo demasiado si por mi fuera estaría todo el día escribiendo fics jejejeje** Kagome-SakuraSaku** me alegra mucho que la historia te guste y se agradece tu apoyo muchas gracias** shivatatenshi** gracias por leer el fic se ve que te gusta que el tierno shun sea malo jejejeje no te preocupes que todavía seguirá así un rato mas** Nayu** una disculpa por la tardanza esta vez trate de no tardar tanto pero lo malo es que para el próximo capitulo si tardare hasta fin de mes lo lamento bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y saludos hasta Perú por cierto que no he tenido la suerte de volver a encontrarte conectada pero espero que algún día se me haga jejejeje

como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a quienes tienen tiempo de leer el fic y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	9. Dia de los Inocentes 9

CAPITULO 9 ¿LOS SANTOS DE ATENA A JUICIO?

¿y ahora con que vas a salir?- pregunta shun al ver el titulo-

-Autor- te aseguro que cuando acabe este capitulo ya no te quejaras-

¿de veras?- pregunta shun inocentemente y en eso llega Hades-

yo sigo diciendo que tus títulos cada vez están peor- critico el rey del inframundo-

-Autor- creo que mi próximo titulo será "EL INCOMPETENTE HADES VENCIDO POR EL HUMANO MAS ESTUPIDO DE LA TIERRA"

¡QUE TITULO!- dicen todos que tratan de aguantar la risa-

por eso digo que tus títulos están bien así como están- rectifica Hades pero al escuchar la palabra estúpido seiya aparece como por arte de magia-

¿me hablaban?- pregunta el burrito-

¡ALEJATE DE MI ENGENDRO DEL INFIERNO!- grita Hades que saca y apunta su espada temeroso a seiya-

¿alguien me hablaba?- pregunto lucifer que salió de la nada y Hades lo mira con varios signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza mientras vemos a shun buscar a ikki-

¿Mu no mas visto a mi niisan?- pregunta shun al santo dorado-

noup- dice el carnero mientras se aleja silbando-

¿ese que esta ahí colgado como adorno navideño no es ikki?- dice shion-

¡NIISAN!- grita shun al ver donde se encuentra su hermano-

shuhihn ayusmadae otorurrto (traducción: shun ayúdame otouto)- se escucha a ikki que esta amordazado y completamente amarrado a una de las esquinas mas altas de la mansión-

oye Mu como lograste atrapar al pavo ahumado jejejeje- pregunta shaka que trata de contener la risa al ver a ikki en semejante situación-

bueno es que cuando lo esta persiguiendo me recordé que me puedo tele transportar- dice el santa de la primera casa mientras shaka lo ve con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

por favor que alguien ayude a mi niisan- pide shun a los otros santos-

¡DEJAMOS PENSARLO!- dicen todos al unísono-

¡POR FAVOR!- dice shun con una carita de niño que esta a punto de romper en un llanto incontrolable si no hacen lo que pide-

¡NO NOS MIRES ASI! ¡OHHH ESTA BIEN! ¿CÓMO ES QUE SIEMPRE NOS CONVENCES CON ESA CARA?- preguntan todos que no tienen otra opción de ayudar al fénix-

-Autor- en lo que bajan a ikki de ahí comencemos con la historia-

pues bien shun logro una increíble hazaña al cruzar el puente que aun estaba en construcción, después de lo cual puso en marcha el mustang corriendo a una velocidad moderada de 120 kph ya que no quedaba mucho combustible pero era suficiente para que el auto se elevara muy alto al pasar por las colinas que había en el camino divirtiendo al santo y a su hermano no así a saga y seiya que se volvieron a abrazar de miedo mientras gritaban cada vez que el auto se elevaba y caía con fuerza al suelo sin embargo al ver que el helicóptero aun los seguía el santo se salió del camino a un bosque que desde el aire era muy espeso con lo cual se perdió de vista, pero shun no solo tomo esa ruta para perder al helicóptero sino que además por ahí había un camino secreto a la mansión que solo los santos de atena conocían

señoras y señores el vehículo se adentro en el bosque por lo que lo hemos perdido de vista por completo- comenta el reportero del helicóptero mientras vemos a Mascara Mortal llegar a la mansión y tocar el timbre-

¿si diga quien es?- pregunta tatsumi por el intercomunicador que tiene una pantalla-

soy mascara mortal que no me reconoces pelón- dice el santo de la cuarta casa-

¿quién?- pregunta tatsumi desconfiado-

¡ABRE AHORA PELON O VOLVERE A INICIAR MI COLECCIÓN DE ROSTROS CON EL TUYO!- grita MM furioso-

MM tranquilízate- dice la joven yurika un poco asustada-

discúlpame "tratare" de no ser tan impulsivo CARIÑO- dijo el santo de la cuarta casa que recalco la ultima palabra haciendo que yurika se ponga toda roja-

están abriendo- dijo june al ver que la reja principal se abría-

viste que si funciona- dice MM al señalar la reja que se terminaba de abrir-

vemos a yurika volverse a tomar del brazo de MM y caminar junto a el dentro de la mansión, la joven quedo impresionada al ver lo grande de esta y de los bellos jardines que tenia pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo a contemplar el paisaje por que era llevada por MM quien caminaba con paso veloz a la puerta principal de la mansión que era un portón doble muy grande de madera y volvió a tocar otro timbre

ya voy ya voy- decía tatsumi que corrió a la puerta pero solo vio como esta fue derribada-

¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESPERARTE PELON TENGO PRISA!- grito MM viendo al mayordomo con ganas de asesinarlo pero su mirada cambio totalmente cuando la dirigió a yurika- espérame aquí si te aburres puedes dar una vuelta ¿si?-

si- se limito a decir la joven que se quedo con june mientras MM fue a buscar a saori-

¡ATENA TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!- grito el santo de la cuarta casa al entrar al despacho de la diosa y lo que vio fue espantoso pues saori estaba recostada en un sillón con una mascarilla de aguacate en el rostro-

¿qué? ¿quién? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde?- pregunto la diosa al voltear su rostro a todos lados pero no venia nada por que tenia 2 rebanadas de pepino en los ojos-

¡QUITATE ESAS PORQUERIAS DEL ROSTRO!- grito MM al tomar un pañuelo y limpiar fuertemente el rostro de la diosa-

¡OYE ES MI TRATAMIENTO DE BELLEZA!- grito la diosa que se empezaba a molestar-

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- grito shion que entro al despacho pues había escuchado todo el estruendo que había hecho al llegar MM-

¡SHION SALVAME!- grito la diosa que se zafo de MM y se abrazo al patriarca acercando su rostro al del santo-

¡SUÉLTAME HORRIBLE CRIATURA! ¡QUIEN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO CON ATENA!- grita shion empujando al suelo a saori pues la "limpieza" de MM solo embarro mas el aguacate en el rostro de la diosa-

¡PATRIARCA TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!- dijo MM dirigiéndose a shion quien se dio dado cuenta de lo que había hecho-

bueno ejem ejem explícate- dijo shion mientras recuperaba la compostura y sentía la mirada asesina de atena en su nuca que se levantaba del suelo-

mientras MM le explica todo lo que ha ocurrido al patriarca y a atena vemos que shun y compañía llegan a la mansión y entran a ella a través de un pasadizo secreto en lo que parece una cueva pero que en realidad es un estacionamiento secreto y hay una puerta blanca que es la salida, shun apenas si estaciona el mustang cuando a este se le acaba el combustible, el joven caballero de Andrómeda se quita los lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos verde esmeralda y sale del vehículo al igual que sus compañeros

esto fue divertido- dice shun mientras estira su cuerpo pues estuvo bastante tiempo sentado-

ya lo creo otouto- dice ikki-

¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta saga que ha vuelto a la normalidad por el susto que tuvo en el puente-

¿creen que los otros ya hayan regresado del centro comercial?- pregunta el caballito lo cual hace que shun recuerde a june-

june- apenas dice en voz baja el joven y sale corriendo a la mansión-

¡SHUN ESPERA!- grito ikki pero su hermanito ya estaba lejos-

hola shun- dice hyoga al ver pasar al joven pero este ni siquiera lo mira a ver, lo que hace al cisne preguntarse- ¿por qué tendrá tanta prisa?

debió haber dejado algo en el horno- dice shiryu que había salido de donde se estaba ocultando para que hyoga no lo congelara-

¡AJA! ¡AHI ESTAS HIJO DE GODZILLA! ¡ESTA VEZ SI NO TE ME ESCAPAS!- dijo el cisne que se lanzo contra el dragón quien por muy poco logro esquivarlo-

¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES PATO DE GRANJA!- dijo la lagartija que empezó a correr perseguido por el patito siberiano-

¡REGRESA DRAGON DE PACOTILLA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- grito el cisne furioso mientras corría para atrapar al dragón-

pero bueno ahora vemos a tatsumi volviendo a poner en pie la puerta principal- vaya ya termine-

apenas si dice esto al mayordomo casi se le salen los ojos al ver como la puerta vuela en pedazos y por ella entra shun quien solo con su cosmo la destruyo, el joven paso corriendo dejando al pelón con la quijada hasta el suelo y un trabajo todavía peor, shun busco desesperadamente a la joven amazona hasta que la encontró sentaba en la biblioteca y se dirigió con paso firme a ella

june- dijo el caballero de Andrómeda al dirigirse a la amazona-

¡SHUN!- grita la joven quien no puede evitar abrazarse fuertemente al santo-

se va a poner bueno esto- dice shura que esta escondido junto con los demás santos y las amazonas espiando a la pareja que no se ha percatado de los mirones-

al mismo tiempo después de que MM le termino de explicar al patriarca y a la diosa lo ultimo acontecido hasta el momento sin embargo shion ya estaba enterado de algunas cosas pero la diosa tenia la boca muy abierta y realmente le costaba mucho creer todo lo que había pasado sobre todo por el comportamiento del santo de Andrómeda aunque la única preocupación de saori es...

esto me va a salir muy caro- dice la diosa con ojitos llorosos-

tacaña- dice entre dientes shion y fue una suerte que la diosa no haya podido escucharlo-

bueno me daré un baño y ahora mismo arreglaremos esto- dice la diosa que se dirige a su habitación mientras volvemos a pasar con shun y june-

me... me preocupe mucho por ti- dijo june que seguía abrazada con fuerza al cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda-

tranquila ya estoy aquí- dijo shun que acariciaba suavemente el largo cabello de la amazona mientras que ella hundía mas su rostro en el pecho del santo-

los que espiaban no daban crédito a lo que veían pues no era muy común que la pareja diera esas muestras de cariño tan efusivas, la escena es la siguiente los mirones asomaban por uno de los grandes libreros mientras la pareja estaba en el centro de la biblioteca, june se abrazaba con fuerza a shun y sus manos acariciaban levemente la espalda del joven al mismo tiempo que shun con su mano derecha acariciaba el rubio cabello de la amazona y su otra mano rodeaba la breve cintura de la joven apretándola contra el, pasaron un momento así hasta que por fin de separaron un poco para mirarse fijamente a los ojos

shun yo... ¿yo que significo para ti?- pregunto la joven mientras su miraba se perdía en los ojos verde esmeralda de shun-

june tu... tu eres lo mas importante para mi- respondió shun que igual tenia la miraba perdida en los ojos azul celeste de june y por fin dijo lo que su corazón había querido decir desde hace mucho- June Yo Te Amo-

la joven se quedo muy impresionada por la declaración pero después no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle al joven lo que su corazón igualmente había guardado durante tanto tiempo- Yo... Yo también Te Amo Shun-

los jóvenes acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios quedaron muy juntos, cada uno podía sentir el cálido aliento del otro, fue entonces que acercaron mas sus labios rozándolos suavemente una y otra vez con lo cual estaban alargando el glorioso momento del primer beso de ambos y cuando por fin lo iban a consumar se escucho a ikki que acababa de llegar gritar con fuerza

¡MISERABLES MIRONES LOS ASARE VIVOS! ¡TODOS LARGO DE AQUÍ SI SABEN LO QUE LES CONVIENE!- grito furioso ikki al ver a todos los que espiaban a su hermanito pero no tuvo que decirlo 2 veces para que estos se esfumaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos excepto shaina que se acerco desafiante al santo-

ni creas que me asustas pavo ahumado- dijo la amazona que se rió burlonamente del fénix bajo la mascara y salió lentamente de la habitación-

lo lamento otouto- dijo ikki que le sonrió a su hermanito antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras el-

¿en que estábamos?- dijo shun que volvió a dirigir su miraba a june al igual que la amazona lo volvió a mirar fijamente-

ambos volvieron a acercar sus rostros lentamente y cerrando los ojos finalmente se besaron dulce y tiernamente con lo cual el Satán Imperial libero a los jóvenes que después de besarse largo rato abrieron los ojos y se pusieron muy rojos al darse cuenta de lo que hacían separándose lentamente sin embargo ambos se seguían mirando fijamente y finalmente se sonrieron felices al saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro (N/A: hasta donde yo tengo entendido eres conciente de lo haces bajo la influencia del Satán Imperial aun cuando lo hagas contra tu voluntad) en ese momento shun iba a pedirle a june que fuera su novia sin embargo un fuerte grito los hizo salir de la biblioteca para ver que sucedía

¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡SOCORRO! ¡QUITENME A ESTE HORRIBLE ANIMAL DE ENCIMA!- gritaba saori que tenia encima de su cabello al escorpión mascota de milo y del susto salió a mitad de su baño como dios la trajo al mundo-

¡ATENA!- gritaron los santos con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a su diosa en semejante situación-

¡SHUN NO VEAS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo ikki y june que pusieron sus manos en los ojos del pequeño e inocente santo-

¡TU TAMPOCO AIORIA!- grito marín haciendo que el mismo león dorado se tapara los ojos obedeciendo a su ama que diga a su novia-

¿SON REALES?- preguntaron con incredulidad los santos que no perdían de vista a la diosa y sus atributos ni por un momento-

¡DEGENERADOS!- dijeron marín y shaina que aun con sus mascaras se notaba que miraban muy feo a los santos-

que cosas- decía dokho que pensaba que tenia otro de sus bizarros sueños-

no cabe duda que las cosas se parecen a su dueño- dijo shaka que estaba en su clásica posición levitando y se refería al escorpión mascota de milo-

vaya si que eres la reencarnación de buda- dijo shura ante el acertado comentario del santo de virgo-

será miserable, tacaña, avara y una bruja pero no puedo negar que no le duele nada- dijo MM que no perdía de vista a saori pero entonces unas manos taparon sus ojos- ¡HEY!-

si sabes lo que te conviene cerraras los ojos- le dijo al oído de MM la joven yurika que tenia una voz mas amenazadora que la de atena, artemisa y eris juntas cuando están molestas-

gulp si, no hay problema- dijo asustado MM-

ese lunar no se lo conocía- dijo shion con los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada hasta el suelo-

aun recuerdo cuando era una niñita que cargue en mis brazos- decía aioros con ojos llorosos-

de la niñita ni el recuerdo queda- dijo saga que en ese momento llegaba con el burrito-

¿es algún nuevo baile?- pregunta el burrito que venia a la diosa moverse del un lado para otro con las manos arriba de su cabeza tratando de quitarse al escorpión de la cabeza-

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE A ESTE HORRIBLE ANIMAL DE ENCIMA!- volvió a gritar la diosa desesperada-

¡OYE YO NO TE ESTOY HACIENDO NADA!- grito el burrito ofendido pensando que saori se refería a el-

de verdad seiya ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?- dijo ikki con ganas de golpear a la mulita pero sus manos estaban ocupadas cubriendo los ojos de su hermanito-

¿no van ayudar a saori-san?- pregunto inocentemente shun que seguía con los ojos tapados a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo a Mu-

¿por qué siempre me toca hacer la peor parte?- dijo Mu que no teniendo otra opción se dirigió a la diosa- no te muevas-

al tiempo que decía esto el carnero dorado trato de aplastar al escorpión con su puño pero el arácnido nada tonto salto quitándose de la cabeza de la diosa la cual recibió el impacto y quedo shockeada con la lengua de fuera y espirales que giraban en lugar de ojos

gracias Muuuu- apenas pudo decir la diosa antes de desmayarse-

muy bien hecho Mu- dijo el patriarca que miraba feo a su pupilo y golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie repetidas veces-

perdón fue sin querer- dijo el carnerito sonriendo nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

el patriarca recogió a la inconsciente diosa poniéndole una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo y la llevo a su habitación mientras en el olimpo vemos a Poseidón con 2 papelitos en la nariz que no había perdido de vista lo que había acontecido y agradecía al cielo su suerte

¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡DIOS SI EXISTE!- gritaba Poseidón feliz mientras le salía mas sangre de la nariz-

¡CLARO QUE EXISTO QUE NO ME ESTAS VIENDO!- dijo Zeus que se señalaba a si mismo con orgullo-

hermanita ese lunar no te lo conocía- decía Abel con los ojos muy abiertos-

¡NECESITARE UNA BUENA TERAPIA! ¡DIOS QUEDARE TRAUMADO DE POR VIDA!- dijo Hades que por error había visto a atena sin nada y no pudo evitar sentir repulsión mientras tenia ambas manos sobre su estomago-

no es para tanto jefe no esta tan mal- dijo thanatos que no perdió de vista nada de lo que había pasado-

si hay que reconocer que atena esta "buena"- secundo hipnos-

será lo único bueno que tiene- dijo eris molesta-

por que si de inteligencia hablamos un cacahuate piensa mas- dijo Artemisa igual de molesta-

eso es lo que menos importa- dijo Apolo que tampoco había perdido detalle-

opino lo mismo- dijo lucifer con su lengua de fuera mientras babeaba sin cesar-

¡ESA NIÑA SOLO ME HACE PASAR VERGÜENZAS!- dijo Zeus mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía la cabeza negativamente-

regresamos de nuevo a la mansión en donde vemos a tatsumi terminando el rompecabezas de la puerta principal que le dejo shun y justo cuando ya lo había terminado y vuelto a poner en pie vemos como una explosión hace astillas la puerta ante los incrédulos ojos de tatsumi que al fin se da por vencido y tira a sus espaldas el pegamento con el cual había armado con tanto esfuerzo la puerta mientras vemos que varios agentes entran a la mansión y al jefe akira llegar en su patrulla a la reja de esta

Atención procedan con extrema precaución los sospechosos son extremadamente peligrosos ¡TIREN A MATAR!- dijo akira por la radio de su patrulla que llegaba a la puerta principal de la mansión acto seguido vemos a la comandante mihara golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza y quitarle el radio-

¡DAME ESO IDIOTA! les habla la comandante mihara los quiero vivos, pónganles seguro a sus armas por que al que se le escape un tiro juro que me asegurare que se la pase muy mal- dice la mujer con un tono de voz autoritario, frió y calculador-

vemos que los agentes llegaron a las puertas de la habitación de saori donde todos estaban reunidos esperando a la diosa pero los santos habían escuchado la explosión y también vieron llegar a los oficiales que eran bastantes

¡QUIETOS NO SE MUEVAN!- grito un agente con un traje especial y apuntando su arma a los santos-

y ahora que- pregunto ikki fastidiado-

¡SILENCIO! ¡USTEDES CUATRO LEVANTEN LAS MANOS Y VENGAN AQUÍ!- dijo el agente señalando a shun, seiya, saga e ikki-

¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- dijo la diosa que salió por fin vestida y muy molesta de su habitación-

¡NO SE MUEVA!- grito otro agente apuntándole su arma a la diosa-

¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE! ¡ACASO NO SABE QUIEN SOY YO!- grito la diosa que empezó a molestarse mucho mas-

¡NO LO SE Y NO ME INTERESA! ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!- dijo el policía a una molesta saori-

¡PERO QUE ATREVIMIENTO! ¡LE JURO QUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!- grito saori que no tuvo otra opción que obedecer pero en ese momento la poca paciencia de ikki se acabo-

¡NI CREAN QUE LES VA A SER TAN FACIL!- dijo ikki que se lanza a golpear a un agente-

¡NIISAN NO!- grito shun pero fue demasiado tarde por que esa acción genero una reacción en cadena-

¡A MI TAMPOCO ME VAN A LLEVAR TAN FÁCILMENTE!- grito saga que se hizo cargo rápidamente de 2 policías-

quédate detrás de mi- le dijo MM a yurika al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a un policía-

¡NIISAN CUIDADO!- dijo shun que golpeo en la nuca a un policía que iba a atacar por la espalda a su hermano-

¡NADIE TOCA A MI CHICA!- grito aioria al ver a un policía forcejear con marín y mandándolo a volar lejos-

¡DEJEN A SHUN EN PAZ!- grito june al ver como 5 agentes habían logrado atrapar al santo de Andrómeda pero la amazona con su látigo los mando a pasear-

¡HOY ESTOY DE MUY MAL HUMOR!- dijo shaina al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a varios policías-

¡ESTO ES DIVERTIDO! ¡JAJAJAJA!- dijo shura que pateaba a los policías que trataban de atraparlo-

¡TOMEN ESTO Y ESTO Y ESTO!- decía el burrito que empezó a lanzar los objetos que tenia a mano y fue imitado por sus compañeros-

mis lámparas, mis cuadros, mis floreros- decía la diosa con ojitos llorosos al ver como volaban por todas partes los objetos mencionados y se hacían pedazos-

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA HAYA ADENTRO?- pregunto akira al ver a varios agentes al igual que varios objetos salir volando por las ventanas del segundo piso de la mansión-

la escena es la siguiente ikki, saga, marín, shaina, aioria y shura estaban peleando con los policías golpeándolos y lanzándoles todo lo que tenían a mano mientras shun, june y MM solo se defendían de los ataques de los polis pero shion, Mu, dokho, shaka y aioros se mantuvieron a raya de la pelea por buenas razones, saori que no soporto mas como estaban maltratando su casa hizo estallar su cosmo congelando tanto a los santos que estaban peleando como a los policías

creo que se enojo saori- dijo el burrito que no se podía mover-

pero que carácter- dijo saga que estaba engarrotado en una posición parecida a la del lanzamiento de disco solo que en lugar de disco tenia a un policía en las manos-

justo cuando empezaba lo bueno- dijo shura que ya no teniendo otra cosa que lanzar había agarrado el caballito alado e iba a lanzarlo contra varios agentes-

¡SE IRAN CON ESTOS AMABLES OFICIALES EN PAZ O TENDRE QUE RECURRIR A LA FUERZA!- grito la diosa furiosa con los ojos completamente rojos a lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza varias veces hasta los policías-

¿qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntan hyoga y shiryu al entrar a la mansión y ver como habían detenido a sus compañeros-

momentos después vemos a los 4 santos de la persecución o sea shun, ikki, saga y seiya ser esposados y llevados a un camión de policía al igual que shura, marín, shaina y aioria, todos son llevados seguidos por saori, june y los santos que no arrestaron a la estación de policía donde están kanon y compañía ya en la estación son procesados y les toman fotos pero en eso están cuando una oficial nota a shun

tengo la impresión de haber visto antes a ese guapo joven- dice una de las policías que esta tomando fotos a los detenidos y mira fijamente a shun-

que tonta eres no ves que es el santo de Andrómeda que participo en el torneo galáctico- dice otra oficial con corazoncitos en los ojos-

¡ANDRÓMEDA! ¡ANDRÓMEDA!- gritaron varias policías al escuchar eso y lanzarse sobre el joven caballero-

¡OIGAN NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESPEREN!- dijo shun aterrado recordando cuando fue acosado muchas veces en el torneo galáctico por sus fanáticas-

¡DEJEN A MI HERMANITO EN PAZ! ¡MALDITAS LOCAS! ¡PERVERTIDORAS DE MENORES!- grito ikki furioso que de no ser por que estaba esposado el mismo se las hubiera quitado todas de encima a su otouto-

esa si que es una cálida y amigable recepción- dijo shura al ver como las mujeres se peleaban por el santo de Andrómeda-

¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR!- suplicaba shun mientras varias manos femeninas jalaban de su ropa y brazos-

pues bien luego de que varios policías controlaron a las mujeres y se realizaran los tramites pertinentes los santos son llevados frente al jefe akira que los espera en su oficina con saori, june y los otros santos dorados, al llegar con el jefe de policías shura no puede evitar quejarse

¿POR QUE NOS DETUVO TAMBIEN A NOSOTROS?- le grito shura al jefe akira-

están detenidos bajo el cargo de ayudar a unos fugitivos e intervenir en un arresto policiaco- dijo tranquilamente el jefe akira-

¿Y POR QUE NO DETUVO TAMBIEN A MM?- pregunto aioria molesto-

por que la sobrina de la comandante mihara me pidió que no lo hiciera ya que ese hombre la estaba defendiendo- dijo el policía-

¿SOBRINA?- preguntan todos confundidos-

así es yurika es mi sobrina- dijo la comandante mihara que entro en la habitación con la joven yurika y al ver a saori la oficial la saludo de una manera especial- hola amiga hace tiempo que no te veo-

venus que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo saori sonriéndole a la policía-

¿SE CONOCEN?- preguntan todos los presentes-

si de la escuela- responden al unísono ambas al mismo tiempo que se abrazan-

un momento si shun perdió al helicóptero de la policía ¿como supieron donde encontrarnos?- pregunto ikki extrañado-

bueno identificamos al joven- dijo la comandante mihara señalando a shun lo cual hizo que june se fijara en el estado del santo-

¡SHUN! ¿QUE TE PASO?- grito sorprendida june al ver al joven santo de Andrómeda que tenia el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal, la camisa y pantalones rasgados, uno de sus tirantes rotos aunque lo que mas le molesto fue verlo con varias marcas de pintura de labios en el rostro, cuello y hasta en el pecho- ¿Y QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?-

es... es que las mujeres de aquí recordaron mi participación en el torneo galáctico y en ese tiempo fui muy popular- explico shun muy rojo y apenado por que june lo viera en ese estado-

y al parecer lo sigues siendo hermanito- dijo ikki suspirando-

malditas arpías aprovechadas- dijo june en voz baja mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar con cuidado el rostro y cuello de shun del lápiz labial, le arreglo un poco el cabello y reparo temporalmente el tirante roto, en eso hablo shura muy molesto-

¡TODO ESTO ES BASURA QUIERO UN ABOGADO!- grito el santo de la décima casa-

eso no es necesario shura aquí están los abogados- dijo saori señalando a 5 santos-

los arrestados se quedan mudos al notar que shion, mu, dokho, shaka, aioros y hasta MM estaban vestidos con elegantes trajes grises y con portafolios de piel negros en mano, esta de mas decir que ninguno de ellos creía que eso fuera cierto

¿qué clase de broma es esta?- dice ikki mirando con desconfianza a los santos-

no es ninguna broma nosotros los vamos a defender- dijo dokho-

con una defensa así lo mas seguro es que nos darán la pena de muerte- dijo entre dientes shura-

¿qué pasa hermanito no confías en mi?- le dijo aioros al santo de la quinta casa-

interpreta mi silencio hermano- comento aioria mirando con escepticismo a su hermano-

attesa di essi Maggio essere meglio avvocato di uomini (traducción: espero que sean mejores abogados que caballeros)- dijo con sarcasmo en su idioma natal shaina-

di faceto disperazione essere richiesta di thee primavera tavola poich‚ uscire del di o relativo verso un prigione (traducción: que graciosa después estarás rogando que te ayuden a salir de la cárcel)- le respondió MM a la amazona quien al parecer había olvidado que el santo de cáncer era italiano al igual que ella-

¿de que hablan?- pregunta el burrito curioso que no entendió ni jota (de por si nunca entiende nada)-

¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE BURRO!- le grito MM al pegasito pero después le pregunto a shaina al oído- ¿qué le viste a este para enamorarte de el?-

créeme que yo misma me he hecho esa pregunta todo el tiempo- dice shaina con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras ve al burrito que tiene una cara de bruto que ni siquiera yo puedo describir aquí así que imagínensela-

y ¿desde cuando se supone que son abogados?- pregunto con desconfianza marín-

bueno lo que pasa es que por ejemplo yo mientras entrenaba para caballero estudie derecho- respondió aioros-

yo como patriarca debo tener cierto conocimiento de las leyes por eso estudie derecho y le enseñe a Mu- dijo shion mientras señalaba a su pupilo-

pues el haber vivido 243 años y no teniendo mejor cosa que hacer me hizo leer muchos libros de derecho- comento dokho-

yo mientras entrenaba fui a la universidad de Sicilia- comento MM-

¿TU ESTUDIASTE EN UNA UNIVERSIDAD?- preguntaron los santos sorprendidos-

seria un milagro que no haya matado a algún alumno o profesor para agregarlo a la colección de rostros que tenia- comenta en voz baja shura-

yo sigo creyendo que esta es una broma- comento de muy mal humor ikki-

crees que nos puedan ayudar shaka- le pregunto shun al santo de virgo pero no hubo respuesta por parte de este- ¿shaka?-

ZZZZZZZZ- se escucho roncar a shaka que parecía tener injerto de pollo pues estaba durmiendo de pie, al momento recibió un codazo de shion lo que lo hizo despertar gritando- ¡OBJECIÓN! ¡OBJECIÓN!-

a esto los santos presentes no pueden evitar estamparse la mano derecha en la frente y preguntarse si con esos abogados realmente podrían salvarse

por cierto ¿desde cuando "el budita" sabe de derecho?- pregunto ikki mirando feo al santo de virgo-

bueno yo fui juez en algunos casos de la india y como la reencarnación de buda debo tener conocimiento en muchas materias- explico entre bostezos el santo de la sexta casa sin prestar atención a la mirada que le dirigía ikki-

me compadezco de los pobres diablos a los que juzgaste- dijo ikki para molestar a shaka-

¿y por que saori decidió que fueran nuestros abogados?- le pregunto shun a shion-

bueno- empezó a decir shion y como vio a la diosa platicando como loro con la comandante le hizo una seña a todos para que se acerquen- lo que pasa es que con lo avara y tacaña que es atena y sabiendo que nosotros estudiamos derecho decidió por así decirlo "contratarnos"-

conociendo lo miserable que es seguro nos va hacer trabajar doble por el mismo sueldo de caballeros- comento MM a lo cual sus compañeros le dieron la razón-

bien me parece que ya acabo el tiempo de su visita, mañana se efectuara el juicio- dijo el jefe akira y entonces entraron unos oficiales a llevarse a los santos al área de celdas-

pues bueno mientras "los abogados" de los santos se quedan con el jefe akira y la comandante mihara para conocer los por menores del caso y en lo que son llevados shun y compañía al área de celdas vemos a 2 de los 5 santos que ya habían sido detenidos peleando por la comida que les acaban de llevar

¡ESO ES MIO!- grito milo que se peleaba con camus por una bola de arroz-

¡NO ES MIA TU YA COMISTE UNA!- decía el santo de acuario que forcejeaba con su amigo-

¡PERO TU TAMBIEN YA COMISTE UNA!- le dijo milo al santo de acuario-

cállense no dejan comer a uno en paz- decía afrodita que por si las dudas se encontraba a cierta distancia de sus compañeros-

tu cállate arenque- le dijo milo al pececito dorado-

esta comida no llena- dijo aldebaran al que por lo menos le habían llevado 10 raciones de comida pero ni así llenaron su barril sin fondo que diga su estomago-

¡ESTA BOLA DE ARROZ ES MIA HIELERA!- grito milo-

¡TE DIGO QUE ES MIA ALACRAN!- grito camus-

¡ES MIA!- gritaron al unísono los santos pero en uno de sus forcejeos tiraron un vaso de agua encima de kanon lo cual fue un gravísimo error-

¡DIOS NOOOOOOOO! ¡LA MAREA ESTA SUBIENDO ME VOY A AHOGAR!- grito desesperado kanon que se aferró a los barrotes de la celda y empezó a gritar como loco-

ya se le zafo un tornillo- dijo afrodita al volver a ver al gemelo colgado a los barrotes como un mono y tratando de arrancarlos-

¡BIEN HECHO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- dijeron al mismo tiempo camus y milo culpándose entre ellos por la loquera de kanon-

¡ATENA PERDONAME! ¡JURO QUE NO VUELVO A COMPLOTEAR EN TU CONTRA! ¡NI A ESPIARTE CUANDO TE BAÑAS! ¡NI A TRATAR DE VER BAJO TU FALDA O EN TU ESCOTE! ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO DEJES QUE ME AHOGUE!- gritaba kanon con desesperación mientras seguía con mucho esfuerzo tratando de zafar los barrotes sin éxito-

esas mañas no se las conocía- dijo el santo de la ultima casa con una gota de sudor en la cabeza antes las confesiones de kanon-

¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!- gritaba mas desesperado el gemelo dorado (N/A: yo aun me pregunto como es que siendo un caballero dorado kanon que puede destruir cualquier cosa no pudo salir por su cuenta de esa cárcel en cabo sumion)-

¿qué es todo este escándalo?- pregunto uno de los guardias al entrar con los otros santos-

hola hermanito- le dijo saga a su gemelo al verlo-

¡TUUUU! ¡RATA MISERABLE Y TRAIDORA!- grito kanon que al instante cambio todo su miedo por una furia asesina y tomo a su hermano de la camisa estrellando su cabeza varias veces contra las rejas mientras gritaba- ¡SAGA SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA TE MATARE Y SI ES POSIBLE TE VOLVERE A MATAR HASTA QUE ME CANSE!-

¡TRANQUILIZATE KANON!- gritaron camus, milo y afrodita que entre los tres trataban de controlar al caballero con mucho esfuerzo-

¡SUÉLTENME LO VOY A MATAR! ¡ME ENCERRO EN CABO SUMION PARA QUEDARSE CON EL SANTUARIO Y NO COMPARTIR NADA!- decía kanon cuando por fin lo separaron de saga y mientras pataleaba como niño chiquito el gemelo-

y eso que le tiene miedo a saga imagínense si no se lo tuviera- dijo shura que cargaba a un inconsciente saga con varios chichones en la frente y 2 X en lugar de ojos-

creo que necesitas descansar un rato mas- al decir esto milo volvió a golpear en la nuca a kanon dejándolo K.O.-

que bruto eres- dijo afrodita dirigiéndose al santo de escorpión-

¿me están hablando?- pregunto el burrito-

¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron los santos con ganas de linchar a seiya pues todos (excepto shun) creían que el tenia la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido-

bueno después de esta "escenita" los santos son puestos en otras 2 celdas la distribución es mas o menos así en una celda esta aldebaran por que es muy grande como había dicho antes, frente a esta celda esta la de milo, saga, kanon y afrodita, al lado de la de aldebaran fueron encerrados shura, aioria, shaina y marín y frente a ellos encerraron a shun, ikki, seiya y a un inconsciente saga

pues bien los santos no teniendo otra cosa mejor que hacer se acostaron en las literas que había en las celdas y después de algunas horas varios mas bien casi todos se quedaron dormidos y el único que al parecer no podía dormir era ikki que miraba a su hermanito dormir placidamente

niisan- susurro el pequeño santo entre sueños lo cual hizo sonreír a ikki pero la sonrisa del santo se hizo mas grande al escuchar lo siguiente que susurro su otouto- june te quiero-

seguro que ella estará muy feliz cuando se lo digas otouto- le dijo en voz baja ikki a su hermanito mientras acariciaba su cabello y rostro paternalmente pero el santo se puso en alerta al sentir que el cosmo de shun fue sustituido por otro y el color de su cabello cambio-

¿dónde demonios estoy?- pregunto DW al levantar el rostro y dirigirlo a todos lados pero con los ojos cerrados-

estas en la cárcel- dijo ikki con un tono de voz muy serio y la verdad es que ikki aun no se acostumbrada a que ese sujeto tomara el control sobre el cuerpo de su hermanito-

vaya eso es nuevo- dijo DW que aun así no pareció sorprenderse-

¿seguro que tu no tuviste que ver en esto?- le pregunto ikki a DW-

pues la verdad no, por alguna razón en las ultimas horas cuando trate de controlar el cuerpo de shun algo me bloqueaba por completo como si algún poder mental me lo impidiera- explico DW-

con que un poder mental- dijo ikki mientras se le quedaba viendo a saga que estaba inconsciente después de todo parecía haber tenido razón en que saga y kanon habían tenido algo que ver en el cambio de personalidad de su hermanito-

aun cuando podría salir fácilmente de aquí creo que no seria lo apropiado así que será mejor que no interfiera en esto- al decir esto el cosmo del sujeto desapareció por completo-

que sujeto mas extraño- dijo ikki al volver a ver cambiar el color del cabello de su hermanito de negro intenso a castaño con tonos verdosos-

niisan- volvió a decir shun entre sueños al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa y seguía susurrando mientras su hermano lo miraba seguir durmiendo- niisan, june los quiero mucho

pues bueno al día siguiente vemos a los santos abogados repasar los libros de derecho y es que aun cuando lo estudiaron estaban bastante oxidados y hacia mucho que no ejercían por lo que ellos mismos dudaban de su capacidad para ayudar a sus compañeros, mientras june no había podido dormir bien por una parte de lo preocupada que estaba por shun y por otra de la emoción que sentía en su corazón al sentirse correspondida por el santo no había nada que la hiciera mas feliz, vemos que la joven salió a la calle sin mascara para despejar un poco su mente y al llegar a un puesto de revistas no puede creer lo que ve

no, esto no puede ser cierto- dice la joven al tomar la revista y salir corriendo con rumbo a la estación de policía-

señorita no pago eso- dijo el dueño del puesto pero apenas si había terminado la frase la joven ya había desaparecido pero un sujeto se dirigió al vendedor-

no se preocupe yo lo pago y deme también a mi un numero de esa revista- dijo un hombre completamente vestido de negro con grandes lentes oscuros y un sombrero de ala ancha quien en realidad es Hades que había salido de incógnito-

vemos a la joven llegar a la estación de policía y a pesar de las protestas e intervenciones de varios oficiales que mordieron el polvo al interponerse en el camino de la amazona la vemos llegar al área de celdas muy enfadada y pararse frente la celda donde esta el joven caballero de Andrómeda

¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO SHUN?- pregunto la amazona al mostrarle a shun una revista en donde el caballero salía en la portada abrazando a 2 bellas mujeres en traje de baño (a los que no sepan de lo que hablo lean el capitulo 3 del fic)

ahh... bueno... veras... es que... eso es...- shun estaba muy rojo y no podía articular palabra pues nunca pensó que june viera esas imágenes-

¿ERES TU SHUN?- preguntaron todos con la quijada hasta el suelo al ver al santo en la portada de la revista-

bueno lo que paso fue que...- luego de que el santo explico como llego al lugar donde le tomaron las fotos y como lo convencieron las modelos todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que los santos sentían envidia de la suerte que tuvo el caballero de Andrómeda-

nos hubieras invitado shun- dijo shura pero noto como se le quedaron viendo las amazonas e ikki con cara de pocos amigos- yo no mas digo-

quiero ver quiero ver- dijo milo al tratar de agarrar la revista que tenia la amazona del camaleón-

¡NOOOO!- grito june viendo muy feo al escorpión pero después dirigió esa misma mirada a shun-

june por favor no me veas así perdóname- dijo el santo de Andrómeda con una carita de tristeza que conmovió a todos los presentes e hizo que la amazona se calmara un poco-

pensé que yo era importante para ti- dijo la amazona al tiempo que de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas-

no june tu no solo eres importante para mi eres la mujer de mi vida y solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo shun mirando fijamente a la amazona al tiempo que sacaba sus manos por las rejas y con ellas tomaba el rostro de la amazona para limpiar con sus dedos delicadamente las lagrimas que salían de los ojos azul celeste de la joven- por favor no llores no me gusta verte llorar ¿estas enojada conmigo?-

no shun, no puedo enojarme contigo nunca podría- dijo june al tiempo que le sonreía al santo-

sin embargo la declaración del joven santo hizo que todos se quedaran mudos y mas aun cuando vieron que a shun no le importo la reja que había frente a el pues abrazo a la amazona con fuerza y tampoco le importo ser observado por los demás santos, en ese momento entro al área de celdas la comandante mihara

lo lamento señorita pero me va a tener que acompañar aun no es horario de visitas- dijo la comandante con un tono de voz suave pues la escena le pareció muy bonita-

te... te veré después shun- dijo la amazona a lo cual el joven santo asintió sonriendo-

oye june préstame la revista- dijo el escorpión que iba a volver a pedir la revista cuando la amazona se la estampo fuertemente en el rostro-

gracias- dijo milo con la revista aun pegada a la cara-

bien aprovechare para decirles que su juicio empezara en un par de horas damas y caballeros les deseo suerte- dijo la comandante al tiempo que se le quedo viendo fijamente a milo que se había quitado la revista del rostro, le sonrió sensualmente y antes de irse le dijo guiñando un ojo- te veré después milo-

¡NO PUEDE SER LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!- dijo camus con los ojos muy abiertos-

¡CAMUS CREO QUE NOS DEBES UN DINERO!- le dijeron los santos dorados al caballero de la undécima casa que había apostado contra todos que ninguna mujer se fijaría en el escorpión con lo cual el francés perdió por primera vez una apuesta-

vemos a camus pagar con todo el dolor de su corazón mientras sus compañeros dorados que están libres se preparan para el juicio que promete ser fuera de lo común con unos santos dorados como abogados defensores

Fin del Capitulo 9

-Autor- ¿y bien que te pareció?- le pregunta el autor a shun quien al leer varias partes de la historia no puede evitar ponerse muy rojo-

su...- supongo que esta bien- comento el santo que no podía hablar mucho de la impresión-

a mi me gusto mucho- comenta june mientras abraza por la espalda a shun quien se pone mas rojo si es posible al escucharla decir- aunque me hubiera gustado que shun me abrazara y besara mas-

¿MAAAAAS?- preguntan todos sorprendidos por las palabras de la joven-

hasta que por fin se declaran sus sentimientos- dice shaina pero con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mira a shun y june abrazaditos y muy acaramelados por lo que no puede evitar comentar- que cursis-

yo digo que hacen bonita pareja, definitivamente son el uno para el otro- dijo marín al ver a los jóvenes felices-

¿cómo es que te tardaste 9 capítulos para eso?- pregunta Hades para fastidiar-

-Autor- es menos de lo que tu te tardas en regresar a la tierra solo para que atena te vuelva a matar- le dice el autor al dios dándole un golpe bajo

¡ESO DEBIO DOLER!- dicen todos al ver al dios quedarse mudo-

¡MU VOY A HACER CORDERO A LAS BRASAS CONTIGO!- grita ikki a quien por fin habían bajado de donde estaba colgado-

por favor niisan no pelees- le dice shun a su hermano interviniendo en el camino del fénix-

¡TIENES SUERTE CORDERITO PERO LA PROXIMA VEZ NO TE ESCAPARAS!- dice ikki al mismo tiempo que pasa su brazo por el hombro de su hermanito y se aleja con el del santo dorado-

de la que te salvaste Mu- le dice shion a su pupilo al tiempo que palmea su espalda-

maestro no cree que pueda ganarle a ikki- dice Mu incomodo ante la poca confianza de su mentor-

no es eso- dice shion-

¿entonces?- pregunta confundido el santo de la primera casa-

es que ikki, shun, hyoga, shiryu y seiya tienen un contrato permanente y el nuestro es temporal por lo que ikki aunque muera puede revivir y tu no- dice shion lo que hace que a Mu le salga una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

-Autor- ejem bueno creo que es todo por ahora shun ya sabes que hacer-

sip, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta capitulo nos vemos en el próximo- dice shun sonriendo alegremente mientras abraza a june-

N/A. Bueno pues acabe el capitulo un poco antes de lo que había dicho aunque el siguiente podría terminarlo a mediados del mes que viene y adelanto que será el final de este fic pues pienso seguir con la continuación de mi primer fic

Vamos a los agradecimientos a los lectores de siempre **Kagome-SakuraSaku** te agradezco el apoyo que has brindado y me alegra que te guste la historia espero que también pronto sigas con tu fic **Nayu** como siempre no podía faltar tu review que es uno de los mas importantes para mi ya que me has apoyado desde el principio mucho gracias y saludos hasta Perú respondiendo a tu pregunta con lo tacaña que es saori no es muy probable que los santos cuenten con ese beneficio y si cuentan con el ten por seguro que le dolió mucho a la diosa soltar el billete jejejeje por cierto que no estudio hace mucho que no voy a la escuela yo trabajo y como he tenido mucho que hacer no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que quiero al fic **naomi** aprovecho para agradecerte el review que dejaste en Posesión antes de que lo borraran y me alegra que te guste la historia muchas gracias por tu apoyo y bien ahora agradeceré a los nuevos lectores **dani** me alegra que la historia te haya gustado espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste **Dark-artemisa** muchas gracias por el apoyo esperamos que este nuevo capitulo también les guste a las 3 (¿?) jejejeje **legendary** pues me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por el apoyo, sabes hay muchos paisanos de México por aquí pero es mucha suerte que alguien de Mérida haya leído el fic por que yo también soy de Mérida jejejeje espero que algún día nos podamos conocer

como es costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que tienen tiempo de leer el fic y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	10. Dia de los Inocentes 10

CAPITULO 10 UN JUICIO DE LOCURA

¿locura? Aquí no hay locos- comenta saga-

-Autor- ¿y entonces tu que eres?- pregunta el autor mirando con escepticismo al santo de géminis-

¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO!- dice saga ofendido-

es verdad mi hermano no esta loco- dice kanon apoyando a su gemelo-

¿lo ves? Mi hermano sabe que no estoy loco ¿verdad kanon?- le dice saga a kanon-

si, no estas loco solo eres un maniaco psicópata con un serio problema de doble personalidad y delirios de grandeza pero por lo demás eres tan normal como cualquiera- dice kanon mientras saga solo lo ve con ganas de volverlo a encerrar en cabo sumion-

¿por qué con delirios de grandeza?- pregunta Poseidón-

por que se creía un dios- explica kanon-

pues yo creo que eso es un mal de familia- dice ikki mientras mira fijamente a kanon-

no puedo creer que niegues estar loco cuando me mataste para suplantarme- dice shion mirando muy feo a saga-

no me eches la culpa kanon me metió la idea en la cabeza, mas bien mi personalidad mala pensó que era buena idea- dice saga para zafarse del problema-

¡POR ESO DIJE QUE ERAS UNA RATA MISERABLE Y TRAIDORA POR QUE TE ROBASTE MI IDEA Y ME ENCERRASTE PARA NO COMPARTIR NADA!- dice kanon muy molesto-

¡PERO NO FUE TAN BUENA IDEA POR QUE ME DESCUBRIERON Y ME MATARON!- dice saga muy molesto-

¡NADA DE QUE TE MATARON TU SOLITO TE MATASTE FRENTE A ATENA!- le recuerda kanon a su hermano-

¡POR LO MENOS YO NO REGRESE LLORANDO CON ELLA PARA PEDIRLE QUE ME ACEPTARA DE NUEVO COMO CABALLERO!- le echa en cara saga a su gemelo y acto seguido se ve a los gemelos agarrase a golpes-

Autor- ejem bueno, bueno ¿quién mas esta loco?- pregunta el autor y en eso aparece shun-

la pregunta correcta seria ¿quién de todos ellos esta algo cuerdo no te parece?- dice tranquilamente el joven caballero de Andrómeda-

¡SHUN!- gritan todos muy ofendidos-

¿qué? ya les dije que yo siempre digo lo que pienso- comento el santo sin miedo a todos las miradas molestas de santos y dioses por igual

usabi mejor no tientes a tu suerte- le dice june a shun mientras se toma de su brazo y se acurruca en el-

¿USABI?- gritan todos con los ojos muy abiertos mientras shun no puede evitar ponerse rojo como un cerillo-

¿no es como ikki le dice a shun de cariño?- pregunta shiryu viendo al santo del fénix-

así es, pero june me pidió que si podía decirle de cariño igual y yo le dije que si- dice el fénix tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados pero después los abre y les grita a todos con una mirada asesina- ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?-

¡NOOOO NINGUNO!- dicen todos que se hacen a los mismos y miran para diferentes lados mientras que al mismo tiempo silban-

¿pero por que usabi?- pregunta shion mientras se rasca la cabeza-

significa pequeño conejo blanco en japonés- ilustra shiryu a quienes no saben el significado (N/A: yo se que eso significa si alguien sabe el significado real hágamelo saber)

¡SIIII! es que es tan lindo y tierno como un conejito- dice june mientras se abraza con mas fuerza del brazo de shun el cual sigue igual de rojo-

¿por qué mejor no le dices de otra forma?- pregunta shaina con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

bueno podría decirle cariño, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi rey, mi lindo niño, mi amorcito, mi cariñito, papacito, conejito, bunny, shuncito, shunny- enumera las posibilidades june un poco sonrojada mientras que shun con cada palabra de cariño no puede evitar ponerse mas rojo si es posible-

pensándolo mejor creo que usabi esta bien- dice shaina mientras su gota de sudor en la cabeza se habia hecho mucho mas grande-

¡SI TAMBIEN NOSOTROS CREEMOS QUE USABI ESTA BIEN!- dicen todos que igual tienen grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas al haber oído hablar a la amazona de camaleón-

¿cómo te gustaría que te dijeran shun?- le pregunta marín al santo de Andrómeda-

yo... bueno yo... oye no... no crees que ya es momento de empezar la historia- le dice shun al autor con una carita que suplicaba ayuda-

-Autor- pues se estaba poniendo interesante esto pero ya que empecemos- dice el autor mientras vemos a shun respirar aliviado y sonreírle a june-

después de la persecución shun y compañía por fin fueron arrestados en la mansión kido pero momentos antes el caballero de Andrómeda por fin le confeso a june lo que siente por ella y la amazona también le confeso al santo que lo amaba, ahora bien ya en la estación de policía los santos se sorprenden al saber quienes van a defenderlos nada mas y nada menos que shion, dokho, mu, shaka, aioros y MM por lo que no pueden evitar preocuparse por cual será su destino

ahora bien vemos por fuera la estación de policía que es de color azul con un diseño muy moderno y una gran escalera que da a la puerta principal de pronto el edificio parece derrumbarse por el grito que dan 4 personas

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron incrédulos kanon, milo, camus y afrodita al enterarse de quienes van a ser sus abogados-

¡TE MATARE SI ME ESTAS MINTIENDO!- le grita kanon a su hermano saga que le habia dado la noticia pero como sus celdas están lado a lado solo se ve desde la celda donde esta saga la mano de su hermano que esta haciendo un intento inútil por atraparlo-

dios ahora cualquiera puede titularse como abogado- dice camus muy afligido-

nunca saldremos de aquí y justo ahora cuando por fin una chica hermosa me hace caso- dice milo mas afligido que camus-

¡DIOS AYUDAMOS!- dicen camus y milo al tiempo que se abrazan y empiezan a llorar mientras todos los ven con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas-

no es por ser pesimista pero creo que ellos tienen razón si salimos de aquí será un milagro- dice afrodita que siente que le va a dar un dolor de cabeza y tiene su mano derecha sobre su frente mientras se recuesta en una de las literas de la celda

¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?- grita kanon y todos le responden-

¡TE PARECE POCO TODO LO QUE HICISTE EN LA SAGA DE POSEIDÓN!- le echan en cara al gemelo el cual piensa que mejor no hubiera dicho nada-

bueno podría ser peor- dice shun-

¿PEOR? PUEDE HABER ALGO PEOR QUE ESTO- dicen todos que no creen que la situación pueda ser peor que esa-

si, si seiya y aldebaran fueran nuestros abogados jamás saldríamos de la cárcel- dice shun a lo cual todos se quedan mudos-

¿a que hora van a traer la comida?- pregunta aldebaran y todos se le quedan viendo-

¿de que hablan?- pregunta el burrito mientras todos lo miran un momento y después dirigen su mirada a shun con la cual le dan la razón al santo-

hay que hacer algo- dice ikki pero en ese momento entra un carcelero-

shun, afrodita, milo tiene visita- dice el hombre abriendo las celdas de los mencionados-

¿VISITA?- preguntan confundidos los 3 santos-

acto seguido vemos a shun, afrodita y milo ser llevados al área de visitas no fue ninguna sorpresa ver que june fue la que visito a shun pero lo que sorprendió a los otros 2 santos fue que megumi la chica de la estética visito a afrodita y la comandante mihara fue la que pidió hablar con milo mientras afuera del área de visitas están MM y yurika platicando, a continuación los santos toman asiento frente a sus respectivas visitas separados por el clásico vidrio del área de visitas

hola shun- dice june muy sonrojada-

ho... hola june- dice shun igual de sonrojado y muy nervioso-

sabes...- dicen al unísono ambos después de un momento de silencio lo cual los hace sonreír-

¿qué querías decir?- vuelven a decir los dos de nuevo juntos lo cual les hace soltar a ambos una risita nerviosa-

tu primero- dice por fin june-

bueno estaba pensando que si logramos salir todos de aquí podríamos ir a pasear a algún lado ¿qué opinas?- dice shun un poco nervioso-

quieres decir ¿una cita?- pregunta june con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos-

no... bueno.. si... quiero decir...- trataba de hablar el joven muy sonrojado pero después miro fijamente a june muy decidido- si, es una cita ¿aceptas?-

cla... claro que acepto- dijo june con una gran sonrisa de felicidad-

gracias- dijo shun sonriendo y colocando su mano en el vidrio que los separaba lo cual fue imitado por june que puso su mano a la misma altura que la del santo después de lo cual los jóvenes siguieron platicando amenamente mientras al mismo tiempo otra pareja conversa-

¿cómo supiste a donde me llevaron?- pregunto afrodita a megumi-

bueno como sacaron a toda la gente y no te encontré por ninguna parte supuse que aun seguías con tu amigos dentro del centro comercial- explica la joven al santo-

vaya y supongo que viste que me arrestaran y trajeran aquí ¿no?- dedujo el santo de piscis-

de hecho seguí el camión de la policía- dice la joven sonrojada para asombro de afrodita y continua diciendo- quise visitarte ayer pero ya había terminado el horario de visitas-

me sorprendes linda ¿tanto te gusto?- pregunto directamente y sin rodeos el santo de la ultima casa haciendo que a la joven se le subieran los colores al rostro-

si... es... es que...-decía la joven entrecortadamente pero al final le confeso a afrodita- es que eres muy hermoso-

gracias pequeña tu también eres muy hermosa y déjame decirte que tus labios son los mas suaves y deliciosos que he probado en mucho tiempo- le dijo con una mirada y voz muy seductora el santo de piscis a la joven la cual se puso mucho mas roja ante lo lanzado que era ese bello hombre-

gra.. gracias- apenas pudo decir la apenada joven de cabellos castaños mientras escuchamos la platica que tienen yurika y MM-

vaya si que es una sorpresa que seas sobrina de una policía- le dijo MM a la joven yurika-

bueno de hecho es la media hermana de mi padre, mi abuelo enviudo muy joven y se fue en un viaje a Grecia donde conoció a la mama de mi tía y bueno el resto ya te lo imaginaras- le explico la joven al santo-

bueno no me importa que tu tía sea policía ¿sabes por que?- le dijo MM a yurika-

no ¿por qué?- pregunto la joven con una carita de curiosidad-

por que en cuanto todo esto acabe nada me impedirá que te robe para mi y créeme que ni tu tía sabrá a donde te llevare- le dijo el santo de cáncer a la joven que ante tal declaración no pudo evitar ponerse muy roja-

tu... ¿tu me quieres?- pregunto tímidamente la joven-

regresaría del infierno mil veces y las que sean necesarias solo para estar a tu lado por siempre- dijo poética y seriamente el santo de cáncer mirando fijamente a yurika-

yo... yo también te quiero aun cuando tenga poco tiempo de conocerte siento que eres el hombre que quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida- le dijo la joven al santo al tiempo que se abrazaba a el-

vaya es raro que una chica tan hermosa quiera un maniaco homicida a su lado- dice bromeando el santo de cáncer que toma de la cintura a la joven y la aprieta contra el-

que gracioso- dice la joven que levanta su cara mirando al santo y haciendo un pequeño puchero para diversión de MM y ahora pasamos con la pareja que falta-

eres muy joven para ser tía preciosa- le dice milo a la comandante mihara-

si que sabes como halagar a una mujer- dice venus mirando fijamente a milo-

es mi especialidad aunque me queda la duda ¿cómo es que conoces a la bruja que diga a saori?- pregunta milo (el chisme vuela cortesía por el tercer chismoso oficial del santuario shura, el segundo lo ocupa afrodita y el primerísimo lugar lo ocupa aunque no lo crean milo)-

bueno yo iba en el ultimo año del colegio aquí en Japón y ella estaba entrando pero eso no impidió que fuéramos amigas- dice alegremente la comandante-

no me mientas dime la verdad- dijo milo mirando sin creerle nada a venus pues veía que trataba de contener la risa-

jejejeje bueno ¿quieres la verdad? pues es que saori fue mi esclava en la escuela me hacia la tarea, la maltrataba y hacia que me compre cosas pero la muy tonta con todo eso siempre creyó que yo era su amiga jejejeje- confeso venus entre risas-

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rió milo fuertemente imaginando que la todo poderosa y mandona diosa fuera la criada de una simple mortal-

y aun después de que salí de la escuela la seguí torturando pues era muy divertido- dijo la mujer muy quitada de la pena-

¡JAJAJAJAJA! que mala eres- dijo milo que de la risa ya hasta lagrimas le salían-

aun cuando es griega es muy tonta y siempre me cayo mal con sus aires de grandeza pero bueno eso ya quedo atrás- dijo con algo de nostalgia venus-

vaya definitivamente este mundo es muy pequeño- comento el santo mientras miraba fijamente a la comandante-

las parejas platicaron por un rato mas hasta que un carcelero indico que el tiempo se había acabado y los santos volvieron a ser llevados a sus respectivas celdas aunque después de esas visitas no podían ocultar la enorme felicidad que los invadía para desconcierto de sus compañeros pues bueno pasadas unas cuantas horas los santos son sacados de sus celdas para ser trasladados a la corte donde será llevado a cabo el juicio

el viaje no duro mas de 10 minutos puesto que el lugar no estaba lejos de la estación de policía y los santos permanecieron en silencio en ese tiempo sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al ver a cientos mas bien miles de personas a fuera de la corte pero todo esa multitud estaba conformado por mujeres en su mayoría

¿qué hace toda esa gente aquí?- pregunto saga confundido pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar-

¡LIBEREN A ANDRÓMEDA! ¡LIBEREN A ANDRÓMEDA!- gritaban a coro todas las mujeres que gritaron con mas fuerza al ver llegar al camión-

definitivamente veo que fuiste muy popular en ese torneo- dijo afrodita al ver como varias mujeres se abalanzaban a los costados del camión para ver el interior del mismo-

cielos espero que ninguna de esas chicas se lastime- dijo shun preocupado al ver como las mujeres se empujaban entre si para llegar al camión-

¡ANDRÓMEDA ES INOCENTE! ¡LIBÉRENLO!- seguían gritando las mujeres-

pues bien luego de que el camión por fin pudo ingresar al estacionamiento del recinto el cual vemos que tiene un diseño griego y dos leones a los costados de la gran escalera que da a la puerta principal los santos fueron conducidos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su juicio pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el lugar estaba lleno a tope de admiradoras del santo de Andrómeda y los gritos no se hacen esperar cuando todas las mujeres ven entrar al joven caballero

¡SHUN ERES EL MEJOR! ¡TE AMO ANDRÓMEDA!- grita una chica con una pancarta con letras muy grandes que dicen "NAYU AMA A SHUN"-

pancartas muy parecidas aparecen en alto al instante "LADY PALAS EXIGE JUSTICIA PARA SHUN", "LA TRINIDAD DEL CAOS SHUN ES INOCENTE", "KAGOME-SAKURASAKU LIBEREN A SHUN", "NAOMI SHUN CREEMOS EN TU INOCENCIA", "SHIVATATENSHI DENLE LIBERTAD A SHUN O YO LES DARE LA MUERTE" "LEGENDARY LIBEREN A SHUN", son algunos de los que mas sobresalen y se ve a 3 chicas que entre las 3 alzan una pancarta pero al mismo tiempo están peleando

no se como me convenciste para venir aquí- dice una chica de cabello gris y ojos rojos

no te hagas que querías venir- responde la chica con un lunar en la frente de cabello y ojos cafés y acto seguido grita con fuerza- ¡SHUN ERES UN AMOR!-

no grites me vas a dejar sorda- dice una chica de ojos azules y cabello rojo con dos colitas mientras que la pancarta que levantan dice "DARK LUNA, DARK ARTEMISA, DARK ANGEL ESTAN CON SHUN Y CREEN EN SU INOCENCIA"-

esa niña no será una hija no reconocida de saga- dice milo mirando a dark angel con su cabello gris y ojos rojos-

dices una palabra mas milo y te mandare a otra dimensión insecto rastrero- dice saga al tiempo que su cabello se vuelve gris y mira a milo con sus ojos rojos-

creo que todas apoyan a shun- dice shura al ver todas las pancartas y oír los gritos de todas las mujeres para llamar la atención de shun-

no solo a shun- dice kanon señalando una pancarta que dice "OLIMPIA-MG EXIGE QUE LIBEREN A IKKI Y SHUN"-

me parece que estas en problemas shun- dice shaina al tiempo que señala a june que esta sentada detrás de donde se iban a sentar los santos para ser juzgados-

bueno ella debe entender las consecuencias de tener un novio popular- dice marín haciendo que shun se ponga todo rojo al escuchar la palabra "novio"-

dios ¿cómo se enteraron estas mujeres del juicio?- pregunto shun muy sonrojado al tiempo que oye gritos de varias chicas que tratan de agarrar al santo mientras pasa junto a ellas-

creo saber la respuesta- dice ikki al señalar a un reportero que es nada menos que el del helicóptero que persiguió al mustang-

este sujeto una vez que reconoció al santo, supo que los habían capturado y que hoy seria el juicio no tardo en correr la noticia por prensa, radio y televisión con lo cual muchas de las admiradoras del santo de Andrómeda al enterarse de la situación por la que atravesaba el joven decidieron apoyarlo, ahora bien los santos toman su lugar frente al tribunal donde serán juzgados y antes de que inicie el juicio escuchan gritar a una mujer a su lado

¡QUE HACE TODA ESTA GENTE AQUÍ! ¡SAQUENLA!- grita una hermosa mujer de cabello azul pálido muy corto y ojos verde turquesa con falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y camisa blanca sobre la cual tiene una chaqueta negra-

lo lamento fiscal haruka pero tenemos el permiso de la juez para que esta gente este aquí- dice shion que acaba de llegar junto a los otros santos-

¡ESTO ES UN JUICIO NO UN ESPECTÁCULO BARATO!- le grita la mujer al antiguo patriarca y en eso entra un oficial a al lugar y habla-

¡EL JUICIO VA A EMPEZAR TODOS DE PIE, PRESIDE LA HONORABLE JUEZ KASUMI!- grita el sujeto y se ve entrar a la juez con clásico traje negro-

bien empecemos esto- dice la bella mujer de largo cabello plateado y ojos color violeta sobre los cuales pone unos finos y pequeños lentes- caso numero 37783836 el estado contra ¿los santos de atena?-

¿algún problema?- le dice shion a la juez al verla confundida-

¿es alguna especie de broma?- pregunta la juez y ve que tanto los acusados como la fiscal niegan con la cabeza varias veces-

bueno... en ese caso procedamos fiscal haruka ¿cuales son los cargos?- pregunta la juez dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabello azul-

bien son allanamiento de morada, destrucción de propiedad ajena, daños a terceros, robo de un vehículo, resistirse al arresto, agredir a oficiales de la policía son algunas de las cosas que han hecho- dice la mujer que dirige una fría mirada a los santos-

¿como se declaran los acusados?- le pregunta la juez a la defensa-

¡LOS ACUSADOS SE DECLARAN INOCENTES SU SEÑORIA!- dicen al unísono los 6 abogados dorados-

pues yo digo que de santos estos niños no tienen nada- dice la juez que mira sobre sus anteojos a los apuestos jóvenes-

¡SHUN ES INOCENTE, SHUN ES INOCENTE!- gritan las mujeres que están en el juicio-

¡SILENCIO!- grita la juez al tiempo que golpea con su martillito en el estrado y advierte- un grito mas y todo el mundo saldrá de aquí-

bien hacemos una pequeña pausa de esto para volver al olimpo donde justamente esta regresando Hades de la tierra vemos al rey del inframundo entran a hurtadillas en el templo de Zeus y escondiéndose detrás de cada pilar para no ser descubierto pero tiene tan mala suerte que leida lo descubre y la amazona dorada como no reconoce al dios piensa que es un intruso

¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES USTED?- grita la amazona al tiempo que intenta golpear al "extraño" pero Hades siendo un dios esquiva con facilidad su ataque y aparece detrás de la joven aprisionándola-

shhhhh guarda silencio niña- dice Hades mientras impide que la joven se pueda mover y tiene una mano en su cintura apretándola contra el y su otra mano sobre su boca supuestamente para impedir que la joven hable pero como tiene mascara no le resulta-

¡SUÉLTEME DEGENERADO!- grita leida ante la osadía del extraño y al estar forcejeando hace que la mano de Hades que supuestamente cubre su boca vaya directamente a su pecho lo que provoca que grite mas fuerte la joven- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDO!-

¿que pasa aquí?- pregunta Poseidón que al escuchar el alboroto se acerca al lugar y al ver la escena los ojos casi se le salen- ¡HERMANO QUE LE HACES A LEIDA!-

¡YO NO LE ESTOY HACIENDO NADA!- grita Hades que al estar nervioso no puede evitar apretar con fuerza el pecho de la pobre amazona-

¡AUXILIO! ¡QUITENME A ESTE PERVETIDO POR FAVOR!- suplica la amazona y apenas si termino la frase cuando aparece Zeus golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza a Hades-

¡HADES QUIEN TE CREES AL ACOSAR A UNA DE MIS AMAZONAS DORADAS!- grita el dios furioso-

¡HERMANO TE JURO QUE NO LE ESTABA HACIENDO NADA!- grita Hades al tiempo que se quita su disfraz-

¿USTED?- pregunta la amazona al ver quien es su "atacante" por lo que no puede evitar grita furiosa e indignada- ¡JAMAS PENSE QUE USTED FUERA DE LOS QUE SE APROVECHAN DE LAS MUJERES Y TRATAN DE ABUSAR DE ELLAS!-

pero... pero...- trataba de hablar Hades-

¡CALLESE! ¡YA SE ME HACIA RARO QUE CUANDO PASARA JUNTO A USTED SE ME QUEDARA VIENDO! ¡SEGURO ESTABA ESPERANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ABUSAR DE MI!- dice la amazona al tiempo que le da tremendas cachetadas al dios el cual cae pesadamente al suelo-

auch eso debió doler- dice Poseidón al ver a su hermano en el suelo con calaveritas que giran alrededor de su cabeza-

ya, ya mi niña ya paso- dice Zeus mientras reconforta a la amazona que esta llorando bajo su mascara y el dios no puede evitar mirar muy feo a su hermano-

pero si yo no hice nada- dice Hades que se levanta del suelo sacudiendo la cabeza-

¡TE PARECE POCO TRATAR DE ABUSAR DE ESTA POBRE E INDEFENSA AMAZONA!- le grita Zeus a su hermano-

¿indefensa?- dice Hades mientras se soba sus mejillas en las cuales están marcadas las manos de la joven por lo que no puede evitar comentar- un caballero de atena es mas indefenso que esta mujer-

yo concuerdo con el dios panteonero- dijo Poseidón pero viendo como la mirada furiosa de Zeus se dirigió a el opto por quedarse callado- no dije nada-

¡HADES PIDELE PERDON A LEIDA!- le exige Zeus a su hermano-

¿QUEEEE? ¡SOY UN DIOS NO ME PUEDO REBAJAR A PEDILER PERDON A UNA MORTAL!- grita Hades que no tiene la menor intención de disculparse por algo que jamás tenia pensado hacer bueno alguna vez quizás paso por su cabeza una día que estaba muy aburrido pero ese no era el caso-

¡HADES HAZLO O TE HARE VIVIR UNA TEMPORADA EN CASA DE ATENA!- le advierte Zeus a su hermano con lo cual mas tardo el dios en hacer la amenaza que el rey del inframundo en arrodillarse y suplicar perdón-

¡BUAAAA PERDONAME! ¡NO LO VOLVERA A HACER!- dice Hades dirigiéndose a la amazona sin embargo el dios no creyó que eso fuera suficiente por lo que se abrazo a la cintura de la amazona y hundiendo su cara en el vientre de esta seguía pidiendo perdón-

ya, ya esta bien yo lo perdono- dice leida que sintió pena por el dios por lo que no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el largo cabello negro azabache de Hades-

¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!- decía Hades mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la cintura de la joven y hundía mas su cara en el suave vientre de la amazona-

bue... bueno esta bien po... podría soltarme- dijo la amazona un poco incomoda que cambio la caricia por un pequeño empujón a la cabeza del dios para que este la soltara-

¡SUÉLTALA APROVECHADO!- grito Poseidón un poco celoso al tiempo que jalo a su hermano zafándolo por fin de la amazona-

¡ENVIDIOSO!- dijo Hades sacándole la lengua a su hermano con lo cual los dioses empezaron a reñir-

bueno ¿AHORA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO PARA ESTAR DISFRAZADO?- pregunta Zeus con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver como Hades y Poseidón forcejeaban como niños chiquitos-

hermano lo único que hice fue bajar a la tierra y como no podía bajar como un dios me disfrace para no levantar sospechas- explico Hades-

¿y para que bajaste a la tierra?- pregunto Zeus-

bueno... baje por esto- dice Hades al mostrar la revista donde sale shun en portada-

¡MATANGA!- grita Poseidón al quitarle la revista a su hermano-

¡MISERABLE CRUSTÁCEO ESO ES MIO!- grita Hades mientras empieza a perseguir a Poseidón-

¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES!- dice Poseidón con la revista en mano pero en eso choca con Abel y ambos caen al suelo mientras el rey de los mares grita- ¡AYYYY!-

¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS IDIOTA!- dice Abel mientras se levanta del suelo y le da un golpe con la palma de su mano en la nuca al dios de los mares-

¡CAMARON QUE SE DUERME SE LO LLEVA LA CORRIENTE!- grita Hades al recuperar su revista-

¿qué es esto?- pregunta Apolo al quitarle fácilmente la revista a Hades-

¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO FENÓMENO!- grita Hades pero la escena parece la de un niño saltando por arrebatarle a otro niño mucho mas grande algo que le han quitado-

este muchacho si que tiene suerte- dice Apolo mientras hojea la revista y ve a shun en diferentes imágenes con diferentes bellas modelos-

¡YO NO QUERIA PERO TU ME OBLIGASTE!- dice Hades al tiempo que le da un fuerte pisotón en el pie a Apolo-

¡AYYY MI JUANETE! ¡AYYYY!- grita el dios mientras se agarra el pie y empiece a dar de brinquitos con lo cual suelta la revista y la atrapa Hades-

¡LA TENGO!- grita Hades victorioso-

¡NO YO LA TENGO!- dice Poseidón que atrapa parte de la revista al mismo tiempo que su hermano y empieza a tirar de ella-

¡SUELTALA LA VAS A ROMPER!- dice Hades que también empieza a tirar de la revista-

¡NO TU SUELTALA!- dice Poseidón que no tiene pensado soltar la revista-

¡ES MIA YO LA COMPRE!- grita Hades que sigue tirando de la revista-

¡PRÉSTAMELA NO SEAS EGOÍSTA!- grita Poseidón mientras sigue jalando la revista-

¡LA VAS A ROMPER!- dicen al mismo tiempo los dioses-

¡SUFICIENTE!- grita Zeus que sabe que no hay mejor medio de persuasión para calmar a sus hermanos que un buen rayo el cual lanza sobre las victimas-

se merecen eso y mas- dice leida que tomo la revista que por alguna extraña razón no se achicharro como Poseidón y Hades los cuales estaban en el suelo y aun sentían pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus cuerpos que los hacia sacudirse-

pero... pero es mi revista- dice Hades con ojitos llorosos-

corrección era tu revista- dice leida al tiempo que se va con ella, se ve a la amazona lejos de la vista de los dioses y que va a romper la revista pero al ver la imagen de shun se encoge de hombros y sin que nadie la vea la guarda bajo el peto de su armadura-

por cierto Hades ya te enteraste que empezó el juicio de ese jovencito llamado shun- dice Zeus-

¿QUEEE?- grita Hades al tiempo que moviéndose a velocidad luz llega al espejo y lo enciende-

bien en esta parte del juicio se ve a la fiscal haruka mostrar las pruebas contra los santos una de las cuales es un video de seguridad donde se ve a los 7 santos perseguir a seiya dentro de una tienda de electrodomésticos (ese video fue antes de que afrodita y MM se unieran a la cacería de seiya), se ve a ikki y saga lanzando varias cosas contra el burrito mientras que shun había veces que le advertía que se agachara y veces que agarraba algún aparato eléctrico como arma contra seiya bien escuchamos ahora un poco del audio del video

¡SEIYA TOMA ESTO!- dice ikki al lanzar un estero en contra del burrito-

¡Y TAMBIEN ESTO!- dice saga al lanzar una licuadora-

¡CUIDADO SEIYA!- grita shun con lo cual el burrito logra agacharse-

¡SHUN NO LE AVISES!- dicen molestos ikki y saga-

¡SEIYA SE TE OLVIDO TU CAMBIO!- dice shun al agarrar la maquina registradora de la tienda y lanzarla contra el burrito-

¿mande?- dice seiya que levanto la cara con lo cual recibe el golpe del objeto y la fuerza es tal que lo manda a volar fuera de la tienda rompiendo un vitral de exhibición y hasta ahí llega el video-

como puede ver su señoría esta es la prueba mas incriminatoria de todas- dice la fiscal haruka-

bah bien puede ser una buena falsificación- dice serenamente shaka-

es mas que autentica remedo de abogado- dice la fiscal mirando a los ojos de shaka o bueno eso intentaba hacer pues el santo de virgo tenia los ojos cerrados-

basta pacemos a interrogar a los testigos- dice la juez para que no inicie un pleito-

de acuerdo deseo llamar al estrado al joven shun kido- dice la fiscal con lo cual shun se pone de pie y mas de una mujer quiere gritar pero como no quieren perderse nada del juicio optan por no hacerlo-

jura decir toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad- dice un hombre al acercarle un libro a shun quien esta al lado de la juez en el lugar donde interrogan a los testigos-

lo juro- dice shun mientras pone su mano sobre el libro de leyes y después toma asiento-

dígame joven kido ¿donde estaba la tarde del 29 de diciembre?- pregunta la fiscal mirando fijamente a los ojos a shun-

bueno... yo...- shun estaba bastante nervioso al esta frente a tanta gente para el hubiera sido mejor que sea un juicio privado-

responda por favor- pidió la fiscal al ver que el joven no podía articular palabra y vio que cerro un momento los ojos-

bien salí con june, mi hermano y mis otros "amigos" al centro comercial para tomar un refrigerio después de haber almorzado señorita fiscal- dice shun serenamente sorprendiendo a la fiscal-

bien y dígame ¿cuales fueron los motivos que originaron el alboroto del...- dijo la fiscal pero hizo una pausa ya que se sorprendió un poco al ver abrir a shun los ojos y que estos eran de color rojo cuando hace un momento eran verdes bueno tal vez no se había fijado bien por lo que prosiguió- del centro comercial?-

bueno señorita fiscal haruka ¿puedo llamarla haruka-san?- pregunto shun mirando fijamente a la mujer a los ojos pero en realidad era DW quien al ver a shun tan nervioso decidió interceder por el para que no cometiera algún error frente a esa mujer-

no, no puede por favor limítese a responder- dijo la mujer un poco extrañada de que ese joven tratara de hacer amistad con ella cuando era posible que ella lo mandara a prisión-

bueno aun cuando no quiera lo haré- dijo DW que siguió mirando fijamente a la fiscal mientras le respondía con toda naturalidad- bien haruka-san me parece que el problema fue que todos querían matar a seiya y el no se dejaba-

joven kido claro que ninguna persona en su sano juicio va a dejar que lo maten- le dijo la fiscal a DW sorprendida de que tomara algo así a la ligera y también se sentía extraña ante la mirada tan penetrante que le dirigía el joven-

puede llamarme shun y no puedo decir que seiya esta en su sano juicio de hecho no se si tenga juicio- dijo DW que no apartaba la vista de la fiscal-

no... no mas pregunta- dijo la fiscal que parecía hipnotizada ante los ojos de DW pero logro apartar su vista-

su testigo- dijo la juez refiriéndose a la defensa para que interrogue a shun-

bien- dijo shaka poniéndose de pie pero a medio camino se detuvo lo cual llamo la atención de la fiscal que se acerco al santo de virgo-

¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la fiscal al ver que el santo no se movía-

ZZZZZZ- se escuchaba a shaka roncar que en otra vida bien pudo haber sido un gallo pues podía dormir de pie sin caerse-

¡OIGA DESPIERTE!- le grito la fiscal al santo-

otros cinco minutos mami- murmuro shaka al tiempo que tomo a la fiscal de la cintura y se acurruco en su pecho mientras murmuraba- mmmm que rica almohada-

¡JUEZ, JUEZ EL ABOGADO DEFENSOR ESTA HOSTIGÁNDOME!- grito la fiscal haruka muy sonrojada al ver al santo que hundía mas su cara en su busto-

ya quisiera yo que me hostigara alguien así- dijo la juez kasumi sonrojada al ver que el santo de virgo era bastante guapo y a ella no le importaría en lo absoluto que durmiera todo lo que quisiera en su pecho-

¡SHAKA DESPIERTA!- le gritan los demás santos al atrevido santo de virgo-

¿ya es hora de la merienda?- pregunta perdido y somnoliento shaka-

me parece que debes interrogarme- dice DW viendo mientras mal mira a shaka-

de acuerdo- dice shaka que suelta a la fiscal, le dirige una sonrisa y después se dirige a shun pero al hacer su pregunta se vuelve a quedar dormido- ¿qué hacia la tarde del 29 de diciembre del ZZZZZZZ?-

debiste haberle dado un café- le dice shion a Mu al mismo tiempo que el patriarca golpea con su mano su frente-

mejor no, la ultima vez que tomo café se la paso toda la noche paseando por todos los templos mientras los bendecía con agua del rió ganges- comento dokho-

pensé que tenia goteras en mi casa- comento MM al recordar como lo despertaron abruptamente de su hermoso sueño de tener el rostro de atena en su colección-

¿no deberíamos elegir a alguien mas para que haga las preguntas a los testigos?- apenas si termino de preguntar aioros todos se le quedaron viendo a Mu-

todo yo todo yo- dijo Mu que no tuvo otra opción de hacer los interrogatorios mientras vemos a aioros y MM llevarse al bello durmiente de shaka-

abogado prosiga por favor- dijo la juez que con su mirada examinaba al santo de aries y observaba que era igual o mas guapo que shaka-

gracias juez- dijo Mu sonriéndole a la mujer y entonces formulo su pregunta- joven kido ¿podría dirigirse al jurado y decirles como se declara?-

soy inocente- dijo DW sonriendo de manera muy seductora pues para variar el jurado era conformado en su totalidad por mujeres muchas de las cuales eran admiradoras del joven caballero y quienes se sonrojaron por la sonrisa y mirada penetrante que el joven les dirigía-

¡OBJECIÓN SU SEÑORIA EL ACUSADO COQUETEA CON EL JURADO!- dijo la fiscal haruka-

a lugar- se limito a decir la juez para desagrado de la fiscal-

¿qué creer que deba hacer el jurado?- le pregunto Mu a DW pero shun a quien no le gustaba mentir volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo-

bueno creo que el jurado debe ver las evidencias y decidir de manera adecuada cual es el castigo que merecemos y si realmente merecemos un castigo- dijo shun que dirigía una mirada muy seria al jurado pero las mujeres del mismo tenían otras cuestiones en mente por ejemplo si shun se veía mas guapo cuando sonreía o cuando estaba serio-

bien no mas preguntas su señoría- dijo Mu-

bueno tomaremos un receso y dentro de una hora volveremos para interrogar al resto de los involucrados- dijo la juez al tiempo que golpeaba el estado con su martillito-

la juez se puso de pie y dirigió una ultima mirada a los santos antes de retirarse pero no pudo evitar tener una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver al grupo tan despreocupado por ejemplo afrodita se limaba las uñas, aldebaran y shura peleaban por quien de ellos tenia los cuernos mas grandes (de sus armaduras claro esta), milo y camus estaban jugando vencidas, saga y kanon como siempre discutían, seiya como siempre estaba de tonto y mirando una manchita en el piso buscándole forma, marín vigilaba a su gato para que no este coqueteando con las mujeres que había en el lugar y por muy increíble que parezca shaina e ikki no teniendo otra cosa que hacer se pusieron a platicar entre ellos por su parte shun le dirigió una despreocupada sonrisa a la juez antes de que esta se fuera

¿maestro realmente cree que podamos ganar?- le pregunta en voz baja Mu a su maestro shion-

tranquilízate y disfruta el juicio mi joven aprendiz- le dijo shion a su pupilo-

oye no te robes mis frases- le dijo dokho a su amigo shion-

no les será tan fácil pronto verán lo terrible que puedo ser- murmuro la fiscal pero en eso se fijo que shaka abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras le sonreía por lo que la mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

el juicio estaba apenas a la mitad y aun falta para su apogeo mientras que la fiscal y la defensa se preparan para el siguiente asalto-

Fin del Capitulo 10

me parece que de juicio no tuvo nada esta capitulo- dijo Hades como siempre queriendo fastidiar-

-Autor- tienes razón que te parece si llamo a leida y le preguntamos- le dice el autor al dios del inframundo-

bueno no estuvo tan mal- rectifico Hades mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda-

¿alguien sabe donde esta shun?- pregunta ikki preocupado por su hermanito-

a... aquí estoy niisan- dice shun muy sonrojado al acercarse a su hermano mientras se arregla su ropa-

¿dónde estabas otouto?- pregunto ikki mirando con cierta sospecha a su hermanito-

bueno... estaba con june- dice shun a quien no se le ha bajado el color del rostro-

si ikki shun estaba conmigo- dijo june que igual se estaba arreglando su ropa y estaba colocándose su mascara en el rostro al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a shun-

¿y me pueden decir que hacían?- pregunta ikki cual padre preocupado-

quieres saber mucho ikki- le dice shaina al santo del fénix-

creo que debes estar ciego para no ver que se estaban demostrando lo mucho que se quieren- dijo marín que sin querer había visto a la parejita besándose a escondidas-

si todos ya sabemos que son pareja no entiendo por que tienen que estar escondiéndolo- dijo ikki mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermanito-

es que son muy penosos- dijo shaina al ver los jóvenes sonrojados bueno mas bien podían ver a shun sonrojado por que june tenia puesta su mascara pero era obvio que también se había puesto roja-

oye shun no me respondiste como te gustaría que te dijeran- dijo marín-

ahhh bueno... pues... este...- shun trataba de buscar una salida a esa pregunta-

no estén molestando con preguntas tontas- dijo DW con una mirada muy fría al mismo tiempo que se alejaba tomado de la mano de june y mientras shun le agradecía mentalmente que lo salvara-

-Autor- ¡DW, SHUN REGRESEN ALGUIEN TIENE QUE DESPEDIR EL CAPITULO! ¡RATAS!- dijo el autor tronando los dedos y se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos a los demás santos-

gracias a todos por leer el capitulo nos vemos en el próximo- se oyó decir a lo lejos a shun mientras se seguía alejando con june-

N/A: bien antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a los lectores por usar sus nicks sin su permiso espero no les moleste y si es así pues me pondré de rodillas y suplicare como Hades jejejeje se que dije que el fic acabaría en este capitulo pero me di cuenta de que un juicio toma algo mas de tiempo y pues a mi mente llegaron algunas ideas de ultimo momento por lo que haré un cap mas y tal vez uno extra respecto a posesión estoy en la fase de escribir el nuevo capitulo por cierto si les interesa pueden acceder a mi perfil e ir a mi homepage en el cual verán algunos bocetos que había hecho de Dark Wolf aunque advierto que no dibujo nada bien e informo que no se si sepan pero ya van a sacar la segunda parte de la saga de Hades Chapter Inferno en diciembre de este año jejejeje

Bien ahora vamos a los agradecimientos **shivatatenshi** agradezco tu apoyo para la historia y ojala te siga gustando por cierto disculpa por usar tu nombre sin permiso **Nayu** como siempre nunca falta tu review jejejeje me parece que te alegrara saber que extenderé un poco mas esta historia mientras termino de escribir el siguiente capitulo de posesión aunque realmente esta vez no se para cuando tenga el próximo capitulo pero yo espero que pronto y espero no te haya molesto el que use tu nombre sin permiso **Dark artemisa** muchas gracias por el apoyo de las 3 espero que no les moleste que las haya utilizado en el fic **legendary** muchas gracias por tu apoyo se agradece y yo también espero que nos podamos conocer pronto igualmente te pido disculpas por usar tu nombre **naomi** muchas gracias por tu apoyo y en serio me halaga mucho que te haya gustado tanto la historia espero no te haya molestado que utilice tu nombre en el fic y me pregunto si me dejarías agregarte a mis contactos del messager claro que si no quieres yo entenderé

ufff por ultimo a los lectores que agregue su nombre en el fic **Olympia-mg**, **Lady Palas**, ** Kagome-SakusaSaku**, **La Trinidad del Caos** y por alguna razón no han podido vuelto a leer o dejar review en la historia espero me disculpen por utilizar sus nombres

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y se molestan en dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	11. Dia de los Inocentes 11

CAPITULO 11 UN JUICIO DE LOCURA SEGUNDO ASALTO

¿segundo asalto no será segundo round?- pregunta saga-

esto no es box- dice Hades mirando feo a saga-

-Autor- con razón cuando lo contrataste ni siquiera te pudo traer la cabeza de atena-

es lo malo de contratar gente de segunda mano creo que por eso atena les paga tan poco- dice Hades mirando feo a saga, camus, shura, MM y afrodita-

no te metas con mi sueldo- dice saga ofendido-

es por eso que fue una oferta tentadora ganar mas- dijo camus-

creo que deberíamos levantar una demanda por que Hades no cumplió su parte del trato y ahora que recuerdo tampoco nos pago por los servicios prestados- dijo shura a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron-

bah hagan lo que quieran no me interesa- dijo Hades muy despreocupado-

-Autor- ejem, bueno dejen eso ¿alguien podría decirme donde esta shun?- pregunta el autor-

si ¿a donde fue shun?- pregunto igual el fénix-

yo se a donde fue- dice seiya pero nadie le presto atención-

pues desde el capitulo anterior que se alejo no lo he visto- comento MM-

yo se a donde fue- repitió el pegasito al tiempo que levantaba la mano-

tampoco se a donde fue- dijo Shion negando con la cabeza-

que yo se a donde fue- volvió a repetir el payasito que diga el pegasito en un tono de voz un poco mas elevado mientras agitaba su mano en el aire-

a mi ni me vean yo estaba meditando- dijo shaka mientras bostezaba-

-Autor- ¿qué nadie sabe a donde fue ese niño?- pregunta el autor que se empieza a impacientar-

¡QUE YO SE A DONDE FUEEEEE!- grito la mulita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos-

creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que el jamelgo alado tiene que decir- dijo hyoga-

-Autor- ¿y bien?- pregunta el autor-

¿y bien que?- pregunta el caballito-

-Autor- tu dijiste que sabias donde estaba shun- dice el autor que empieza a perder la paciencia-

¿en serio? Creerías que ya se me olvido- dijo el burrito mientras se rasca la cabeza-

-Autor- a el- se limita a decir el autor con lo cual dioses y santos por igual se lanzan sobre seiya y le empieza a dar una madrina de antología al pegaso que diga payaso (no es error de ortografía en verdad es un payaso) a quien apenas si dejaron para el arrastre-

¿qué pasa?- pregunta shun al ver semejante escandalera-

-Autor- ¿dónde estabas?- dijo el autor con una cara que exigía una buena explicación-

pues solamente fui a pasear un rato con june- dijo shun con una carita de niño bueno y que no rompe ni un plato-

-Autor- bueno será mejor que empiece el capitulo- dice el autor quien sabe que no puede enojarse para nada con el santo de Andrómeda-

pues bien shun y compañía han sido al fin capturados y son puestos a disposición de las autoridades por lo cual ahora están en un juicio en el cual depende la libertad de todos ellos sin embargo ahora están en un receso de una hora lo cual los santos la aprovechan de forma distinta por ejemplo afrodita, MM y milo se pusieron a platicar con sus respectivas parejas, ikki y shaina viendo que son muy parecidos siguen en su platica del capitulo anterior, seiya sigue en la difícil tarea de buscarle forma a la dichosa manchita a lo cual se le une aldebaran y los 2 tontos que diga santos no pueden evitar babear mientras siguen exprimiendo lo mas que pueden sus pequeñas mentes mientras que shun bueno el

¡ANDRÓMEDA! ¡ANDRÓMEDA!- gritan las mujeres pues como no esta la juez no las pueden sacar-

june espero que no estés molesta- dijo el santo que estaba sentado al lado de la joven que tiene los brazos cruzados-

se que no es tu culpa shun pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa- dijo la joven que le sonreía al caballero pero al seguir escuchando los gritos no podía evitar sentir celos-

oye june nos lo prestas un momento- dijo hyoga al tiempo que tomaba a shun de un brazo-

si solo será un momento- dijo shiryu al tomar el otro brazo de shun-

¿qué pretenden?- dijo la joven dirigiendo una mirada de desconfianza al cisne y al dragón-

no te preocupes june en un momento regreso- dijo el joven que se puso se pie y siguió a hyoga y shiryu-

pero que escándalo- dice shura viendo a 2 chicas pelearse y hasta tomar sillas para aventarse una de las cuales cae por error sobre el santo de géminis-

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rió kanon al ver como habían golpeado a su gemelo pero se callo cuando el santo de géminis lo miro con sus rojos inyectados de color sangre-

¡HEY QUIEN ARROJO ESO!- dijo saga molesto con el cabello gris y mirando a las chicas que peleaban-

¡FUE ELLA!- dijeron al unísono dark luna y dark Artemisa señalando ambas a dark angel-

hija ten mas cuidado- dijo saga que pone sus manos en los hombros de dark angel y se le queda viendo a los ojos-

de veras que parece su papa- susurra milo al ver los ojos rojos y cabellos grises tanto de dark angel como de saga-

hazle caso a tu papi- dijo dark Artemisa-

me las pagaras hija de seiya- dijo molesta dark angel lo cual parece que volverá a iniciar la riña-

basta ve a sentarte- le dijo saga a la joven-

no se preocupe señor yo me la llevo- dice dark luna que no solo se lleva a dark angel si no también a dark Artemisa para ver a donde se dirige shun-

mientras esto ocurre vemos a los abogados ponerse de acuerdo en lo que van a preguntarle a los siguientes testigos mientras que la fiscal haruka trata de escuchar lo que planean sus adversarios pero en eso shaka se le acerca a la mujer quien esta algo confundida pues por una parte esta molesta con el santo por ser un atrevido y a la vez se siente atraída pues no podía negar que el santo era muy guapo

¿que quiere?- pregunto la fiscal con un tono de molestia en su voz-

bueno solamente quise disculparme por lo que hice la verdad no fue mi intención ¿puedo hacer algo para que me disculpe?- pregunto shaka mirando fijamente a los ojos a la mujer-

no... no es necesario- dijo la fiscal que estaba perdida en los ojos del santo de virgo y por su mente pasaban mil posibilidades de lo que ese guapo hombre podría hacer o mas bien lo que ella podría hacer con ese guapo hombre-

insisto- dijo shaka-

le... le digo que no es necesario déjeme en paz- dijo la mujer al tiempo que le daba la espalda a shaka-

de acuerdo zzzzzzz- dijo el santo pero se volvió a quedar dormido y su cuerpo se inclino sobre el de la fiscal mientras que su mejilla se pegaba a la mejilla de la mujer-

oiga despierte- apenas pudo susurrar la mujer que estaba muy sonrojada por la situación-

¡SHAKA NO DEBES INTIMAR CON EL ENEMIGO!- dijo el patriarca al tiempo que tomaba como un muñeco del cuello al santo y se lo llevaba-

de regreso con shun, hyoga y shiryu estos 2 últimos organizaron algo alejados de la corte donde se realizaba el juicio lo que podríamos llamarle una sesión de autógrafos de shun para las fans que se habían reunido en el tribunal pero el santo no se limitaba a dar autógrafos sino que también se tomaba fotos con las chicas vemos al santo de Andrómeda dedicarse resignado a esto mientras que en su mente DW ideaba la forma mas lenta y dolorosa de matar al ganso y a la lagartija

debo admitir que sin tu ingenio esto no habría salido como quería- dijo hyoga halagando al dragón-

no te olvides del trato las ganancias se dividen en partes iguales además si ikki se entera de esto seremos historia- dijo el dragón algo preocupado por esta posibilidad-

bueno no hay que ser un adivino para saber que hyoga viendo la popularidad de shun decidió aprovecharla para ganar algo de dinero y con ayuda de shiryu montaron todo esto mientras vemos a shun tomarse fotos con varias jóvenes muchas de las cuales son las que alzaban las pancartas en defensa del joven caballero

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA FOTO ERES EL MEJOR SHUN!- dijo emocionada una joven de cabellos negros al tiempo que besaba a shun en la mejilla pero no solo en una sino en ambas y lo abrazaba con fuerza-

de... de nada- dijo shun un poco sonrojado por la efusividad de la joven-

lo siento se acabo su tiempo señorita Nayu- dijo hyoga que le indico a la chica que volviera a su lugar en la corte y luego grito- ¡LA QUE SIGUE!-

oye shun- dijo una joven en voz baja mientras se tomaba una foto con el santo-

¿si señorita?- pregunto cordialmente el caballero-

crees que les den arraigo domiciliario por que sabes mi casa estaría disponible digo si quieres- dijo la joven para asombro de shun que se sonrojo ante estas palabras y mas aun cuando la joven le robo un beso en la mejilla-

bueno señorita legendary se acabo su tiempo ¡LA QUE SIGUE!- grito hyoga al tiempo que hacia pasar a otra joven-

hola shun me llamo naomi- dijo tímidamente una joven saludando al santo con un beso en la mejilla-

mucho gusto señorita- dijo shun un poco sonrojado por el beso mientras se tomaba la foto con la joven-

¡LA QUE SIGUE!- volvió a gritar hyoga haciendo pasar a otra joven-

¿cómo se llama señorita?- le pregunto shun a la joven-

me llamo Kagome-SakuraSaku- respondió la muchacha mientras se tomaba la foto con el santo y antes de irse beso en la mejilla a shun-

¡LA QUE SIGUE!- volvió a gritar hyoga que empezaba a quedarse sin voz pues tenia que grita con todo el barullo que hacían las mujeres que querían tomarse una foto con shun-

mucho gusto shun me llamo blanca- dijo la joven que igual que las anteriores aprovecho para besar a shun en la mejilla-

el gusto es mío señorita- dijo shun sonriéndole a la joven y por cierto que era shiryu el que estaba tomando las fotos-

¡LAS QUE SIGUEN!- grito hyoga-

¿las que siguen?- pregunto shun temiendo la respuesta acto seguido vemos a 2 chicas abalanzarse sobre shun mientras una tercera solo las mira fastidiada-

¡SHUNNY, SHUNNY BUNNY!- gritaba dark luna mientras se abrazaba a shun y lo besaba varias veces en el rostro-

¡LINDO SHUNNY!- dice dark Artemisa que se abraza al brazo de shun-

¡SEÑORITAS POR FAVOR!- grita hyoga que logra separar a dark luna pero fue mejor que no lo hubiera hecho-

no te pongas celoso patito que también tengo para ti- dijo Dark luna que se lanzo contra el cisne-

¡AUXILIO QUITENMELA!- gritaba hyoga mientras la joven se abrazaba con fuerza a el y lo besuqueaba sin cesar-

por favor señoritas compórtense- dijo el dragón-

señorita ¿me podría regresar mi brazo?- le pidió shun a dark Artemisa-

ay discúlpeme- dijo la joven pero en vez de soltar a shun lo que hizo fue jalarlo haciendo que el santo vaya a caer encima de la "pobre" dark angel-

o… oye quítate de encima- pidió la joven de cabellos grises que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener tan cerca el rostro de shun al suyo-

lo… lo siento- dijo el santo incorporándose rápidamente-

¡POR FAVOR SHIRYU TOMA LA FOTO! ¡TOMALA!- suplicaba el cisne para quitarse de encima a dark luna que seguía aferrada al santo-

¡GRACIAS!- dijeron al unísono las 3 jóvenes antes de retirarse-

uff que bueno que ya se fueron- dijo hyoga mientras se limpiaba lo mejor que podía el labial negro que le había dejado en todo el rostro dark luna- ¡LA QUE SIGUE!-

hola shun me llamo marcyesan- dijo la joven que paso-

mucho gusto señorita- le dijo shun a la joven mientras se tomaba la foto con ella y antes de irse la joven logra besar a shun en la mejilla-

yo espero que el rollo alcance- murmullo el dragón viendo la fila interminable que había-

no te preocupes tengo algunos de reserva- dijo hyoga que estaba preparado para tal situación-

mientras estos siguen con eso volvemos adentro del recinto donde los demás santos siguen en lo que hacen por ejemplo MM platica alegremente con Yurika mientras de Megumi aprovecha para besar apasionadamente a Afrodita quien no opone resistencia mientras que Milo platica con Venus y el escorpión aprovecha para abrazar a la comandante estos hechos no pueden ser pasados por alto por el resto de los santos tanto acusados como defensores quienes nunca creyeron que esos 3 algún día encontrarían pareja y también están impresionados de que Ikki y Shaina tengan una conversación tan tranquila y sin ningún tipo de pelea a continuación escuchamos parte de las platicas

ya quiero que termine esto para saber a donde me vas a llevar- dijo alegremente yurika al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de MM-

Yurika- dijo seriamente MM y mirando fijamente a los ojos a la joven-

si cariño- dijo la joven sonriéndole al santo-

pue... puedo besarte- pidió un poco sonrojado MM y por respuesta la joven cerro los ojos y parándose de puntitas acerco su rostro al del santo ofreciéndole sus labios lo cual MM no desaprovecho-

vaya pequeña si que sabes besar- dijo afrodita que se separo de la boca de la joven para poder respirar un poco de aire-

es que tus labios son muy dulces- dijo megumi antes de volver al ataque y seguir besando con pasión a afrodita quien tenia sus manos en las caderas de la joven-

veo que tu sobrina no pierde el tiempo- dijo milo al ver como MM besaba con cariño a yurika que seguía parada de puntitas y tenia sus manos en los hombros del santo mientras que este le rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura-

tu no tienes por que quejarte- dijo la mujer que tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello del santo y reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del mismo-

dime me dejarías robarte un beso- dijo milo que tomo con delicadeza de la barbilla el rostro de la mujer e hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos-

¿solo uno?- pregunto la comandante antes de que milo sellara sus labios con los de ella en un amoroso beso-

mas que una corte esto parece un parque donde vienen las parejas a besarse- dijo ikki mirando de reojo a las 3 parejas que seguían en lo suyo-

solo de verlos me provocan nauseas- dijo shaina pero como traía mascara ikki no noto que la amazona estaba viendo sus labios-

ya somos 2- dijo el fénix sonriéndole a shaina quien se sonrojo bajo la mascara y pensó que después de todo ikki no era tan desagradable como pensaba en un principio-

bueno tenemos el plan hecho ahora solo hay que mandar a alguien con la juez- dijo el patriarca pero como siempre ya tenia a su pobre victima que diga a su voluntario no tan voluntario que era Mu

¿por qué siempre yo?- pregunto el carnero dorado fastidiado de que siempre a el lo manden a hacer los trabajos mas peligrosos y denigrantes-

¡MUÉVETE OVEJA QUE YA VA A EMPEZAR EL JUICIO!- grito a lo lejos MM y solo por que el santo se encontraba con una dama Mu no le dijo de cosas-

ya me las pagaras jaiba- murmuro el corderito mientras se encaminada al despacho de la juez-

pase esta abierto- dijo la juez al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su despacho pues ella estaba acomodando unos libros en una litera y estaba sobre de una escalera-

disculpe juez por molestarla- dijo Mu-

no se preocupe pase ¿qué desea?- pregunto la mujer mientras seguía en lo suyo-

bueno solo quería saber ¿si realmente cree que mis clientes son culpables?- pregunto Mu mientras se acercaba a la escalera donde esta parada la juez-

bueno el jurado será quien decida eso abogado yo solo los absolveré o dictare una sentencia según sea el caso- dijo la mujer que seguía acomodando los libros-

bueno entonces no le quito mas su tiempo juez- dijo Mu-

lo veré en un momento aboga...- dijo la mujer pero no pudo continuar hablando por que perdió el equilibrio y cayo-

¡CUIDADO!- dijo Mu al tiempo que logro atrapar a la juez para que no cayera al suelo-

gracias abogado me salvo- dijo la juez que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Mu-

ehh bueno será mejor que me vaya- dijo el santo de la primera casa poniendo a la mujer en el suelo pero esta no se soltó del cuello de Mu-

¿por qué la prisa? Falta media hora para el juicio- dijo con una voz seductora la bella mujer que aprovecho para besar al santo de aries-

juez kasumi- trato de decir el carnero-

llámame solamente kasumi amor- dijo la juez que se lanzo sobre Mu y ni hace falta decir todo lo que la mujer haría con el santo dorado-

bueno- dijo Mu que se dejo llevar y agradeció que la juez fuera tan bella-

bueno lo que sigue esta censurado por atención a los lectores y pasada la media hora para que inicie el juicio vemos a Mu regresar con los demás santos acomodándose la ropa y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que parecía que nada se la podría quitar al mismo tiempo la juez llega y se sienta en su sitio sin embargo al pasar su mirada por donde se encuentra Mu no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente y sonreír mientras al mismo tiempo vemos a hyoga y shiryu contar sus ganancias de la sesión de autógrafos que le organizaron a shun y naturalmente le dieron su parte al joven caballero de Andrómeda quien tenia pensado usar ese dinero en cuanto todo eso acabara en su cita con june pero volviendo a lo de Mu el patriarca al notar tan contento a su discípulo no pudo evitar interrogarlo

¿se puede saber donde estabas Mu?- le pregunto el patriarca a su pupilo-

pues andaba por ahí maestro entretenido con algo- solamente dijo eso el carnero dorado-

¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!- grito la juez golpeando su martillito- fiscal Haruka proceda por favor-

gracias juez quiero llamar al siguiente testigo ikki kido- dijo la fiscal con lo cual el fénix se puso de pie y se dirigió a sentarse en el lugar de testigos después de tomar juramento-

¿no crees que haya problemas por que interroguen a ikki?- le pregunto dokho a shion-

tranquilo todo esta bajo control- dijo el patriarca-

dígame joven kido ¿usted participo en el robo de un vehículo?- pregunto la fiscal-

así es ¿y que con eso?- dijo desafiante el fénix-

se da cuenta que usted mismo se esta poniendo la soga al cuello- dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida ante la sinceridad de ikki-

no me fastidie- gruño el fénix-

bien no mas preguntas- dijo la fiscal sonriendo por su aparente victoria-

su testigo abogado- dijo la juez dirigiéndole una seductora mirada a Mu lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros-

vaya ahora hasta la oveja tiene novia- dijo ikki mientras Mu se acercaba pero el carnero dorado hizo caso omiso del comentario-

bien dígame "joven kido"- dijo Mu con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz antes de formular su pregunta- ¿el vehículo en cuestión que supuestamente fue robado sabe a quien pertenece?-

no, no lo se- dijo ikki algo extrañado por la pregunta-

pues creo que se sorprenderá al saber que es un vehículo que corre para la fundación graude o sea para la familia kido y ya que usted es un miembro de la familia me parece que no hay ningún robo ¿cierto?- puntualizo el santo de la primera casa-

si supongo que tiene razón- dijo ikki-

bien entonces no mas preguntas juez kasumi- dijo Mu pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta el corderito le guiño un ojo a la juez la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

bueno que pase el siguiente testigo- dijo la juez-

bien deseo llama al estrado al Sr. saga de géminis- dijo la fiscal haruka que no podía ocultar su enojo por que Mu le haya ganado-

chin ahora también saga- dijo molesto dokho al ver pasar a saga para ser interrogado-

tranquilo esta retándonos- dijo shion que miraba de reojo a la fiscal-

bien dígame Sr. saga ¿es cierto que usted toma medicamentos para controlar su problema de doble personalidad?- pregunto astutamente la fiscal-

si así es- respondió saga-

corríjame si me equivoco pero ¿acaso ese día no se le olvido tomar su medicamento?- pregunto la fiscal-

ay no puede ser- dijo kanon recordando algo importante-

¿qué pasa kanon?- le pregunto shion al gemelo-

se me volvió a olvidar darle su píldora a mi hermano- ante tal respuesta los presentes no pudieron evitar pasar saliva por sus gargantas con dificultad-

responda la pregunta- exigió la fiscal al notar que saga no hablaba-

yo no necesito tomar ningún medicamento no estoy loco- dijo saga con su ojos inyectados de sangre mirando fijamente a la fiscal-

este expediente dice claramente que usted...- pero la fiscal no pudo seguir hablando ya que saga le quito de las manos el dichoso expediente para hacerlo tiritas de papel con sus manos-

si me sigue molestando también acabara así mujer- dijo saga con su característica voz poseída-

gulp bueno... este de... no mas preguntas- dijo la fiscal que opto por lo mas sensato al emprender la retirada-

su testigo- dijo la juez que parecía no notar la loquera de saga-

¿qué esperas Mu? Ve e interroga a saga- le dijo shion a su discípulo al ver que este no se movía-

interrogar mangos nadie me va obligar a hablar con ese chiflado- dijo el carnero haciendo una señal de cuernos con su mano derecha-

que me dices dokho- le pregunto shion a su amigo-

mari tenia un corderito- fue la respuesta del caballero de la séptima casa que estaba durmiendo o se estaba haciendo el dormido aunque esta cancioncita incomodo a los 2 santos de aries-

¿aioros?- pregunto el patriarca al sagitario-

paso, una vez logre escapar a las garras de ese demente no voy a probar suerte de nuevo- dijo el caballero de la novena casa-

¿por qué no va usted gran patriarca?- pregunto MM-

claro para que me vuelva a atravesar el corazón e intente usurpar de nuevo mi puesto además en los 13 años que estuvo de patriarca su pésima administración casi lleva a la ruina al santuario sin mencionar todo lo que se gasto en funerales- comento el patriarca a lo bajo con una venita saltada en la frente-

¿qué podía esperar de un loco?- comento shaka antes de volverse a adentrar en el mágico mundo de color que diga en el mágico mundo de los sueños- ZZZZZZZZZZ-

bueno yo lo haré ni que fuera tan difícil- dijo MM quien no podía dejar de sentir temor a ser el próximo en adornar con su rostro su propia casa-

¿cómo estas saga?- pregunto el guardián de la casa del cangrejo celeste-

no me hables traidor- dijo saga con los brazos cruzados y virando su rostro en otra dirección-

vamos saga ayúdame a ayudarte o te puede ir muy mal- le dijo MM al santo de la casa de los gemelos-

¿me amenazas?- dijo saga mirando muy feo con sus rojos ojos al santo de cáncer-

no claro que no- dijo MM que se limpiaba con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente-

mas te vale- le dijo saga que volvió a virar su rostro-

bueno lo intente- dijo MM y acto seguido vemos al santo de cáncer hablándole al oído a la juez para disgusto de Mu-

¿qué le estará diciendo esa jaiba a mi corderita?- comento el carnero dorado sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

¿TU CORDERITA?- preguntaron sus compañeros ante tal declaración del guardián de la primera casa-

que diga que le estará diciendo ese maniaco a la honorable juez- rectifico el carnero dorado con una sonrisita nerviosa-

corte a ver al santo de géminis con una camisa de fuerza y un bozal en una especie de camilla de metal como si fuera hanibal de la película el silencio de los inocentes pues MM le advirtió a la juez que saga era un loco peligroso y ante esta declaración la juez rápidamente hizo que sometieran al gemelo y lo ataviaran con todo eso para tenerlo en la sala

así hasta yo lo interrogo- dijo con sarcasmo el patriarca al ver a saga en semejante situación-

ahora si responderás mis preguntas- le dijo tranquilamente MM a saga-

te juro que en cuanto me suelten te torturare tan cruel y sádicamente que me suplicaras que acabe contigo- dijo el gemelo mientras forcejeaba para liberarse sin éxito evidente-

si, si, si ¿dime quien es el encargado de darte tus píldoras?- pregunto el caballero tirando a loco a saga-

mi estúpido hermano- bufo muy molesto el gemelo-

¡EL ESTUPIDO LO SERAS TU!- grito kanon ante el comentario de su gemelo-

¡VEN Y DIMELO EN LA CARA PAYASO!- le grito saga al gemelo-

¡ME CANSO LOCO DE REMATE!- dijo el mellizo que se puso de pie y se paro enfrente de saga para gritarle- ¡TU ERES EL ESTUPIDO!-

¡TU LO ERES!- le respondió saga-

¡QUE TU LO ERES!- grito kanon-

¡TU, TU, TU Y SOLAMENTE TU!- grito saga-

maldito siempre me ganas no se como le haces- dijo kanon retirándose mientras todos los presentes tienen gotas de sudor en sus cabezas ante tal espectáculo-

bien saga ¿entonces es correcto decir que la culpa de no tomar tu píldora fue de tu hermano?- le pregunto MM al gemelo-

si así fue- dijo saga-

¡MALDITO LOCO DE ATAR SOPLON!- volvió a gritar kanon-

¡POR LO MENOS YO NO OLVIDO DONDE PONGO MI ROPA INTERIOR!- le dijo saga a su gemelo-

¡CALLATE MALDITO CHIFLADO!- grito kanon que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza ante la falta de privacidad de su hermano-

¡TE DUELE OIR LA VERDAD PERDEDOR!- le dijo saga a su mellizo-

¡BASTA!- grito la juez y advirtió- un pleito mas de estos y a ambos los amordazare-

bien es todo no mas preguntas su señoría- dijo MM llevándose a saga como si llevara un carrito de súper-

te gane, te gane- decía saga en tono burlón cuando lo colocaron junto a kanon-

ya cállate- dijo kanon metiendole la píldora a su hermano en la boca para callarlo-

kanon ¿me puedes explicar que hago aquí y con todo esto?- pregunto saga con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza al haber vuelto a la normalidad-

dios por que no fui hijo único- dijo kanon mientras se estampaba la mano en la cara y la deslizaba hacia abajo-

que tanto murmuras- le dijo saga a su gemelo-

bien fiscal su siguiente testigo- dijo la juez-

deseo llamar al estrado a seiya kido- dijo la fiscal llamando al ultimo de los implicados en la persecución pero se hizo un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por un grito de varias personas-

¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- dijeron todos los acusados excepto shun-

tranquilos- dijo el patriarca-

seiya kido pase al estrado- dijo la fiscal al ver que el acusado no acudía al llamado-

seiya te están hablando- le dijo shun al pegaso quien estaba todavía mirando a la manchita del piso-

¿a mi?- pregunto el burrito con su característica cara de bobo-

permíteme- le dijo shaka a la fiscal poniéndose a su lado y grito- ¡ANIMAL VEN AQUÍ!

raudo cual rayo veloz seiya se sentó en el lugar de los testigos

servida- dijo shaka sonriéndole a la fiscal-

gra... gracias- dijo la mujer que no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues shaka la miraba fijamente mientras su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de ella-

fiscal por favor después podrá "agradecerle" al abogado- le dijo la juez a la mujer mientras le guiñaba el ojo a lo cual la fiscal no pudo evitar ponerse mas roja ante el significado de ese comentario-

bi... bien ¿dígame joven kido usted estaba en el vehículo que conducía el joven shun kido?- le pregunto la fiscal a seiya-

no recuerdo- dijo seiya rascándose la cabeza-

¿CÓMO QUE NO RECUERDA?- pregunto en un tono de vos mas alto la fiscal-

no, no recuerdo- dijo seiya que hacia el inútil intento de pensar-

¿ACASO ALEGA DEMENCIA?- le pregunto la fiscal que le estaba perdiendo la paciencia al burrito-

¿podría hablarme en español?- le dijo seiya a la mujer pues no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo-

jejeje interroga a seiya es como tratar de hacer que una roca hable- dijo el patriarca divertido ante el intento de la fiscal por sacarle algo al pegaso-

¡RESPONDA A LA PREGUNTA!- grito la mujer que estaba a punto de perder los estribos y ahorcar al caballito alado-

¿qué me pregunto?- dijo seiya cuya memoria era escasa por no decir nula-

¡NO MAS PREGUNTAS!- grito la fiscal dándose por vencida y retirándose-

su testigo- le dijo la juez a Mu-

gracias su señoría ¿dime seiya participaste en la carrera de cochecitos con shun?- le pregunto el carnero dorado a seiya como si hablara con un niño de 3 años-

si, fue divertida pero por poco nos morimos- dijo seiya recordando vagamente cuando shun salto el puente-

dime seiya ¿crees que shun hizo algo malo?- pregunto Mu-

no, shun es muy bueno y el jamás haría algo malo por que la gente buena no hace cosas malas- dijo seiya con la seguridad de un niño de kinder-

gracias seiya no mas preguntas juez- dijo Mu retirándose-

no crean que ya han ganado aun tengo un As bajo la manga- dijo la fiscal-

fiscal ¿desea llamar a algún otro testigo?- le pregunto la juez a la mujer-

si su señoría deseo llamar al estrado a saori kido- dijo la mujer-

¿SAORI?- preguntaron todos los santos sorprendidos-

no puede ser no contaba con esto- dijo shion sorprendido por que la fiscal llamara a saori-

vemos a la diocesita dirigirse lentamente al estrado para ser interrogada y esto hace pensar a los santos si ahora realmente tendrán alguna posibilidad de salir libres

Fin del Capitulo 11

Autor- ¿qué sucede shun?- pregunta el autor al ver la carita confundida del santo de Andrómeda-

¿por qué todos dicen que parezco un conejo?- pregunto shun con su tierna carita de niño inocente-

-Autor- bueno pues el conejo significa inocencia ¿no shiryu?- le pregunta el autor al dragón-

si así es- responde shiryu-

¿por eso soy un conejo por que soy inocente?- pregunto shun con sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de inocencia y sobre su cabeza aparecen 2 largas y bonitas orejas de conejo una de las cuales esta doblada al frente dándole una imagen súper tierna-

no es un amor- dice june con corazoncitos en los ojos al ver a shun-

¿no quieres una zanahoria shun?- dice MM para burlarse de shun acto seguido se ve al guardián de la cuarta casa elevarse muy alto en el cielo-

¡NO TE METAS CON SHUN!- dijeron al unísono ikki y june quienes habían mandado a volar a MM-

eso y mas se merece esa jaiba bromista- dice Mu mientras trata de buscar al santo de la cuarta casa en el horizonte-

-Autor- ¿ya se aclararon tus dudas pequeño?- le pregunto el autor a shun-

sip gracias- dice shun con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras sigue teniendo las orejas de conejo-

estas para comerte- dijo june que no resistió mas y se lanzo a besar a shun-

solamente no te lo acabes june- dice ikki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver a la amazona besando con mucha pasión y ternura a su hermanito-

-Autor- esto de... shun ya sabes que hacer- dice el autor al ver igualmente con una gota de sudor a la pareja-

mmmmhhhhhpppp mmmphhhhh mmmmmpphhh (traducción. gracias a todos por leer el capitulo nos vemos en el próximo)- trato de decir shun pero no podía debido a que june seguía besándolo apasionadamente-

N/A: hola antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por usar nicks de las personas que dejaron algún nuevo review y ya que no tuve contestación de algunos lectores por usar sus nombres decidí no incluirlos en esta capitulo para no tener problemas con ellos y realmente me alegra que a los que me contestaron les haya gustado que los incluyera en la historia, por cierto para los que esperaban Posesión ya subí el capitulo 6 desde la semana pasada y quizás este fin de semana suba el capitulo 7

Bueno voy a los agradecimientos y por cierto espero que alguien me diga si aun sigue vigente esa regla de no contestar review en la historia pues he visto que varios todavía lo siguen haciendo y no han borrado sus historias aunque otros si la han tomado en serio y contestan los reviews en su mail o perfil yo espero que hayan tirado esa regla absurda bueno vamos a lo que nos truje **Nayu** como siempre eras una de las primeras en dejar review lo cual se agradece y bueno espero que me disculpes por tardarme en subir el nuevo capitulo pero sufrí lo que se llama un corto de falta de inspiración jejeje bueno espero que te guste la participación que tienes en este capitulo muchas gracias de corazón por tu apoyo y saludos hasta Perú **legendary** muchas gracias por tu apoyo paisana jejeje por cierto que en este capitulo puse lo que querías decir o bueno casi por cierto te pido permiso para ver si puedo escribirte a tu correo y ponernos de acuerdo para conocernos digo solo si tu quieres muchas gracias por tu apoyo **Naomi** muchas gracias por aceptarme en el messager y por tus review sobre todo por el ultimo en Posesión ya que son muy importantes para mi muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado **Kagome-SakuraSaku** muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y no te preocupes se que muchas veces la escuela o el trabajo no dejan mucho tiempo para la diversión muchas gracias por tu apoyo y también espero el próximo capitulo de tu fic **sheenaeikki** señorita blanca muchas gracias por sus ánimos realmente me emociona que a las personas que leen este fic le guste muchas gracias por tu apoyo **Dark Artemisa **dark luna, dark angel y dark artemisa a las 3 les agradezco su apoyo señoritas y espero que también les guste su participación en este nuevo capitulo también gracias por su review en Posesión de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo de las 3 **andrmarcyesan** no tienes por que disculparte conmigo como dije antes se lo que es tener poco tiempo por causas de trabajo o estudio y déjame felicitarte por que te fue bien en tus exámenes te deseo lo mejor para que obtengas tu titulo muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman tiempo para leer el fic y se molestan en dejar review nos estamos viendo cuídense bye


	12. Dia de los Inocentes 12

CAPITULO 12 EL VEREDICTO

-Autor- esto de... june me puedes prestar a shun un momento- le pidió el autor a la amazona del camaleón que desde el capitulo anterior no ha dejado de besar a shun para nada-

esta bien solo uno mas y ya- dijo la amazona que tomo bastante aire y ataco mientras estaba colgada del cuello del santo-

june yo... mhhhppppp- trato de hablar shun que tenia las orejas de conejo paradas-

-Autor- de prisa que es el ultimo capitulo-

¿el ultimo?- pregunto la amazona pero luego dijo- entonces tenemos que aprovecharlo shun-

bueno- dijo el pequeño shun que esta vez si tomo bastante aire como la amazona y la beso con pasión mientras el autor los ve con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

entonces ya por fin vamos a descansar de tus ocurrencias- dijo Hades con cara de fastidio-

-Autor- tal vez pero antes te pondré en una escena mas con leida-

¡GULP! este... ¿no podemos negociarlo?- pregunto con temor el rey del inframundo-

-Autor- ¿qué me darás?- pregunto el autor con una cara de interés-

bueno que te parecen 2 sirvientes inútiles- dijo Hades-

¡OIGA!- se quejaron Thanatos e Hipnos-

¡ES LA VERDAD NI SIQUIERA PUDIERON VENCER A UNOS INUTILES CABALLEROS DE ATENA!- grito Hades pero eso hizo que otro grupo protestara-

¡COMO SI TU NOS HUBIERAS PODIDO GANAR DIOS DE PACOTILLA!- le gritaron seiya, shiryu y hyoga al dios-

por favor no peleen- pidió shun con una tierna carita triste y sus orejas de conejo bajas-

-Autor- si shun llora por su culpa van a ver lo que es bueno- advirtió el autor con una cara de muy poco amigos-

¡SOLO POR RESPETO A SHUN ESTA VEZ TE LO PASAMOS!- dijeron al unísono Hades y los 3 santos de bronce al tiempo que se daban la espalda entre si-

mas les vale- dice ikki que también tenia pensado acabar con cualquiera que hiciera derramar la mas pequeña lagrima a su hermanito-

me alegra que nadie pelee- dice shun cuyas orejas de conejo se mueven felices-

oye ¿no ira a iniciar la historia mi otouto con esas orejas verdad?- le pregunta ikki al autor-

-Autor- pues no- dice el autor y acto seguido las ojeras de conejo desaparecen de la cabeza de shun-

se veía mucho mas lindo y tierno con ellas- murmura june un poco triste-

-Autor- pero ikki tiene razón si empieza la historia con esas orejas la integridad física de shun puede correr peligro ante sus fanáticas-

si, no quiero que se repita lo de la estación de policía- dijo ikki preocupado-

eso es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar- dijo shun algo asustado y abrazándose a june-

tranquilo shun yo no dejare que vuelva a pasar- dice shun que abraza a june y le acaricia el cabello-

¿me lo prometes?- pregunto shun con una carita de niño perdido-

si mi niño nada te va a pasar te lo prometo- dijo june mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de shun tiernamente-

y a cualquiera que ocasiones que eso ocurra te prometo otouto que lo matare sin piedad- dijo ikki apoyando a la amazona-

-Autor- ejem, ejem bueno ¿podemos empezar?- pregunta el autor al ver a la pareja ocupada-

sip- dice shun con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

bien después del receso de una hora el juicio prosiguió e ikki, saga y seiya habían sido interrogados tanto como por sus abogados defensores como por la fiscal después de lo cual los santos parecían tener el juicio ganado pero no contaban con que la fiscal tenia a un testigo sorpresa que era la mismísima saori kido con lo cual las esperanzas de libertad para los santos parecen esfumarse

vemos a la diocesilla caminar con paso elegante y sentarse en el lugar donde será interrogada y después de prestar juramente la fiscal se le acerca para empezar a interrogarla mientras que los abogados defensores discuten entre si y los acusados no pueden evitar sentir cierta mezcla de temor y odio mas de este ultimo a su "amada" diosa

esa maldita bruja solo causa problemas- dijo MM que ahora mas que nunca tenia ganas de empezar de nuevo su colección con el rostro de la diosa-

no le digas así es nuestra amada diosa- dijo aioros y todos se le quedaron viendo-

tu y seiya por que son unos completos idiotas la amaran pero nosotros solo la protegemos por que firmamos un contrato de por vida- dijo Mu que al igual que los otros santos miraba feo a aioros-

y ese fue el peor error que hayamos cometido en nuestras terrenales vidas- dijo shaka en su clásica posición de loto con lo cual todos estaban de acuerdo en que el santo de virgo realmente era la encarnación de buda ante sus acertados comentarios-

yo propongo que mandemos a la vieja a la isla de la reina muerte a unas vacaciones permanentes- dijo dokho-

seria bueno jejejeje- dijo MM con su característica sonrisa de maniaco asesino-

¡NO!- se limito a decir shion-

¿NOOOOO?- preguntaron todos con incredulidad sabiendo que shion era uno de los que mas odiaba a la caprichosa niña por lo que exigieron una respuesta- ¿POR QUÉ NO?-

por que eso no será posible- respondió el antiguo patriarca-

¿PERO POR QUE?- preguntaron todos ante la negativa del ex santo de aries-

por que Saga hundió la isla en su intento de matar a los niños de bronce y por eso esa opción queda descartada muy a mi pesar- explico el lemuriano con evidente tristeza en su voz y rostro-

¡SAGAAAAAA!- gritaron todos el nombre de quien les había quitado la ilusión de deshacerse de la diosa disque de la sabiduría-

oigan en su momento fue buena idea para acabar con mis enemigos- se defendió el santo de la tercera casa-

y como todas tus ideas acaba bien hundida enfermo mental- le dijo kanon a su gemelo-

miren quien habla si todos tus planes acabaron en el fondo de mar perdedor- le recordó saga a kanon-

¡RETIRA LO DICHO!- exigieron al mismo tiempo ambos gemelos-

¡BASTA NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA SUS PLEITOS!- dijo el patriarca mirando muy feo a los gemelos quienes optaron por quedarse calladitos-

además ahora que recuerdo hay otro inconveniente por la que no podemos mandarla a ningún lado- dijo dokho-

¿CUÁL?- preguntaron los santos-

pues ella firma nuestros cheques- dijo dokho a lo cual a todos les salen gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

¡RATAS!- maldicen todos pues ahora menos que nunca pueden deshacerse de la diosa-

ya va a empezar a interrogar a la bruja- dijo MM señalando que la fiscal ya estaba frente a saori-

dígame señorita kido ¿qué relación tiene con los acusados?- le pregunto la fiscal a saori-

bueno supuestamente fueron contratados para ser los encargados de mi seguridad- respondió la diosa-

perdone la pregunta ¿pero realmente cumplen con esa función?- cuestiono la fiscal ante según ella la carente falta de responsabilidad de los santos-

¡NO, NO LA CUMPLEN BUAAA!- dijo saori rompiendo en un patético y lastimero llanto- snif he sufrido no menos de 5 secuestros de los cuales no quiero ni acordarme snif-

¡OBJECIÓN SU SEÑORIA LA TESTIGO EXAGERA LOS HECHOS!- dijo shion con ganas de saltar donde se encontraba saori y ahorcarla hasta dejarla tan morada como su horrible cabello-

denegada- dijo la juez para alegría por primera vez de la fiscal-

entonces ¿es correcto decir que sus guardianes son unos incompetentes e irresponsables que pueden armar un escándalo como el que se genero en ese centro comercial?- pregunto la fiscal-

si así es son capaces de eso y mas- dijo la diosa mientras se sonaba la nariz-

¡LA MATO YO LA MATO!- dijo ikki que trataba de ponerse en pie pero todos hasta shun incluido hacían el enorme esfuerzo de detener la furia del fénix-

no mas preguntas- dijo la fiscal sonriendo ampliamente y sentándose en su lugar-

su testigo ovejita mía que diga abogado defensor- dijo la juez muy ruborizada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

gra... gracias juez- dijo Mu también ruborizado-

¿crees que Mu pueda salvar la situación?- le pregunto dokho a shion-

bueno si tiene problemas le ayudare telepáticamente- respondió el patriarca quien tenia pensado ayudar a su discípulo mentalmente si era necesario-

dígame "señorita kido"- dijo Mu con sarcasmo pues no sabia que tenia de señorita esa horrenda bruja pero formulo su pregunta- ¿cree que el sueldo que ganan sus empleados sea realmente el que merecen por los servicios que prestan?-

¡OBJECIÓN SU SEÑORIA ESO NO ESTA BAJO DISCUSIÓN EN ESTE JUICIO!- grito la fiscal-

a lugar- se limito a decir la juez mientras que no quitaba para nada la vista de Mu y estaba suspirando como colegiala enamorada por el guapo santo de aries-

gracias preciosa que diga su señoría- dijo Mu guiñándole un ojo a la mujer que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el piropo del santo mientras la fiscal estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol-

bueno realmente su sueldo es el promedio que tiene cualquier empleado- se limito a decir la diosa mientras que por la cabeza de todos los santos pasaban las palabras "MISERABLE BRUJA TACAÑA Y AVARA"-

¿oíste lo que dijo ese remedo de diosa shun?- le pregunto ikki a su hermano pero el pequeño santo no respondió- ¿shun?-

decías algo niisan- dijo shun que estaba perdido mirando fijamente a june mientras que la tenia tomada de las manos y estaba totalmente ajeno al juicio-

june te estoy hablando- dijo marín al ver a la amazona del camaleón igual de desconectada de la realidad que el santo de Andrómeda-

que me decías marín- dijo la amazona mientras que no apartaba su mirada de la de shun para nada-

esta juventud de hoy- dijo dokho sonriendo al ver a los jóvenes que mientras se miraban suspiraban profundamente al mismo tiempo-

shun ponme atención- pidió el fénix al ver que su hermanito no le hacia el menor caso-

déjalo ikki- le dijo shaina al fénix-

esta bien- dijo ikki que obedeció de mala gana pero sin que nadie lo vea esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pues realmente mientras su otouto fuera feliz todo lo demás no tenia la menor importancia-

pero señorita kido ¿acaso no es cierto que usted misma se ha negado a pagar los cursos de capacitación y actualización de su personal de seguridad y que además ha rechazado las solicitudes de mas personal y equipo para su seguridad personal?- pregunto el santo de aries-

bue... bueno no creo que todo eso sea necesario además de que es muy costoso- dijo la bruja que diga diosa a lo cual la palabra "tacaña" no pudo evitar pasar de nuevo por la cabeza de los santos excepto de la parejita que seguía en lo suyo-

¡OBJECIÓN SU SEÑORIA ESO NO ESTA EN JUICIO AQUÍ!- volvió a decir la fiscal Haruka-

denegada prosiga abogado- dijo la juez Kasumi que seguía suspirando por su ovejita que diga por su carnero dorado-

entonces señorita kido ¿no cree que usted sea la responsable por todas las acciones que han realizado estos caballeros? por que después de todo ellos están bajo su tutela- dijo Mu dando la estocada final a la diosa-

pues... no... no lo se... es... es posible- saori no sabia que decir y se encontraba acorralada entre la espada y la pared-

no es necesario que responda- dijo tranquilamente Mu antes de retirarse- no mas preguntas-

¡VENGA MATADOR!- grito shura eufórico mientras Mu caminada como todo un torero con paso gallardo-

bien si eso es todo el jurado discutirá en privado las declaraciones de ambas partes y después de llegar a un acuerdo dará su veredicto final- dijo la juez golpeando su martillito y retirándose a su despacho al igual que el jurado se retiraba a un cuarto privado-

bueno si me disculpan tengo un asunto pendiente- dijo Mu que desapareció a velocidad luz antes que nadie le pudiera decir nada-

¿a donde ira este niño con tanta prisa?- pregunto shion al ver la estela de luz que dejo su discípulo-

te estabas tardando- le dijo la juez kasumi a Mu que entraba al despacho al tiempo que rápidamente la mujer cerro con llave la puerta y empezó a besar apasionadamente al santo de la primera casa pero para no entrar en detalles volvemos al juicio-

¿qué quiere?- pregunto de mal humor la fiscal haruka al ver a shaka acercarse a ella-

solo vine a felicitarla y a desearle que gane el mejor- dijo el santo de virgo mirando fijamente a la mujer-

este juicio no es mas que una farsa pero si ganan tenga por seguro que apelare- dijo bastante enfadada la mujer-

por favor no se enoje se ve mucho mas hermosa cuando sonríe- dijo shaka a lo cual el enojo de la mujer desapareció al instante-

pe... pero que cosas dice- dijo la mujer que estaba muy sonrojada y miraba al suelo para no mirar a los ojos de shaka-

solo digo la verdad- dijo shaka tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la fiscal para que lo mirara fijamente-

po... po... por favor suélteme- dijo la mujer pero estaba completamente quieta y no hacia ningún intento por apartarse del santo mientras su ojos no podían dejar de ver los ojos del caballero-

su rostro es uno de los mas hermosos que he visto- dijo shaka mientras que con sus dedos pulgares acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de la fiscal las cuales estaban muy rojas-

no... no... por favor no haga eso- dijo la mujer que sentía que la piel se le erizaba ante el contacto de las manos de ese hombre-

¿hacer que?- pregunto shaka que no le hizo el menor caso a la petición de la fiscal y mientras que acercaba su rostro al de ella soplo suavemente en la cara de la mujer-

de... de... déjeme- apenas pudo susurrar la mujer y ya no pudo decir nada mas cuando shaka la beso con pasión-

esto esta tan bueno como una película- dijo milo que mientras veía a la pareja comía unas palomitas-

mppphhhh- trataba de hablar la fiscal haruka-

mientras que la mujer pensaba que ese hombre era un atrevido y aprovechado pero era muy guapo y besaba muy bien noooo pero que estaba pensando ese sujeto esa su enemigo sin embargo la mujer no parecía controlar su cuerpo pues su lengua jugueteaba con la de shaka y sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del santo aferrándose a el, la escena era muy bonita pero el llamado de alguien rompió el encanto del momento

¡SHAKA VEN AQUÍ!- exigió shion a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto que los santos tuvieran novias pero de todas las mujeres del mundo por que shaka se tenia que haber fijado en esa-

le... le hablan Sr. shaka- dijo la mujer cuando por fin el santo dejo de besarla-

solo dime shaka linda- dijo el santo que con el dorso de su mano derecha le hizo una ultima caricia en el rostro a la mujer antes de ir con el patriarca-

¿por qué de todos los hombres del mundo me tuvo que conquistar alguien que padece narcolepsia?- se pregunto la mujer con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza al ver que shaka se durmió a medio camino de llegar con shion-

ZZZZZZZZ- ronco el santo de la sexta casa mientras que shion no pudo evitar estamparse la mano en la frente-

¡VEN ACA BELLO DURMIENTE!- dijo shion que tuvo que ir a buscar a shaka y lo volvió a agarrar de cuello como un muñeco y llevándoselo-

¿solo esperaremos el veredicto?- pregunto dokho al ver a shion llegar con el muñeco que diga con el santo-

tengo un As bajo la manga en un momento vuelvo- dijo shion que se alejo a donde nadie lo viera y se tele transporto-

¿niisan que paso con el juicio?- pregunto inocentemente shun a su hermano mayor cuando el santo de Andrómeda noto que no estaba la juez ni el jurado-

en un momento van a dar el veredicto otouto- le dijo ikki a su hermanito-

me avisas entonces- dijo shun sonriéndole a su hermano y volviendo a lo que estaba con june-

mientras todo esto ocurre volvemos una vez mas al Olimpo donde Hades ha mirado el juicio sin perderse ningún detalle al igual que Zeus y ambos esperan impacientemente el veredicto claro que en eso están cuando un estruendo les llama la atención y ven a Abel escapando de Poseidón quien lo ataca con su tridente sin tregua

¡REGRESA, NO PERDONARE TU OSADIA!- grito Poseidón-

¡DE ESO NADA NO TE VOY A DAR EL GUSTO DE ACRIBILLARME CON TU TENEDOR!- dijo Abel que corría, saltaba y hacia todo tipo de maromas para escapar de los ataques del dios de los mares-

¿pero que esta pasando?- pregunto Hades-

lo que pasa es que tu hermano vio la película de Abel y le disgusto mucho lo "cariñoso" que se portaba con Atena- dijo Eris-

mas aun cuando vio los besitos que tan cerca de los labios le daba Abel a esta- agrego Artemisa-

¡ATENA ES TU HERMANA Y LE DEBES RESPETO!- grito Poseidón-

¡SI NO MAL RECUERDO TU QUERIAS QUE FUERA TU ESPOSA DEGENERADO!- grito Abel que seguía escapando de los ataques de Poseidón-

¡ESA ES HARINA DE OTRO COSTAL!- grito Poseidón-

definitivamente estos no han sido los días de este sujeto- dijo lucifer al recordar como el día anterior Abel fue perseguido por Hades-

ni que lo digas- dijo Apolo divertido por la persecución-

¿por qué tengo que estar rodeado de gente tan incompetente?- se pregunto Zeus que sentía que le iba a dar una jaqueca pero descargo su furia lanzándole un rayo a su hermano para tranquilizarlo-

sale orden de molusco bien cocido- dijo divertido Hades al ver a su hermano tan doradito como un pollo asado-

¡SOLO POR QUE SON MIS PARIENTES LOS AGUANTO QUE SI NO LOS SACABA A PATADAS A TODOS DE AQUÍ!- grito iracundo el dios del rayo haciendo retumbar su voz a todo lo largo y ancho del Olimpo-

¡PERO QUE CARÁCTER!- dijeron todos los dioses que tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el fuerte grito que dio Zeus-

por cierto hermano ¿que paso con la guerra?- pregunto Hades-

¿guerra? ¿cuál guerra?- pregunto Zeus confundido-

es que ahora que recuerdo revivimos a esa bola de buenos para nada santos de atena por que lucharían contigo en la nueva guerra- le recordó Hades a su hermano-

ahhh si haber permíteme por aquí debí dejarlo- dijo Zeus que buscaba dentro de su toga algo y sacando un papelito- aquí esta-

¿qué es eso?- pregunto Poseidón sacudiéndose el hollín de lo quemado que había quedado-

bueno este papelito dice que como este es un fic de humor las muertes y los derramamientos de sangre sin sentido no se permiten por lo que la batalla es para otro fic- dijo alegre el dios del rayo-

¿quién fue el estúpido que escribió esa basura?- dijo Hades arrebatándole el papelito a Zeus y dándose cuenta del error que había cometido- gulp-

CORTE A ver a leida agarrar a bofetadas, golpes, patadas, arañazos y demás repertorio al dios de la muerte por petición del autor quien fue el que escribió la regla

huy eso va a doler mañana auch- dijo Abel haciendo una mueca de dolor como si a el lo estuvieran apaleando-

no creo que mas de lo que le esta doliendo hoy- dijo lucifer sonriendo ante el sufrimiento de Hades-

¡AUXILIO! ¡HELP ME!- suplicaba el rey del inframundo pero nadie le hacia caso entonces el dios llamo a sus lacayos mientras ya estaba en el suelo y leida le daba de patadas- ¡THANATOS, HIPNOS!

¿lo ayudamos?- le pregunto hipnos a su hermano-

¡ÑAAAA! Total es un dios y no puede morir- respondió Thanatos y ambos se alejan de ahí-

¡AYYYY! ¡YA ME LAS PAGARAN MALAGRADECIDOS! ¡AYYYY!- dijo el dios entre gritos de dolor mientras la amazona lo pateaba en el estomago-

listo- dijo leida sacudiéndose las manos cuando acabo de darle la paliza de su vida al dios (sin contar la que le dieron los santos de Atena)-

¿no que no iba haber violencia sin sentido en este fic?- pregunto Poseidón al ver como habían dejado a su hermano para el arrastre-

¡TU TAMBIEN QUIERES UNA CALENTADITA!- le grito leida al dios-

no gracias paso- dijo Poseidón que huyo como perro con la cola entre las patas-

hermano ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- le pregunto Hades a su hermano Zeus-

¿qué quieres?- pregunto el dios-

si no es mucha molestia ¿me podrías arrastra hasta donde esta el espejo?- pidió el rey del inframundo-

bueno- dijo Zeus que accedió y llevo a su hermano a rastras hasta el espejo-

después de esto Zeus se sentó en su sillón para seguir gustando del juicio junto a un demacrado Hades que yacía en el suelo y fue justamente cuando regreso el jurado a dar su veredicto al igual que regresaban shion con una sonrisa de victoria, Mu que tenia una sonrisa mucho mas grande que la del receso anterior y la Juez a quien el rubor no parecía bajársele para nada del rostro sin embargo se concentro en el caso

por favor jurado lea su veredicto- dijo la juez a lo cual una mujer se puso de pie y llevo el papel que tenia-

en el caso del estado contra los santos de atena declaramos a los acusados...-

en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera todos estaban a la expectativa de la resolución de ese jurado mas sin embargo solo una persona sonreía sin preocupación y ese era el antiguo patriarca shion quien al parecer ya tenia una idea del veredicto entonces el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente y se escucho el veredicto

inocentes- concluyo la mujer después de lo cual un grito general se hizo escuchar-

¡SIIIIII GANAMOS, GANAMOS!- gritaron los santos ante su victoria y las fanáticas gritaban de jubilo-

¡SILENCIO POR FAVOR!- dijo la juez golpeando su martillito y la mujer libero a los santos- se absuelve a los acusados de los cargos y se les pone en libertad inmediata felicitaciones pero tendrán que cubrir los gastos de todos los daños que causaron caso cerrado- concluyo la mujer golpeando su martillito una vez mas-

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia-

¿gastos? ¿pagar?- pregunto saori a lo cual la juez le dio el costo de todo y con lo cual la diocesilla se desmayo-

¡LA TENGO LA TENGO!- dijo seiya que intento atrapar a saori antes que cayera al piso-

no, no la tienes- dijo ikki que le metió el pie a seiya haciendo que bajara a saludar al piso al mismo tiempo que saori-

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rieron todos por la caída del pegaso y atena-

¡NIISAN!- le reprocho shun a su hermano mayor-

oh vamos shun no te molestes- le dijo ikki a su otouto al verlo ligeramente molesto-

felicitaciones- dijo la fiscal seriamente dirigiéndose a los abogados y dándole la mano a shion-

gracias- dijo el patriarca estrechando la mano de la mujer y pensó que después de todo no era tan malvada como parecía en un principio los demás abogados estrecharon igualmente la mano de la mujer-

¿no... no me va a dar la mano?- pregunto la mujer a shaka que fue el ultimo que le faltaba por felicitar-

mejor yo le daré un premio de consolación fiscal haruka- dijo shaka-

¿premio? ¿qué premppphhhh?- pregunto la fiscal pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que shaka la tomo de la cintura y la beso sorpresivamente a lo cual la mujer no puso objeción y se "conformo" con su premio de consolación abrazando al santo de virgo-

¿qué sucede niisan? Ganamos sonríe- le dijo shun alegre a su hermano mayor al verlo con una cara de preocupación-

eso no es lo que me preocupa otouto- le dijo ikki a su hermanito-

¿entonces que te preocupa niisan?- le pregunto shun a su hermano mayor-

bueno pues...- dijo ikki señalando a la multitud de fanáticas que querían "felicitar" a shun por su victoria-

¡SHUUUNNNNN FELICIDADES! ¡SABIAMOS QUE ERAS INOCENTE!- gritaban la mujeres que trataban de traspasar la muralla de policías que hacia un inútil intento de detener a las mujeres-

¡HAGA ALGO!- le grito june al patriarca-

esta bien, esta bien- dijo shion y utilizo su técnica justo antes de que la multitud de chicas llegara con el santo de Andrómeda-¡CRISTAL WALL! (pared de cristal)-

fiuuu por poco- dijo ikki al ver a toda la multitud de fans que han sido contenidas por la pared de cristal-

¿pero como vamos a salir de aquí?- pregunto marín al no ver salida alguna-

eso es fácil- dijo shion- pero antes ¿me puedes hacer favor shun?-

¿cuál patriarca?- pregunto shun-

no te vayas a asustar- le advirtió shion a shun-

¿asustarme? ¿por qué tendría que...?- pero el santo no pudo continuar hablando por que el jurado conformado por 14 mujeres se lanzo contra shun para abrazarlo, besarlo y pedirle autógrafos-

¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- le preguntaron muy molestos ikki y june al patriarca-

bueno para asegurar su libertad entre al cuarto privado del jurado y les prometí que podrían pasar unos momentos con shun a cambio de declararlos inocentes- explico shion-

¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESPEREN!- decía shun que era asediado por las mujeres-

ni modos shun tendrás que "sacrificarte"- dijo shura aunque el santo de la décima casa no entendía que tenia de malo tener fanáticas tan cariñosas-

la escena es por demás muy extraña una multitud de mujeres tratando de llegar con shun mientras las detiene una pared invisible y al mismo tiempo el santo de Andrómeda siendo acosado por las chicas del jurado mientras que ikki y june están muy furiosos con shion y al mismo tiempo la fiscal sigue siendo besada por shaka, pero bueno luego de que shun cumplió a fuerzas con su parte del trato en que lo metió shion el antiguo patriarca tele transporto a todos a la mansión kido donde por unanimidad se celebraría una gran fiesta para festejar la liberación de shun y compañía mientras se hacen los preparativos vemos a hyoga mirar el televisor

¡OIGAN VENGAN A VER ESTO!- grito el cisne a lo cual todos acudieron al llamado-

estamos afuera del edificio donde se llevo a cabo el juicio del estado contra los santos de atena y donde los acusados fueron declarados inocentes- dijo el reportero que era el de la persecución- luego de esto los santos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro ahora vamos a entrevistar a algunas personas que estaban en el juicio señorita dígame su nombre y su impresión de este juicio-

me llamo Nayu y déjeme decirle que el juicio fue justo shun es inocente y no merecía la cárcel la que si la merecen son esos inútiles de saori y seiya no sirven para nada- dijo la joven entrevistada de cabellos negros- ¡SHUN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES DEBES SABER QUE TE AMO!-

gracias señorita- dijo el reportero y paso con otras jóvenes mientras que june veía no con muy buenos ojos esas declaraciones-

june no te molestes- dijo shun que abrazaba a la joven por detrás y podía percibir su molestia pero la joven trato de relajarse lo cual le fue mucho mas fácil en los brazos de su querido santo de Andrómeda-

yo me llamo Dark Artemisa- dijo una joven pelirroja de ojos azules y dos colitas para luego gritar- ¡SHUNNY CONEJITO GUAPO TE AMO!-

yo me llamo Dark Luna- dijo una joven de cabello y ojos cafés con un lunar en la frente y grito- ¡PATITO REVISA TU PANTALÓN!-

¿qué?- dijo el aludido santo del cisne al revisar el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontrar una tarjeta con el numero de teléfono de la chica- vaya ahora entiendo por que metió su mano en mi pantalón-

¿pues para que creías que metió su mano en tu pantalón?- dijo shiryu mirando a hyoga con desconfianza y una ceja levantada-

bueno... pues... olvídalo- dijo hyoga que había malinterpretado esa acción de la joven en la sesión de fotos-

¡PATITO LLAMAME Y DASELE A SHUNNY BUNNY BABY!- volvió a gritar la joven haciendo que los celos de june se elevaran y el cisne sintiera recorrer un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo-

yo me llamo Dark Angel- se limito a decir una joven de cabellos grises y ojos rojos-

por que no mandas saludos a tu papi saga o a tu amado tío kanon- dijo en tono burlón Dark Artemisa-

y tu por que no le mandas saludos a tu papi seiya- dijo un poco sonrojada la chica de ojos rojos-

ya van a empezar- dijo con fastidio Dark Luna-

acto seguido las jóvenes empiezan a pelear por lo que el reportero tiene que huir para salvar el pellejo y entrevistar a chicas menos peligrosas

yo me llamo Legendary- dijo la siguiente chica a la que entrevisto el reportero y que también grito para las cámaras- ¡SHUNY PRECIOSO SIGUE EN PIE MI PROPUESTA AUN CUANDO SEAS LIBRE!-

yo me llamo Kagome-SakuraSaku ¡SHUN SIEMPRE CREI EN TI CUIDATE Y NO TE VUELVAS A METER EN PROBLEMAS!- dijo la joven aconsejando al santo-

yo... yo me llamo Naomi ¡SHUN MIS MEJORES DESEOS Y GRACIAS POR LA FOTO!- dijo al joven un poco tímida alzando en alto la susodicha con lo cual june quedo confundida-

yo me llamo marcyesan ¡SHUN TE DESEO LO MEJOR CUIDATE MUCHO Y BESOS!- dijo la joven pero tuvo que gritar pues había miles de chicas que gritaban el nombre del santo de Andrómeda-

yo me llamo blanca ¡SHUN GRACIAS POR LA FOTO Y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A SHIRYU Y A HYOGA POR ORGANIZAR LA SESION DE AUTÓGRAFOS!- dijo la joven con lo cual ikki y june se le quedaron viendo al gansito y a la lagartija con una mirada que les decía que mas tarde arreglarían cuentas con ellos de forma no muy grata-

oye hyoga- le dijo shiryu al cisne-

si shiryu- le dijo hyoga al dragón-

¿que tanto frió hace en esta época en siberia?- pregunto el dragón por si era necesario desaparecer un tiempo pues era eso o morir dolorosamente a manos de ikki y la amazona-

yo me llamo Shivatatenshi ¡SHUN SIEMPRE CREI EN TI Y EN CUANTO A SU DIOSA DEBERÍAN ENCERRARLA A LA MALDITA JUNTO A ESE BRUTO DE SEIYA Y TIRAR LA LLAVE!- dijo la ultima entrevistada-

vaya que cosas- dijo hyoga apagando el televisor-

después arreglare cuentas con ustedes- dijo ikki dirigiéndose al hyoga y shiryu con una mirada asesina antes de retirarse-

yo también- dijo june sacando su nube de pensamiento donde con su armadura y látigo en mano castigaba sádicamente a una pequeña lagartija y un gansito que hacen un inútil intento de escapar-

que gracioso- dijo shun sonriendo inocentemente viendo la nube mientras que los aludidos no piensan lo mismo de esa nube que el pequeño santo-

bueno pues mientras todos hacen diferentes labores para la fiesta por ejemplo Mu, shun, shiryu, june, marín, shaina (si shaina) y shunrei preparan la comida, aioria, aioros, shura, camus fueron a buscar las bebidas y botanas llevando a hyoga de cargador, afrodita, kanon y MM se encargan del decorado del salón donde será la comida estos dos últimos aceptaron de muy mala gana, saga e ikki se encargan de mantener controlados a aldebaran y a seiya para que no echen a perder todo mientras que shion y dokho disque supervisan todo y mientras que shaka y milo entretenían a las visitas que eran Yurika, Megumi, Venus, Haruka y Kasumi que habían sido invitadas a la fiesta aunque mas bien shion las tele transporto para desconcierto de las mujeres

¿crees que deberíamos poner globos?- le pregunto kanon a MM-

esto no es una fiestas para niños de 5 años copia chafa- le respondió el santo de la cuarta casa-

es cierto kanon pero en que estas pensando- regaño afrodita al gemelo mientras en el jardín están aldebaran, saga e ikki-

esto es divertido- dijo el santo de la segunda casa-

si ayuda a liberar el estrés- dijo ikki-

sin contar con que uno puede desquitar su coraje- secundo saga-

pues a mi no me parece divertido- dijo seiya a quien tenían colgado de cabeza en un árbol y lo golpeaban como a esos balones playeros que están sujetos a una cuerda y en el extremo de un poste alto-

cielo nunca pensé que esto fuera tan tedioso- dijo MM que había terminado con su parte del decorado-

¡MASCARA ESTO NO ES HALLOWEN!- le grito afrodita al santo de cáncer que había puesto vampiritos, arañas, calaveritas y brujitas de papel mache y telaraña de spray en la parte que le correspondía decorar-

por lo menos mi decorado es mejor que el tuyo caballero retocado- dijo fastidiado MM señalando el lugar que decoro el santo de piscis que era como el decorado de un quince años con corazones, conejitos, corderitos y cupidos todo en color rosa-

ambos están mal de la cabeza- dijo kanon al ver el contraste de ambos decorados-

¡TU NO HABLES!- le dijeron al mellizo que había decorado su parte con globos, payasitos y hasta había puesto un juego en la pared de póngale la cola al seiya que diga al burro-

¿PERO QUE RAYOS HAN HECHO AQUÍ?- dijo shion al ver esos extraños decorados-

¡ADIOS!- se limitaron a decir los decoradores antes de desaparecer a velocidad luz-

que cuarto mas extraño- se limito a decir dokho mirando a las diferentes partes de la habitación y haciendo que a shion le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

gracias por cuidármela adiós- se limito a decir MM al llevarse a yurika de donde estaba sentada en menos de un segundo-

¿ya terminaste?- pregunto la joven que se abrazo a MM-

si bueno mas o menos- dijo MM- lo que importa es que ahora lo que quiero es estar contigo-

yo también- dijo la joven sonriendo-

ahora te tendré solo para mi- dijo MM a lo cual no tardo en empezar a besar a la joven-

¿te gustaría acompañarme a ver las rosas del jardín?- le pregunto afrodita a Megumi-

me encantaría- dijo la joven acompañando al santo afuera de la mansión-

no te parecen hermosas- dijo el santo de la ultima casa sosteniendo entre sus manos delicadamente una rosa roja-

no tanto como tu- dijo Megumi que estaba embelesada con afrodita y no se cansaba de observar a ese hermoso hombre-

jejeje llego el momento de mi venganza- dijo afrodita-

¿venganza? ¿cuál venganza?- pregunto confundida Megumi-

esta- dijo afrodita que sin previo aviso beso a la chica por largo rato y por poco la asfixia como ella lo había casi asfixiado a el en el juicio pero le dio un poco de tregua dejándola respirar un momento para luego recostarse ambos en el césped y seguir besándose entre las rosas-

¿por qué no me muestras el lugar?- le pregunto Venus al santo de escorpión al ver que su sobrina se había ido con MM-

me parece perfecto- dijo milo dándole su brazo a la mujer que sin pensarlo dos veces se tomo de este y ambos se fueron a la parte alta de la mansión-

¿estas son las alcobas no?- le pregunto venus al santo el cual asintió y le volvió a preguntar- ¿y alguien ocupa esta?-

no por que la pregun...- respondió milo pero no pudo seguir hablando por que venus lo jalo adentro de la habitación y cerro con seguro la misma-

¿mi bellísima Venus que pretende?- pregunto milo desde la cama a la mujer al ver que esta se deshacía lentamente de su blusa-

solo quiero que estemos mas cómodos- y al decir esto la mujer se lanzo a besar al santo mientras se seguía quitando sus prendas pero como anteriormente dije para no entrar en detalles pasamos a otra cosa-

ya va a estar lista la comida- informo Mu a Kasumi, Haruka y shaka-

dime Mu podemos pasar un rato a solas- pidió Kasumi mirando fijamente al santo-

pos supuesto mi corderita- dijo Mu tendiéndole la mano a la mujer-

gracias mi ovejita- dijo haruka con lo cual ambos también subieron a una de las muchas alcobas de la mansión mientras se besaban amorosamente y para que contarles lo que harían en ella-

vaya si que tenían prisa todos- dijo shaka al ver que lo habían dejado solo con Haruka lo cual aprovecho para sentarse al lado de la mujer-

Sr. shaka debe entender que lo que paso fue un malentendido yo... usted...- trato de decir ruborizada la mujer pero noto algo- ¿Sr. shaka?-

zzzz- se oyó ronca al santo de virgo-

Sr. shaka le estoy hablando- dijo la mujer un poco enfadada por la falta de atención de ese hombre pero también estaba muy sonrojada pues no podía evitar mirar el rostro de shaka mientras dormía y mas en especifico sus labios-

zzzzzz- seguía roncando shaka mientras que la mujer como si fuera atraída por un imán no pudo evitar acercar poco a poco su rostro al del santo-

¿que... que me pasa?- se pregunto a si misma haruka al estar tan cerca sus labios de los de ese hombre entonces ya no pudo soportar mas y tomando entre sus manos el rostro del santo de virgo lo beso con mucha pasión-

te atrape- dijo shaka cuando la mujer dejo de besarlo pues se estaba haciendo el dormido y tomándola delicadamente la sentó en sus piernas-

no... no es lo que usted piensa- dijo la mujer muy roja al verse descubierta-

ya te dije que no me hables de usted preciosa dime shaka- le dijo el santo a haruka quien iba a protestar pero no pudo pues shaka la siguió besando y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dejarse llevar-

¡LA COMIDA ESTA SERVIDA!- grito marín-

¡YA LLEGARON LOS MATA HAMBRE Y EL CHUPE!- grito shura pero como vio que sus acompañantes lo veían feo rectifico- ¡QUE DIGA YA LLEGARON LAS BOTANAS Y LA BEBIDA!-

¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!- grito shion-

¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?- grito la diosa que al recuperarse de su desmayo estaba muy molesta por todo lo que tendría que pagar y encima tenia que cubrir los gastos de esa fiesta y que además de todo no le habían pedido permiso para hacer-

bueno solo queríamos demostrarle nuestro agradecimiento con esta fiesta querida diosa atena- dijo aioros como buen lame botas a lo cual la expresión de la tonta diocesilla cambio-

¿UNA FIESTA? ¿PARA MI?- pregunto saori con una tonta expresión en el rostro y para que no hubiera mas problemas todos siguieron la corriente para que la fastidiosa diosa no de mas lata-

la fiesta dio inicio donde la comida y la bebida rápidamente se fue consumiendo y aun mas rápido esta ultima aun cuando había varios santos que no probaron nada de licor como shun, Mu, shaka, shion y dokho y de las mujeres solo shaina y marín bebieron para hacerle competencia a los hombres, en un momento dado shaina ya estaba algo subida de copas por lo que fue llevada aun cuando no quería afuera para tomar aire por ikki

te... te digo que estoy bien i... ikki- dijo la amazona del ofidio que al caminar se tambaleada bastante-

claro yo te creo- le dijo ikki que había tomado tanto como la amazona pero el ya tenia mas experiencia y aguante en cuestiones de alcohol-

las estrellas son muy hermosas- dijo la amazona al tiempo que se quitaba la mascara y es que aun cuando bebían ella y marín siempre trataban de no quitarse las mascaras-

si bastante- dijo ikki que aun cuando ya había visto a shaina sin mascara no le había prestado atención a su rostro el cual no sabia si era por el alcohol le resultaba muy hermoso-

¿y tu que me ves?- dijo shaina un tanto ruborizada al notar que el fénix la miraba fijamente-

bueno pues es que eres muy hermosa- dijo ikki mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la amazona-

ja eso demuestras que ya estas borracho- dijo con sarcasmo shaina que conocía lo bastante bien a ikki como para pensar que ese halago se debía a la borrachera-

aun no he tomado lo suficiente- dijo ikki que tomo a la amazona con fuerza por la cintura-

¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES IKKI?- grito shaina entre molesta y asustada ante esa acción del fénix-

no lo se- se limito a responder el fénix al tiempo que beso a la amazona quien abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa-

¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- volvió a gritar la amazona cuando ikki dejo de besarla pero el caballero volvió a sellar sus labios con los de shaina-

mhpphhh- trato de hablar la amazona-

quien forcejeaba para liberarse de ikki y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del fénix pero esto solo parecía incrementar la pasión con la que el santo la besaba conforme eso sucedía la resistencia de shaina iba menguando poco a poco hasta que sin darse cuenta ella misma correspondió a los fogosos besos de ikki y entonces dejaron de besarse un momento para mirarse fijamente a los ojos-

solo dime algo ikki ¿acaso es el alcohol lo que te ha hecho fijarte en mi?- pregunto la amazona que miraba fijamente las pupilas azules del santo-

no, lo único que ha hecho el alcohol es darme el valor para declarar mis sentimientos hacia ti pues sin darme cuenta me enamore- dijo ikki para sorpresa de la amazona del ofidio después de lo cual ellos siguieron besándose bajo las estrellas-

mientras adentro de la mansión en la fiesta shun y june están sentados juntos pero pareciera que no se hubieran declarado sus sentimientos pues no se dirigían la palabra y estaban bastante callados desde que empezó la comida hasta que shun haciendo acopio de mucho valor le hablo a june

¿qué... que te parece la fiesta?- dijo tímidamente el joven-

esta muy bien shun y la comida estuvo deliciosa- dijo la joven sonriéndole al santo aunque tampoco podía ocultar su nerviosismo-

june yo... estaba pensando si...- empezó a decir shun-

¿si?- pregunto la joven al ver que shun se quedo mudo de lo nervioso que estaba-

june qui... quieres- trato de decir el joven que no podía pronunciar las palabras que quería decirle a la amazona del camaleón-

¿si?- volvió a decir la amazona que quería saber que era lo que shun trataba de decirle-

june quiero... quiero que seas mi novia- dijo shun que reunió todo el valor que tenia para hablar fuerte y claro-

shun yo... yo no se que decir- dijo la amazona que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar su impulso de tirarse encima de shun y comérselo a besos mientras que le gritaba que si-

dime que aceptas por favor- dijo shun mirando a la chica con una cara suplicante-

claro que acepto shun- dijo la amazona que se colgó del cuello de shun y lo beso tiernamente-

gracias mi amor- dijo shun mientras que beso con mas pasión a la amazona del camaleón-

la fiesta se prolongo desde las 4 de la tarde hasta casi las 11 de la noche y entonces ikki y shaina regresaron adentro de la mansión tomados de la mano lo cual no paso desapercibido por los demás santos pero conociendo el carácter tan peligroso tanto del fénix como el de la cobra decidieron no hacer ningún comentario con el cual sus vidas pudieran peligrar

si que es una buena fiesta ¡HIC!- comento shura quien estaba muy tomado-

¿dónde esta shun?- pregunto ikki al no ver a su hermanito donde lo había dejado hace como una hora-

subió a su cuarto con june- respondió shaka mas por mera cortesía que por otra cosa-

¿QUÉ?- grito ikki a lo cual el fénix se dirigió al cuarto de su hermanito-

ikki déjalos- trato de detener la amazona al santo que como la tenia agarrada de la mano se la llevo también ya cuando ikki iba a tocar a la puerta del cuarto de su hermanito lo escucho hablar con la joven-

¿estará bien que hagamos esto shun?- pregunto la joven-

bueno cuando estuvimos en la isla Andrómeda cada vez que podíamos lo hacíamos- respondió shun-

si lo se pero ha pasado algo de tiempo- dijo la joven con evidente pena en su voz-

es como montar en bicicleta una vez que se aprende nunca se olvida- comento shun-

esta bien es solo que tu tienes un gran aguante y yo me canso mas rápido- dijo la joven pero esa conversación no le estaba dando muy buena espina al fénix-

bueno pero una vez que me adentre y agarre ritmo te aseguro que ambos disfrutaremos mucho- dijo shun con toda naturalidad mientras que ikki no pudo evitar abrir los ojos muy sorprendido a lo que estaba diciendo su otouto-

no puedo negar que te mueves muy bien- dijo june con un tomo sensual en su voz mientras que se podía escuchar perfectamente como empezaban a besarse los jóvenes-

¿pero que están haciendo?- susurro shaina que nunca creyó algo así de shun-

june levanta un poco mas la pierna para que pueda moverme mas fácilmente- dijo shun mientras se podía oír que el joven jadeaba un poco-

si shun sabes cuando lo hicimos la primera vez me dolió un poco pero ahora es mas fácil- dijo june que también se oía algo agitada-

eso es normal- susurro una voz detrás de ikki y shaina que era la de camus-

¿qué diablos hacen todos ustedes aquí?- grito ikki por lo bajo que no se dio cuenta cuando todos los santos que hace un momento estaban abajo habían subido y escuchado parte de lo que el fénix y la cobra ya habían escuchado-

solo nos dio curiosidad- respondió kanon tranquilamente ya que sabia que ikki por el momento no podía armar un escándalo sin interrumpir a su hermanito en lo que estuviese haciendo fuera lo que fuera-

shun que bien te mueves se ve que no lo has olvidado- dijo la amazona que ahora si sonaba bastante agitada-

tu no te quedas atrás june lo haces muy bien- dijo shun igualmente agitado que la joven-

todos estaban con la boca abierta pues jamás pensaron que la pareja que niños mas tímidos y tiernos hiciera algo así con lo cual a todos se les bajo la borrachera de la impresión pero después de todo era algo natural y hasta ikki lo entendía pero el fénix se sentía algo mal por invadir la privacidad de su hermanito y fue entonces que para desconcierto de todos se empezó a escuchar música dentro de la habitación

¿pero que están haciendo?- pregunto shura sin embargo el español parecía conocer esa música-

¿se puede hacer "eso" escuchando música?- pregunto Mu confundido con lo cual ikki no soporto mas y no midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos abrió la puerta de la habitación-

nii... niisan- dijo shun rojo como un tomate y que de la impresión por poco deja caer a june al suelo-

¿otouto que están haciendo?- pregunto ikki confundido al ver a su hermanito abrazando a june pero en una especia de pose ya que la joven arqueaba la espalda mientras shun la tenia tomada de la cintura-

esto- dijo june al moverse lo cual hizo que también shun se moviera en un perfecto paso de baile-

ya decía yo que conocía esa música- dijo shura al identificar el baile- vaya shun no sabia que supieras bailar tango-

¿TANGO?- preguntaron todos mas confundidos-

si miren y si gustan pueden pasar- dijo shun sonriendo-

¿estas seguro shun no te incomodara?- pregunto milo pero se callo al ver la mirada asesina de ikki-

claro que no- dijo el caballero de Andrómeda-

y cuando dijo esto el santo junto con june empezaron a bailar la pieza "tango verano" abrazados y muy pegaditos haciendo varios de los pasos mas reconocidos del tango como el corte, la quebrada, la tijera, la refilada, la sentada y el voleo ikki se sorprendió al ver a shun moverse tan bien junto a la joven amazona y a pesar de lo sensual del baile su hermanito lo tomaba como algo muy natural pues sonreía divertido ni que decir que cuando termino la música y después de quedarse quietos en una pose abrazados con sus rostros muy cerca los jóvenes que se encontraban agitados fueron ovacionados por los espectadores

¡MUY BIEN SHUN Y JUNE BRAVO!- gritaron todos mientras aplaudían-

¿shun donde aprendiste a bailar así?- pregunto ikki muy sorprendido de su hermanito mientras sus manos le aplaudían-

bueno nuestro maestro Albiore nos enseño a mi y a june dijo que los pasos de baile también ayudarían a que el entrenamiento no fuera tan tedioso y la verdad tenia razón es muy entretenido- dijo sonriendo shun-

dime shun ¿que tanto hablabas con june antes de que se escuchara la música?- pregunto milo a lo cual ikki lo volvió a mirar con su clásica mirada asesina patentada-

bueno mi maestro decía que antes de empezar a bailar una pieza se debía practicar un poco sin música creo que lo llamaba "tango show"- explicó shun que seguía sonriendo-

ahh vaya- dijo ikki que se sintió apenado al haber pensado mal de su hermanito-

¿pues que pensaban que estábamos haciendo?- pregunto shun con carita de niño ingenuo y con varios signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza-

¡NO NADA, NADA!- dijeron todos negando con la cabeza-

muy bien todos largo de aquí- dijo ikki sacando a lo santos que obedecieron de mala gana-

shun me tienes que enseñar ese baile- dijo marín antes de irse-

a mi también tendrás que enseñármelo shun o debería decir cuñadito- dijo shaina-

¿cuñadito? O sea que tu y mi niisan- dijo shun a lo cual la amazona asintió y shun no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano- me alegro por ti niisan y por ti shaina-san-

si shun muchas gracias otouto pero eso de cuñado ya lo veremos- dijo ikki que el dirigió una mirada de reproche a la amazona por no ser nada discreta- que pases buenas noches shun-

igualmente niisan- dijo shun despidiéndose de su hermano mayor-

buenas noches shun y june- dijo shaina despidiéndose de los jóvenes-

buenas noches ikki y shaina- se despidió la amazona del camaleón antes de volver a cerrar la puerta del cuarto de shun-

por fin solos mi amor- dijo shun al tiempo que abrazaba a june y la besaba tiernamente en la frente-

si cariño- dijo june sonrojada y que beso en los labios a shun-

¿oye shun que estabas bailando?- pregunto seiya inoportuno como siempre al entrar de golpe a la habitación del santo-

¡SEIYA LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- gritaron al mismo tiempo shun y june muy molestos y se ve al pegaso salir volando por la ventana hasta elevarse muy alto en el cielo-

todo ha vuelto a ser como antes en la mansión kido o bueno casi pues ahora hay mas inquilinos en ella pero hay muchas cosas en este mundo que nunca entenderemos como por ejemplo ¡POR QUE DIABLOS SEIYA NUNCA SE MUERE! Mejor me calmo pero les diré que shun y june así como las otras parejas son felices o lo mas felices que pueden ser con unos compañeros metiches, un imbecil inoportuno y una diosa que no sirve mas que para firmar cheques

Fin del capitulo 12

FIN DEL FAN FIC

-Autor- bien a trabajar-

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA ESPERAMOS QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO!- gritaron todos los santos y dioses para después decir- ¿POR QUE TENEMOS DE HACER ESTO?

-Autor- por que me da la gana ¿contentos? Bueno shun, june hagan su parte-

les agradecemos a todos por el tiempo que se tomaron en leer esta historia- dijo june sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia-

muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y esperamos que haya sido de su completo agrado muchas gracias por su apoyo- dijo shun-

si nos vemos el próximo año para hacerle otra broma al mas inocente de todos- dijo seiya acto seguido hyoga lo golpea-

cállate lengua suelta- dijo el cisne-

¿qué quiso decir seiya?- pregunto shun confundido-

-Autor- nada, nada mejor termina de despedir la historia-

bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo- dijo shun sonriendo alegremente pero después se le ve con su carita de niño inocente tratando de entender que quiso decir seiya pero sin comprenderlo-

N/A: aquí esta la ultima entrega de este fic discúlpenme si me tarde en sacar este capitulo pero he tenido mucho trabajo y aun cuando ya tenia preparadas partes de la historia me tomo algo de tiempo unirlas adecuadamente espero les haya sido de su agrado para que así me anime a sacar otros fics de humor aunque por el momento me concentrare en seguir con mi primer fic

Vamos a los agradecimientos y me alegra que muchos de los primeros lectores hayan vuelto a dejar reviews **Dark Artemisa** muchas gracias por el apoyo que mas has brindado por cierto escuche algo de que te habían operado Artemisa si es así recupérate pronto y cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias por tus reviews por cierto si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme si tienes cuenta de msn **Lady Palas** que bueno que volviste ya me tenias con pendiente y no tienes por que disculparte por que de no ser por el apoyo de ustedes creo que no podría seguir las historias una ves mas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews **Leyendary** gracias por tu apoyo paisana y por cierto la salida fue muy divertida me encanto conocerte espero que podamos volver a salir otro día jejeje de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews pues de no ser por estos nunca te hubiera conocido **Nayu** que te puedo decir a ti que has sido una de las primeras en apoyarme la verdad te estoy muy agradecido y espero que me sigas apoyando así espero te guste tu participación en la historia cuídate mucho y saludos hasta Perú de nuevo reitero mis gracias por tu gran apoyo y por tus reviews **Blanca** bueno espero que te haya gustado la historia y tu participación en este capitulo te doy las gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews **Kagome-SakuraSaku** me alegra que te haya gustado tu participación en la historia muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews **Naomi** no te preocupes por tardarte en poner review lo importante es que lo pusiste jejeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo y reviews cuídate mucho **Andrmarcyesan** si pues una de las cosas que me atraso fue lo del wilma pero lo bueno es que no llego por aquí que si no quien sabe hasta cuando hubiera podido subir la historia muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews y al contrario el honor es mío cuando los lectores aceptan que los incluya en la historia **La Trinidad del Caos** no te preocupes como dije antes no tienen por que disculparse conmigo ya que son ustedes los que le dan importancia a mi historia y sin eso no tendría chiste escribir disculpa pero no me quedo claro si lo de incluirte en la historia te molesto y por eso no te pude volver a poner en verdad lo siento pero si me dices que quieres participar puedo agregarte a la historia bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews **Shivatatenshi** me alegra que te guste la historia y bueno yo jamás usaría el nombre de alguien para burlarme no me gustan ese tipo de cosas bueno espero que te guste tu participación en este capitulo muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews

Bueno y como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los lectores que se han tomado el tiempo de leer el fic y se han molestado en dejar review se los agradezco de todo corazón y también agradezco a los que leen la historia y por falta de tiempo o ganas no dejan review bueno voy a tratar de responder los review que haya en el fic Posesión bueno una ves mas muchas gracias a todos los lectores nos estamos viendo bye


	13. Dia de los Inocentes 13

CAPITULO 13 EXTRA RECIBIENDO EL AÑO NUEVO

Luego de la fiesta muchos de los santos- se escucha al autor empezar a narrar pero se oye un rayón de disco y a alguien gritar-

¡ALTOOOO!- grito el rey del inframundo Hades- tu habías dicho que ya habías terminado este fic-

-Autor- por algo es mi historia y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me pegue la gana- dijo el autor mirando muy feo al dios-

pues no cuentes conmigo- dijo el dios cruzándose de brazos-

Hades con 3 palabras mías me suplicaras seguir en la historia- dijo el autor muy seguro-

No lo creo- dijo el dios pero sintiendo curiosidad pregunto- ¿qué palabras?-

-Autor- Leida ven aquí- apenas dijo estas palabras el dios se puso muy pálido y muy malos recuerdos vinieron a su mente-

¿cuando empezamos? ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunto Hades muy servicial-

-Autor- ¿alguien mas no desea colaborar?- pregunto al autor-

...- un silencio total es la respuesta solo se escucha a un grillo y uno que otro dejando escapar una tos nerviosa-

por mi encantada de seguir- dijo June que estaba abrazada al caballero de Andrómeda-

sino queda de otra- dijo shun algo apenado recordando las situaciones pasadas en las que el autor lo metió-

-Autor- bien muy bien empecemos en que iba ahh si-

Luego de la fiesta muchos de los santos seguían durmiendo aunque no tardarían en despertar con la "cruda" realidad, uno de los que tendría peor resaca era sin duda el caballero de escorpión y lógicamente los que no tomaron despertarían muy bien, mientras que muchos de los que tomaron estaban tan ebrios que se quedaron a dormir en la sala es por demás decir que la escena es realmente patética

Vemos a aioria encima de la mesa donde la noche anterior estaban puestas las bebidas y la botana al parecer el gato que diga santo de leo parece soñar con que un perro lo persigue por que no deja de patalear y muchas de sus patadas son contra un aldebaran que esta durmiendo tirado en el piso pero al parecer los golpes del león no molestan en absoluto al toro, por su parte shura duerme boca abajo en uno de los sofás pero el español da pequeñas risitas entre sueños ya que tiene cosquillas al sentir unas patitas que recorren su espalda las cuales son de panchito que pasea sobre la espalda del santo de la décima casa

Mientras kanon y saga parecen recordar los años en los que se llevaban bien (no, yo no estoy escribiendo esto borracho) pues duermen abrazados muy juntos y con sus rostros peligrosamente cercanos (no se emocionen aquí no hay yaoi) en otro de los sofás de la sala, mientras aioros esta durmiendo en una incomoda posición pues su espalda esta sobre uno de los respaldos del sillón mientras su dorso y cabeza cuelga en la parte trasera de este total que queda como a alguien a quien le dispararon y su cuerpo quedo como sea, por su parte camus parece ser el único que duerme de manera normal en uno de los sillones pero lo normal queda fuera cuando vemos a un hyoga dormir en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe el cisne toma su papel tan en serio que lo vemos chuparse el dedo pulgar

Es por demás raro pero no se ven a MM, Afrodita, Ikki y a Milo en todo ese repertorio de borrachos patéticos pero eso se debe a que las novias de los antes mencionados viendo lo mal que estaban sus novios se los llevaron a sus respectivos cuartos, caso aparte el de ikki que al ver que shaina ya hasta la mascara se estaba quitando sobre una mesa por no decir otras prendas se la llevo a su habitación para desdicha que los borrachos que miraban el espectáculo de la cobra y por su parte marín se lavo las manos de tener que cargar a su gato así que lo dejo en la sala, cabe mencionar aunque ya lo había recalcado que dokho, shion, shaka, Mu, shiryu y nuestro buen shun no probaron ni una gota de licor por lo que no están en este como llamarlo ridículo cuadro

Y bueno en un momento dado cuando los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar la mansión un espantoso grito levanta a muchos de los habitantes del lugar y esto provoco una reacción en cadena de gritos de horror y espanto pero vamos por partes

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito saori al despertar como dios la trajo al mundo (si no desean sentir nauseas y repulsión no imaginen esta parte) durmiendo al lado del burrito favorito de todos (¿se nota el sarcasmo?)

ñam, ñam- se limito a decir el burro que al moverse se puso encima de la diosa hundiendo su rostro entre los pechos de esta mientras que con sus manos los apretaba como si quisiera sacarle jugo a unas naranjas lo cual fue lo que despertó a la bruja que diga diosa-

mientras por ahí pasaba un adormilado shion que sintió destruirse sus tímpanos al escuchar el berrido que diga alarido de la diosa pero al acercarse a la recamara de la diosa escucho algo que hizo que su quijada se desencajara y sus ojos casi se la salieran

¡SEIYA SI SERAS ANIMAL ME LASTIMAS! ¿QUÉ NO SABES COMO TRATAR A UNA DAMA?- grito la diosa-

por Atena- dijo shion pensando que su diosa se estaba echando "el mañanero" con el burrito y no pudo evitar sentir asco al imaginárselos-

¡SEIYA TE DIGO QUE DEJES ESO!- grito saori ante la insistencia del burrito por no querer dejar sus miserias que diga sus pechos-

mmm leche quiero leche- dijo el burrito que al parecer soñaba estar ordeñando una vaca-

esto se pone feo mejor me voy- dijo shion muy ruborizado que logro escuchar estas palabras del burro y opto por retirarse de ahí mientras otro grito se escucha en la mansión-

¡ES MENTIRA ES MENTIRA!- grito milo que al estar somnoliento y "crudo" y mientras iba al baño se confundió de puerta entrando a la habitación que ocupaban afrodita y megumi-

dios mi cabeza a quien se le ocurre gritar a estas horas de la mañana- dijo el pez dorado al sobar su sien con ambas manos y sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a milo ahí-

¡EL MUNDO SE VA ACABAR! ¡DIOS APIADATE DE ESTE POBRE Y HERMOSO HOMBRE!- dijo milo (modestia aparte la del escorpión)-

¿pero que rayos te pasa?- dijo afrodita al incorporarse y encontrarse completamente desnudo (chicas contrólense) por lo que el santo de la ultima casa rápidamente tomo una toalla que tenia a mano para cubrirse-

¿qué... que pasa? ¿quién esta gritando?- dijo aun algo dormida Megumi que se incorporo un poco tapando su dorso con la sabana de la cama con lo cual queda sobreentendido que no tenia nada de ropa bajo las sabanas-

¡TU Y ELLA! ¡TU Y ELLA!- parecía ser que el cerebro de milo no podía procesar el hecho de que alguien como afrodita pueda tener relaciones con una chica-

¡MILO LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- dijo afrodita pues al santo no le importaba que lo vieran así pero no iba a dejar que vieran a su chica en ese estado por lo que a punta de empujones corrió al escorpión-

afro y esa chica, afro y esa chica- decía milo aun frente a la puerta del cuarto del santo de piscis mientras que el griego parecía haber caído en shock de la impresión mientras en la sala-

¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en esa situación tan comprometedora-

¡MALDITO CHIFLADO SI ME HICISTE ALGO TE JURO QUE TE MATO!- grito furioso kanon-

¡ESTARAS MUY BUENO PERDEDOR SI AVERIGUO QUE ME TOCASTE ALGO TE ENCERRARE EN CABO SUMION Y LO DEMOLERE CONTIGO DENTRO!- grito lleno de ira el guardián de la tercera casa-

¡HABER SI PUEDES!- gritaron los gemelos mirándose con los ojos llenos de llamas y con la intención de tirarse uno encima del otro pero otro grito interrumpió su pelea-

¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE A ESTA CRIATURA ASQUEROSA DE LA ESPALDA!- gritaba shura que se despertó al sentir unas tenazas pellizcar su hombro y al mirar ahí se encontró con panchito lo cual lo hizo pararse rápidamente y empezar a gritar como loco mientras corría por toda la sala mientras escuchamos otro grito pero este es de indignación-

HYOGA ¿QUÉ CREES QUE SOY?- grito camus al despertar y al ver a su pupilo acurrucado en sus piernas-

Ma... maestro vera... yo... yo... ¿no se enoja si le digo que pensé que dormía en los brazos de mi querida mama? Sabe le da cierto parecido- trato de excusarse el cisne por el hecho de haber pasado toda la noche sobre las piernas de su tutor-

¡AL SUELO QUIERO CIEN MIL LARGARTIJAS!- grito camus tan molesto e indignado que hasta echaba humo por las orejas-

no quieres una mamila para tu hijito- dijo kanon en tono burlón-

no gracias mejor sigan durmiendo abrazaditos- dijo camus regresándole la agresión al gemelo-

¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANOOOOOOOOO!- grito aioria al ver en deplorable estado en que durmió aioros pero pensando en que su hermano ya hasta había regresado al otro mundo- ¡DIOS LLEVAME A MIII! ¡LLEVAME A MIIIIII!-

¡YA CALLATE LEON DE PACOTILLA!- grito saga que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar con tanto grito-

¡CON UNA CHIN(CENSURADO)! ¡DEJEN DORMI A UNO!- grito aioros que tomo una botella de vino que tenia a mano y la lanzo a donde sea pero esta fue a dar a la cara del toro-

que mosquitos tan grandes- murmuro aldebaran al quitarse la botella de la cara y seguir durmiendo-

pero hubo un grito que se llevo las palmas pues por poco y derrumba la mansión

¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!- se escucho a ikki gritar con toda su fuerza el grito fue tan fuerte que me parece que hasta en el Olimpo lo escucharon-

niisan ¿por qué gritas tan temprano?- dijo shun bostezando con una tierna carita mientras se disponía a seguir durmiendo abrazando a su almohada pero un momento lo que abrazaba no era su almohada-

¿qué... que pasa?- dijo june que igual se despertó por el grito del fénix y encontrándose que shun la abrazaba por la espalda lo cual al instante hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran y se pusieran rojos al máximo-

¡OTOUTO EXPLÍCAME ESTO AHORA!- grito ikki que al entrar al cuarto del joven para pedirle aspirinas para su resaca se encontró con su hermanito y la amazona durmiendo abrazados con lo cual su resaca se le quito de la impresión-

bue... bueno nii... nii... san yo... june... yo... june...- el pobre niño no podía decir nada pues no había pretexto que darle a su hermano-

ikki...- dijo la amazona llamando la atención del fénix- ahora recuerdo que como era muy tarde y tenia sueño me dormí en la cama de shun y al parecer shun durmió a mi lado sin darse cuenta-

¡SHUN EXPLICAME ESTO AHORA!- dijo ikki que parecía sordo al no escuchar lo que dijo june-

niisan es... es verdad- trato de decir el joven pero en ese justo momento llego su salvación-

amor le pediste las aspirinas a mi cuñadito- dijo shaina al entrar a la habitación de shun vistiendo únicamente unas finas sabanas que le cubría desde la parte alta del dorso-

¿AMOR? ¿CUÑADITO?- dijeron shun y june sorprendidos al escuchar hablar a la amazona del ofidio la cual dándose cuenta de lo dicho se tapo la boca con su mano izquierda aunque ya fue algo tarde-

niisan explícame esto ahora- dijo shun remedando a su hermano y con un rostro muy serio al ver a la amazona del ofidio en esas fachas-

bueno... esto de... supongo que ustedes tendrán que hablar así que nosotros nos vamos- dijo ikki sin hacer caso a lo que shun dijo, tomando las aspirinas y alzando en brazos a shaina para salir de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

veo que ellos no pierden el tiempo- dijo june al ver que la puerta del cuarto de shun ya estaba cerrada como si ikki y shaina no hubieran entrado-

si jejeje- dijo shun sonriendo feliz por su hermano y por que su cuñadita le salvo de un buen regaño por tarde de su niisan-

será mejor que bajemos a preparar el desayuno- dijo june guiñándole un ojo a shun y robándole un beso-

sip- dijo shun que seguía sonriendo muy contento-

¡QUE DIABLOS HA PASADO AQUÍ!- grito shion al ver como estaba la sala y a los ocupantes muy pero muy ridículos-

esta juventud de hoy tan alocada- dijo dokho con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

vemos a los gemelos ahorcarse mutuamente mientras ruedan por el suelo mientras que shura sigue corriendo en círculos mientras pide ayuda, aioria sacude a su hermano para despertarlo mientras este agarra todo lo que tiene a mano y lo lanza pues quiere seguir durmiendo al mismo tiempo que todo lo que tira aioros va a dar a la cara de aldebaran que sigue murmurando que hay mucho mosquito grande por su parte hyoga lleva cerca de 3,879 lagartijas y contando mientras que un muy indignado camus lo regaña todo lo que puede diciéndole que ya debe quitarse ese complejo de Edipo que tiene

¡MUY BIEN QUIERO ESTE LUGAR COMPLETAMENTE ASEADO YO NO VOY A SER REGAÑADO POR LA BRUJA SOLO POR LA CULPA DE USTEDES!- grito shion muy fuerte haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían y despertándose los que estaban durmiendo-

pero...- trato de decir kanon-

¡AAAAHORAAAAAAAAAA!- grito shion que si hubiera aumentado un poco su grito hubiera destruido todos los cristales de la mansión con su voz-

en menos de lo que se los cuento ya todos estaban limpiando la sala poniendo la basura en bolsas, aseando el piso y quitando los decorados que kanon, MM y afrodita habían puesto el día de ayer, en menos de 3 minutos la sala estaba impecable y el piso estaba tan brillante que hasta el reflejo de shion se podía ver lo cual complació al antiguo patriarca

muy bien ahora vayan a asearse y cuando sea hora del desayuno se les llamara- dijo el patriarca antes de retirarse de la sala bueno pasamos ahora con MM y yurika-

pero que escándalo- dijo MM muy molesto desde su habitación al despertar con todos los gritos que hubo-

mmm ¿Masky? ¿ya amaneció?- pregunto Yurika somnolienta-

si ¿te han dicho que al despertar te pareces a un ángel?- dijo MM que había estado contemplado a la chica mientras dormía-

eres un mentiroso- dijo la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero-

es la verdad- dijo MM que tomo en sus manos el rostro de la joven y le dio pequeños besitos en los labios-

bueno Masky vamos a desayunar- dijo la joven sonriéndose al santo de la cuarta casa-

Yuri te puedo pedir un favor- dijo MM un poco sonrojado-

¿si? Masky- dijo la joven-

no... no me digas así frente a esas cucarachas por que me van a estar molestando hasta volverme loco- pidió MM a la chica-

bueno esta bien, solo por que me dejaste dormir contigo lo haré- dijo la chica y era verdad pues ellos al igual que shun y june solo durmieron juntos sin nada de nada salvo unas cuantas caricias algo atrevidas-

gracias pequeña- dijo MM antes de darle un beso mas intenso a la joven, pero vamos con Mu y Kasumi-

ay ovejita mía que noche no cabe duda de que eras insaciable- dijo kasumi muy ruborizada al recordar la velada que le dio el santo de la primera casa mientras la mujer reposa del lado derecho del santo-

pues tu no te quedas atrás mi pequeña corderita- dijo Mu mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la juez quien tenia reposada su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del santo de aries-

bueno creo que debemos bajar a desayunar para reponer fuerzas- dijo kasumi mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba el pecho de Mu-

si vamos- dijo Mu que se incorporaba y esta completamente desnudo pero como no podemos mostrar nada (lo siento chicas) pasamos con shaka y haruka-

Sr. shaka, Sr. shaka- le hablo haruka a un dormido santo de virgo dándose por vencida le hablo de otra forma- cariño levántate-

si mi amor- respondió shaka haciendo que la mujer se ruborice-

es un tramposo- dijo enfadada haruka-

jejeje vamos no es para tanto- dijo el santo acariciando la mejilla de la mujer-

y yo que venia a decirle que si aceptaba ser su novia- dijo Haruka pues ella había pasado la noche en otra habitación lo cual fue un acuerdo de ambos-

me sentiría honrado de que me aceptaras- dijo shaka al tiempo que se ponía de pie y abrazada por la espalda a la mujer-

¿por qué siempre terminas convenciéndome shaka?- dijo la mujer ruborizada tanto por el abrazo como al darse cuenta que por primera vez tuteaba al santo de la sexta casa-

veo que al fin conseguí que me tutearas- dijo el santo de virgo-

como te odio- dijo la mujer pero tomo el rostro de shaka y lo beso con pasión para "vengarse"-

mientras milo por fin ha salido de su shock y regresa al cuarto donde el y venus pasaron la noche

¿amor que te sucede?- dijo venus que ya había salido de la cama y se estaba arreglando viendo por el espejo al santo de la octava casa en estado cata tónico-

es que afro y esa chica pues tuvieron... hicieron... bueno tu sabes de que hablo- dijo ruborizado milo-

aja ¿y que con eso?- pregunto la mujer que no entendía que le sorprendía de eso a milo-

bueno pues- véase a milo acercándose a venus y diciéndole algo al oído-

jejeje pues después de todo no era como ustedes creían que era y este hecho lo demuestra- dijo la mujer divertida al hecho de que todos en el santuario siempre creyeron que el pescadito dorado era invertido-

creo que ya imaginare la cara de todos al decírselos- dijo el escorpión dorado-

bien creo que ya es hora de bajar a desayunar- dijo venus al terminar de arreglarse-

todos bajaron al comedor justo al mismo tiempo que shun, june, shunrei y shiryu terminaban de hacer el desayuno para todos los ocupantes de la mansión sin mencionar la gran cantidad de café que se preparo para que se les bajara la cruda a los bebedores muchos de los cuales están con sus manos en la cabeza por el dolor que sienten en la misma

toma niisan- le dijo shun a su hermano mayor dándole una taza de café-

gracias otouto- dijo ikki para luego decirle muy bajo a su hermanito- creo que june seria una buena cuñada-

nii... niisan- dijo shun muy ruborizado y sorprendido por las palabras que le había dicho su hermano mayor-

dios juro que no vuelvo a tomar- dijo shura que estaba muy mareado- por cierto milo fíjate donde dejas a esta cosa-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto milo confundido-

¡HABLO DE ESTA MAÑOSA ALIMAÑA!- grito furioso shura mostrando a panchito a quien el santo había logrado capturar en una botella de vodka y arrojándosela a milo-

¡PANCHITO!- dijo milo al atrapar la botella y sacar al escorpión de esta- ¡HIJO MIO HABLAME!-

yo juraría que tu mascota esta ebria amor- dijo venus sorprendida al ver al escorpión tambaleándose en las manos de su dueño y hasta HIC se le pudo oír decir al pobre animal (y no estoy hablando de seiya)-

¡SHURA ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿VACIASTE LA BOTELLA ANTES DE METER A PANCHITO?- grito molesto el escorpión-

¡CREES QUE ME IBA A FIJAR CUANDO TRATABA DE QUITARME A ESA SUCIA CRIATURA QUE QUERIA MATARME! ¡AGARRE LO PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRE Y LA ENCERRE!- grito el español muy molesto-

¡CÁLLENSE!- gritaron los gemelos, aioros y aioria por el alboroto que incrementaba sus dolores de cabeza-

bueno basta- dijo shion con tranquilidad lo cual sorprendió a todos quienes se callaron pues cuando el patriarca estaba así de tranquilo es que tenia un terrible castigo para quien lo desobedeciera-

hyoga- dijo camus-

si maestro- respondió temeroso el cisne-

aun me debes 97,298 lagartijas- dijo camus mirando muy feo a su pupilo-

¿Se las puedo pagar en pagos quincenales?- pregunto el cisne lo cual hizo que el santo de acuario tuviera un tic en el ojo de lo molesto que estaba y como no podía gritarle a su pupilo opto por dejar para después ese tema-

por cierto ya saben todos que afrodita paso la noche con megumi y me parece que ambos la pasaron muy bien- dijo milo sorprendiendo a mas de uno-

¿AFRODITA PASO LA NOCHE CON UNA CHICA?- gritaron muchos de los presentes y algunos ni alcanzaron a gritar al estarse ahogando con lo que estaban comiendo de la impresión de tan sorprendente noticia-

¡MILO!- gritaron afrodita y megumi ruborizados al ver su privacidad descubierta-

¿qué tiene de raro que pasara la noche con su chica?- pregunto shun para luego decir con total inocencia- mi niisan paso la noche con shaina-

¿QUÉ IKKI Y SHAINA HICIERON QUEEEE?- gritaron todos mas sorprendidos-

y yo pase la noche con june - dijo sonriendo inocentemente shun sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus declaraciones-

¿QUÉ TU QUEEEEE?- gritaron todos con los ojos muy abiertos podían esperar eso de ikki y shaina pero de shun y june no-

nada no dijo nada- dijo ikki que le tapo la boca a shun (algo tarde para eso) para después con su mirada decir que mas de uno la pasaría muy mal si seguían indagando sobre ese tema-

así es no dijo nada- dijo shaina que aun con la mascara se podía sentir la mirada asesina que dirigía a los curiosos-

pero que exagerados- dijo shaka antes de volver a caer dormido en un plato de cereal con leche- ZZZZ glu, glu, glu-

¡AMOR!- grito haruka al sacar la cara del santo de la virgen del plato y limpiarlo con una servilleta-

¿AMOR?- dijeron los presentes que se volvieron a sorprender y otros tantos se volvieron a ahogar con su desayuno-

además no fuimos los únicos pues milo, MM y mu también pasaron la noche con sus chicas- dijo afrodita para vengarse del escorpión pero con eso el carnero y MM también fueron avergonzados-

¿MILO, MM Y MU CON CHICAS?- preguntaron sorprendidos-

¡AFRODITA!- reclamaron los aludidos pero algo tarde para eso-

quien lo diría de Mu tan seriecito y tímido que se veía- dijo shura haciendo que el carnero se ruborice-

y yo que creí que te ibas a morir virgen milo bueno pensándolo bien si te moriste virgen- dijo camus para vergüenza del escorpión-

¡CAMUS CALLATE!- grito muy indignado el escorpión mientras MM solo se quedo callado-

bueno Masky y yo solo dormimos de verdad- trato de explicar Yurika pero se dio cuenta de lo dicho- ay no-

¿MASKY? JAJAJAJAJA- rieron varios santos por el nuevo apodo de MM-

gracias Yuri- dijo MM que se sonrojo de vergüenza-

lo siento Masky- dijo la joven ruborizada sintiendo pena ajena por su novio-

el acabose seria si supieran que seiya y saori pasaron la noche juntos- dijo shion sin darse cuenta de lo dicho pero luego se percato de su error- ups-

¿QUÉ ESOS 2 HICIERON QUE COSA?- shock colectivo-

esta noticia genero diferentes reacciones unos negaban que fuera cierto, otros estaban en completo shock mientras derramaban sus tazas de café sobre la mesa mientras que otros como milo e ikki se revolcaban en el suelo del ataque de risa que los invadió, tan impactante fue la noticia que hasta hizo que shaka despertara mientras que shun solamente venia con curiosidad las caras de todos y se preguntaba que tenia de extraordinario ese tema que a el siento tan puro y bueno ni lo había inmutado pero hablando del diablo y este que se asoma que diga justo en ese momento saori y seiya bajaron a desayunar por lo todos trataron de recuperar la compostura

¡BUENOS DIAS MIS AMADOS CABALLEROS!- dijo saori con sus interminables aires de grandeza-

si nos amara tanto como dice nos pagaría mejor- dijo saga entre dientes recibiendo un codazo por parte de shion-

¡BUENOS DIAS ATENA!- dijeron todos poniéndose de pie (bueno solo los hombres por que las mujeres ni la pelaron)-

¿cómo paso la noche nuestra queridísima diosa?- pregunto shion mientras se podían escuchar pequeñas risitas burlonas entre los caballeros-

bueno... pues...- saori recordaba vagamente algo del día anterior salvo el hecho de haber pasado la noche con el burrito pero no queriendo hablar de eso respondió tajantemente- bien shion gracias por preguntar y bueno será mejor que todos desayunen-

el desayuno se llevo a cabo de forma tranquila y con tanta noticia sorprendente ya la cruda se les había bajado a todos, después de la comida todos se quedaron en silencio en la mesa hasta que shion tomo la palabra

bueno yo digo que debemos prepararnos para recibir el año nuevo- dijo shion sacando un tema a relucir-

si es buena idea habrá que comprar botanas y bebida- dijo shura-

¿pero no habías prometido no volver a tomar?- pregunto MM para fastidiar-

no te metas en mi vida jaiba- dijo shura mirando feo al caballero de cáncer-

¡FIESTAS, FIESTA!- gritaron los dorados a coro mientras los que no bebían solo los miraban con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

De acuerdo vamos a celebrar el año nuevo- dijo saori-

¡SIIIIIII!- gritaron todos muy animados-

al mismo tiempo en el olimpo Zeus como siempre no tiene nada que hacer y se aburre como no tienen idea hasta que oye a alguien cantar y algo en la voz le dice que no esta del todo sobrio

no tengo trono ni reino ni nadie ¡HIC! que me comprenda ¡HIC! pero sigo siendo el rey si el rey del inframundo ¡JAJAJAJA HIC JAJAJA!- cantaba muy desafinadamente Hades mientras estaba tirado en el piso con una botella de tequila-

¡HADES LEVANTATE TE VES PATETICO!- exigió Zeus pero su hermano ni lo pelo y siguió tomando en el piso-

vaya esta hasta el cepillo- dijo Abel moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

¿pero que tanto tomo para estar así?- pregunto Eris a Poseidón y viendo a Hades tan patético que hasta sintió pena por el (algo muy raro en ella)-

pues veamos fueron 14 botellas de vino, 7 botellas de whisky, 6 de vodka, 4 de ron, 2 botellas de coñac, un barril de cerveza de raíz y un caballito de tequila me parece que eso ultimo fue lo que lo tiro- dijo Poseidón haciendo que todos se quedaran con los ojos muy abiertos-

¿y de donde saco todo eso parta tomar?- pregunto muy sorprendida Artemisa-

pues del mini bar de Zeus de donde mas- dijo Apolo-

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito el dios muy sorprendido que encontró su mini bar completamente vació fue entonces que la ira lo invadió- ¡HADEEEEEEEEEES!-

salud hermano ¡HIC! salud ¡HIC!- dijo hades levantando la botella de tequila que tenia en alto-

fue un gusto conocerte hermano- dijo Poseidón despidiéndose del rey de la muerte-

¡POSEIDÓN!- grito Zeus-

si hermano- dijo temeroso el rey de los mares-

tu y Hades bajaran a la tierra a reponer lo de mi mini bar y espero que antes de que el sol se ponga estén de vuelta con todo si falta algo juro que la van a pasar muy mal ambos- dijo Zeus antes de darse la vuelta para irse-

pero hermano...- trato de replicar Poseidón-

su tiempo esta corriendo- fue lo único que dijo Zeus antes de irse-

¡ME LLEVA!- dijo Poseidón que cargando a Hades como un costal de harina a cuestas fue a cumplir con lo encargado mientras murmuraba- esto me lo pagaras después dios panteonero-

un traguito para el camino ¡HIC!- dijo Hades al terminarse la botella de tequila-

mientras regresamos a la mansión donde los santos están preparándose para festejar la llegada del año nuevo y es cuando shion habla

y bien ¿quién va ir al centro comercial?- pregunto el patriarca a lo cual solo hay por respuesta un incomodo silencio- ¿qué dije?-

patriarca no se si lo recuerde pero por poco vamos a la cárcel por el alboroto en el centro comercial- dijo shun refrescando la memoria del lemuriano-

es cierto pero bueno entonces tendrán que ir a otra parte para comprar todo lo que necesitamos- dijo el patriarca-

¿quiénes van a ir?- pregunto dokho-

bueno con todo el lió que se genero ese día yo sugiero que tu dokho, aioria, aioros, shaka, Mu, shun, shiryu y yo mismo vayamos a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta- dijo el antiguo patriarca-

es el grupo mas tranquilo de todos no tendrán problemas- dijo camus-

un momento no voy a dejar que shun vaya con ustedes solo- dijo ikki que no confiaba en nadie mas que en el mismo para estar con su otouto-

lo siento ikki pero ya dije y es mi palabra final solo nosotros iremos- dijo el patriarca-

¿y quien eres tu para decidir eso?- dijo en tono desafiante el fénix-

niisan por favor yo voy a estar bien- dijo shun para evitar que su hermano se peleara-

no te preocupes pavo ahumado no apartare mi vista del pequeño ni por un instante- dijo shaka con los ojos cerrados como siempre por lo que a todos les salen grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

muchas gracias con eso estoy mas tranquilo "budita"- dijo ikki con un tono muy sarcástico-

yo lo cuidare ikki- dijo shion-

no gracias preferiría que seiya cuidara a mi hermanito- dijo ikki con lo cual indirectamente el fénix le dijo inútil al patriarca-

yo iré ikki- dijo june un poco sonrojada-

por fin alguien en quien si confió- dijo ikki mientras mal miraba a todos los presentes-

bien entonces june también ira con nosotros- dijo shion-

¿mientras nosotros que haremos?- pregunto Milo-

ustedes se encargaran de asear la mansión y decorar el salón ahh y por favor ya no mas decorados enfermizos- ordeno shion-

¡OIGA!- se quejaron afrodita, MM y kanon-

muy bien es hora de irnos pónganse junto a mi para tele transportarlos- dijo el antiguo patriarca-

patriarca shion me parece que seria mejor que viajemos de la manera tradicional es decir en auto por que realmente no hay muchas personas que están acostumbradas a ver aparecer de la nada a la gente- le dijo shun al lemuriano-

bueno si tu crees que es lo mejor para no llamar la atención entonces habrá que hacerlo así- dijo el patriarca sorprendiendo a todos por no quejarse ante la sugerencia de shun-

bueno entonces andando- dijo shun saliendo de la mansión con june y los demás santos dorados-

Fin del Capitulo 13 Extra

¿CÓMO QUE BORRACHOS PATÉTICOS?- se quejaron los dorados que estuvieron en la escena de la sala-

-Autor- tienen razón mejor pongo una escena como cuando que despertaron completamente desnudos en una granja afueras de la ciudad- dijo el autor-

¡NO ASI ESTA BIEN!- dijeron los dorados alejándose mientras silbaban-

¿POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO?- pregunto Hades indignado al ver la patética escena en la que lo pusieron-

-Autor- ¿llamo a Leida para que te quejes?- pregunto el autor-

aunque pensándolo mejor no esta tan mal- dijo Hades alejándose-

o...oye ¿era necesaria esa escena?- pregunto shun muy ruborizado por la parte en la que el y june durmieron juntos-

pues a mi me gusto- dijo june sonriendo pero tan sonrojada como shun-

-Autor- si me dices que no te gusto entonces la quito shun- le dijo el autor al pequeño-

...- shun se queda callado ya que realmente no podía decir que no le gusto esa escena-

-Autor- ya que te gusto entonces se queda- dijo el autor palmeando la espalda del sonrojado santo de Andrómeda-

oye a mi tampoco me gusto esa escena donde entro a la habitación de shun vestida solo con la sabana- dijo shaina muy molesta-

-Autor- pues no te quejaste cuando ikki te beso a la fuerza- dijo el autor haciendo que la amazona se sonrojara bajo la mascara y ya no dijera nada mas- si eso es todo entonces...-

bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo- dijo shun despidiendo la historia con lo cual sorprende al autor por la iniciativa del santo de Andrómeda-

N/A: hola pues ya ven decide poner 2 capitulo mas a la historia jejeje para los que se preguntaban como amanecerían los dorados aquí tienen la respuesta bueno espero tener el próximo capitulo pronto aunque todavía tengo que pensar en algunas situaciones jejejeje

Vamos a los reviews **Dark Artemisa** pues decidí alargar la historia un poco mas espero que te guste espero que te recuperes pronto por cierto ya vi cual es tu correo pero no me dijiste si puedo agregarte a mis contactos bueno gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo **Nayu** como siempre tus gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que haya quedado lo de tu review de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y ten cuidado con tus deditos al responder jejeje saludos hasta Perú **Lady Palas** muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo que como el de todos los que leen la historia me anima a seguir escribiendo de verdad gracias **Legendary** gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews y espero sorprenderte a ti y a todos con esta capitulo **Naomi** como siempre te agradezco tu apoyo y tus reviews como dije antes suerte con tu trabajo y espero con impaciencia ver tu dibujo jejeje, **Kagome-SakuraSaku** gracias por tus reviews y sip ya tengo mas ideas y algunos proyectos que espero poder realizar en cuanto disponga de mas tiempo por lo pronto espero te guste este nuevo capitulo jejeje **shivatatenshi** gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo ya leí tu historia y es muy buena espero no tardes mucho en actualizar pues quiero saber que mas va a pasar jejeje

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y se molestan en dejar review muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo nos estamos viendo cuídense bye


	14. Dia de los Inocentes 14

CAPITULO 14 EXTRA CELEBRANDO EL AÑO NUEVO

esta historia es un insulto a mi integridad- se quejo Hades-

hola dios panteonero ¿que cuentas?- dijo el autor apareciendo de la nada tras el dios-

gulp esto de... nada, nada- dice el dios haciéndose al mismo mientras se aleja silbando-

oye estaban diciendo los lectores que te saltaste la navidad- dijo shaka-

bueno realmente no me la salte si ponen atención tengo una serie de eventos cronológicos que siguen un tiempo determinado a seguir- dijo el autor cual erudito-

ohh si ya veo- dijo shura con cara de no haber entendido ni papa de lo dicho por el autor-

¿shiryu puedes traducir lo que dijo?- pregunto hyoga mientras se rasca la cabeza-

fácil, que como la historia empezó el 28 de diciembre y todo lo de este fic ocurrió en tan solo 3 días por lógica no se puede celebrar la navidad después del 25 de diciembre es por demás algo incoherente- dijo el dragón-

muy fácil- dijo shaka que desde el principio si entendió pues no por nada es la reencarnación de buda-

exacto- dijo el autor-

¡OHHHHHHH!- dijeron todos sorprendidos-

bueno y ¿dónde esta shun?- pregunta el autor pero nota como shun y june se están besando sin hacer caso a nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor- oigan... niños podrían dejar eso para después debemos seguir con la historia-

esta bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes algo apesadumbrados por no poder seguir con lo suyo-

luego podrán seguir eso con mas calma y si quieren con algo mas intimo jejeje- dijo shaina-

¡SHAINA-SAN!- dijo shun muy sonrojado por las palabras de la amazona del ofidio-

-Autor- bien entonces comencemos-

pues bien luego del "crudo" despertar de varios dorados y del desayuno por unanimidad se acordó que los santos celebrarían el año nuevo y es que estos no aprenden la lección y quieren seguirle al trago pero bueno mientras una parte de los santos se quedaría a limpiar la mansión y decorarla para la ocasión otro grupo se encargaría de comprar lo necesario para la celebración ahora bien vemos a este ultimo grupo subirse a la camioneta para ir de compras

lo bueno es que shiryu también tiene licencia de conducir- dijo shun-

pues tu ya deberías sacar la tuya shun- dijo el dragón al tiempo que ponía en marcha el vehículo-

¿donde iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitamos?- pregunto shun-

pues me parece que es buen momento para visitar el nuevo centro comercial que abrieron hace 2 días- respondió shiryu-

¡OOOHM!- se escucha decir a shaka en su clásica posición de loto mientras medita en el auto-

oiga patriarca ¿por que no vino camus? también es de lo mas tranquilos del santuario- pregunto aioria-

bueno es que si viene camus forzosamente tiene que venir su garrapata que diga su amigo inseparable milo y ese es un alborotador de primera- explico el patriarca y agrego- además así mato 2 pájaros de un tiro-

¿cómo así?- pregunto aioros-

si por que así milo no vendrá a estorbarnos y camus se encargara de que todos cumplan con su parte en la mansión- volvió a explicar el lemuriano-

¡OOOHM!- se volvió escuchar decir al hindú pero luego se escucho- ZZZZZZZZZZ-

pues yo no se por que elegiste a shaka- dijo dokho mirando con una gota de sudor al dormido santo de la sexta casa-

de algo servirá estoy seguro- dijo shion-

mientras de regreso a la mansión vemos a una lujosa limusina llegar y de ella vemos bajar a una mujer con un vestido negro muy elegante acompañada de 3 guardaespaldas que son chicas vestidas de traje y lentes negros la mujer se acerca con paso elegante a la puerta y toca el timbre seguida de su escolta

¿diga?- pregunto venus al abrir la puerta-

vine a ver a saori kido- dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas-

¿y usted es?- pregunto venus-

Nisa Sorcier vengo a cerrar un trato con saori- dijo la joven-

bueno pase, pase- dijo amablemente venus haciendo pasar a la mujer y sus guardaespaldas y dirigirlas a la sala- por favor tomen asiento enseguida avisare a saori-

al decir esto venus se retiro y se encontró con tatsumi

señorita dígame quien vino- pregunto el sirviente respetuosamente ya que no quería tener problemas con milo pues eso de molestar a la novia de un dorado no es lo mas inteligente que alguien puede hacer-

una tal Nisa Sorcier que viene a tratar unos asuntos con saori- respondió para luego decirle- avísale que tiene visitas-

diciendo esto ultimo la mujer se retiro mientras que el sirviente se había quedado de piedra al escuchar el nombre de la visita

oh dios esa mujer aquí- dijo el sirviente que estaba muy asustado como si hubiera visto a saori con sus productos de belleza en la cara-

y es que esa joven a pesar de lo bella que era gustaba de molestar a tatsumi desde la primera vez que lo había visto y humillarlo de todas las formas que se puedan imaginar desde llamarlo pelón, cabeza de rodilla, bola de billar y otros mas mientras que el sirviente también recordaba la ultima vez que vino cuando la joven lo obligo a actuar como un perro para su diversión mientras que saori con tal de complacer a su socia no ponía objeción a sus extraños caprichos

yo no iré a atender a esa tipa tendré que buscar a alguien que sea su victima- mientras pensaba eso el pelón justamente en ese momento se apareció por ahí saga y aunque lo dudo un poco el sirviente lo llamo- disculpe Sr. Saga

¿que quieres pelón?- pregunto el santo viendo seriamente al sirviente-

bueno Sr. Saga lo que pasa es que llego una visita para la señorita saori y me pidió que le diga que la atienda mientras ella baja- dijo tatsumi esperando que el santo de géminis no le cortara la cabeza-

¿qué tengo cara de chaperon o que?- pregunto saga dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al sirviente pero luego respondió- bien si no queda de otra-

diciendo esto Saga se dirigió a la sala no sin antes darle un zape al pelón dejándolo en el suelo embarrado ya que el gemelo no midió muy bien su fuerza al hacerlo, mientras caminaba el santo pensaba que de seguro la visita era un tipo gordo y viejo o una señora de edad y amargada como lo debían ser todos los empresarios según su visión pero el santo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la hermosa joven de oscuros cabellos sentada en el sillón de la sala principal de forma elegante

mientras la joven que estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pensando en la forma de torturar a tatsumi cuando viera al sirviente de su socia pero cual fue su sorpresa al abrir su ojos y ver al apuesto hombre de cabellos azules vestido de forma casual con una playera blanca y unos pantalones azules vaqueros ajustados que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de la excelente figura que tenía del santo de géminis

dis... disculpe señorita me mandaron a avisarle que la Saori no tarda en bajar- dijo Saga cuyos ojos estaban perdidos en los hermosos ojos violetas de la joven-

gra... gracias y ¿usted es?- pregunto la joven que veía hipnotizada los hermosos zafiros que tenia por ojos el santo de géminis-

Saga, Saga de Géminis señorita- dijo el santo dorado al tiempo que hacia una reverencia-

mucho gusto saga yo me llamo Nisa Sorcier soy socia de saori en un trato comercial muy importante- comento la joven mientras seguía sentaba- ¿trabaja para ella?-

si así es soy parte de su escolta personal- comento saga-

ya veo- dijo Nisa "mmm lo que daría por tener un bombón así de escolta personal" pensó la joven sonrojándose ante ese pensamiento-

bueno si no se le ofrece nada mas me retiro- dijo Saga que se sentía bastante nervioso al estar junto a esa bella joven-

no por favor no se vaya quiero decir no tiene por que irse si gusta me puede acompañar a esperar a saori- dijo la joven mientras señalaba con su mano un lugar junto a ella-

el gemelo accedió algo apenado y en ese momento reparo en las 3 chicas que formaban la escolta de la joven por alguna razón se le hacían conocidas

ahh se me olvidaba ellas son mis guardaespaldas te presento a Artemisa Dark, Luna Dark y Ángel Dark- dijo Nisa a lo cual las 3 chicas hicieron una reverencia-

¡PERO SI SON USTEDES!- dijo sobresaltado Saga al recordar que esas eras las 3 chicas del juicio-

¡SAGA!- se oyó gritar a kanon hasta que el ex general marino dio con su mellizo- ¡SAGA POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO TIENES QUE AYUDARME CON LA LIMPIEZA DE LOS CUARTOS!-

en eso kanon se dio cuenta de las visitas y se sobresalto al reconocer a las 3 jóvenes a pesar de la ropa que utilizaban

¡AHHH PERO SI SON USTEDES!- grito kanon algo asustado no sabia por que pero sentía que esas chicas eran de temer-

¿usted es?- pregunto Nisa sorprendida al ver al gemelo de Saga ya que aunque ambos eran tan parecidos a la vez eran tan diferentes que la joven estaba bastante confundida-

Kanon de Géminis preciosa- dijo el gemelo guiñándole un ojo a la joven-

Saga, kanon que hacen mi maestro me mando a buscarlos- dijo hyoga al llegar con los gemelos-

¡PATITO!- se escucho decir a Luna-

ay no- dijo hyoga al reconocer la voz y girar lentamente su rostro para encontrarse con la chica del juicio que lo acoso-

¡PATITO POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO!- dijo la joven perdiendo la compostura y tirandose encima de hyoga con lo cual hasta los lentes oscuros de la joven quedaron en el suelo-

¡AUXILIO QUITENMELA!- suplico hyoga mientras luna se colgaba de su cuello y su rostro se hundía en el pecho del cisne-

¡LUNA COMPORTATE!- grito Nisa sorprendida por la acción de su guardaespaldas-

¡PATITO, PATITO!- repetía la joven aferrada al santo-

¿SI ELLA PUEDE POR QUE YO NO?- grito Ángel y acto seguido se tiro sobre kanon- ¡VEN ACA PAPACITO!-

¡SEÑORITA CONTROLESE!- grito kanon sorprendido al ver a la joven colgada de el-

¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?- dijo camus al llegar y ver a hyoga y kanon tratando que quitarse de encima a esas chicas que se aferraban a ellos como sanguijuelas-

bueno pues mientras estos arreglan sus problemas nosotros volvemos con shun y compañía quienes por fin llegan al nuevo centro comercial de la ciudad el cual es muy lujoso y los dorados no pueden dejar de estar asombrados ya que pocas veces en su vida han visto una construcción tan moderna y hermosa en especial shion y dokho

si que esta bonito el lugar- comento el santo de libra pero se puso en guardia al verse abrir la puerta de cristal automática-

¿qué pasa maestro?- pregunto shiryu ante el comportamiento de su antiguo maestro-

¡SHIRYU LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ ESTE LUGAR ESTA EMBRUJADO!- grito el santo de la séptima casa aterrado-

¡YO ESTOY CON DOKHO!- dijo shion que se encontraba detrás de aioros temblando como gelatina-

véase a los demás santos con grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas

patriarca, maestro la puerta no esta embrujada lo que sucede es que tiene un censor el cual si detecta a alguien cerca hace que automáticamente se abra- explico shun-

así es maestro- dijo shiryu un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento infantil de su mentor-

ahhh bueno- dijo dokho sonriendo-

acto seguido vemos a dokho y shion jugar con el censor de la puerta acercándose para que se abra y alejándose para que se cierre y repitiendo la acción un sin fin de veces mientras sus acompañantes solo los miran con grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas exceptuando a shaka de pasa de todo eso y entra al lugar

buenos días señor gusta probar- dijo una joven con una muestra de carnes frías-

muy amable señorita pero yo soy vegetariano- dijo el santo de virgo-

que lastima esta carne es por demás deliciosa y viene directamente de la india- comento la joven-

ahh si ¿y carne de que es?- pregunto shaka-

es carne de vaca- dijo la joven sonriendo-

¿QUEEEEEEEEE!COMO SE ATREVEN A VENDER ESO!- grito sorprendido, indignado y sumamente molesto el santo de la sexta casa que un poco mas y enviada a la pobre chica a uno de los seis infiernos-

(N/A: para quienes no lo sepan la vaca es sagrada en la india pues significa la maternidad me parece y shaka siendo hindú no pues mas que sentirse ofendido por atentar contra un ser sagrado)

¿que pasa shaka?- pregunto shun amablemente acompañado de june-

¡NADA NO PASA NADA! ¡PERO QUE PASA CON LA GENTE DE AHORA QUE YA NO RESPETA NADA!- decía shaka muy molesto entre otras cosas mientras el pequeño shun solo lo ve con una carita de no entender nada de lo que dice el santo al igual que june-

y sin que nadie se diera cuenta todos se separaron pues shun al no ver a shaka lo fue a buscar acompañado de la amazona del camaleón, aioros y aioria fastidiados de ver a dokho y shion actuar como niños decidieron recorrer el lugar mientras que a shiryu no le quedo de otra que esperar a que su maestro y el patriarca se cansara de su jueguito

y mientras eso ocurre haya en la mansión kido las cosas no pintan tan bien pues camus y saga tiene que hacer acopio de gran fuerza para lograr quitar se encima a luna y ángel de hyoga y kanon respectivamente hasta que por fin lo logran

¡SI VUELVEN A ACTUAR ASI LAS DESPEDIRE QUEDO CLARO!- grito furiosa Nisa por el comportamiento de sus guardaespaldas que la avergonzó mucho-

si entendimos- dijeron las jóvenes apenadas-

tranquilícese señorita no es para tanto- dijo saga para calmar a la joven-

si... si tiene razón- dijo Nisa que se ruborizo al darse cuenta de su comportamiento frente a saga-

bueno saori no debe tardar en llegar por que no...- dijo camus pero el y todos los demás guardaron silencio al escuchar una voz por de mas poderosa que cantaba-

no sabia que saori tuviera un tenor- dijo Nisa al escuchar la voz que cantaba una opera-

acto seguido todos se ponen de pie para buscar el origen de la voz y la encuentran en el jardín

¿QUEEE?- gritaron todos sorprendidos-

debe ser una broma- dijo kanon-

jamás supe que pudiera hacer eso- dijo saga confundido ante la escena-

pues ante los ojos de todos los presentes el supuesto Tenor era nada mas ni nada menos que el caballero dorado de cáncer Mascara Mortal quien estaba deleitando los oídos de Yurika cantando una opera italiana muy conocida "Pagliacci" (Payasos)

¡AH, RIDI PAGLIACCIO SUL TOU AMOR INFRANTOOOOOOOO! (ah, ríe payaso sobre tu amor despedazado)- cantaba MM con una voz digna de presentarse en una opera internacional-

si no lo viera jamás lo hubiera creído- dijo camus-

¡RIDI DEL DUOL CHE T'AVVELENA IL COOOOOR! (ríe del dolor que te envenena el corazón)- termino por cantar MM la ultima estrofa-

cuando esto sucedió los presentes por inercia empezaron a aplaudir con lo cual el santo de la cuarta casa se dio cuenta de los intrusos

¡OIGAN QUE DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ!- grito molesto y apenado el santo dorado al verse descubierto mientras cantaba por sus compañeros-

vaya que si tenias un talento escondido- dijo saga mientras seguía aplaudiendo-

si y yo que creí que solo te gustaba coleccionar rostros muertos- dijo kanon-

¡HÁGANME UN FAVOR Y MUÉRANSE IDIOTAS! ¡SERA MEJOR QUE SE LARGUEN SI NO QUIEREN QUE EMPIECE DE NUEVO MI COLECCIÓN CON USTEDES!- grito MM furioso y si bien termino de decir esto todos desaparecieron en un 2 por 3-

¡BRAVO MASKY, BRAVO!- grito yurika que aplaudía eufórica y la chica termino por colgarse del cuello del santo-

jejeje bueno no por nada soy italiano- dijo MM que correspondió al abrazo y beso a la joven amorosamente-

mientras de regreso con los santos que están en el centro comercial vemos a aioria y aioros mirando fascinados todos los locales del centro comercial y en eso están cuando aioria ve algo que lo deja perplejo

oye hermano- dijo el santo de leo-

¿qué pasa?- pregunto aioros que siendo joven y libre veía pasar a las chicas que por ahí paseaban haber si encontraba a su media naranja-

¿alguien sabia que shaka vendría?- pregunto el león dorado-

ehhh no ¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo aioros confundido-

por respuesta aioria le mostró a su hermano un gran cartel pegado en una de las paredes que mas o menos decía esto "NO PIERDA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SU VIDA Y CONOZCA EN PERSONA A LA REENCARNACIÓN DE BUDA SOLO POR HOY" a esto ambos hermanos se miraron entre si confundidos mientras esto ocurre dokho y shion por fin se cansaron de su jueguito y entraron al centro comercial para buscar a los demás

espero que los encontremos este lugar es muy grande- dijo shiryu pues realmente el lugar era inmenso y si a eso sumamos que tiene 3 pisos ustedes imaginaran que difícil es buscar a alguien en un lugar así-

aun no me acostumbro a estos aparatos modernos de hoy- decía dokho al pasar por una tienda de electrodomésticos- por ejemplo miren ese televisor ni siquiera tiene imagen-

si es muy raro eso- dijo shion al ver el aparato-

es por que eso es un microondas no un televisor- dijo shiryu con una pequeña gotita de sudor en su cabeza-

¡OOOOH!- dijeron sorprendidos los santos para luego decir- ¿qué es un microondas?-

esto hace que el dragón casi se vaya de espaldas y bueno mientras shiryu les da una clase de tecnología contemporánea a shion y a dokho vemos a shun, june y shaka llegar al supermercado del centro comercial donde van a comprar las cosas que necesitan para la fiesta

bien yo y june iremos por lo que utilizaremos para preparar la comida y los aperitivos, shaka por favor encárgate de las bebidas- terminando de decir esto shun toma un carrito de súper y junto con june van a buscar su parte-

por su parte va a realizar la misma acción de tomar un carrito como shun pero en eso abre sus ojos y fija su vista en un cartel que es el mismo que vieron aioria y aioros pero aparte de lo que ya leyeron los hermanos este dice "VEALO EN ESTE CENTRO COMERCIAL SOLO POR HOY"

¿pero que es esto?- pregunto shaka al arrancar el cartel mientras le dirige una mirada de desconfianza-

entonces el santo va a buscar a esa "supuesta reencarnación de buda" encontrándose a mucha gente aglomerada alrededor de un sujeto moreno con turbante que hace un burdo intento por adoptar una posición de loto mientras esta meditando, esto es la gota que derrama el vaso para la paciencia de shaka que abriéndose paso entre la gente toma al sujeto por su camisa y lo levanta sin ningún problema

¡OIGA AMIGO! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE?- pregunta el hombre asustado-

¡COMO SE ATREVE A USAR MI TITULO! ¡IMITADOR DE QUINTA!- grito shaka que tenia pensado muy seriamente en enviar a esa sujeto a visitar uno de sus seis infiernos-

¡SHAKA SUELTA A ESE HOMBRE!- gritaron aioria y aioros que llegaron a tiempo para librar a ese tipo de las manos de shaka que un poco mas y le rompían el cuello-

¡SUÉLTENME! ¡DEJENME MATARLO! ¡MERECE LA PEOR DE LAS MUERTES!- gritaba histérico el santo de la sexta casa-

y mientras eso ocurre vemos a shun y june pasear por los diferentes pasillos del centro comercial platicando animadamente mientras que muchos de los que ven a los jóvenes piensan que hacen una bonita pareja y los jóvenes no encontrando un producto de su lista le preguntan a una de las empleadas del lugar

¿disculpe sabe donde podemos encontrar aderezo para ensalada?- pregunto shun amablemente-

si sigue este mismo pasillo y doblando a la izquierda lo encontraran- dijo la mujer para luego agregar- espero que usted y su esposa encuentren lo que necesitan-

¿es... esposa?- pregunta shun a quien rápidamente los colores se le suben al rostro al igual que a june-

¿no... no cree que somos muy jóvenes para estar casados?- pregunta june que esta tomada del brazo de shun-

bueno si realmente se quieren no veo el problema de casarse de una vez- dijo la señora antes de retirarse dejando a los jóvenes pensando en sus palabras-

bue... bueno será mejor que sigamos con las compras- dijo shun para olvidar el tema-

si... si es lo mejor- dijo june pero la joven se aferró con mas fuerza del brazo del caballero de Andrómeda-

por la mente de ambos pasaban imágenes de una hermosa boda con june vestida de blanco y shun con un esmoquin negro mientras que shion era quien oficiaba la ceremonia, después de la boda pasarían al banquete donde seguro seiya acabaría con cuanta comida encontrara y ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron mucho al pensar en la consecuente luna de miel pero esos hermosos pensamientos se vieron sustituidos súbitamente por un ikki envuelto en llamas y diciendo que primero muerto antes de que ambos se casaran pues aun eran muy jóvenes, el caballero y la amazona dejaron de pensar en eso al llegar donde el aderezo de ensalada

aquí esta- dijo shun tomando el frasco y sonriéndole ampliamente a la amazona- a shaka y a mu les encantara que ponga esto en sus ensaladas-

si ya lo creo- dijo la joven sonriéndole también al joven-

luego shun puso el frasco en el carrito y los jóvenes siguieron con sus mientras que volvemos con shiryu que por fin les ha explicado a los ancianos que diga a los maestros como han cambiado las cosas en estos tiempos

espero que me hayan entendido y ya no se asusten si ven algo fuera de lo ordinario para ustedes- dijo shiryu que nunca pensó que los santos mas sabios fueran los mas ignorantes al mismo tiempo-

bueno esta bien dejemos eso y sigamos buscando a los demás- dijo shion-

si, vamos, vamos- dijo dokho que junto con shion siguieron caminando-

no entiendo, para que entramos en este cuarto cerrado y pequeño- pregunto shion

¿qué es esto shiryu?- pregunto dokho-

esto se llama elevador- dijo shiryu que apretó un botón y las puestas del aparato se cerraron-

¡AUXILIOOOO!- gritaron shion y dokho al sentir al elevador moverse mientras que shiryu no puede evitar estamparse la mano en la cara-

¡REGRESA USUPADOR TE MANDARE A UNOS DE MIS SEIS INFIERNOS!- grito shaka que perseguía al hombre del turbante-

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE A ESTE LOCO!- grito el hombre realmente asustado-

¡SHAKA DEJA A ESE TIPO!- gritaban aioria y aioros que perseguían al santo de la sexta casa-

mientras que los presentes no podían evitar tener gotas de sudor en sus cabezas ante la escenita que se formaba delante de ellos la cual hubiera seguido así de no ser por que en ese momento entraron a escena shiryu, dokho y shion quienes sin querer le cerraron el paso al hombre del turbante y este al no poder frenar choco contra ellos esto llevo a que shaka también chocara al igual que aioria y aioros dejando una escena por demás patética

sigo diciendo que la juventud de hoy esta muy alocada ayy mi espalda- dijo dokho que estaba debajo de esa montaña de cuerpos- ¡PODRÍAN QUITÁRSEME DE ENCIMA!

¡SHIRYU QUITA TU PIE DE MI CARA!- exigió shion-

...- el hombre del turbante había totalmente noqueado y sus ojos giraban en espirales-

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE DE ENCIMA AL GATO Y A SU HERMANO!- grito shaka que forcejeaba por liberarse pero sin éxito alguno-

¡HERMANO ME ESTAS GOLPEANDO CON TU CODO!- grito aioros-

¡AY MI LINDO Y HERMOSO CUERPECITO!- decía aioria adolorido por el choque y en eso llego shun que vio la escena-

¿a que juegan?- pregunto shun sonriendo inocentemente-

es mejor que los ayudemos shun- dijo june temiendo que los dorados tomaran represarías contra el pequeño santo-

sip- dijo shun sonriendo como siempre mientras que ayudo a sus compañeros a salir de esa ridícula situación-

pero mientras todo eso ocurre vemos a Hades y Poseidón bajar a la tierra pero el dios de los mares nada tonto uso de nuevo el cuerpo de Julián Solo para que así se le facilitara la misión que le encargo Zeus mientras que Hades con su cuerpo original sigue tan pasado de copas como en el capitulo anterior

¡HIC! que bonita casa hermano muy bonita ¡HIC!- dijo Hades al mirar la Mansión Solo-

bueno lo primero será darte algo para que se te pase esa borrachera- dijo Poseidón que llamando a una sirvienta ordeno un café bien cargado para el dios de la Muerte-

bueno mientras me echare un coyotito- apenas dijo esto el dios del inframundo cayo como piedra- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

algo me dice que este no va a ser un buen día- dijo Poseidón mientras se estampaba la mano en la cara-

pero bueno vamos otra vez de regreso a la mansión kido donde muchos de los santos siguen con las labores de limpieza supervisados por camus mientras en la sala están sentados Nisa, Artemisa, Luna, Ángel, Saga, Kanon y Hyoga pero después de lo sucedido todos están en un incomodo silencio pero eso no impide que Nisa y Saga a cada rato se volteen a ver directamente a los ojos sonrojándose y volvieron a mirar a otra parte mientras que Luna le manda besitos volados a un sonrojado hyoga y al mismo tiempo kanon y Ángel solo se miran fijamente

en eso están todos cuado por fin aparece la bruja que diga la diosa de la sabiduría (y yo soy enrique octavo jajajaja) que ha terminado sus "importantes asuntos" los cuales no son otros mas que sus tratamientos de belleza que no veo que le sirvan de mucho a la vieja, saori saluda a Nisa

¡NISA QUERIDA HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO!- decía alegremente saori-

¡SI HACE TIEMPO QUERIDA SAORI!- respondió cordialmente y por educación mas que nada la joven-

¡BIEN PUES VAMOS A LO QUE NOS IMPORTA!- dijo sonriendo la diosa como una tonta-

¡ME PARECE PERFECTO!- dice Nisa que mientras mas pronto termine de tratar con la bruja mejor para ella-

diciendo esto ambas se dirigen al despacho de la diosa acompañada Nisa por su escolta y Saori por Saga, Kanon y Hyoga pero mientras todo esto ocurre de regreso en el centro comercial y una vez que las cosas se han calmado por shion que le dijo a shaka que si seguía empeñado en matar al tipo de turbante lo castigaría con mandarlo de acompañante en las compras de saori cuando la diosa aproveche las ofertas y ante tan horrible amenaza al santo de la virgen no le quedo de otra que permanecer sereno

bueno estamos tardando demasiado y hay mucho que comprar, pero ya que shun y june ya cumplieron con su parte propongo que ellos paseen un rato mientras nosotros terminamos de comprar lo que falta- dijo el patriarca a lo cual nadie se opuso a su palabra-

gracias patriarca- dijeron shun y june haciendo una reverencia para acto seguido tomar su merecido paseo-

aun falta para que estas compras locas terminen y este día promete sorpresas para todos a unas horas para que llegue el año nuevo

Fin del Capitulo 14 extra

¿sorpresas? ¿qué sorpresas?- pregunta shun con su carita de niño curioso-

-Autor- ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo shun- se limito a decir el autor-

tus sorpresas nunca traen nada bueno- dijo Hades-

concuerdo con el dios panteonero- dijo Poseidón-

-Autor- ustedes limítense a hacer lo que les diga y no tendré la necesidad de ridiculizarlos- dijo el Autor con lo cual los Dioses optan por quedarse calladitos-

oye ese paseo de mi otouto no me da buena espina- dijo ikki con desconfianza-

a ti nunca nada te da confianza- dijo hyoga-

mira remedo de ganso si no quieres que te cocine no hables- dijo ikki elevando su cosmo-

haber si puedes pavo de monte- dijo hyoga elevando su cosmo también-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun-

¡HYOGA!- grito camus-

¡ESTO LO ARREGLAREMOS DESPUÉS!- gritaron ambas aves que no queriendo tener problemas dejaron su pleito para después-

¡Y ESTO ES TODOS LOS DIAS!- dijo seiya-

¡TU CALLATE BURRO!- gritaron todos lanzando letales ataques al caballito con alas con la esperanza de matarlo-

¡HUY QUE CARÁCTER!- dijo el jamelgo que estaba golpeado, pateado, quemado, congelado, cortado, agujereado, atravesado pero ni así se moría para desgracia de todos-

¿PERO COMO LE HACE?- pregunto saga confundido-

es muy misterio- dijo dokho-

-Autor- ya lo creo bueno será mejor que despidas el capitulo shun- dijo el autor-

sip muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia de verdad muchas gracias- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia-

acto seguido el caballero de Andrómeda y la amazona del camaleón siguen con lo que estaban haciendo al inicio de este capitulo

N/A: bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia discúlpeme si me tarde pero es que el trabajo ha estado bastante fuerte y no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera a mis historias bueno para los que preguntaban que por que me salte la navidad arriba les puse la explicación y me parece que celebrare la navidad de los santos pero esa es otra historia jajajaja y por cierto sigo subiendo capítulos de posesión claro esto es para quienes les interese

Bueno vamos a los agradecimientos por los menos seguiré haciéndolo así aun cuando ya hay el replay para contestar review pero para mi es un poco mas fácil así y pues aun sigo viendo a autores que siguen agradeciendo en sus historias y no los han amonestado ni nada bueno pues empecemos **Lady Palas** gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo me alegra que te guste la historia y sip me parece que desde hace rato me había adelantado al 28 de diciembre jajajaja y bueno espero ver pronto ese fic del que hablas jejejeje **Kagome-SakuraSaku** bueno una disculpa por no poderlo continuar pronto y gracias por tu review y apoyo por cierto que también espero que tu actualices pronto tu historia jejejeje **Nayu** como siempre tu review no podía faltar una disculpa de rodillas por la tardanza y pues te comento aunque ya lo había dicho que he estado actualizando posesión y si me extraña que no hayas dejado tus acostumbrados review ¿acaso volviste a tener problemas con tu Internet? Bueno no importa ya tu me diras je como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews y un saludo hasta Perú **Dark Artemisa** bueno pues también te pido una disculpa por la tardanza y espero no me mates por eso jejeje como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y tus review **Blanca** niña como crees que me voy a olvidar de los que leen esta historia si gracias a ellos pudo continuar haciéndolo realmente no te he olvidado y bueno te agradezco tu review y bueno también te pido una disculpa pues en este capitulo no pude poner la pareja que te gusta pero te prometo que en el próximo si saldrán una vez mas gracias **Marcyesan** bueno no tienes nada que agradecer de hecho yo lo hice con gusto y como una forma de agradecer el apoyo de la gente que se fijo en mi historia y sip la historia va a continuar un poco mas **Legendary** bueno pues como ya habrás visto ni los mas cuerdos se salvan de problemas y pues ni se quedaron tan solos los locos pero camus no los puede estar vigilando a todos así que créeme que va haber varias sorpresas como siempre gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo ya pronto es la conve niña jejejeje **Shivatatenshi** hola pues mira voy a tratar de hacerlo pero el problema es que la cosa tiene que ser pareja para todos en cuanto a eso de ridiculizarlos pero voy a fijar mi atención a otras posibles victimas jejejeje bueno yo también pero el próximo capitulo de tu historia ya me dejaste picado jajajaja como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y tu review **Gilrean-Shaulah** hola niña pues mira aquí te dejo algo de una posible boda espero que te guste y ya viste cual es el único problema que tienen los niños para llevarlo a cabo jajajaja y bueno pensare lo de la boda posiblemente se pueda aunque en otro fic jejejeje gracias por tus reviews de verdad que me han gustado un monton y por tu gran apoyo

De verdad gracias a todos los lectores por fijarse en mis historias no tengo palabras para agradecerles

Bueno como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y tienen tiempo de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	15. Dia de los Inocentes 15

CAPITULO 15 EXTRA ¡YA VIENE AL AÑO NUEVO!

¿vamos a celebrar el año nuevo?- pregunto shun con su característica carita de niño curioso-

-Autor- si así es- respondió el autor-

¡QUE BUENO!- grito shun eufórico y tan alegre estaba que abrazo a june con fuerza-

sh... shun- apenas pudo decir la joven sonrojada por la efusividad del santo mientras la tenia tomada de la cintura y la miraba con un rostro que desbordaba felicidad-

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO JUNE!- grito el joven antes de estamparle un apasionado beso a la chica-

mmmmpphhhh- trato de decir la joven que ahora si estaba sorprendida ante el comportamiento del joven pero eso no evito que correspondiera a su abrazo y a su beso-

-Autor- ¡SHUN NO TE ADELANTES!- grito el autor sorprendido también por las acciones del santo-

¿tan feliz lo ponen estas fechas?- le pregunto shaina a ikki a quien tenia tomado del brazo-

y no sabes cuanto...- dijo ikki mientras que miraba sin sorpresa como su hermanito seguía besando a la amazona del camaleón-

ese niño si que es impredecible- dijo marín tan sorprendida como los demás ante la escena que shun y june hacían-

bueno ahora si este va a ser el ultimo capitulo ¿no?- pregunto Hades quien igual que los demás no podía quitar los ojos de la escena-

-Autor- no lo se tal vez no lo sea todo- véase al autor con una sonrisa malévola mientras el rey de la muerte lo ve con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza-

¿por qué tenias que preguntar?- le reprocho Poseidón a su hermano-

no fastidies- dijo Hades mal mirando al rey de los mares-

-Autor- bueno basta no voy a estar aguantando sus pleitos- dijo el autor mirando feo a ambos dioses quienes optaron por callarse-

¿ya vas a empezar a narrar?- pregunto shiryu-

-Autor- si lagartija gigante ya voy- dijo el autor mal mirando al dragón- pero antes... ¡SHUN DEJA ESO YA TENDRAN TIEMPO DESPUÉS!-

esta bien- dijo shun muy feliz del beso que le robo a una apenada june que estaba tomada de su brazo izquierdo-

ejem bueno pues en el capitulo anterior la mansión recibió la visita de una joven socia de saori, Nisa Sorcier quien de inmediato fue flechada al ver al santo de géminis sentimiento que al parecer era correspondido por el dorado al mismo tiempo descubrimos que las chicas Dark sorprendentemente son guardaespaldas de la joven (el mundo es muy pequeño si me lo preguntan) quienes no pierden tiempo para hacer de las suyas también descubrimos el talento oculto de MM que dejo a mas de uno con el ojo cuadrado, mientras que los santos que fueron al centro comercial después de algunas vergüenzas y contratiempos por fin van a realizar las compras para la fiestas que tienen planeado celebrar pero como shun y june ya hicieron su parte a ellos les toca un merecido descanso que les otorgo el patriarca shion y por otra parte Hades y Poseidón por fin han bajado a la tierra para cumplir con el encargo de Zeus y bien después de esta breve explicación seguimos con la historia

esta muy bonito este centro comercial- dijo shun al ver los limpios pasillos y el impecable estado de la construcción-

si es verdad- dijo june que estaba tomada del brazo del joven-

bueno... ¿que... que crees que debamos hacer?- pregunto nervioso shun que de pronto recordó cuando la empleada del súper los confundió con marido y mujer-

pues... no... no se- dijo june que tuvo el mismo recuerdo en ese momento-

ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio hasta que shun vio algo o mas bien a alguien conocido salir de un comercio del lugar por lo que no pudo evitar llamarlo

¿Mu eres tu?- pregunto shun al ver al lemuriano que desde el capitulo anterior se había perdido-

¡SHUN, JUNE! ¿QUÉ HACEN POR AQUÍ?- pregunto sorprendido y nervioso el caballero de aries-

bueno pues nosotros cumplimos con nuestra parte de las compras y el patriarca nos dio permiso para pasear mientras ellos terminan con el resto de las compras- explico el santo-

ahh bueno- dijo Mu que guardaba una bolsa a sus espaldas-

¿qué es lo que llevas?- pregunto shun tratando de ver el contenido de la bolsa-

¡NADA, NADA!- dijo el lemuriano muy nervioso-

¿qué es esta tienda?- pregunto june al mirar el comercio de donde salió el dorado-

¿Erotic Beach?- pregunto shun al leer el nombre la tienda y haciendo el intento de entrar-

¿POR QUÉ NO VAMOS A TOMAR UN HELADO? ¡YO INVITO!- grito el dorado para evitar que los jóvenes entraran a ese lugar-

me parece buena idea- dijo shun cuyos ojos verde esmeralda de niño se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra mágica helado-

vamos entonces- dijo june que sabia donde quedaba la tienda de helados-

uff de la que me salve- dijo Mu muy bajo-

¿dijiste algo Mu?- pregunto shun inocentemente-

no nada shun nada- respondió Mu sorprendido por el buen oído del joven-

bueno vamos a explicar el comportamiento de Mu, la cuestión es que antes de salir de la mansión la novia del santo o sea la juez kasumi le pidió en secreto a su ovejita dorada unos artículos especiales para ser mas exactos juguetitos para adultos y otras cosas mas del mismo genero petición que aun cuando se negó firmemente el lemuriano no pudo resistirse a lo "persuasiva" que fue la mujer por lo cual apenas llegaron al lugar el santo se separo del grupo y he aquí la razón de su misteriosa desaparición, Mu tenia pensado hacer las compras, ir a la camioneta, guardar cuidadosamente lo comprado y luego reunirse con los demás para que nadie sospechara nada pero el carnero dorado no contaba con encontrarse con shun y june peor aun no quería que shun viera ese tipo de cosas que vendían en la tienda pues el santo dorado podía morir a manos de ikki si se enterara de que supuestamente trataba de "pervertir" a su hermano menor

por lo que no quedándole otra opción el dorado busco una rápida salida a su dilema la cual fue el dulce favorito de shun si acertaron el Helado y bueno después de esta aclaración vemos a Mu, Shun y June llegar al comercio que vende las golosinas frías hechas a base de leche de vaca, el pequeño santo no tardo ni un segundo en pedir su favorito helado de chocolate, june uno de coco y Mu pues bueno siendo un buen vegetariano pasaba de todo producto hecho de derivados animales como la leche por lo que no pidió nada

¡GRACIAS MU!- grito shun mientras degustaba su helado con una gran sonrisa-

si gracias mu- dijo june que comía delicadamente su helado sin quitar su vista para nada de shun-

de nada, de nada- dijo Mu mientras que seguía ocultando los productos que compro de la vista de los niños-

Mu aun no me has dicho que comprabas en esa tienda- dijo shun que estaba terminando su helado-

¡SHUN TE INVITO UN BANANA SPLIT!- grito Mu al tiempo que pedía el banana split mas grande de la tienda-

¿de verdad Mu?- pregunto shun mientras sus ojitos verde esmeralda de niño brillaban de felicidad-

si shun de verdad- dijo Mu quien si no conociera al pequeño demasiado bien pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de el para no contar su secreto-

¡GRACIAS!- exclamo shun feliz cuando llego su banana split- ¿quieres june?-

si shun gracias- dijo la amazona al tiempo que comía del helado-

para suerte de mu después de comer semejante postre shun estaba tan contento que se le olvido el asunto de las compras del santo dorado el cual se separo de los jóvenes para dejarlos a solas y para guardar lo que había comprado en la camioneta, posteriormente regreso con los demás santos que estaban comprando pues había la posibilidad de que su maestro lo estuviera buscando, sin embargo el patriarca estaba ocupado con otras cuestiones

¿qué dijiste que es esta cosa?- le pregunto shion a shiryu mientras que pateaba un poco el electrodoméstico-

es una lavadora patriarca- dijo shiryu mientras tenia una mano en la cara de la vergüenza y el fastidio de tener que estar explicando por enésima vez algo que ya había dicho-

¿y para que dijiste que servia?- pregunto dokho rascándose la cabeza-

para lavar la ropa maestro- respondió de nuevo el dragón con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

nos serviría una de estas en el santuario- dijo shion pensativo-

pues para eso tengo a shunrei- dijo dokho-

¡MAESTRO!- grito molesto shiryu-

¿dije algo malo? Además que yo recuerde ella también lavaba tu ropa cuando estabas ciego y no te quejabas- dijo sabiamente el dorado haciendo que su pupilo se callara-

hola maestro- dijo Mu apareciendo de la nada y fue una suerte que ninguna persona se percatara de eso-

hola Mu- dijeron shion y dokho-

Mu te los encargo por que ya no los soporto- dijo shiryu que se fue de ahí sin dar ninguna explicación a un confundido santo de aries-

¿y ahora que le pasa al protagonista de parque jurasico?- pregunto shion para luego empezarse a reír- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

shion- dijo dokho mal mirando a su amigo pero luego dijo- aguarda ya capte el chiste ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

ahora entiendo a lo que se refería shiryu- dijo Mu con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras veía a su maestro y a dokho riéndose como idiotas-

¡AAAACHUUUU!- estornudo shiryu después de lo cual varios signos de interrogación aparecieron arriba de su cabeza-

jajaja por cierto Mu ¿tu sabes que es una parrilla eléctrica?- pregunto shion limpiándose unas lagrimas de tanto que se río-

ehhh bueno si- dijo Mu pensando en que ese día seria muuuy largo-

y mientras mu da una clase de tecnología contemporánea II a shion y dokho vemos a aioria, aioros y a shaka comprando varios productos que serán requeridos en la fiesta y son muy pocas las chicas que no se fijan en el trío de apuestos jóvenes que compran aunque fijan su vista de nuevo sus compras al ver el rostro serio corrijo el rostros molesto de shaka que aun esta enfadado por no haber podido cortarle la cabeza a su imitador de quinta por lo que aioros cansado de eso hablo con su compañero

ya shaka quita esa cara que nos espantas a las chicas- dijo el santo de la novena casa al ver de nueva cuenta como unas chicas interesadas en ellos se van al ver la cara molesta de shaka-

si me hubieran dejado matar a ese usurpador bueno para nada no estaría molesto- dijo el santo de virgo haciendo un adorable puchero-

ve el lado positivo si lo hubieras matado te hubieras metido en problemas- dijo aioria-

si, no querrás pasar el año nuevo en prisión- dijo aioros secundando a su hermano-

esta bien me voy a calmar- dijo shaka que de lo molesto que estaba no había vuelto a dormirse para nada-

bien sigamos con las compras- dijo aioria a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron-

y bueno mientras ellos hacen sus compras, Mu ahora es el que sufre ante la ignorancia de los 2 santos mas sabios del santuario, shiryu es libre de ese martirio y shun junto con june siguen con su paseo por el centro comercial vamos ahora a la mansión solo donde un fastidiado Julián Poseidón trata de despertar a un crudo Hades

¡HERMANO LEVANTATE!- grito Poseidón molesto-

cinco minutitos mas mami ZZZZZZ- dijo Hades que estaba acurrucado en el sillón como si fuera un gato-

ni modos pero tu me obligaste- dijo Poseidón que llenando su pecho con aire grito lo siguiente- ¡ATENA ESTA AQUÍ Y LE QUIERE DAR UN ABRAZO A SU TIO FAVORITO HADES!-

¡NOOOOO ALEJEN A ESA BRUJA DE MI!- grito Hades levantándose en un 2 por 3 y volteando su rostro a todos lados para localizar a la causante de sus mas horribles pesadillas-

¡JAJAJAJAJA DEBERIAS VER TU CARA!- dijo Poseidón divertido-

¡ESTO ME LO PAGARAS DIOS DE LOS CRUSTÁCEOS!- grito muy molesto el rey de la muerte que se tiro encima de su hermano para matarlo-

¡OYE TRANQUILIZATE QUE TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER!- dijo Poseidón tratando de contener la furia de su hermano-

¿de que hablas?- pregunto confundido Hades-

pues como te acabaste todo el licor de nuestro querido hermano Zeus nos mando a reponerlo antes de que se ponga el sol o de lo contrario no vivirás para contarlo- le explico Poseidón a su hermano-

¡ME LLEVA!- grito Hades que soltó a su hermano y se tomo de un sorbo el café que le habían llevado para bajarse la cruda-

si lo has entendido hay que darnos prisa- dijo Poseidón poniéndose de pie y quitándose el supuesto polvo de su blanco traje-

de acuerdo en marcha- dijo Hades que trono sus dedos y apareció sobre el la gabardina negra y el sombrero de ala ancha que había usado anteriormente-

espero conseguir todo- dijo Poseidón mientras pensaba en los lugares que visitaría para conseguir sus compras-

hermano ¿quiénes son estas chicas?- pregunto Hades al ver a la gran cantidad de mujeres que hacia una fila en la entrada y cuyos ojos se posaban en el apuesto dios del inframundo cosa que lo ponía nervioso-

son mis empleadas que me están despidiendo- respondió Poseidón que seguía pensando en las compras-

ya veo- dijo Hades-

el rey de la muerte podía sentir que seguía siendo mirado por las empleadas de su hermano muchas de las cuales eras jóvenes y muy bellas, entonces haciendo una prueba el dios les dirigió una mirada seductora para luego guiñarles el ojo con lo cual muchas de las chicas gritaron, suspiraron y se desmayaron ante la acción de ese guapo hombre mientras que Hades no espero ser tan deseado y por su parte Poseidón tenia una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver el comportamiento de su hermano, pero bueno dejamos a esta par de locos que diga dioses para regresar a la mansión kido donde las negociaciones de saori y Nisa Sorcier han terminado

Nisa me encantaría que pasaras aquí el año nuevo claro si no tienes ningún inconveniente- le dijo saori a la joven mientras ambas salían del despacho de la diosa seguidas de sus respectivas escoltas-

por mi encantada- dijo la joven al tiempo que giraba levemente su rostro para mirar a saga el cual se sonrojo levemente-

¡GENIAL!- dijo saori emocionada como una niña de kinder mientras que los presentes la miraban con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

saori si no te molesta me gustaría dar un paseo por tu mansión- pidió Nisa-

¡CLARO!- dijo saori para luego llamar a uno de su escolta- saga-

si mi señora- dijo el caballero dorado de géminis haciendo una reverencia-

por favor acompaña a Nisa en un recorrido por la mansión- dijo la diosa-

si- se limito a decir el dorado después de lo cual le ofreció su brazo a una sonrojada joven que no tardo nada en tomarse de el-

ustedes hagan lo que quieran pero por favor ¡COMPÓRTENSE!- recalco la joven antes de irse a pasear con saga-

bien yo me arreglare para la fiesta nos vemos luego- dijo saori desapareciendo rápidamente-

esto deja a hyoga y a kanon a solas con las chicas Dark en un incomodo silencio pero eso no impide que Luna le haga ojitos a hyoga cada vez que el cisne la mira de reojo mientras que kanon y Ángel se miran fijamente aparentemente están haciendo competencia de quien logra desviar la mirada del otro mientras que Artemisa siente que hace mal quinteto pero en eso están cuando el gemelo recuerda algo

¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito kanon-

¿qué pasa?- pregunto hyoga-

bueno pues...- empezó a decir kanon para luego comentar algo de suma importancia- se me olvido darle su píldora a mi hermano-

¡OTRA VEZ!- grito hyoga- ¡SERA MEJOR BUSCARLO ESA CHICA CORRE PELIGRO!-

¿PELIGRO?- gritaron las guardaespaldas-

esto hizo que todos ellos se separaran para buscar a la pareja en la enorme mansión mientras que los susodichos se encuentran en los jardines, Nisa admira las rosas mientras que saga la mira de reojo admirando sutilmente la figura de la chica de pronto el dorado se empieza a sentir mal cambiando el color de sus ojos y cabello sin que la joven se diera cuenta entonces el saga con personalidad mala entra en escena y este a diferencia de su parte buena no duda en admirar descaradamente la bella figura que tiene la joven mientras sonríe con malicia y se acerca a ella peligrosamente

estas flores son muy hermosas ¿no le parece?- dijo la joven al tiempo que se daba vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a ese hombre en lugar del que le acompaño- ¿quién... quien es usted?-

veo que mi lado bueno tiene buen gusto- dijo saga al tiempo que acariciaba la suave mejilla de la chica quien esta petrificada ante ese hombre que aunque era tan guapo como el otro caballero tenia apariencia de no ser una buena persona (brillante deducción al ver los ojos rojos y el cabello gris del santo)-

¡RESPONDA! ¿QUIÉN ES USTED?- exigió la joven-

por respuesta saga la tomo de la cintura y la joven asustada forcejeo para liberarse sin éxito alguno mientras que el santo abrió un portón dimensional que lo llevo a su habitación ya que sintió el cosmo de su entrometido hermano que lo buscaba pero el dorado tenia pensado aprovechar su tiempo con la bella Nisa

vamos a divertirnos niña- dijo saga al tiempo que tiraba con cierta brusquedad a la joven en la cama-

¡LE EXIGO QUE ME DEJE IR! ¡NO SABE CON QUIEN SE ESTA METIENDO!- grito Nisa-

¡SILENCIO!- grito saga al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de la joven y la amarraba a la cabecera de la cama repitiendo el proceso con la otra mano-

¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE! ¡SUELTEME EN ESTE INSTANTE O...!- grito la joven pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por los labios de saga-

dije silencio- se limito a decir saga antes de seguir besando a la joven-

¿qué... que hace? De... déjeme- apenas dijo Nisa al sentir los labios de saga rozar su cuello y subir al lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordió levemente haciendo estremecer a la joven- no... no haga e... eso de... deténgase-

sin embargo las suplicas de la chica eran ignoradas por el santo de géminis que seguía recorriendo el blanco y suave cuello de Nisa con sus labios mientras que sus manos recorrían las generosas formas de la joven una y otra vez, entonces las manos de saga empezaron a desabotonar el vestido de la joven

déjate llevar- susurro seductoramente muy bajo en el oído de la chica el dorado-

ba... basta no... no siga se... se lo suplico- dijo Nisa mientras sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo-

nuevamente saga ahogo cualquier protesta que la joven intentara pronunciar con un apasionado beso el cual fue el definitivo para desarmar las defensas de la chica que quedo a merced del dorado pero bueno lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación por que ya me estoy saliendo de lo permitido en la categoría jajaja pero algo si les puedo asegurar y es que tanto el dorado como la joven la pasaron muuuuy bien y es una suerte que las paredes de las habitaciones fueran tan gruesas pues eso contuvo todos los gemidos de placer de la joven y el dorado ups hable de mas

pero bueno fastidiados de buscar a saga y a la chica las guardaespaldas y los santos optaron por dejar así las cosas esperando que saga no matara a la pobre chica (si supieran que la estaba matando pero de placer ay otra vez hable de mas jejejeje), pero bueno ni tarda ni perezosa Luna se colgó del brazo de hyoga el cual acostumbrado a la chica opto por pasarla lo mejor posible con ella mientras que Ángel como kanon igual decidieron pasarla lo mejor posible ofreciéndole el dorado su brazo a la chica la cual se tomo de el sin dudarlo y ambas parejas decidieron dar un paseo dejando a la pobre Artemisa solita así que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer la joven decidió echarle un vistazo a la mansión para pasar el rato

¿qué hacen?- pregunto Artemisa-

estamos arreglando la mansión- dijo camus mientras supervisaba a milo, afrodita, MM y shura quienes tenían la labor de lavar las ventanas de la mansión mientras usaban a aldebaran como una escalera para llegar a las ventanas mas altas-

mis delicadas manos se van a resecar- dijo afrodita mientras se miraba las manos-

¡CIERRA LA BOCA AFEMINADO!- grito MM molesto-

si me vuelves a decir así te voy a..- pero la amenaza del pececito dorado fue interrumpida por milo-

¿ATENA ES TAN TACAÑA QUE NO TIENE QUIEN HAGA ESTO?- pregunto milo fastidiado de estar haciendo limpieza-

eso es humillante- solo eso pudo decir shura-

tengo hambre- dijo aldebaran con ojitos llorosos mientras sus compañeros solo lo vieron con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

¡SILENCIO! ¡HABLEN MENOS Y TRABAJEN MAS!- grito camus-

¿QUIÉN TE NOMBRO JEFE AQUÍ HIELERA CON PATAS?- bufo molesto MM-

¡LA JAIBA TIENE RAZON TAMBIEN DEBERIAS AYUDARNOS!- dijo milo que tenia una mirada asesina dirigida a un gran amigo camus-

¡TE VAMOS A DAR UNA PALIZA!- dijo un molesto shura-

no creo que se atrevan- dijo camus al tiempo que señalaba un lugar bajo un árbol-

donde se encontraban recostadas en una manta como si fuera un día de campo venus, megumi, yurika, y kasumi quienes saludaban alegres y las 3 primeras mandaban besitos volados a sus novios mientras que haruka miraba a todas con cara de que a fuerzas la habían incluido ahí, esto provoco que los limpia ventanas que diga los dorados olvidaran sus amenazas en contra de camus y redoblaran esfuerzos para terminar su trabajo y así poder pasar mas tiempo con sus novias, todo esto hizo que a Artemisa le saliera una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

por su parte Marín y Shaina no la estaban pasando igual de bien aspirando las interminables alfombras de la mansión y si a eso suman el hecho de tener la ayuda de un burro que mas que ayudar era un estorbo da como resultado a un par de amazonas plateadas al borde de un ataque de nervios

¡SEIYA! ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?- grito shaina al ver al burrito queriendo incendiar una aspiradora-

es que marín me dijo que prendiera la aspiradora- dijo el burrito con un encendedor en mano-

¡PERO NO ASI IDIOTA!- grito marín golpeando en la cabeza al pegaso-

no se como pudiste soportar tenerlo como alumno, yo lo hubiera matado a la menor oportunidad- dijo shaina-

¡CREES QUE NO LO INTENTE!- grito marín haciendo que shaina se vaya de espaldas-

¿en... en serio lo intentaste?- pregunto la amazona del ofidio sorprendida-

muchas veces pero ese no se muere con nada- dijo la amazona del águila señalando al burro desparramado en el suelo-

¡DEJEN DE HABLAR Y TRABAJEN!- grito ikki que no estaba en su mejor humor al tener que estar limpiando las antigüedades de la casa y es que ver al fénix con un plumero en mano limpiando jarrones y estatuas no es cosa de todos los días-

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rieron las chicas al ver al santo con el plumero-

¡DEJEN DE REIR NO ES GRACIOSO!- grito ikki que hasta humo echaba por la orejas-

jajaja cariño no es para tanto- dijo shaina quitándose la mascara y abrazando a ikki para darle un profundo beso-

mejor dejen eso para después tórtolos tenemos trabajo- dijo marín al tiempo que seguía aspirando-

marín ¿enciendo esta aspiradora?- pregunto el burrito tratando de prenderle fuego al aparato-

¡A VOLAR BURRO!- gritaron las amazonas y el fénix al tiempo que se ve salir volando por la ventana a la mulita hasta perderse en el firmamento-

bueno vamos ahora al olimpo donde Zeus esta planeando el castigo para Hades en caso de que el dios del inframundo no cumpla con lo encargado, esto hace que los demás dioses miran al dios del rayo con grandes cotas de sudor en sus cabezas mientras escuchan las remembranzas del dios

veamos ya los he usado en mis practicas de tiro de rayo, a hades le gane en una apuesta el dominio del inframundo y lo obligue a ser mi sirviente por un mes, igual a Poseidón le gane el mundo submarino y lo obligue a disfrazarse de bob esponja aunque me sorprendió que eso en vez de molestarlo le encanto bueno ya se me ocurrirá un buen castigo para esos dos- termino por decir Zeus

¿qué crees que le hagan a esos?- pregunto curioso Abel-

ni idea- respondió Apolo-

a mi se me ocurren unas ideas para torturar a Hades- dijo Eris mientras pensaba en una horrible castigo para el rey de la muerte que no era otro que darle un beso a su sobrina Atena (reto a que alguien me diga si hay algo mas feo que eso)

pues a mi me de igual lo que le hagan a esos- dijo despreocupadamente la diosa Artemisa mientras se limaba las uñas-

hablando de los susodichos Hades y Poseidón estos comprado casi todo lo de la lista y lo único que les faltaba era una botella de tequila la cual justamente fueron a comprar al mismo centro comercial donde se encontraban los dorados y justamente cuando Hades va a agarrar la ultima botella que queda en la tienda otra mano toma al mismo tiempo la botella y quien otro puede ser si no el mismo shaka

disculpe yo vi primero esta botella- dijo Hades que al parecer no reconoció al dorado-

no es verdad yo la vi primero- dijo shaka al tiempo de miraba extrañado al sujeto y levantaba su ceja izquierda ante el disfraz del dios-

¡ES MIA OPORTUNISTA!- grito el dios al jalar la botella llevándose consigo a un shaka que se había aferrado al licor y no pensó que ese extraño fuera tan fuerte-

¡SUELTE ESA BOTELLA!- grito shaka que jalo para si mismo la bebida-

¡NO SABE CON QUIEN SE METE ASI QUE MEJOR NO ME PROVOQUE!- amenazo el dios-

¡NO, USTED ES EL QUE NO SABE CON QUIEN SE METE!- amenazo shaka-

¡SUELTE LA BOTELLA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos pero de alguna manera el tequila resbalo de las manos de ambos cayendo en otras manos-

bien vamonos hermano- dijo tranquilamente Poseidón que fue el que atrapo el licor-

¡JAJAJAJAJA SE LA GANE!- dijo Hades sacándole la lengua a un indignado shaka-

¡JURO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!- advirtió la reencarnación de buda antes de retirarse-

bien shaka opto por la retirada pues ya le habían advertido que si se metía en problemas el castigo seria terrible por lo que solo le quedo regresar con sus compañeros y después de algunos pequeños pleitos y contratiempos traduciendo esto ultimo como unas cajeras que trataban de retener lo mas posible a los guapos santos y sacarles una cita por lo cual los pobres dorados tuvieron que decir que eran afroditas que diga que eran gays para que las empleadas del súper los dejaran en paz pero bueno ya todos salen del lugar y van rumbo al estacionamiento

no se por que tuvieron que decir que somos como afrodita hubiera podido conseguir una cita- dijo aioros molesto-

olvídalo si Marín se entera de esto me mata hermano- dijo aioria recordando lo vengativa que puede ser su domadora que diga su novia-

y haruka aunque lo niegue se pondría celosa y no quiero eso- dijo shaka pensando en su chica-

hay muchas chicas por ahí aioros seguro podrás buscar a una- dijo dokho sabiamente-

es verdad por lo pronto hay que darnos prisa para llevar esto a la mansión y se empiece a preparar todo para la fies...- pero el patriarca no pudo seguir hablando al quedarse mudo de la impresión-

¿pero que es lo que ven mis puros y castos ojitos?- pregunto shaka con los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada hasta el suelo-

ver para creer- dijo dokho tan sorprendido que sus compañeros-

si no los conociera jamás pensaría que estarían haciendo algo así- dijo aioria muy impresionado-

vaya con los niños- dijo aioros sonriendo al ver la escena-

increíble- fue todo lo que shiryu alcanzo a decir-

pues antes sus ojos estaban shun y june besándose, el caballero de Andrómeda tenia apresada a la amazona del camaleón contra un costado de la camioneta mientras que sus manos tomaban con delicadeza el rostro de la joven quien tenia sus manos en la cintura de shun pero esto fue el resultado de que los jóvenes después de recorrer el centro comercial y no teniendo tiempo suficiente como para ver una película decidieron regresar a la camioneta a esperar a sus compañeros, y mientras platicaban de varias cosas afuera del vehículo hubo un momento en que se quedaron mirando fijamente y sin poder evitarlo sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando apasionadamente y se dejaron llevar sin reparar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor

sh... shun nos pueden ver- dijo la joven con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que el cuerpo del santo la oprimía mas contra la camioneta aunque eso no le molestaba en absoluto-

lo... lo se pero... pero no puedo detenerme- dijo el joven cuyos labios susurraron suavemente al oído de la chica lo cual la hizo estremecerse-

los labios de shun entonces bajaron de nuevo a seguir besando a la joven mientras que tenia sus manos en sus caderas mientras que una mano de june estaba en el hombro del santo y la otro la tenia en su nuca mientras sus dedos jugaban con los cabellos verdes de shun, pasaron unos minutos así hasta que se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos y por ultimo june se acurruco en el pecho del joven aferrándose sus manos a su cintura mientras el caballero aun tenia sus manos en las caderas de la amazona pero entonces se percataron de los mirones poniéndose rojos al instante

pa... pa... pa... pa... patriarca, shiryu- apenas pudo balbucear shun de lo apenado que estaba-

¿des... desde cuanto están aquí?- pregunto june que se escondió detrás de shun-

lo suficiente para ver lo mucho que se quieren- dijo aioros que recibió un codazo de su hermano por ser tan directo-

no se preocupen es normal que una pareja de novios se demuestre cuanto se quiere- dijo shion dirigiéndoles una sonrisa paterna a los jóvenes-

solo procuren hacerlo en lugares mas privados- aconsejo dokho a los chicos-

s... si...- dijeron apenados los jóvenes mientras june se tomaba del brazo de shun-

bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos a regresar a la mansión esta anocheciendo- dijo shiryu-

si hay mucho por hacer todavía- dijo shaka-

terminado de decir esto por el santo de la sexta casa todos subieron las cosas compradas a la camioneta regresando de forma tranquila a la mansión sorprendiéndose bastante al llegar y ver el edificio reluciente de lo limpio que había quedado y bueno aioria, aioros, shiryu, dokho y shion descargaron todo lo comprado llevándolo a la cocina mientras que shaka fue en busca de haruka mientras shun y june fueron a la sala a platicar mientras en la habitación de saga el santo dorado había regresado a la normalidad y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una Nisa durmiendo placidamente abrazada a el

¿pero que paso?- dijo el santo abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose mucho ante lo obvio que había ocurrido-

mmmmm- dijo la joven al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con saga confundiéndose bastante y sonrojada pregunto- ¿dónde... donde esta el otro hombre?

¿otro hombre?- pregunto saga igual de confundido-

si bueno un hombre muy parecido a usted la única diferencia es que tenia ojos rojos y cabello gris- explico la joven-

¿te hizo algo malo?- pregunto saga preocupado al saber eso-

este... pues yo no diría que lo que me hizo fue malo- dijo la joven cuyo rostro se torno completamente rojo al recordar lo ocurrido para decir- de hecho lo... lo disfrute mu... mucho-

ya... ya veo- dijo el gemelo dorado que nada tonto sabia lo que había ocurrido (algo lógico viendo que el y la chica están desnudos en una cama jajajaja)

me... me dirás ¿quien es ese hombre?- pregunto Nisa sonrojada-

es algo difícil de explicar... eres hombre era yo- dijo saga al tiempo que se ponía de pie como si nada completamente desnudo (ya me imagino las caras de las fans de saga jajajaja)-

¿e... e... e... e... eras tu... tu... tu...?- pregunto la joven cuyo color en el rostro subió mucho mas al ver la figura desnuda del dorado-

si veras yo...- le explico el dorado su problema de doble personalidad-

después de esto y ya no teniendo nada que ocultar entre ellos (en el sentido mas literal de la palabra jajajaja) el dorado y la chica se bañaron juntos y luego de arreglarse salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano bajando a la sala reuniéndose con otras parejas que ahí se encontraban las cuales eran, shun y june, ikki y shaina, MM y yurika, afrodita y megumi, mu y kasumi, milo y venus, shaka y haruka, hyoga y luna, kanon y ángel y finalmente aioria y marín mientras que el resto de los dorados y de bronce se encargaban de lo ultimo lo cual era la cena de año nuevo ahora vamos por partes empezando por escuchar las platicas de las parejas

ovejita ¿compraste lo que te encargue?- le pregunto kasumi al santo de la primera casa-

si... si... lo compre...- dijo Mu rojo como tomate recordando como ocultaba su cara cuando pago todo lo que compro de la cajera que le estaba coqueteando-

mmmmm no puedo esperar para que me des mi "regalito" de año nuevo- le susurro al oído muy sensualmente la mujer-

s... si... amor- apenas pudo decir el dorado muy apenado pasamos ahora con aioria y marín-

seguro que no estuviste coqueteando con las chicas del centro comercial- pregunto desconfiadamente la amazona plateada que aun con la mascara se podía sentir la mirada asesina que le dirigía al león dorado-

amor te juro que no- dijo aioria con ojitos llorosos mientras estaba arrodillado y colgado de la cintura de la amazona esperando que no lo golpeen bueno pasamos con hyoga y luna-

gracias por dejarme pasar el año nuevo contigo patito- dijo la chica que miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos al santo del cisne-

ni lo menciones- dijo hyoga mientras disimuladamente trataba de quitarse del brazo a una aferrada luna- solo hazte el favor de no decirme patito-

como digas patito- dijo luna que se colgó con mas fuerza del brazo del ruso-

tu hermana no se anda con rodeos- dijo kanon al ver como luego de que hyoga se libro de luna esta lo perseguía por toda la habitación para volverse a colgar de el-

siempre ha sido así- respondió la joven que sin que kanon se diera cuenta se tomo con mas fuerza de su brazo-

deberíamos seguir su ejemplo- dijo kanon que nada tonto se dio cuenta de la acción de la chica mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-

si... si tu quieres- se limito a decir una sonrojada Ángel pasamos ahora con milo y venus-

ya quiero que empiece la fiesta- dijo un feliz milo-

tu lo que quieres es ponerte hasta el gorro- dijo venus dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al escorpión-

para que digo que no, si es la pura verdad jejeje- dijo milo que abrazo a la chica y la beso para que se la pasara el enojo-

¿Masky estas tan emocionado como yo?- pregunto yurika alegremente mientras estaba colgada del cuello del caballero de la cuarta casa-

yuri por favor ya te dije que no me digas así- dijo MM sonrojado-

perdóname- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza y cambiando su alegría por el rostro de una niña a la cual hubieran reprendido-

mientras pueda pasarla contigo me da igual- dijo MM mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica de la barbilla con el pulgar y dándole un tierno beso con lo cual la chica se volvió a poner muy alegre-

no puedo esperar para recibir el año nuevo- dijo una emocionada Megumi que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de afrodita-

hace mucho que no celebrara una fiesta de estas- dijo afrodita que se encontraba sentado en un sillón para luego decir- y menos con una acompañante tan hermosa como tu-

deja de decir eso que me avergüenzas- dijo una sonrojada megumi tapándole la boca a afrodita-

solo me callare de una forma- dijo el santo de la ultima casa al quitarse las manos de la chica de su boca y besándola amorosamente-

¿me extrañaste?- le pregunto shaka a haruka-

¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- respondió con otra pregunta una sonrojada fiscal-

eso me parece un si- dijo shaka con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo subir mas el rubor de la mujer-

piensa lo que quieras- dijo la mujer volteando su rostro para no ver al dorado pero shaka la forzó a mirarla antes de besarla con pasión y a esto haruka no opuso la menor resistencia-

me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos en un lugar mas privado- dijo shaina al mirar el lugar repleto de parejas mientras estaba recargada en la pared-

yo también pero la bruja nos pidió que permaneciéramos todos aquí mientras los demás se encargan de los últimos preparativos- dijo un molesto ikki de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared igual que la amazona-

todos aquí están muy acaramelados y eso me molesta mucho- dijo una incomoda amazona del ofidio ante la gran cantidad de amor que se profesaba en esa habitación-

bueno si no puedes vencerlos úneteles- dijo ikki tomando por la cintura a la chica y le quitaba la mascara- no me cansare de ver lo hermosa que eres-

¡IKKI SUÉLTAM...!- grito shaina pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando ikki la beso apasionadamente y a la amazona no le quedo mas remedio que dejarse llevar por el momento-

me alegra que todos ellos hayan encontrado a su pareja ideal- dijo shun al dirigir su mirada a todas las parejas que platicaban, reían, peleaban y se demostraban su amor frente a el-

al igual que ellos soy afortunada por tener a mi lado al hombre que amo- dijo june que estaba abrazada a shun y reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven-

se cuan dichosos son por que yo también tengo a mi lado a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días- dijo shun abrazando con fuerza a la amazona del camaleón-

la noche cayo por completo y se vieron brillar en el firmamento un sin fin de estrellas lo cual era admirado por todos los de la habitación gracias a la gran ventana que había en la misma, un cometa paso en el justo momento que shun y june se dieron un amoroso beso mientras deseaban que la felicidad nunca se les terminara

mientras vemos a aioros dirigirse a su habitación para arreglarse cuando se encuentra con Artemisa y no perdiendo la oportunidad de ligar le habla

hola preciosa por que tan sola- dijo el dorado con su mejor pose de galán-

¡MAS MEREZCO PERO CON ESTO ME CONFORMO!- grito artemisa antes de lanzarse sobre aioros besándolo sin cesar-

las traigo muertas a todas- dijo el santo de la novena casa vanagloriándose ante lo rápido que "cayo a sus pies" la chica-

la celebración esta a unas horas de iniciar y promete ser algo que seguro jamás olvidaran en sus vidas los santos

Fin del Capitulo 15 Extra

¡OYE DIJISTE QUE ESTE ERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!- grito Hades-

-Autor- ya te dije que es mi historia y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera- respondió el autor mirando feo al dios-

lo que pasa es que ya no le dio tiempo de seguir- dijo shun-

-Autor- ¡SHUN!- grito el autor-

¿qué?- pregunto el santo de Andrómeda con una carita de angelito inocente-

-Autor- nada- se limito a decir el autor que sabia de sobra que jamás podría enojarse con el santo- pero lo que realmente quiero es alargar un poco mas la historia-

ahh ya veo- dijo shun ante la explicación-

¿PODRIAS HACERMOS UN GRAN REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO?- preguntaron todos los dorados y dioses-

-Autor- ¿qué quieren?- pregunto el autor-

¡MATA A LA MULA ALADA! ¡LIBRANOS DE SU ESTUPIDEZ PARA SIEMPRE!- suplicaron todos-

-Autor- milagros no hago- dijo el autor para luego decir- además si lo mato es seguro que regresa al inframundo-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dio un grito desgarrador hades pues no quería volver a ver al burro alado en su vida- ¡POR MI QUE SIGA VIVIENDO!-

-Autor- shun...-

si ya se gracias a todos por leer este capitulo nos vemos en el próximo- dijo shun mientras abrazaba a june de la cintura-

-Autor- ¿me puedes hacer un favor mas?- pregunta el autor al joven-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto el joven-

Véase al Autor darle un papelito al santo quien lo lee y luego de llenar sus pulmones con bastante aire grita

¡EL AUTOR, YO SHUN KIDO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA LES QUEREMOS DESEAR UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS!- grito shun a todo pulmón-

-Autor- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SHUN!- dijo el autor-

por nada cuando quieras- dijo shun sonriendo inocente como siempre-

N/A: bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mas de esta historia y bueno disculpen la tardanza pero bueno quiero regalarles un cap mas para año nuevo y espero que lo disfruten bueno vamos a los reviews jejejeje

Antes que nada a los que escribieron review les deseo una feliz navidad al igual que a todos los que han leído la historia tanto a los que han dejado aunque sea un review como a los que no que pasen felices fiestas bueno **Naomi **disculpa por no responderte pero con las prisas y pues como tampoco dejaste review no te pude dedicar nada pero ahora que me escribes te pido una disculpa gracias por tu gran apoyo **Little Nisa Pandora** o dejo decir hermana jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado tu aparición y ya me imagino tu cara cuando leas este capitulo jajajajaja gracias por tu review **Gilraen-Shaulah** pues te debo agradecer a ti lo de la parte de la boda pues cuando dejaste el anterior review y preguntaste si se casarían shun y june me diste la idea jejeje por cierto que ya te me desapareciste pero donde te encuentras gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews **Marcyesan** muchas gracias por considerarme para tu historia será un honor muy grande para mi aparecer en un fic hecho por ti bueno pues espero que me puedas detallar si lo publicaras a aquí o en que pagina muchas gracias por tu apoyo y reviews **Blanca** pues seguí tu petición de seguir fregando a los dioses y créeme aun les falta por sufrir jajajaja pues bueno aquí te vuelvo a poner a tu adorada pareja y espero poder escribir mas de ellos en el siguiente capitulo gracias por tu apoyo y reviews **Legendary** pues bueno ni modos esta vez los niños no fueron llevados a la cárcel pero ya tendrás otra oportunidad de robarte a shun no te preocupes por eso gracias por tu apoyo y reviews jejejeje **Dark Artemisa** bueno hija mia no te pude dejar a saga artemisa pero te di de consolación a aioros jajajajaja aunque 2 de 3 no esta tan mal jejeje bueno gracias por tu apoyo y reviews

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y se molestan en dejar reviews nos estamos viendo bye

¡UNA VEZ MAS FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN COMPAÑÍA DE SU FAMILIA Y SERES QUERIDOS!


	16. Dia de los Inocentes 16

CAPITULO 16 EXTRA ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero que ya acabe este martirio- dijo el dios del inframundo mientras se le ve tomando píldoras para los nervios y la hipertensión-

Pues si seguimos así muy pronto tu vas a dar una visita turística por tu reino- dijo Poseidón palmeando la espalda de su hermano-

-Autor- Dejen de quejarse y pónganse a trabajar- digo el autor mirando feo a los dioses-

¿ya puedo felicitar a june?- pregunto shun tiernamente-

no shun aun no puedes- repitió el autor por enésima vez al joven que insistía desde hace rato en desearle un feliz año nuevo a su novia-

¿qué tanto es tantito?- pregunto june quien no quería perder la oportunidad de ser besada por su novio-

-Autor- ya les dije que se esperen- dijo el autor para luego comentar- les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena-

¿en serio?- preguntan shun y june-

-Autor- si se los seguro

¿ya va a empezar la fiesta?- pregunto milo-

no querrás decir el desmad...-empezó a decir camus pero le llamaron la atención-

-Autor- ¡CAMUS ESE LENGUAJE NO SE PUEDE USAR AQUÍ!- grito el autor viendo muy feo al dorado-

esta bien- dijo camus mientras temblaba como gelatina ante el grito que casi lo mata de un susto-

¿qué quiso decir camus?- pregunto shun con su carita de niño curioso-

ehh ¿shun no querías felicitar a june?- dijo ikki para cambiar de tema-

¿puedo?- pregunto shun que ya hasta tenia abrazada a la joven y apunto de besarla-

no aun no- volvió a decir el autor-

será mejor que empieces la historia por que si no mi otouto va a seguir insistiendo- aconsejo ikki al autor-

-Autor- si es lo mejor- dijo el autor siguiendo el consejo del fénix-

bueno pues en el capitulo anterior conocimos muchas mañas como las de Mu que por complacer a su noviecita compro ciertos "juguetitos" para adulto mientras que la joven Nisa Sorcier descubrió el lado malo de saga y lo sádico que puede ser este por su parte por fin los santos han terminado con sus compras y han regresado a la mansión al igual que Hades y Poseidón que están por regresar al Olimpo ahora bien ya todos los preparativos han terminado saori les da permiso a los santos para que inicie la fiesta que de seguro será inolvidable

vemos a todos los santos en el salón principal de la mansión riendo platicando y algunos bailando con sus parejas y todos absolutamente todos los santos visten con traje de etiqueta con lo cual se resalta mas su atractivo (fans de Saint seiya contrólense jajaja) mientras que se escucha una suave música pero vamos por partes vemos al fondo a shiryu junto con dokho, shion y Mu que están junto al reproductor de Cd's el cual es el que proporciona la música del ambiente lamentablemente para el dragón no esta empezando nada bien la noche

¿cómo es que esta cosa puede contener un grupo musical?- pregunto dokho mirando el reproductor con desconfianza-

esto esta muy raro- dijo shion que igual miraba con escepticismo el aparato-

no maestro déjeme explicarle- dijo shiryu con una mano en la cara de la vergüenza-

¡SONRÍAN!- grito seiya al tomarles una foto instantánea a shiryu, dokho, Mu y shion-

¡ME HAN ROBADO MI ALMA!- grito dokho-

maestro eso no es...- trato de decir Mu-

¡SHIRYU NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO Y RECUPERA MI ALMA!- grito dokho con ganas de asesinar a alguien-

algo me dice que debo correr- intuyo el pegasito que desapareció rápidamente-

¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO SEIYA!- grito shiryu molesto antes de empezar a perseguir a la mulita- ¡REGRESA Y DAME ESA CAMARA!-

mientras vemos a aldebaran comer corrijo mas bien aspirar todo lo que hay en al mesa donde esta servida la comida y muchos lo observan con asombro, por su parte milo, shura y camus organizan una competencia haber quien aguanta mas tragos mientras que venus mira con desaprobación todo eso

la Venus de milo esta enojada- dijo camus-

jajaja esa fue buena- dijo shura divertido-

hey tranquilos no se metan con mi novia o los golpeare- dijo milo muy serio-

como si pudieras- dijo camus sin prestarle atención a su amigo-

mientras esto ocurre Nisa y Saori platican mientras que la chica esta tomada del brazo de saga

entonces Nisy querida todo quedo bien con el contrato no- pregunto saori-

si querida saori todo quedo bien- dijo la joven sonriendo aunque en el fondo quería matar a la bruja por atreverse a llamarla "Nisy" pero siendo tan educada opto por dejarlo así-

cariño si aguantas este martirio te prometo hacerte pasar una noche inolvidable- le susurro saga al oído a la chica lo cual la hizo sonrojarse y estremecerse-

bu... bueno- apenas pudo decir una sonrojada Nisa y comento- por cierto amor tu otra personalidad me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien-

véase una gran flecha señalando a Ángel mientras que saga tiene una pequeña gotita de sudor en su cabeza por otro lado vemos a MM y a afrodita platicar-

quién diría que alguien como tu encontraría novia- dijo Afrodita mientras bebía una copa de vino-

la sartén le dijo a la olla ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo el santo de la cuarta casa mientras igual bebía una copa-

¿qué insinúas jaiba?- dijo el santo de la ultima casa dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a MM-

lo que oíste arenque- dijo el santo de cáncer con lo cual estaba apunto de iniciar una pelea-

entonces megumi y yurika aparecen de la nada en medio de los dorados y acto seguido las chicas besan a su respetivo novio con lo cual los santos se olvidaron de su riña, por este otro lado vemos a las chicas dark con su respectivos santos

patito, patito lindo patito- decía Luna-

¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASI!- grito hyoga harto-

patito- volvió a decir Luna-

¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE!- grito hyoga tomando a la chica de los hombros-

pat... mpphhhhhhh- trato de decir de nuevo la joven pero fue callada por un fogoso beso de hyoga quien no vio mejor forma de callar a la chica-

¿y bien?- pregunto kanon-

¿y bien que?- respondió con otra pregunta Ángel-

¿puedo besarte?- pregunto kanon-

s... s... si quieres- dijo sonrojada ángel y mas tardo ella en responder que kanon en tomarla en brazos y empezar a besarla-

nunca imaginaste tener a un galán como yo para ti solita verdad- decía aioros mientras que artemisa estaba abrazada a el-

no nunca pero me encanta tener a un papucho como tu- dijo Artemisa antes de empezar a comerse a besos al santo de la novena casa mientras vemos a shaka con haruka-

amor espérame aquí- dijo shaka besando la mejilla de la chica-

¿a donde vas?- pregunto la mujer intrigada-

tengo que arreglar algo pero enseguida vuelvo- dijo el dorado sonriéndole angelicalmente a su novia la cual se sonrojo por esta acción-

mientras esto ocurre vemos a shiryu en su agotadora persecución por cazar al burrito pues ya han ido y venido por todo lo largo y ancho de la mansión, por su parte aldebaran sigue tragando como cerdo que diga como toro ya que al parecer el dorado de la segunda casa no conoce la saciedad, al mismo tiempo aioria sigue implorando el perdón de su domadora que diga novia mientras esta aun piensa si castiga o no a su leoncito y mientras vemos a Mu regresar de la camioneta ya que fue a buscar la bolsa que había ocultado para que nadie la vea pero para mala fortuna del santo de aries se encontró con el santo de la sexta casa shaka

hola Mu ¿que haces?- pregunto shaka-

ehhh ¿yo?- pregunto Mu señalándose a si mismo-

pues no veo ningún otro Mu por aquí- dijo shaka con sarcasmo-

ehhh bueno yo... bueno si veras...- trato de decir Mu hasta que se quedo en un incomodo silencio-

¿si?- pregunto shaka que golpeaba con la punta del pie el suelo repetidas veces esperando respuesta-

ahh bueno ¿y tu a donde vas?- pregunto Mu para cambiar de tema y viendo de forma sospechosa al santo de virgo-

ahh pues yo...- empezó a decir shaka pero al igual que Mu se quedo en silencio hasta que finalmente dijo antes de desaparecer- Te veo luego-

fiuu de la que me salve- dijo Mu que para no encontrarse con nadie mas salió corriendo a su habitación pero por las prisas dejo caer algo de la bolsa que llevaba-

y quien ha encontrado lo que el santo de aries ha tirado nada mas y nada menos que el buen shun que esta vestido con un smoking negro que hace verse al chico muy varonil y mas guapo si es que eso es posible, el joven que pasaba por ahí luego de haberse arreglado en su cuarto vio lo que estaba en el piso

¿y esto?- pregunto shun al recoger lo que se le había caído- ¿de quien será?-

al hacer esta pregunta el joven dirige su mirada por todo el lugar pero como no ve a nadie se encoge de hombros y mete en su bolsillo el objeto antes de dirigirse al salón principal, ahora vemos a shaka entrar a su habitación y encerrarse después de lo cual el santo de virgo se sienta en su clásica pose de loto y empieza a quemar su cosmo de forma sorprendente inundando con el fácilmente toda la mansión algo que se vería de lo mas normal en la serie de no ser por que el dorado en ves de su armadura tiene un traje de etiqueta pero bueno esta acción sorprende a mas de uno

¿pero que esta haciendo shaka?- pregunta milo por lo bajo para que ninguna chica lo escuche lo escuche-

no tengo idea- dijo camus confundido-

bueno mientras no provoque ningún problema no debemos preocuparnos- dijo shura que se tomo de golpe un caballito de tequila- vamos niños que les estoy ganando y apenas estoy calentando no por nada soy español-

ya quisieras es bien sabido que los franceses aguantamos mas alcohol que cualquiera- dijo camus que también se tomo de golpe un caballito-

ambos están equivocados los griegos tenemos mas aguante que cualquiera- dijo milo que igual se tomo un caballito de un trago-

esto ocurre ante la mirada de desaprobación de venus que tiene pensado vigilar al escorpion para que no cometa alguna tontería, bien ahora vamos al olimpo donde han regresado Hades y Poseidón apenas llegan el dios de la muerte no puede evitar salir con un chiste de lo alegre que estaba por haber conseguido todo

¡AMOR YA LLEGUE!- dijo Hades haciendo que a mas de un dios le saliera una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

muy gracioso- dijo Zeus mientras miraba a Hades y a Poseidón con cara de pocos amigos-

hermano quita esa cara que conseguí todo- dijo Hades poniendo todas las botellas en el mini bar-

¿conseguí?- pregunto Poseidón ante el erróneo singular que dijo su hermano ya que de no haber sido por el, el dios de la muerte no hubiera conseguido nada-

esta bien, esta bien conseguimos todo- dijo Hades para reparar su error-

así esta mejor- dijo Poseidón que ya hasta su tridente estaba empezando a afilar para usar-

bueno veo que esta todo- dijo Zeus aunque algo decepcionado por que no pudo aplicar su cruel castigo a sus hermanos bueno quizás mas adelante pueda por lo que se limito a decir- como estoy de buen humor los perdonare-

esto hizo que Hades y Poseidón soltaran un suspiro de alivio pero justo en ese instante un poderoso cosmo inunda el lugar haciendo que los dioses se pongan en guardia

¿pero que rayos?- pregunto Abel-

¿de quien es este cosmo?- pregunto Eris-

sea de quien sea no es alguien ordinario- dijo Apolo-

¿pero que es esto?- pregunto artemisa al sentir la agresividad del cosmo-

en ese mismo instante del suelo empiezan a salir muertos vivientes para horror de los dioses que aterrados buscan un lugar donde resguardarse

¡FUERA FEO FUERA! ¡SHUUU SAQUESE SHUUU! - decía Zeus encima de su sillón mientras que 4 o 5 muertos se le quieren subir encima-

¡ALÉJENSE CALACAS!- dijo Poseidón que haciendo uso de su tridente destruyo a cuanto muerto se le quiso trepar-

¡HERMANO, HERMANO QUITAMELOS!- grito Artemisa al treparse encima de Apolo para que los muertos no la tocaban-

¡HERMANA QUITATE DE ENCIMA!- dijo Apolo ya que al subirme encima de el su hermana le tapaba la vista y no podía ver nada pero si podía sentir como se le empezaban a subir los muertos causándole esto un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo-

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENME!- grito Abel que estaba escalando una de las columnas del templo para que los muertos no lo tocaran-

¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARME!- grito Eris que con su lanza destruyo a varios muertos-

¿Hades que rayos haces?- pregunto Zeus al ver a su hermano que fue el único que no se movió de donde estaba parado-

¿si hermano no te dan miedo estos esqueletos?- pregunto Poseidón mientras se sacudía un muerto de la pierna-

a mi nahhh- dijo Hades despreocupadamente-

¿creo que por algo es el rey del inframundo no?- dijo Apolo acertadamente-

si creo que ya esta acostumbrado a eso- dijo Eris al ver como los muertos se aferraban al cuerpo del dios y este ni se inmutaba-

mas de pronto los muertos alrededor de Hades desaparecieron y otros seres empezaron a salir de la tierra eran lo mas horrible que alguien pudiera ver eran cientos, eran miles eran incontables eran... oh dios no lo puedo decir bueno lo diré eran Saoris completa y absolutamente desnudas que se dirigieron lentamente al dios

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Hades al ver eso y no tardo ni un segundo en tomar su espada pero fue demasiado tarde por que las Saoris se le pegaron al cuerpo haciendo que Hades entrara en pánico completo- ¡SUÉLTENME ASQUEROSAS CRIATURAS!-

si suéltenlo y vengan conmigo- dijo Poseidón mientras que babeaba a mares y trataba de acercarse a su "afortunado" hermano pero los muertos no se lo permitían al rey de los mares-

¡NO ME TOQUEN CON SUS SUCIAS MANOS!- grito Hades al sentirse manoseado por las Saoris y justo cuando una le había tomado la cara y estaba a punto de besarlo en los labios- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

en ese preciso momento toda la ilusión desapareció dejando a los dioses confundidos y a Hades con un trauma de por vida pero esto se debió a que Shaka fue interrumpido cuando alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto, esto hizo que el santo de la virgen se pusiera de pie furioso para golpear a quien había interferido en su venganza ya que shaka nada tonto por fin se había dado cuenta que era Hades el que se quiso pasar de incógnito y no lo hubiera sabido de no ser por que Julián Solo lo llamo hermano, pero bueno el dorado abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a haruka

¿qué tanto hacías encerrado?- pregunto la chica al mirar con sospecha al dorado-

bue... bueno me... me... me estaba arreglando- dijo con nerviosismo shaka-

¿otra vez?- pregunto haruka pues sabia que shaka ya se había arreglado antes de la fiesta-

si veras es que me gusta mucho esta presentable- dijo shaka-

¿en serio?- pregunto la mujer que no le creía nada al santo de virgo-

este... este...- a shaka no le quedo mas remedio que tomar en brazos a la mujer y empezar a besarla para sorpresa de haruka-

¿qué crees que haces?- pregunto la mujer sonrojada-

demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero- dijo el dorado antes de seguir besando a la mujer-

mientras de regreso en el olimpo todos tratan de hacer reaccionar a Hades

¿hermano?- dijo Poseidón pasando su mano por los ojos del dios sin que este se movieran-

solo esto me faltaba- dijo Zeus que sentía que le iba a dar una jaqueca-

yo digo que lo dejemos así quedaría bien como estatua- dijo Eris-

no creo- dijo Artemisa al ver el estado cata tónico del dios-

¿cómo le haremos para que reaccione?- pregunto Apolo rascándose la cabeza-

no tengo la menor idea- dijo Abel mientras trataba de pensar en algo útil-

¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- dijo Poseidón-

acto seguido el dios trae a la amazona dorada Leida y después de susurrarle algo al oído vemos como la chica se mueva a velocidad luz y al quedar frente al dios le da tremenda cachetada que lo manda a estrellarse contra una de las columnas del templo

¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA NIÑA?- grito indignado el dios-

si te atreves a decir de nuevo cosas obscenas de mi te matare- dijo la mujer con desprecio ates de retirarse mientras los presentes ven la escena con los ojos muy abiertos-

lo siento hermano solo así ibas a reaccionar- dijo Poseidón-

¡POSEIDÓN TE DARE UN TOUR TURÍSTICO POR MI REINO!- grito Hades antes de sacar su espada y empezar a perseguir a un aterrado Poseidón-

¿ASÍ ME AGRADECES QUE TE HAYA DESPERTADO?- grito Poseidón-

claro que te lo agradeceré hermano ¡DESPUÉS DE MATARTE!- grito Hades-

mientras Zeus y los demás dioses ven la persecución con grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas pero bueno volvemos a la mansión kido donde en cuestión de minutos se celebrara la llegada del año nuevo pues ya están por dar las 12 de la noche

ikki no bebas tanto- regaño shaina al santo del fénix-

pero si apenas esto empezando- dijo ikki-

será mejor que le pida un dulce a tu hermano para que te quite ese aliento- dijo la amazona que llamo a shun-

¿qué sucede shaina-san?- pregunto el joven-

shun tendrás de casualidad un dulce para tu hermano- dijo shaina que sabia que el joven siendo un niño aun gustaba de tener golosinas-

bueno no...- dijo shun pero luego se acordó de lo que había encontrado- espera ¿te servirán estos?-

al preguntar esto shun saco un paquete que hizo que shaina abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y que ikki escupiera y casi se ahogara con la cerveza que en ese preciso momento estaba tomando

¿SHUN DE DONDE SACASTE ESTO?- grito ikki al quitarle el paquete a su hermanito-

lo encontré tirado niisan- dijo shun para luego preguntar- ¿qué no son dulces?-

dijo el joven y realmente no podía estar equivocado ya que lo que encontró era dulce y comestible pero el problema es que eran condones comestibles con sabor a fresa (vaya con el carnerito) y fue una suerte que el pequeño siendo tan ingenuo e inocente no supiera lo que había estado cargando todo ese tiempo por que de haberlo sabido probablemente hubiera dejado la caja justamente donde la encontró, el que no tuvo tanta suerte fue Mu ya que ikki encontró pegada a la caja de condones la etiqueta de la tienda

¿Erotic Beach?- pregunto ikki-

ahora que recuerdo Mu compro en esa tienda- comento shun-

quien diría que la oveja resulto un pervertido- dijo ikki-

¿quieres que se los devuelva niisan?- pregunto shun-

no creo que le hagan falta hermanito yo les puedo dar un mejor uso- dijo ikki al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a shaina quien se sonrojo al instante-

esta bien- dijo shun- bueno iré con june si no tienes inconveniente niisan-

si shun ve- dijo ikki sonriéndole a su hermanito-

se puede saber que tramas- dijo una sonrojada shaina una vez que shun se fue-

bueno quiero experimentar cosas nuevas ¿tu no?- pregunto ikki antes de besar a la sonrojada amazona-

hola june- dijo shun al llegar con la amazona quien llevaba un vestido blanco muy elegante que hacia resaltar la figura de la chica-

hola shun- respondió el saludo la joven-

ya pronto será año nuevo- dijo shun sonriéndole a la chica-

si estoy muy emocionada- dijo la joven-

entonces armándose de valor shun tomo a la chica de la cintura mientras la miraba con dulzura

eres muy hermosa june- dijo shun mientras admiraba el rostro de la amazona-

shun...- apenas pudo decir la chica muy sonrojada ante la acción del santo-

si eres mi novia puedo abrazarte y besarte ¿no?- pregunto shun mientras miraba fijamente a la amazona la cual asintió-

¡EMPIEZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA!- gritaron varios santos al ver el reloj-

-¡DIEZ!-

Se ve a los dioses en la cuenta regresiva sin prestar atención a un Hades y a un Poseidón que se están ahorcando mutuamente mientras ruedan por el suelo

¡YA DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO!- grito molesto el dios Zeus al lanzar su patentado rayo tranquilizador a sus hermanos quienes con eso se calmaron-

-!NUEVE!-

Shiryu por fin a atrapado a seiya y le ha quitado la cámara tras lo cual el dragón patea lejos a la mulita que cae encima de saori y con lo cual terminan besándose (guacala de perro)

-¡OCHO!-

Aldebaran parece que por fin de ha llenado después de haber acabado con la comida para un batallón entero y el feliz toro tiene una mano en su barriga mientras que con un mondadientes se limpia las encías

-¡SIETE!-

Camus ha salido vencedor en el concurso mientras que shura ha acabado debajo de la mesa de lo borracho que quedo y milo tiene como premio de consolación a venus quien reconforta a su novio por haber perdido el concurso

ya mi amor no es para tanto- dice Venus mientras que reconforta en su pecho a milo-

la próxima vez ganare hic- dice un muy bebido milo mientras que hunde mas su cara en el pecho de la mujer que no le da importancia a eso-

-¡SEIS!-

Marín se apiada de su león y quitándose la mascara sin que nadie la vea lo besa apasionadamente y le susurra al oído que ese será un año nuevo inolvidable antes de volverse a poner su mascara

Prepárate que este año nuevo te daré batalla- le ronroneo la amazona al dorado haciendo que este se erice-

-¡CINCO!-

Megumi sonrojada le dice a afrodita que deje de alabar su belleza ya que la avergüenza por lo que la chica besa al santo de piscis para callarlo por su parte Kasumi le recuerda a Mu la cita que tienen en su cuarto para probar todo lo que el dorado compro

eres muy bella- dijo afrodita-

y tu eres un tonto- dijo Megumi antes de besar a afrodita para callarlo-

mi ovejita espero que no olvides que este año nuevo vamos a experimentar cosas nuevas- dijo seductoramente la mujer-

si... si corderita- dijo Mu muy sonrojado-

-¡CUATRO!-

Shaka abraza a Haruka y le susurra al oído que esa noche tiene pensado pasarlo junto a ella con lo cual la mujer no puede evitar ponerse muy roja y al mismo tiempo Yurika le susurra al oído a MM que quiere que esa noche el dorado le demuestre su amor lo cual sorprende al santo de cáncer y hace que se sonroje

¿qué quieres cariño?- pregunto shaka a la chica que le hablo en el oído-

sha... shaka quieto que tu y yo... – susurro la mujer al oído del santo de virgo el cual se sonrojo al oír sus palabras pero accedió a la petición de la mujer-

Masky quiero que nosotros... que nosotros- trataba de decir Yurika-

¿si Yuri?- pregunto MM confundido a lo cual la chica se lo dijo al oído haciendo que el dorado se ponga muy rojo-

-!TRES!-

las chicas dark están tomadas del brazo de sus ya ahora novios, Luna descubre los beneficios de decirle patito al santo del cisne, por su parte Ángel empieza a aceptar la atracción que siente por Kanon y Artemisa y Aioros por fin han encontrado a su pareja ideal lo cual los hace sumamente felices

patito- dijo Luna-

esto es cuento de nunca acabar pero bueno por lo menos eres muy bonita- dijo hyoga antes de besar con pasión a Luna-

vamos dilo por favor dilo- le pidió kanon a Ángel-

esta bien... te quiero kanon- dijo muy bajo una sonrojada Ángel pero eso fue suficiente para el ex general marino que beso con pasión a la chica-

¿entonces ya somos novios papacito lindo y hermoso?- pregunto Artemisa-

si preciosa ya eres mi novia- dijo aioros con lo cual la chica se lo siguió comiendo a besos-

-¡DOS!-

Saga le recuerda a Nisa que esa noche le demostrara que su lago bueno es tan fogoso o lo es mas que su lado malo haciendo la que la chica se sonroje al imaginarse lo que le espera pero deja de pensar en eso al sentir el abrazo de saga y sus labios besar los suyos con mucha pasión mientras que por su parte ikki no le da tregua a una sonrojada shaina pues el santo del fénix le da fogosos besos que roban el poco aire que la amazona llega a respirar un preludio de lo que la noche les aguarda

te demostrare que soy mejor que mi contraparte mala- dijo saga que abrazaba a Nisa por la espalda y le pesaba el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecer de placer

eso... eso yo lo decidiré- dijo una sonrojada Nisa antes de que saga tomara delicadamente su rostro y la besara-

i... ik... ikki... de... de... dejame mmmmm dejame res... respirar...- decía entrecortadamente shaina ante los incesantes besos del ave de fuego-

no... quiero...- fue lo único que dijo ikki mientras seguía besando a la amazona del ofidio que como siempre no le quedo mas remedio que dejarse llevar-

-¡UNO!-

Te Amo June- dice Shun mirando los hermoso ojos azul celeste de la chica-

Te Amo Shun- dice June mirando las bellas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos el joven-

Después de lo cual los jóvenes se besaron con ternura y amor mientras que shun tenia sus manos en las caderas de la chica y june tenia ambas manos en los hombros de shun mientras que se paraba levemente de puntitas para poder besar mejor al chico

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron todos tanto santos como dioses ante la llegada de un nuevo año excepto la parejita que se seguía besando-

Feliz Año Nuevo June- dijo Shun sonriéndole a la chica mientras la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura-

Feliz Año Nuevo Shun- dijo June mientras que una de sus manos seguía en el hombro de shun pero la otra acariciaba la mejilla del joven-

Esto es solo el comienzo de lo que esta por venir para nuestros amigos pero es por demás seguro que veremos en que nuevas situaciones se meten los santos de atena y la forma en que lo solucionaran créanme que será fuera de lo común por lo pronto es el fin de este cuento mas no de todo lo que esta por acontecerle a estos singulares jóvenes y a su particular forma de vida jajajaja

Fin del Capitulo 16 Extra

Fin de Dia de los Inocentes

Y como diria un personaje famoso eso es to-to esto es to-to es to-to todo amigos- dijo Seiya-

-Autor- ¡SEIYA SI ME COBRAN DERECHOS DE AUTOR TE MATO!- grito el autor furioso-

¡LASTIMA QUE ESO SEA IMPOSIBLE!- dijeron todos mientras suspiran-

-Autor- ejem cambiando de tema ¿que te pareció shun?- le pregunto el autor al santo de Andrómeda-

pues... pues... me gusto- dijo muy bajito el apenado joven-

a mi igual- dijo june que estaba tomada del brazo del santo-

-Autor- y shun- dijo el Autor-

¿si?- pregunto el joven-

-Autor- ya puedes felicitar a june- y mas tardo el autor en decir esto que el joven en empezar a besar a una desprevenida amazona que al final correspondió a la felicitación del joven-

¿por qué me tratas tan mal?- pregunto Hades con ojitos llorosos-

-Autor- este... veras... pues es por que...- trato de decir el autor-

¿ya lo olvidaste verdad?- dijo Hades mirando feo al autor-

esto de... ¡MIRA UN OVNI!- grito el autor señalando el cielo-

¿dónde? ¿dónde?- pregunto la mulita mientras que todos lo ven con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

¡A VOLAR BURRO!- gritaron todos lanzado poderosos ataques a la mulita con la esperanza de que al fin colgara los tenis pero eso seria demasiada suerte-

-Autor- bueno shun...- empezó a decir el autor-

si ya se muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras por seguir el fic de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia-

-Autor- y para terminar- dijo el autor tronando los dedos y haciendo que todos se paren detrás de shun hasta la mulita que como era de esperarse no se murió-

¡LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA Y EL AUTOR LES QUIEREN DESAR UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2006!- gritaron todos los personajes-

N/A: bueno ahora si este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic mas no será la ultima de mis locuras que haré con los personajes de Saint Seiya eso ténganlo por seguro y bueno vamos a agradecer los reviews y a los que no tuvieron tiempo de subir review y a los que están por poner un review a este capitulo de antemano les doy las gracias por su apoyo comencemos

Bien antes que nada espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de su familia y seres queridos **Marcyesan** gracias por tu apoyo y el dato de cuando subieras el fic y bueno un agradecimiento especial por darme la idea del robo de alma de dokho jajajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus reviews y por tenerme en cuenta para tu historia **Little Nisa Pandora** bueno hermana aquí no pude poner mas pero espero que te guste y te de una idea de lo que pasara con saga jajajaja gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews **Nayu** ahh mi gran fan nayu jejejeje pues ya viste que si le descubrieron a mu su lado oscuro y conociendo a ikki ten por seguro que la voz se correrá como el fuego jajajaja muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos por tu apoyo y tus hermosos reviews de verdad es que eso me ayuda mucho a seguir en esto jejeje de corazón gracias **Kagome-Sakurasaku **pues no te preocupes chica lo importante es que ya estas aquí jajajaja muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, tus reviews y tu apoyo que también ha sido uno de los que me ha ayudado a seguir escribiendo solo me queda decir gracias **Blanca** pues gracias pro tu apoyo niña y como ya acabo este fic pues ya no tendría caso subirle de nivel aunque si es posible que publique un fic con un nivel para gente mas madura jajaja pues bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews jejeje y pues lamentablemente no pude cumplir el deseo de los lectores de matar a la mula pero no me rendiré y seguiré intentándolo jajajaja nos vemos

Bueno aunque ya lo dije lo repetiré de nuevo agradezco a la gente que no tuvo tiempo o ganas de dejar review y de antemano agradezco todos sus reviews de verdad muchas gracias

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que tienen tiempo de leer esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review se los agradezco de todo corazón nos estamos viendo bye

¡UNA VEZ MAS LES DESEO UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!


End file.
